Seireitei Co
by Kwest82
Summary: AU, what if Seireitei was a company?... Office romance, corporate scandals and intrigue abound.  I'm no good at summaries..  Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ** _Hello fair and gentle readers. I know I've been on hiatus for a bit and I'm guessing you're probably getting fairly perturbed by my starting and not finishing a majority of the stories I've written. It would seem I can't help myself though. Too many ideas in my head… At any rate this is my first attempt at an AU style fic, so go easy on me… I actually got the idea whilst reading a fic by a writer DayDreamer-BleachLover(her story Acting The Part was the inspiration). She's a lovely writer with some cool ideas. So check her out! Another thing, the characters won't all be staying in the same "divisions/departments" as they were for the real Bleach… I'm also going to attempt shorter chapters as many readers have suggested it's too much to take in… Well I suppose we should get on with it then… Oh yea, and **Disclaimer Time: **I don't own BLEACH, or any of it's characters.****  
_

It was another dull meeting… Shunsui kept attempting to stifle his yawns but he simply couldn't manage it any more. All this talk of department reports and financial reviews bored him nearly to tears. He was ready to return to his office for a much needed nap. While one of the company's accountants Nanao Ise was quite cute, the topic of quarterly revenue held no interest for him.

"Mr. Kyoraku, for once could you please stay awake for this meeting…" Nanao scolded glaring at him. He glanced thoughtfully at her as a smirk formed on his lips; she was even more attractive when she was angry. She rolled her eyes at his look and continued on with her financial report.

"Thank you Ms. Ise, as always a very thorough report," President Yamamoto said nodding for her to be seated. "Now, Shunsui, your sales report…" Shunsui frowned as he stood and moved to the head of the table.

"We're doing fabulous, as always… This month alone we've exceeded expected sales, and as the ever lovely Nanao stated, we're in the red this quarter…" he said with a smile as he looked over at her. Her eyes immediately went down looking intently at her papers and hoping she wasn't blushing.

"I would like to see your full written report Shunsui," Yamamoto said with a disapproving sort of look as he told him to be seated. "Is there anything to report from the marketing department?" he gaze setting upon Jyuushiro Ukitake who stood and gave a gentle smile.

"We've been working very closely with the sales department to begin a new advertising plan. Considering how well our current sales have been I believe the next step will be well received," Jyuushiro started and continued to explain the details of their new advertisements and displayed the preliminary artwork.

"Very good. Is there anything to report from the research and development group?" Yamamoto asked his gaze falling upon Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Nothing that any of these people will understand…" he replied with a slight scoff. Yamamoto frowned but knew he would receive a highly detailed written report so he motioned for Kurotsuchi to be seated.

"Anyone else?" Yamamoto asked looking around the table. "If that is all then this meeting is adjourned." The group filed out of the conference room and headed back toward their respective departments.

"Oh beautiful Nanao…" Shunsui called out to her as she was walking back to her desk. She looked back eyeing him suspiciously. It could only be one thing… "Would you mind terribly helping me with that report the old man wants?" He flashed his most charming smile as she rolled her eyes rubbing her temples.

"What makes you think I would do that for you? I'm not even in sales…" she huffed as she turned around to face him.

"But dear sweet Nanao, you're wonderful with numbers… And I was hoping…" he started as he moved closer, really too close for her comfort. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as he stood within an inch of touching his body to hers. "Please… I would be eternally grateful to you." He whispered quietly in her ear.

"If it will get you to stop this nonsense fine," she said as she slapped him with her notes from the meeting.

"Ouch," he winced as the thick batch of papers connected with the side of his head. "Thank you lovely Nanao." She just sighed grumbling to herself about how she let him get away with this so many times as she walked off toward her desk.

"I see you're using poor Nanao again…" Jyuushiro commented as he caught up to Shunsui.

"That's so awful of you to say… I'm not using her! I'm simply helping her to showcase her fine attributes," Shunsui replied with a frown.

"I don't think her writing skills are the _attributes_ you are interested in…" Jyuushiro said with a laugh. Shunsui simply shrugged giving a sheepish grin.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm hosting a little get together tonight for some of our larger clients… Why don't you stop by," Shunsui said as they made it back to the corner where their adjacent offices resided.

"The last 'little get together' you had didn't end until three in the morning… And then I had to practically carry you home…" Jyuushiro commented as the memory of the evening floated through his mind.

"But you had fun, didn't you?" Shunsui asked with a hopeful look. The corner of Jyuushiro's mouth turned up in a lopsided smile and he simply nodded. "It's settled then. Meet me at the Tenran Club at seven."

"Tenran? You're really going all out. Is that in the budget?" Jyuushiro asked laughing a bit as Shunsui merely shrugged, he never actually paid any attention until Nanao came yelling at him about his spending habits. The two parted ways and went to their respective offices. Jyuushiro worked further on his ideas and Shunsui closed his door flopping into his chair and falling quickly to sleep.

Nanao sighed heavily as she sat down at her desk. Somehow that smug jerk always managed to get her to do his paperwork. He was nice to look at though… She shook her head trying to remove the thought from her mind.

"What's wrong Nanao?" her friend Rangiku who worked with Shunsui in sales asked seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Ran," Nanao said as she twitched.

"Is Shun giving you trouble again?" Rangiku asked thoughtfully.

"When isn't he… That man is…he's…such a pain!" Nanao said not realizing her voice had risen as a few heads popped up over the cubical walls looking at her. Her cheeks flushed as she quickly returned her gaze to her computer screen and began typing away at the report Shunsui requested.

"He's not all bad… Oh, did you want to go out for drinks tonight?" Rangiku asked.

"Miss Matsumoto, haven't you somewhere to be?" Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the finance department asked as his cold gaze set upon her. She shivered slightly and gave him a pouting look. "Miss Ise doesn't have time to chat, as you can see, she's busy working. Please return to your department."

"Kill-joy…" Rangiku mumbled. "We'll talk later, bye!" she said to Nanao with a wave as she began to head back toward her desk.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground floor of the Seireitei Co. building…

"Like hell you're going up to see the president!" a vehement Ikakku Madarame, one of the security personnel yelled at a young orange haired man.

"What is wrong with you! I have an appointment. Just ask the old man! For God sakes I'm a liaison here!" the young man growled angrily with his brow furrowed in frustration. They had been going around at this for thirty minutes now.

"Why don't I just call up and see if he has the appointment Ikakku… All your yelling is not beautiful at all," Yumichika Ayasegawa, the receptionist said not looking up from his mirror as he brushed his hair.

"Wow, what's going on out here!" the excited voice of a young girl called out. The pink haired girl bounded out of the back security office with a lollipop in hand. "You're making too much noise while Uncle Kenny is sleeping. You're going to get in trouble again baldy!" she scolded slightly and then began giggling. Ichigo took this moment to make a run toward the stairwell.

"Shit! We've got to go after him!" Ikakku yelled to Yumichika.

"Don't look at me. I just answer the phones…" he said drolly. Ikakku rolled his eyes and began going toward the stairs.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Kenpachi Zaraki said as he came out of his office.

"There's an intruder! We have to squash him!" Yachiru, his niece said gleefully. A gleam seemed to come into Zaraki's eyes and Yachiru hopped onto his shoulders as they made their way with Ikakku toward the stairs.

Ichigo ran as quickly as he could, taking three stairs at a time. Somehow they kept gaining on him. "Dammit… These guys are ridiculous…" he mumbled to himself as he tried to pick up his pace.

"Why don't we just shoot him boss?" Ikakku yelled with his hand on his weapon.

"That's too easy… Not enough fun," he replied with a smirk as he passed Ikakku on the stairs and kept catching up to Ichigo who glanced back and his eyes widened as he saw the large man gaining on him. Luckily he was just getting to the floor that the president's office was on.

Ichigo slammed the door open almost tripping into the hallway and ran passed a wall of cubicles and caused papers to go flying from the counters in front of the cubicles as he rounded a corner. A few people stood from their desks watching the commotion with confusion. Ichigo made it to the closed door of the president's office only to find the door locked. He began slamming his fist against it hoping that someone would get to the door before those goons got to him. The door opened and just as Ichigo was about to try and run inside Kenpachi grabbed his arm slamming him up against the wall putting a slight dent in the sheetrock with Ichigo's head.

"Got ya kid…" Kenpachi said and Ichigo could hear the sinister smile in his voice. He could also hear the jovial cheering of the little girl.

"That is quite enough Mr. Zaraki… Mr. Kurosaki has an appointment…" Yamamoto said as he moved from his desk muttering about how it wasn't the first time the boy had come to their offices. Kenpachi huffed a bit and dropped Ichigo who sent a glaring glance toward Kenpachi while dusting his jacket off. "Rukia, please get us some tea for our meeting." Yamamoto instructed his assistant who had opened the door for Ichigo. Rukia nodded and went off to make the tea.

Ichigo dusted off his sleeves again and entered the office. Yamamoto motioned for him to sit and then went to sit in his chair. Ichigo sat down breathing a slight sigh, why did those psycho security guards have to chase him like that almost every time he came to this office…

"Your report Kurosaki?" Yamamoto asked wasting no time on getting down to business.

"I've been approached by a fellow at Vizard Corp. While they don't wish to rejoin the company, they do have mutual concern regarding Arrancar Inc. due to the fact that Aizen had attempted to sabotage one of their patents when they first started their business," Ichigo started.

"Let me guess, Shinji Hirako?" Yamamoto asked. Ichigo nodded in reply. He didn't get all the details on why the group now working at Vizard Corp had left the Seireitei Company but there seemed to be a bit of animosity toward Seireitei. "Have you found out any more on the validity that Arrancar Inc. is in fact attempting to replicate the Hogyoku program?"

"No, based on what I was able to find out, they haven't even figured out the functionality yet…" Ichigo replied and thought to himself that he didn't even really know what the program did. Rukia returned with their tea and they continued their discussion.

Rukia left quietly closing the door behind her. "What's that all about?" Rangiku's voice startled her as she seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I wasn't really listening," Rukia replied as she headed back to her desk.

"Wha…? Boring! C'mon, how am I supposed to get any good gossip if you're not paying attention," Rangiku whined.

"You know I'm not really the gossip type…" Rukia replied as she sat down.

"Oh really? Well I heard you're going out with that carrot top in there…" Rangiku said as she pointed toward Yamamoto's office with a grin. Rukia's face flushed slightly as she attempted to maintain her composure.

"That's an outright lie," Rukia replied as she shuffled papers on her desk.

"But, didn't he save you from being run over by a car a couple months back?" Rangiku asked as she walked around the cubicle wall and sat in the extra seat at Rukia's desk.

"Well yeah, but so what? He seems like the type that would have done that for anybody," Rukia replied.

"Maybe so, but he did it for you. And haven't you two gone to dinner a couple times?" Rangiku asked getting into her gossip interrogation mode.

"We're friends, that's all," Rukia replied. "Don't you have any work to do?"

"You are no fun…" Rangiku pouted with a heavy sigh as she stood resigned to the fact that Rukia was not going to give any details. A devilish smirk began to form on her face then, perhaps primed with a few drinks Rukia's lips might loosen. "A group of us are going out for drinks tonight, why don't you join us?"

"Um, that's okay, I actually have plans…" Rukia replied hesitantly. Rangiku eyed her curiously.

"Oooh, you must have a date with loverboy in there…." Rangiku said egging Rukia on.

"That's not it at all!" Rukia said shaking her head furiously.

"Is everything okay over here?" Ichigo asked as he had just exited the president's office. Rukia's entire face turned bright red as she continued shaking her head. Ichigo raised an eyebrow glancing between the two women.

"So, are you…" Rangiku started and Rukia's hand clapped over her mouth making the rest of her words incomprehensible. Ichigo's looked became more confused as he slightly shook his head.

"Rukia, I'll see you tonight right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Rukia replied quietly.

"Okay, see you then," Ichigo said as he turned around and waved. After he was gone Rangiku's eyes were bright and looked mischievous as her gaze set upon Rukia.

"Shut up Rangiku…" Rukia grumbled noticing the glance.

"Miss Matsumoto, shouldn't you be with your group working on the new advertising project?" Yamamoto said as he walked up to Rukia's desk. Rangiku gave a look of surprise; she hadn't even heard him walk up. She simply nodded and made a quick exit.

* * *

The day went on normal as any other day. At the end of the day most were starting to pack up. Nanao was still finishing the report when Byakuya paused at her desk. "Miss Ise, is there anything that you need from me before I depart?"

"No sir, thank you. Have a good evening," she replied with an appreciative nod. After he was gone Rangiku approached her desk.

"So, are you ready to go?" Rangiku said as she leaned against the cubicle wall.

"I have too much work to catch up on, thanks to that manager of yours…" Nanao replied coldly.

"Oh c'mon, it'll still be there tomorrow!" Rangiku said as she pulled the smaller woman out of her chair and dragged her along.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Hi again readers, apparently I'm on a roll... Hopefully you enjoy! Please R & R! __**Disclaimer Time: **I don't own BLEACH, or any of it's characters.****_

Rukia had just left the office and was checking her mobile for messages. As she was doing this one came in. "Dress nice tonight, I'm taking you some place special. - Ichigo." She clutched her phone and smiled wondering where they were going to this time. She got on the train to go back to her apartment excited to find out what they would be doing that night.

Rangiku practically dragged Nanao the entire way to the bus. Nanao was grumbling and glaring the entire time the women pulled her around. "Alright, we're going to stop by your place first. We need to get you into a dress! We're going out on the town!" Rangiku said giddily. Much to the disagreeing mumbles of Nanao. "Don't be such a stick in the mud."

"I had things to do this evening," Nanao replied curtly.

"Like what?" Rangiku asked curiously.

"Like work," she replied in an annoyed tone.

"The work day is over! It's time to have fun!" Rangiku told her. Nanao knew she wasn't going to win so she just slumped down into the seat defeated. They got to the stop for Nanao's apartment complex and exited the bus making their way up to her apartment.

Rangiku noticed how sparse and organized the place was. The wood floor shone brightly and everything was immaculate. Rangiku walked into Nanao's bedroom opening up the closet and finding it full of suits for work, organized by color and style. Shoes neatly lined the bottom of the closet. Rangiku sighed in slight frustration. There wasn't a cute dress to be found in the closet.

"That's it! We're going shopping!" Rangiku said with authority. Nanao rolled her eyes as she was pulled along yet again by the larger woman. They went to a boutique just a few streets up and Rangiku began hunting through the racks for something that would suit Nanao. "What size are you?"

"What?" Nanao asked not paying attention as she huffed not particularly wanting to be in this store.

"Your size… Oh never mind, here try these on," Rangiku said as she handed Nanao a pile of dresses and a few boxes of shoes almost knocking her over.

Nanao grumbled more and stalked over to the dressing room. She picked through the dresses, some there was no way she would ever try. Like the hot pink strapless mini dress. Then her eyes set upon a blue dress. She held it up to herself looking in the mirror. The dress was a deep blue with a mesh overlay in a variety of shades of blue making it look like gentle waves in the ocean. She decided to try it on. It fit snugly to her body coming to just above her knees the skirt portion was slightly flowy as she moved assessing herself in the full-length mirror in the dressing room. She looked through the boxes of shoes and found a cute low heel strappy blue pair and slipped them on.

"Nanao, come out! I want to see what you look like," Rangiku pleaded at the dressing room door. Nanao looked at the door hesitantly. This wasn't the sort of attire she ever wore. She hadn't even looked at the price tag yet, she was sure it was probably far too much for her to afford. "C'mon Nanao." Rangiku tried using a soft coaxing voice. Finally Nanao took a deep breath and pulled the door open and stepped out with her head down. Rangiku gently placed a finger under her chin forcing her head up then took Nanao's glasses off. "You're so pretty Nanao, this is perfect." Rangiku said gently with a smile. Nanao's blushed slightly at Rangiku's kind words. "You are definitely getting these!" Rangiku pulled the tag from the dress and got the empty shoe box. Nanao went to protest and Rangiku shushed her, "This is my present to you! You need to cut loose now and then." She said as she winked taking the tag and box up to the clerk to check out.

"Thank you," was all Nanao could mutter when Rangiku returned ready for them to leave. Rangiku was already pretty dressed up in a strappy form fitting short dress that was a sunny yellow with a colorful high heels splashed with light yellow, blue and pink.

* * *

They made their way to Nanao's apartment to drop her work clothes off and then they were off. "Where are we going anyways Ran?" Nanao asked curiously.

"Oh it's this lovely club called Tenran. A few of the girls from the office will be meeting up with us there," Rangiku told her in an excited tone as they walked to the subway station.

"Tenran?... Isn't that a bit… Expensive?" Nanao asked quietly.

"No worries, it's ladies night, drinks are free," Rangiku replied with a smirk and a wink. Drinks were free that night, but she didn't think Nanao would need to know that it was because the company would be picking up the tab for Shunsui's party. Nanao gave a slight smile and nodded her approval. "You are going to have a great time!" Rangiku said as they exited the train and began walking up the stairs of the subway station and got to the club.

There were exotic looking flowers placed about the entrance and the sloping curved glass doors gave the place an intriguing look though one couldn't see through the smoked glass inside the club. Low music emerged each time door opened. The two walked in and they were met by the maître'd.

"Do you ladies have a reservation?" he asked pleasantly as his eyes wandered toward Rangiku's ample bosom.

"Oh come now, do we really need a reservation?" Rangiku replied flirtatiously. The man blushed slightly and led them in.

"Ranny girl!" a boisterous voice called out and they found a former colleague Yoruichi waving wildly at them.

"Yori!" Rangiku replied giddily as she hopped over to her pulling her into a hug. "So I see we're the first to arrive? Do you know when the others will be here?"

"Not sure, who is your friend Ranny?" Yoruichi asked looking quizzically at the young lady in blue.

"That's Nanao!" Rangiku replied with a smirk. Yoruichi choked on her drink and looked again at the girl.

"Sexy sexy little Nana!" Yoruichi said with a catlike grin. Nanao blushed looking down at the floor.

"Don't be so shy, have a seat. I think the others should be here soon. Oh look, here they come!" Yoruichi said loudly and pointed toward the door. Clearly she had already had plenty of drinks.

The group filed in consisting of Retsu Unohana, Soifon, Isane Kotetsu, Nemu Kurotsuchi and Orihime Inoue. They took seats at the neighboring tables where Yoruichi, Rangiku and Nanao sat.

"Who is your new friend?" Orihime asked pleasantly also not realizing it was Nanao.

"Okay everybody, so I don't have to say this again, it's Nanao!" Rangiku said loudly with a laugh. There were a few 'wow's around the table and they all told Nanao how nice she looked. They all talked and laughed getting the 'free' drinks.

"Oh look it's Ichi and Ruki!" Yoruichi said as she saw the two enter the lounge. Ichigo face palmed as soon as he saw the woman exaggeratedly waving to them… He had hoped for a nice quiet evening with Rukia… Clearly that wasn't going to happen.

"Sorry Rukia…" Ichigo mumbled as they sat down at a table near the others.

"What for?" she asked quizzically.

"I was just… Nothing, never mind," he said clamming up. He just couldn't tell her that he wanted to be alone with her. They were just friends after all, and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. She looked over at him and shrugged to herself. She was wishing the group wasn't their either.

* * *

After a couple hours the private room next to the bar began to get loud. There was whooping and singing and carrying on. Nanao looked around curiously when she thought she heard a familiar voice singing slurred and slightly off key. She looked over at Rangiku who shrugged innocently.

Suddenly the doors to the private room opened and out came none other than Shunsui his arm around one of his clients as they walked toward the bar since the drinks weren't coming fast enough. Shunsui's eyes fell to the group of ladies. He gave a sly smile to Nanao who quickly turned back to her drink.

"Excuse me for a moment," Shunsui said releasing his client as he turned to walk toward the women. "Well well, I do hope you lovely ladies are enjoying yourselves."

"Well of course, how could we not when you're picking up the tab," Yoruichi purred as she tipped her drink toward him and proceeded to drink the remainder of its contents. Nanao's eye twitched… Picking up the tab?... He's buying everyone drinks with company money?

"Now now Nanao, before you get upset…" Shunsui started as he stood next to her. Her glare was practically burning through him. "This is not only for client relations but also for company moral."

"Moral my ass. You always do this! Every week it's this party or that gala! You're going to put the company in the poor house!" Nanao yelled as she stood facing him. Shunsui began laughing. "And.. Just what is so funny?" she said in a perturbed tone as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're so cute when you're mad lovely Nanao…." He replied with a grin. Just as she was about to smack him he gently grabbed her arm and went into a dance move, spinning her quickly and dipping her. "Why don't you all come in and join the party? You too Ichigo, Rukia, enjoy yourselves!" he smirked still holding Nanao in his arms. As much as she wanted to be furious she could feel her cheeks flushed. He picked up her drink and handed it to her as he kept his right arm around her and lead her into the room with him.

"My my, and who is this Shunsui?" one of his clients asked as he eyed Nanao.

"This is _my_ lovely Nanao," Shunsui replied. While he was still smiling there was a dark possessive tone when he said 'my'. As if to ward away any thoughts the man might have about trying to go after her.

* * *

After a couple hours Ichigo asked Rukia if she wanted to go someplace else. This definitely wasn't their type of scene. She nodded without a word and he lead her out and they walked down the street together. The silence between them was deafening.

"I…" they both started and then laughed at each other.

"Go ahead," Ichigo said with a slight smile.

"Well, I…" Rukia paused and then continued, "I had a nice time with you. I wanted to thank you for taking me out tonight." Rukia cursed herself in her mind, why couldn't she tell him how she really felt, about _him_.

"I had a good time too… Would have been better without the trouble makers, but it was still good," Ichigo replied with a slight laugh. "So… Did you want to go somewhere else? Or would you like me to walk you home?" Rukia looked at him and paused, thinking. She definitely wanted to spend more time with him but she didn't want all the interruptions.

"Do you want to come back to my place and have some tea?" she asked and immediately her gaze went to the ground and a rosy tint appeared on her cheeks. Ichigo smirk to himself, she looked so innocent.

"Tea sounds nice," he replied. So they kept walking toward her apartment.

* * *

Everyone at the club imbibed and partied until the early hours of the morning. Nanao had long since stopped drinking but every time she attempted to leave either Shunsui or Rangiku had stopped her. Eventually she ended up taking a seat by Jyuushiro who was the only one that was still fairly sober since Retsu had left earlier.

"How are you doing Nanao?" Jyuushiro asked with a gentle smile.

"Okay I guess… I just wish I could go home," she replied with a sigh and she put her hand over her mouth stifling a yawn. Jyuushiro laughed quietly and nodded.

"I can understand, it looks as though I'll be carting Shun around again…" he replied and they both looked over to find him leading a group dancing the Mambo. The two laughed as they watch his wild movements. It wasn't long before Shunsui walked up and pulled them both up and made them join in the dancing. Nanao hated to admit it but she was having fun and she let a laugh escape her lips. The music slowed down and Shunsui gently and gracefully took her in his arms holding her closely.

"Are you having fun Nanao?" Shunsui asked quietly. She silently gave a slight nodded. "That's good, that's all that matters to me…" She glanced at him a moment in confusion but lowered her gaze again assuming that it was merely the alcohol talking.

Eventually everyone began staggering out. Nanao was about to leave and an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back. Shunsui rested his chin on her shoulder. "Can I walk you home?" he whispered.

"You look more like you need someone to walk you…" she said trying to maintain a cold tone.

"Oh well since you're offering, that would be very kind…" he said as he moved so that his left arm as resting around her shoulders.

"I didn't offer anything!" she squeaked. He looked down at her with a pouting look in his grey eyes.

"But lovely Nanao, it seems Jyuu has abandoned me…" he whined. She rubbed her forehead and let out a long sigh. He really didn't look to be in a condition to walk very far though so she shook her head giving in and began walking with him. "Thank you beautiful Nanao…" he whispered and his warm breath gave her goose bumps.

They walked on for some time. It had already been very late when they left and now the sky was starting to get a pink hue of the rising sun. They made it to a small house that was right on the water. It was a quaint place with a gorgeous view.

"I need to get home," Nanao said they stood at the front door.

"Why don't you stay? I can drive you home later," Shunsui said.

"No, no, I couldn't do that," she replied quickly as she stepped back.

"Cross my heart, I would never hurt you, I'll even sleep on the couch and you can have my bed," he said.

"No, I... I have to go!" she said as she tried to run off. Her ankle turned in her shoe and made her fall to the ground. Within a moment Shunsui was right there and picked her up. Despite her protesting he brought her inside. It seemed strange how sober he appeared now as he tended to her scrapped knee and put ice on her ankle.

"Rest now my Nanao…" he whispered as he ran a gentle hand through her hair taking in the soft scent of lavender from her. He quietly walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He lay down on the couch letting out a long sigh as he closed his eyes and attempted to get to sleep. But all he could see was her… Her smell was still on his clothes… He could hear the quiet laugh she let escape while they were dancing together… He'd never get to sleep at this rate. He pulled a pillow over his face groaning as his thoughts stayed focused on her…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** _Hi all, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks to ScarletKira, that person who forgot to login, TsukiakariNoMichi and DayDreamer-BleachLover for the nice reviews. Hope you continue to enjoy the story. Yes, I'm writing this note after the fact, thus the thanks to people that have review this chap. :) Forgot to do the disclaimer, so I figured I'd put in a few quick words here. Oh yes, and the song you'll see below is She's Got a Way by Billy Joel, another thing that I don't own. ;) Enjoy! Please R & R.  
_

_**Disclaimer Time: **I don't own BLEACH, or any of it's characters.****_

Ichigo woke bleary eyed. They had stayed up so late the previous night. They? He sat up quickly and glanced to his left… Rukia looked angelic as she lay sleeping peacefully. They didn't… Did they?... He pulled the covered up peering down and his pants were still on…He sighed quietly in slight relief. He hadn't wanted to rush into this. He tried to remember what had happened…

"_It seems we're out of tea," Rukia said with a frown at the couple drops that came out of the pot dripping into Ichigo's cup. _

"_I suppose I should be going then…" Ichigo replied. There was silence for what seemed like an eternity as the two stared at each other. _

"_You don't have to," Rukia whispered._

"_What?" Ichigo asked curiously._

"_You… don't have to go," she replied bringing her gaze to meet his. He smiled gently and nodded as he rested back into his chair. "Oh, I have an idea." She rose from her chair and walked into the kitchen. She opened a high cabinet and was clearly reaching for something. Ichigo stifled his laughter seeing her attempts at reaching whatever it was. He got up and walked over standing behind her._

"_Need some help?" he asked a slight smile on his face. She looked over her shoulder at him and pointed to a bottle on the upper shelf. He reached it with ease placing it on the counter. "Sake huh?..." he said looking at the bottle._

"_I have been saving it for a special occasion," she replied with a smirk as she quickly went and got new cups and brought them and the bottle to the table. _

"_Special occasion?" he echoed questioningly. She said nothing, simply smiling in reply as she handed a cup to him. She walked over to the radio turning it on. A song started quietly, _

"_She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her  
She's got a way of pleasin'  
I don't know why it is  
But there doesn't have to be a reason anywhere"  
_

_He couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He stood from his seat taking her in his arms and they slowly danced as the song continued on…._

_"She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know what it is  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me  
She's got a way of talkin'  
I don't know why it is  
But it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere"_

_"She comes to me when I'm feelin' down  
Inspires me without a sound  
She touches me and I get turned around  
She's got a way of showin'  
How I make her feel  
And I find the strength to keep on goin'  
She's got a light around her  
And ev'rywhere she goes a million  
Dreams of love surround her ev'rywhere"_

_"She comes to me when I'm feelin' down  
Inspires me without a sound  
She touches me, I get turned around oh oh oh"_

_"She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know why it is  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me  
She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her any way"_

_The two danced, laughed and talked into the wee hours of the morning. They both began yawning heavily. "I suppose I really should go…" Ichigo said as he noticed the sky starting to lighten out the window._

"_Stay…" Rukia replied as she looked up at him. He smiled placing a gentle kiss on her forehead._

"_I don't want to rush this," he told her sincerely._

"_Just stay, until I fall asleep?" she requested. He looked at her softly and nodded. She led him to the bedroom and they lay down. She nestled herself close to him with her head upon his chest. He gently wrapped an arm around her and they were soon both sleeping._

He lay back down sighing at the memory and continued to watch Rukia sleep.

* * *

Jyuushiro walked up the street trying to shake the slightly guilty feeling he had after sneaking out of the party the previous night. He had the best intentions but still wondered if Shunsui had made it back to his house in one piece. He had hoped that the situation might bring Shunsui and Nanao together; he just hoped that it didn't get Shunsui into any trouble…

In his meandering he noticed a new café. He walked in and the heavenly aroma of fresh baked pastries and coffee hung in the air. He looked into the case that displayed the beautiful confections pondering what he should have.

"May I help you?" a quiet voice asked. Jyuushiro looked up and couldn't help the surprise that flashed across his face.

"I didn't know you had a second job Nemu," Jyuushiro said.

"There was no reason for you to know. May I take your order?" she replied in a monotone voice. He smiled softly at her then looked at the menu board behind her.

"What would you suggest?" he asked.

"All of the products sold here are satisfactory. There is a line forming behind you, please make your selection," Nemu told him despite her words her tone didn't display any impatience, it really didn't display anything. She was always very reserved and attempted to remain emotionless.

"You know you're not going to make a lot of sales with a pitch like that!" Jyuushiro said with a soft laugh. She stared blankly at him and he cleared his throat feeling quite awkward. "I suppose I'll have a medium green tea and one of those peach pastries."

"Very well then, your total is $4.31," she said quickly ringing up his order. He pulled out a five from his pocket and handed it to her. "Please have a seat where you like and your beverage and pastry will be brought to you." He nodded giving another smile as he moved off toward one of the tables at the front windows.

After sitting for a bit he heard a commotion. He looked over toward another table where Nemu had brought an order to an already impatient man. Nemu stood taking his berating without saying a word.

"Can't you get anything right? I wanted the apple strudel and the blueberry latte! Not an apple cider and blueberry scone! You're completely useless! Not to mention that you've got no personality what-so-ever! I can't believe this! I've been waiting forever and you screw it up!" the man yelled throwing his hands in the air managing to flip the tray out of Nemu's hand. "Great you can't even hold a tray! What sort of excuse for a server are you?" standing getting within inches of her as he continued his tirade.

Jyuushiro stood quickly after seeing this scene. He walked over attempting to remain calm at the sight of this man's verbal assault on Nemu, who remained indifferent about the entire situation. "Sir, I believe you've made your point, I'm sure that they can get you a new order…" Jyuushiro said as he maneuvered himself between the man and Nemu.

"Why don't you mind your own business? Or is this little useless bitch your girlfriend?" the man scoffed.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Jyuushiro asked as his right hand balled into a fist at his side.

"Alright, that's quite enough!" the café manager said walking over to the two men. "I am going to have to ask you to leave sir…" he told the disgruntled customer.

"I hope this shop goes under!" the bitter man barked as he turned and walked out.

"My apologies Mr. Setsuno, but the order in the system stated that he wished for the beverage and pastry that I brought…" Nemu stated.

"That's the least of my worries Nemu, are you alright?" the manager Mr. Setsuno asked.

"Yes, I am fine. I will get back to work directly sir," she replied as she went to pick up the tray and clean up the mess the man had made.

"Nemu, why don't you take a break…" he replied gently as he took the tray from her. "I'll take care of this."

"But…" she started and he quickly cut her off telling her to relax and that it was time for her break anyways. She sat down at a table in the rear corner of the room and Jyuushiro had followed her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked as he put a hand on the seat next to hers. She simply shook her head motioning for him to take the seat. "Can I ask you a question?" he said as he sat.

"I thought you already had," she replied.

"Well, another question then…" he said with a laugh.

"As you wish," she told him.

"Why are you working here?" Jyuushiro asked. She looked over at him and nervousness flashed in her eyes for a second. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she replied quietly.

"That didn't look like nothing? Are you in some sort of financial trouble that you have to work here? I'm sure that…" Jyuushiro started and she stopped him mid-sentence.

"It's nothing like that. I just…" Nemu paused she couldn't tell him… Her eyes fell for a moment as she looked at the bruise on her arm and quickly pulled her sleeve down.

"Nemu…" Jyuushiro said as he softly took her hand in his and pushed her sleeve up to reveal a bruise in the form of a hand clutching at her arm. "Someone is hurting you?" he looked at her with concern.

"It's alright… I do a lot of stupid things," she replied taking her hand back and tugging her sleeve down.

"This isn't alright Nemu… There's nothing you could do to deserve being treated this way…" he replied gently.

"He's just protecting me. I can be really foolish, so he has to protect me," she told him her eyes remained down as she spoke.

"Mayuri?..." Jyuushiro asked he knew that Nemu's older brother had always seemed over-protective but he never thought that he would go so far as to hurt her.

"I have to get back to work now," Nemu said as she stood.

"Please, wait Nemu…" Jyuushiro said as he stood also.

"Everything is fine Mr. Ukitake," she told him.

"No, it's not…." He told her and paused. She turned around looking at him. "Call me Jyuushiro," he told her with a smile. "Do you mind if I stop by here later?"

"No," she replied..

"See you soon!" he said smiling as he began walking out he turned back and waved to her. She gave a small wave and watched him exit through the door.

" See you, Jyuushiro…" she whispered quietly and went back to work.

* * *

Nanao woke with a start looking around at the unfamiliar room. She remembered why she was there as soon as she went to move her feet and her ankle throbbed. She paused looking around the room and was a bit surprised at how calming the colors were. The walls a cocoa color, the sheets were a pleasant cream color and the curtains and other accent pieces were a deep burgundy color. She would have figured his room to be more vibrant and obnoxiously colored, and not nearly as clean.

She was finally able to swing her legs off the bed and her feet set upon the floor and began her attempt to get up but the floor was… very soft and warm… and… Moving… She gasped as a moan escaped Shunsui's lips. She skittered back onto the bed and Shunsui sat up from the floor. He smiled lazily at her through slightly glazed eyes.

"Good morning lovely Nanao…" he said giving a slight wave.

"What… What are you doing on the floor?" she asked surprise still on her face.

"I must have walked in my sleep," he replied shrugging still smiling. She raised a disbelieving eyebrow and narrowed her eyes on him. "Scouts honour." He told her. Granted that wasn't the truth but he didn't really want to say why he had really come in…

_Shunsui had been tossing and turning on the couch when he heard something. It sounded like crying… He followed the sound to his bedroom. He stood silently at the door. He could hear her quiet sobs as she muttered in her sleep._

"_Why... why did you do it?... Wasn't this life enough for you?..." her bitter words choking out. "Lisa.. You weren't supposed to leave me alone like this…" she sobbed speaking of her older sister who had commit suicide a few years ago. _

_Shunsui slowly and silently opened the door. He slipped in trying not to make a sound. He sat down on the floor next to the bed placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It wasn't your fault Nanao…" he whispered. He had known Lisa; they had been good friends. It came as a shock to everyone who knew her when the word that she had commit suicide came out. "I'll never leave you…" he said as he held her hand and watched over her._

_After a while she quieted down and he lay down on the floor next to the bed. Finally he could rest… Being near her seemed to ease his soul… _

"Shunsui?" Nanao asked waving a hand in his face as he stared off lost in memory.

"Why don't we get breakfast?" he said as if he hadn't missed a beat.

"I really should get going… Besides, where would I go to breakfast like this?" she asked still wearing her dress from the previous night. He smiled widely, she hadn't said no.

"I can take you to your apartment to get changed and we can go to that cute diner next to Kaoru's Bookstore," he told her. She paused pondering a moment and gave in allowing a little smile to form on her face.

"I guess you probably wouldn't give up anyways so I we might as well," she replied.

"Perfect," he said as he walked over to his closet. He began pulling his shirt off and Nanao's cheeks blazed red as she stared at his muscular form.

"What are you doing?" she yelled as she put her hands over her eyes. He turned around, still shirtless and walked over to her pulling her hands down from her face.

"Well I can't exactly go in this wrinkled up suit now can I?" he asked with a smirk. Her cheeks flushed more as she took in the sight of him. She bit her lip and looked away. "You can wait in the living room if you want to…" he said gently letting go over her hands.

She nodded silently and went to make a quick exit. Unfortunately her ankle wasn't willing to let a quick escape occur. As soon as she put all her weight on her injured ankle she began to cringe shrinking down. Shunsui went over to her and put an arm around her waist guiding her to the bed. He looked at her ankle and it was bruised pretty well from the previous night's fall.

"You wait right here…" he told her and walked off to the bathroom. He got some pain reliever lotion and a bandage to wrap her ankle. He took her ankle in one hand and gently rubbed the liniment on as she winced a bit at first. "I didn't figure you for such a big baby Nanao," he teased. She made a perturbed face at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. He laughed quietly as he finished wrapping her ankle with the bandage. "There, wait a few minutes and the pain reliever should kick in." He walked back to the closet picking out a random outfit and walked back to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Nanao's ankle began feeling better as they walked out to Shunsui's car to head to her apartment. He helped her into the car and walked around getting in himself. He pressed a button on the dash causing the entire roof of the car to slide back into the trunk. Nanao looked up at the perfectly blue sky and sighed quietly. Shunsui glanced over with a sideways smile before starting the car and getting on their way.

Shunsui took them on a bit of a scenic indirect route to her apartment but Nanao was actually too busy enjoying the gorgeous view of the coast to pay much attention to the fact that what should have been a twenty minute drive turned into an hour.

"I'll wait here," Shunsui said as they pulled up to her building.

"How do you know I'll come back then?" she replied trying not to smirk.

"Well if you're inviting me up, I'll be happy to accompany you. I'd hate for you to injury yourself again," he said with a laugh as he got out of the car and quickly went to her side to open the door for her. She rolled her eyes at him as he put a hand out to help her out of the car.

"How did I let him talk me into this…" she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Shunsui asked curiously.

"Nothing…" she replied as she walked toward her building with Shunsui in tow.

"Good morning Miss Ise! Oh my, who is this handsome young man?" the elderly building manager asked.

"Good morning Mrs. Yoshino. He's just a friend. Shunsui, this is my landlord Mrs. Yoshino, Mrs. Yoshino this is Shunsui Kyoraku," Nanao said introducing the two.

"My, my, I never knew all the ladies in this building were so beautiful…" Shunsui said with his most charming smile as he took Mrs. Yoshino's hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Oh stop it!" Mrs. Yoshino said giggling as she waved her other hand in front of her face.

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. Yoshino, I hope to see you again," Shunsui said with a grin.

They continued on to her apartment and went inside. Her small apartment as immaculate as Shunsui had expected. But when he started to look around he noticed the small sweet personal touches. A few black and white photographs placed on the walls that displayed her affection for those close to her.

There were side by side photos of the female group from their office, on the right everyone was perfectly serious and to the left they were all making faces and in silly poses. There was a photo of Nanao and a clearly very drunk Rangiku. Another of Nanao looking as though she were almost getting the life squeezed out of her by Yoruichi. Lastly was a picture of Lisa and Nanao with matching Christmas stocking caps on with a glowing lit pine tree behind them. He had spent so much time looking at the photos that he didn't realize she was standing right behind him.

"Ready to go?" Nanao asked. He tried not to be surprised by she could tell by the quick breath he took in that he had been absorbed in looking at something.

"Sure, let's go," he said as he put an arm around her shoulder and turned them toward the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_Hello again all. I really hope that you are enjoying the story. I want to do a better thank you to my readers. Thanks to Black-Cl0thed-Angel for favoriting the story. __ Thanks to totaldramaemma, Hirono, DayDreamer-BleachLover, Headphone-Bunny and ScarletKira for adding the story to your alerts. Hurray for my awesome readers. ;) And thanks to ScarletKira and the person who forgot to login for your kind reviews.__**Disclaimer Time: **I don't own BLEACH, or any of its characters. ****_

Nanao and Shunsui walked into Sam's Diner, it had a nostalgic sort of feeling with old photos and framed albums hanging on the walls. They looked around a bit more and Shunsui spotted two seats at the counter. He took her arm leading her toward the seats.

She didn't bother struggling. Besides this would all be over soon enough and he'd be back to his usual ways, partying every night and rumors flying about all the women he was with. She started to think twice about what had happened since the previous night. She should never have been at his house… And she certainly shouldn't be with him now. Was she just another one of those girls?...

"Are you okay Nanao?" he asked as she stared off.

"I'm fine… Maybe this wasn't a very good idea… I've already taken up too much of your time. I really should be going," she said as she managed to slip away from him.

"But Nanao, I invited you, I wouldn't have if I thought you'd taken up my time," he replied with a confused look.

"I have too many things to do today anyhow. Goodbye Mr. Kyoraku," she said as she turned on her heels leaving the diner.

"Nanao… What's going on?" he said following her out.

"Nothing," she said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Something has to be wrong... I mean, you called me 'Mr. Kyoraku'…" he replied as he got closer to her.

"Just... Leave me alone," she said as she walked away.

"Wait. Nanao," he said as he grabbed her shoulders. He turned her toward him looking at her, her eyes focused at the ground. "Please, tell me what's going on…"

"I don't want to be another one of your trysts. I know you just use me for work, so let's just leave it at that… This was a foolish idea. So just, go home…" she said her gaze remaining down.

"Don't tell me you believe all of those crazy rumors… Nanao, I like getting to spend this time with you… You've pushed me away so long; finally I get to be with you. Please, give me this chance…" he said quietly. She looked up at him silently. A single tear slipped down her left cheek, he took his hand gently wiping it away with his thumb. "Nanao… believe me when I tell you, I want to spend time with you, I enjoy being around you. Please, give me a chance," he said as he pushed her hair away from her face.

"I just…" she paused not wanting to reveal how afraid she was to open up to him.

"It's alright Nanao… Let's just take things one step at a time. No reason to be in any sort of hurry," he told her with a smile. "Now, why don't we try this breakfast thing again?" She nodded quietly and they walked back in.

* * *

Jyuushiro was just walking up the street from the café and he realized that in all the commotion he had never actually gotten his tea and pastry. He laughed at himself shaking his head as he turned around. He made it back to the shop walking inside seeing Nemu serving a customer their coffee. She looked over and for a moment he thought he saw her smile.

"You didn't get your order did you?" Nemu asked as she walked up to him.

"Pretty silly of me, huh?" Jyuushiro replied with a laugh.

"I can make you a fresh tea if you would like," she told him.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you," he said with a smile.

"It's not any trouble, wait just a moment, I'll be right back," she said as she walked off to get him a fresh cup of tea.

"Hello again," the manager of the café said to Jyuushiro. "I want to thank you for defending Nemu. She may seem like she's very cold but she's really quite a sweet girl."

"It was nothing. No one should be treated that way," Jyuushiro replied.

"I take it you know her?" the manager asked. Jyuushiro simply nodded giving a little smile. "I just wish she would open up a bit more… I have this feeling that something is troubling her in her life, but every time I almost get her to open up she just clams up again."

"She'll come around in her own time… We can't push her," Jyuushiro told him.

"I'm very worried about the bruises she comes in with… But she simply says she's clumsy. Unfortunately I've know a lot of 'clumsy' girls… I've probably said too much already though," the manager said with a sigh.

"It's alright. I'm a bit concerned myself. I think in the end the best thing we can do is be there to lend an ear if she wants to talk though," Jyuushiro replied. Nemu returned with Jyuushiro's tea and pastry glancing between him and her manager.

"Nemu, why don't you take the rest of the day off? It's been a pretty crazy morning already and you never take any time off. Go enjoy yourself!" the manager told her.

"But I'm fine to work. Have I done something wrong?" she asked.

"No no, of course you haven't done anything wrong! I was just thinking, it's such a lovely day out and your friend… I'm sorry, I hadn't caught your name," the manager paused looking over at Jyuushiro.

"My name is Jyuushiro," he replied with a gentle smile.

"I thought you might want to spend the day with your friend Jyuushiro here," the manager said.

"But I want to work sir," she replied.

"Do I have to force you out the door young lady? Go have some fun! Go to the park or the beach!" he told her.

"Very well sir…" she replied with a quiet sigh and she began walking out. Jyuushiro followed after her.

"So, what would you like to do?" Jyuushiro asked.

"I'm going home," she replied.

"That's not very fun," Jyuushiro said with a laugh.

"I'll get myself into trouble. I should go home," she said quietly.

"Nemu, you should do what you want to do. Stop worrying so much," he replied.

"You don't understand," she told him frowning slightly.

"You're right, I don't understand… But I'll listen if you give me the chance," he said with a soft look in his eyes. "I'd hate to drink this tea alone."

"Very well, but we can't be long," she replied.

"Okay," he said smiling. The two walked together to a park a few blocks up and sat on a bench. "So, what would you like to talk about?" He asked as he glanced over at her. Those gentle eyes made her feel warm inside and she couldn't figure out why. No one ever looked at her like that, like they actually were interested in what she had to say.

"I don't know…" she replied quietly.

"Well I hope I'm not being too forward, but I'd like to know more about you," he said as he blew on the hot tea a bit.

"There's really nothing to tell…. I'm just a foolish girl," she said.

"Stop that, you are not… There's so much more to you. You're patient, honest, smart and very beautiful…" he started and stopped quickly covering his mouth. Maybe he was being too forward.

"It's okay Jyuushiro; you don't need to lie to me. I know I'm none of those things," she replied.

"I'm not lying… I just thought maybe my words were a bit too forward. I wouldn't say these things if I didn't believe them to be true," he told her.

"That's very kind of you." She said her gaze remaining low to her hands in her lap.

"You shouldn't look down so much…" Jyuushiro said as he tried to catch her gaze. He didn't want to try to touch her for fear of scaring her away.

"Why is that?" she asked glancing over at him.

"Because eyes as pretty as yours deserve to be looked into," he told her and his cheeks got a rosy tint. She couldn't help a quiet laugh causing her to put her hand in front of her mouth to stifle it. "Aww, you're laughing at me?... Am I that bad?" he asked jokingly. She shook her head removing her hand and giving a small smile.

* * *

Byakuya was just finishing his morning run and realized he was just about to his little sister's apartment building so he thought he would check up on her. He wiped his face with his towel and replaced it on his shoulder before walking into the building.

He walked up the flights of stairs to the floor Rukia's apartment was on. He paused at the door hearing muffled voices and he could smell the scent of breakfast foods. Did she have a guest? Perhaps one of her friends from university… But she would have mentioned it, wouldn't she? He listened closer and noticed the second voice wasn't female… He took a deep breath knocking on the door with authority.

Ichigo looked over curiously at Rukia who had a slightly concern look in her eyes. "Do you want me to get it?" he asked.

"No no, the best thing I would suggest for you to do would be to hide," she told him only half joking. It started to sink in after a moment; it had to be her older brother…

"Oh crap…" Ichigo said as he looked down at himself. His wrinkled dress pants and undershirt were definitely not the best look to meet with Byakuya.

"Wait a minute, I think I have something," Rukia said as she pulled him into the bedroom. She quickly opened her closet and found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that were Byakuya's.

"Who's are these?..." Ichigo asked as he eyed the clothes she put in his hand.

"They're my brother's but I figured that's better than what you're wearing now…" she told him. "At least then maybe I can just tell him you stopped by and we were going to go for a walk."

"Okay," he said as he pulled off his shirt to put on the other one. Rukia's cheeks flushed slightly. "A little privacy?" he asked with a laugh.

"Oh uh, yeah… Hurry up though! He's going to start knocking again soon," she said.

Rukia walked back out and went into the kitchen making some noise with the pans as she got the food onto their plates. Ichigo quickly came out freshly dressed. Rukia put their plates on the table and the knocking came again, even louder.

"Just a minute!" Rukia yelled toward the door. She motioned for Ichigo to have a seat and start eating. Rukia walked over to the door and opened it slightly. "Brother… Good morning." Byakuya pushed door open so that he could see inside.

"What is he doing here?" Byakuya asked eyeing Ichigo.

"We were just having breakfast and then we were going to go for a hike," Rukia told him and her nose twitched a sure sign she was lying.

"I'll say it one more time, what is he doing here?" Byakuya repeated.

"I already told you. Why are you acting like this? I'm not a little kid," she said angrily.

"Then why are you lying to me like one?" he asked coolly.

"Because you'll just act like a jerk to him like you always do with any guy who tries to come into my life," she replied bitingly.

"Rukia, stop being foolish. You're not sleeping with him, are you?" Byakuya said. Ichigo choked on the piece of egg he had in his mouth. "You're sleeping with this fool?"

"NO!" she yelled. "And he's not a fool! He saved my life!"

"That doesn't mean he gets to take advantage of you," he replied.

"Alright, you know what, I think I've had enough of listening to this," Ichigo said as he stood and walked over toward the bickering siblings. "Rukia is an adult and fully capable of making her own decisions. You should stop trying to control her life."

"You should watch your tone boy," Byakuya said gritting his teeth.

"Where the hell do you get off trying to tell me what to do? I think it's time for you to go," Ichigo said as he stepped between Byakuya and Rukia.

"Oh really?..." Byakuya replied curiously.

"Yes. You can go out just as easily as you came in," Ichigo said folding his arms across his chest and maintaining a serious look. Byakuya nodded still looking as if he was sizing Ichigo up.

"If you hurt her…" Byakuya whispered. "I won't have a problem getting my hands dirty…" Ichigo simply nodded and stood his ground still waiting for Byakuya to leave. Byakuya gave a last glare toward Ichigo and walked out closing the door behind him.

"Man he needs to lighten up…" Ichigo mumbled as he let out a sigh.

"He means well… It's just ever since my older sister died and he adopted me it's been… Well, it's like he wants to put me in a little bubble and not let me out," she told him.

"Wait, time out, you're adopted?" he asked.

"I never told you?" she asked. He shook his head and waited for her to continue. "My parents died and my sister and I were separated when I was very young. She ended up marrying Byakuya sometime later but not that long after she fell very ill… She made him promise to find me and take care of me… So, that's what he's trying to do," she told him.

"Well, I guess I can't blame him really, I have two little sisters myself and I'd throttle a guy if I saw one in their room…" Ichigo said with a slight laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **_Evening readers! Hope you've had a good day. Still on a roll here, though I'm not totally confident with this chapter, I really do hope you like it. Thanks to Bacon bits(awesome name.. lol) and ScarletKira for the reviews. ^_^ I know there's been a lot of lovey stuff but once they get back to the work week we'll get back down to business. Maybe in the next couple days since I've been in crazy writer mode this week. _**DISCLAIMER TIME: **I don't own BLEACH, or any of its characters****

Orihime woke sitting up and smiling at the sun shining softly into her room. She had a fun evening with her friends the previous night. But just who was the man she met that night?... He seemed so lonely; she couldn't help gravitating toward him given her caring nature… The look in his eyes pained her.

_Ulquiorra sat silently at the bar. Glancing now and then at the ridiculousness of the group from Seireitei Co. All the noise annoyed him. What use was watching them in this place…? They certainly weren't discussing anything regarding business. He quietly sipped on his drink staring off at the mirrored glass behind the bar._

"_Hi, is anyone sitting here?" a gentle voice asked next to him. He looked over, she had been with the Seireitei group, what was she doing? Had she figured him out?... "Can I sit here?" she pointed to the chair next to him._

"_If you wish…" he replied indifferently. She smiled widely as she slid into the seat. She seemed to glow. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. _

"_Excuse me, could I please have an amaretto ice?" she asked trying to get the bartender's attention. Unfortunately her soft voice wasn't heard. Ulquiorra glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, just looking at this woman made his chest a little tight. _

_As the bartender passed again Ulquiorra quickly grasped the man's arm. "The lady would like an amaretto ice." He said looking the bartender dead in the eyes as he let go of his arm. The bartender backed up and gave a slightly surprised look. The man before him had been nearly silent the majority of the evening. The bartender quickly fixed the drink setting it in front of Orihime._

"_That'll be five fifty," the bartender said to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra slid a ten to the bartender without a glance. The bartender went to return his change but Ulquiorra simply waved him off._

"_Thanks so much, you didn't have to do that," Orihime said with that glowing smile. _

"_It's nothing…" he replied quietly shaking his glass slightly and watching the ice settle._

"_Well, I appreciate it. Are you here by yourself?" she asked curiously as she sipped her drink. He nodded in reply. "Why don't you come and join me and my friends. I bet you'd have more fun than just sitting here."_

"_I'd really rather not," he replied._

"_Are you shy?" she asked with a giggle. "I can introduce you."_

"_I'm simply not a group type person…" he told her taking the last sip of his drink and setting it down on the bar. _

"_Oh, how rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Orihime," she told him._

"_Nice to meet you," he said as he stood. She looked at him slightly confused and frowned._

"_You're leaving?" she asked her sad eyes meeting his. He didn't like that look on her at all. He much preferred the smile he had seen earlier._

"_Don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again," he told her and allowed a slight smirk to play on his lips._

"_That would be nice," she replied and the smile returned. He nodded and turned away walking out of the bar._

Orihime sighed as she rose from her bed and stretched a bit. She was still curious who he was. That little smirk he allowed to cross his pale face made him look sort of innocent, it made his brilliant green eyes seem playful for a moment. She hoped she would get to see him again. Even though he was rather quiet he still seemed like he was kind to her, much like her good friend Ichigo.

"Oh shoot!" she said to herself looking at her clock. "I'm going to be late again!" She ran around her room getting dressed and ready to go to work. She was a nurse at the local hospital. She finished getting ready and quickly ran out the door.

She ran to the bus stop just making it before the driver closed the door. She put her money in and went to find a seat. She looked around and familiar jet black hair caught her eye. She walked up.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked. He looked up and a moment of surprise flashed in his eyes. It was her again… "Oh it is you! How nice." she sat without waiting for his response. "I never did get your name last night."

"I'm Ulquiorra," he replied in a gentle voice.

"Well it's nice to see you again Ulqui," she said with a wide smile. His jaw dropped a bit.. Ulqui? Really?... He rolled his eyes at the nickname. "What's wrong? Not a nickname guy?" she asked as she laughed at him.

"Not particularly," he replied as he looked out the window watching the buildings pass by.

"There certainly are a lot of things you don't like," she said in a thoughtful tone. He shrugged slightly. "I hope I'm not one of them…"

"Well no..err.. I .. You seem like a nice person," he stuttered slightly. She smiled revealing a sparkle in her eyes.

"So where are you going to this lovely morning?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Home," he replied simply.

"Didn't you go home after you left last night?" she questioned with an almost concerned look.

"You are rather curious aren't you?" he asked in return.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything... I guess sometimes I just don't know when to shut up," she replied apologetically.

"It's alright…" he told her. He looked up toward the front of the bus as it was about to stop, it was his stop. "This is my stop."

"Oh really? Oh me too!" she said as she looked up seeing the street name, she hadn't realized they were already at the stop. She went to stand and the bus jerked to a stop. She tried to catch herself on the hand rail but she missed it. Ulquiorra quickly slid over just catching her in his lap. "It would seem you're my hero." She said with a smile as she looked over at him.

"It…It was really nothing. I couldn't simply let you fall on the floor," he replied hesitantly.

"Thank you," she said softly as she stood brushing herself off.

"You're welcome…" he replied as he stood walking off the bus behind her.

"Say, I'm already late, do you want to go get coffee?" she asked.

"I really should be going…" he replied. The frown returned, without knowing it he began to frown as well. "I guess one cup of coffee won't put me too far off schedule."

"Great, come on I know this adorable little place a couple blocks over!" she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her.

* * *

Yoruichi woke to a pounding headache. She cursed knowing she had certainly over done it. After Shunsui's party she and Kisuke hit a few more bars. She looked over at the empty pillow next to her. What was he doing up already? It was the weekend; he was usually the one who slept in late.

She sat up shuddering in pain. Her eyes would barely open. She groaned at the light coming in through the already open shades.

"My queen awakens," Kisuke said smirking as he leaned against the door frame.

"Shut up… Why are you so damned chipper anyways?" she grumbled as she held her head which she was certain just might fall off her shoulders. Or rather she wished it would.

"I've got my ways…" he replied coyly. "Here, have some tea…" he walked over holding out a cup to her. It smelled awful. She gagged slightly refusing to take it from him. "I promise you'll thank me in about twenty minutes." She winced a bit and took the cup chugging down its contents and pushing the cup back into Kisuke's hands as she lay back down. "I'll come back later and check on my pretty princess.."

"You're such an ass, you know that?" she moaned pulling the covers over her head.

"Love you too," he replied with a laugh and walked out.

Surprisingly and slightly maddening, she actually was beginning to feel better. She knew she wouldn't hear the end of this once Kisuke learned that he 'saved' her from all that pain. She got out of bed and got dressed heading out toward the kitchen where Kisuke sat fiddling with the toaster. She snorted and laughed as she watched him as he shook it.

"Give me my bagel you evil machine!" he said as he continued.

"Play nice now," she purred as she snuck up behind him.

"Well well, look whose alive again," he said as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"And look who is arguing with an inanimate object…" she retorted.

"I have half a mind to completely dismantle this devious thing…" he mumbled as he set it down on the counter. Yoruichi laughed walking over and tapping the toaster on the side and it popped up without hesitation.

"Apparently you just need a more gentle touch," she told him as she pulled the bagel halves out and set them on a plate.

"My Goddess… you've saved me from starvation," he said dramatically as he opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a tub of cream cheese.

"You can pay me back later…" she replied with a grin.

"Indeed I will," he said smirking. The two sat down and shared a quiet breakfast with the usual banter. "What shall we do today?" he asked looking over at her.

"Well it's a nice day so I thought maybe we should get a few people together and take a kayaking trip," she replied.

"You remember the last time you had that idea, right?" he asked curiously.

"No one got hurt. How was I supposed to know that that Ran's little cousin Shiro couldn't swim?" she asked.

"Because he said it on the ride down to the landing…" Kisuke replied shaking his head.

"No he didn't," she argued.

"Yes, he did… You and Rangiku were too busy singing that Take me to the River song…" he replied laughing at the thought.

"Oh yeah… We were, weren't we?" she asked. "At any rate, he did just fine. So let's invite them."

"As you wish m'lady…" he said as he went to get her cell phone for her. "Fire away," he told her as he handed her the phone.

"Hi Jyuu Jyuu Bee, how ya doin'? Busy? Oh, well, I was just calling to see if you wanted to come along on one of our kayaking trips today. What? He did NOT almost drown! No! He was fine, he had a life preserver after all… You guys are such sissies… So, you wanna come? Bring your friend. Please? Pretty please?... Okay, see you at noon at our place! Bye!" Yoruichi hung up and went to scroll to the next number.

"See, it wasn't just me that thought that…" Kisuke mumbled as she put the phone to her ear again.

"Shush you… Retsu girl! Hey, wanna go kayaking today? Great, meet us at noon at the house! Bye bye!" she hung up again. "See, Retsu didn't make any comments." Kisuke just shrugged in reply. "Hey there Shunny buddy! Got any plans for today? You're out?... Already? But we're going kayaking! Ugh, nobody almost died! You're so dramatic! So, are you coming? Okay, bring your lady friend with you." She hung up again. She went to another number. "Nana girl! Wanna go kayaking? Eh? You're what? Wait, who is that in the background?... That doesn't sound like nobody. That laugh sounds like Shun." Kisuke's ears perked up and he looked over waiting for the conversation to continue. "Well Shun said he's going and he'll be taking his lady friend, so I suppose that means you have no choice little Nana.. Yep, well enjoy the rest of your _morning_ _together_. Oh, and just in case Shun forgets, meet us at the house at noon. See ya!" she hung up going into a fit of giggles.

"Shun and Nanao eh?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"Yep… He's had his eye on her for a while. I never thought that she let him get anywhere near her. I'll have to get the details later," Yoruichi said a grin. Kisuke nodded in agreement. Yoruichi continued to dial. "Hey Nemu, it's Yoruichi. I was just wondering if you would like to come out for a kayaking trip with us. Maybe? Okay, well if you want to come then meet us at the house around noon, alright? Cool, see you later." Yoruichi paused as she hung up the phone. "I thought I heard the strangest thing in the background there…"

"What was it?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"It sounded like somebody saying 'do you want some of my peach pastry?'," she started.

"Well, she could be eating breakfast with someone," Kisuke replied shrugging.

"That's not the important part, the odd thing was the voice…" she said pausing again. "It sounded like Jyuu…"

"Jyuushiro? Are you sure about that?" Kisuke asked. Yoruichi nodded in reply. "Oh boy… This could get interesting soon…"

"I hope Mayuri has been better lately…" Yoruichi mumbled as she went to make her next call.

* * *

"So, are you going to go?" Jyuushiro asked as he handed Nemu a piece of the pastry.

"I doubt it…" she replied.

"But it'll be fun, you went last time didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes…" she said as she stared off.

"Did I miss something on that trip?" he questioned.

"No, I just must have slipped and forgotten about it… I'm so absent minded," she replied as she rubbed her arm.

"He hurt you for going on the trip?" Jyuushiro asked quietly.

"Let's not talk about it. I should probably be going anyhow," she told him as she stood up. "Thank you, for being so kind to me."

"Nemu, hold on. Can I walk you home?" he asked. She hesitated as she shook her head. "Why?"

"I don't want to trouble you," she told him.

"It's no trouble, I don't have any place to be until noon," he replied with a smile.

"Very well then," she replied and returned to her monotone voice. Just when he thought he was starting to get through to her….

"Will you think about going on the trip?" Jyuushiro asked.

"Don't you understand, I can't go…" she replied.

"Why would he be mad at you for going out with your friends?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said as she quickened her pace.

"Please Nemu, won't you come with us? I could explain it to Mayuri if you like," Jyuushiro told her.

"That would only make it worse. It will be bad enough if he sees you walking me home…" she said.

"What?" Jyuushiro questioned.

"Nothing, nevermind," she told him as she pointed toward the house. They walked a while more in silence. "This is our house. I have to go now," she told him.

"NEMU! Where have you been? Get in here this instant!" Mayuri yelled from the door way glaring at Jyuushiro. Jyuushiro gave a confused look to Mayuri who walked out grabbing Nemu's arm. She winced slightly under the pressure of his grasp.

"That's completely unnecessary Mayuri!" Jyuushiro getting a bit angry.

"You are the unnecessary one here. What do you think you're doing with my sister? And you Nemu, just where did you go off to?" Mayuri barked looking from Jyuushiro to Nemu.

"I just went for a walk…" she replied meekly.

"A walk that lasted four hours? I find that very hard to believe. What did he make you do?" Mayuri asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Nemu, tell me the truth… You know lying is bad," Mayuri said firmly squeezing her arm tighter.

"For God's sake Mayuri! Stop it!" Jyuushiro said as he pulled the hand from Nemu's arm seeing another bruise starting to form.

"You need to mind your own business! Now get off of my property before I call the police!" Mayuri snapped.

"I should be the one called the police! You're a barbarian!" Jyuushiro argued. "Let's go Nemu," he said as he turned to her but she was frozen in place. She didn't move, she didn't speak.

"There, you see now. She knows where her loyalty lies. Go in the house now," Mayuri told her. She looked from Mayuri to Jyuushiro who gave an encouraging look.

"You don't own me…" she told him.

"Excuse me?" Mayuri questioned.

"I can do what I want," she said gaining a bit more confidence as Jyuushiro gave an affirming nodded.

"Who puts a roof over your head and food on your plate? Who has kept you from doing things that would ruin your life? This is the thanks I get for taking care of you?" Mayuri growled.

"It doesn't matter anymore…." She replied.

"You're not making any sense Nemu. Let's just go in the house and we can forget all about this mistake," he said attempting to soften his tone to coax her in.

"It's not mistake Mayuri…. Good bye, my brother," she said quietly as she turned away going to Jyuushiro. Mayuri stared in confusion. She had always listened before, always done as she was told… What had Jyuushiro done to her… He ruined her… Little did he know though that Nemu had various part time jobs over the past year that she secretly stashed away the money in separate account trying to save up for her own apartment.

"Fine! Don't come back crying to me then when you destroy your life and end up in misery!" he told her as he stalked back to the house.

"What have I done…." Nemu said quietly as she watched her brother slam the door behind him.

"You've taken control. Everything will be alright. I can help you if you need it," Jyuushiro told her with a smile.

"He wasn't always like that you know…" Nemu said as they walked down the street. Jyuushiro looked over waiting for her to continue. "He used to shield me, protect me from our father when he went on his rage filled tirades..."

"It's not your fault Nemu, everything will be alright," Jyuushiro told her.

"What if I do ruin my life?..." she said pausing and looking back.

"You'll do fine. Trust me. If you want you can stay at my place until you find a place of your own," Jyuushiro told her.

"Why are you doing all of this?" she asked as they began walking again.

"I hate to see my friends hurting…." He told her.

"Friends?" she echoed curiously.

"I hope we can be friends… I really do like you Nemu," he said with a smile.

"Friends…. That sounds nice," she replied thoughtfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **_Hi readers! Hope all is well for you. Also hope that you are enjoying the story. I'm not certain if I'm putting out too much too fast, so feel free to let me know to hold up a bit if you think that. Thanks to ScarletKira for the review, glad you like the pairings so far! __ And now back to the show! _**DISCLAIMER TIME: **I don't own BLEACH, or any of its characters** **~le sigh~

"So what should we…" Ichigo started but was cut off by Rukia's cell phone blaring out The Love Cats by The Cure.

"Hi Yoruichi," Rukia said as she answered the phone. Ichigo looked over curiously. "Huh? Kayaking? Well I'm kind of... Busy today. We are not! You're a pervert! Fine, we'll be there at noon… See you then."

"What was that all about?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Yoruichi is planning a day trip and invited us along," she replied.

"Didn't I hear something about a kid almost drowning on one of her adventures?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't mention it... I think poor Toshiro is probably scarred for life…" she told him.

"So I take it we're going then?" he asked.

"Well it is a nice day and we didn't really have a plan," Rukia replied.

"Fair enough," he said with a nod and smirked slightly.

"What are you up to?" she asked curiously seeing the smirk.

"Nothing at all…" he replied, he was just happy to spend the weekend with her even if they were hanging out with that rowdy crowd.

"I hope you're not thinking about dumping me out of the kayak," she said narrowing her eyes on him.

"Hmm, I actually hadn't thought of that. Thanks for the idea," he told her grinning.

"You wouldn't dare!" she said as she slapped his arm lightly and laughed. He simply shrugged in reply still smiling at her.

* * *

Jyuushiro pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he and Nemu walked into his house. "Make yourself at home, I'm just going to make a quick call," he told her as he scrolled through the list of names and hit the call button.

"You won't believe what I have to tell you!" Shunsui and Jyuushiro said at the same time.

"You go first…" Jyuushiro told him with a laugh.

"Nanao stayed at the house last night AND we went to breakfast this morning," Shunsui replied in a happily proud voice.

"That's great news. Did Yoruichi call you?" Jyuushiro asked.

"Yeah, but I don't figure that's why you called, right?" Shunsui questioned and Jyuushiro could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, no not really… I might have a new housemate…" Jyuushiro said quietly and paused.

"Oh?..." Shunsui's curiosity was piqued now.

"It's sort of a long story though," Jyuushiro told him.

"Jyuushiro, did you want a cup of tea?" Nemu's voice called in the background. Jyuushiro nodded to her with a smile mouthing 'please' as he nodded.

"Oh you sly devil…" Shunsui said with a laugh.

"What?" Jyuushiro replied innocently.

"So what happened? I thought she lived with her brother?" Shunsui asked curiously.

"That's the long story part…" Jyuushiro said and his tone was somehow strange.

"Something happened?" Shunsui questioned.

"Yeah," Jyuushiro sighed. "Maybe after the trip we can go out to the pub and I can tell you about it."

"Sounds like a good idea… Can't wait to hear how you rescued your damsel…" Shunsui teased.

"Right…" Jyuushiro replied laughed slightly.

"See you around noon then," Shunsui said and the two hung up.

"Who were you calling?" Nemu asked as she brought a cup of tea to him.

"Shunsui," he replied taking the cup and thanking her.

"You two are very close, aren't you?" Nemu asked. Jyuushiro nodded with a smile.

"He's like a brother to me. We've known each other since we were kids," he replied. She smiled slightly but somehow the look in her eyes held some sadness. "I'm sorry Nemu, did I say something wrong..?" he looked at her with concern.

"No, it's fine… I think… I think it's going to be fine," she replied trying not to think about Mayuri. Jyuushiro suddenly wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace. Her breath hitched slightly as she stood still wide eyed, her body completely tense and her cheeks blushing.

"I am going to do my best to make sure you're happy," he whispered. "I don't want you to hurt anymore…"

Nemu sniffled quietly raising her eyes to the ceiling trying to hold back the tears she felt welling in her eyes. He pulled back gently holding on to her shoulders as he looked at her with a smile.

"Alright, enough of my silliness, let's go get ready for the trip. We'll need to pick up some things before we go to Kisuke and Yoruichi's," he said with a gentle look. She returned the glance with a nod and he could see the light in her eyes, a look that made his heart speed up a bit.

* * *

"Why are we so early?" Shunsui whined as they walked up to the house.

"It's better than being late; did you have some place to be?" Nanao replied with a look as if she were scolding a child.

"But lovely Nanao I wanted some more _alone time_ with you," he whispered putting his arms around her from behind her and placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Shunsui!" Nanao yelled as she seemed to pull a fan from nowhere and hit him with it.

"But…" he started and she glared over her shoulder. "Yes ma'am…"

"Ha! I see she's keeping you in line nicely!" Yoruichi shouted from the door way. Nanao blushed slightly at the realization that Yoruichi had seen the whole thing. They all walked into the living room together. "What are you two doing here so early though?"

"That's what I was saying…" Shunsui pouted as he slumped into a seat on the couch.

"We're not that early," Nanao grumbled as she sat down as well.

"Heelllooooo! The fun is here!" Rangiku's voice giddily called as she opened the front door to come in dragging her younger cousin Toshiro behind her.

"Well hello there. So, Shiro boy, you ready for kayaking?" Yoruichi asked as she smiled. He glared at her slightly and went to take a seat away from the group.

"Isn't he just adorable," Rangiku squeaked as she went over hugging him tightly making him turn bright red being squashed into her breasts.

"Stop it…" he mumbled as he attempted to push her back.

"So…" Rangiku's eyes turned inquisitively toward Nanao and Shunsui. "I tried to stop by your apartment this morning Nanao… Didn't make it home, huh?" she said with a smirk.

"I…" Nanao started hesitantly.

"She had taken a spill last night so I took her back to the house," Shunsui interrupted.

"Spill?..." Rangiku asked curiously.

"She's fine though," Shunsui replied. Rangiku looked at him questioningly. Generally he would have no qualms about telling all the details of his evenings but the way he was skirting the subject was unusual. As much as Rangiku wanted to push the look in Shunsui's eyes suggested she shouldn't.

Slowly but surely more of the group made it to the house. Kisuke looked around pointing and counting everyone in his head trying to figure out if they would all fit in the van. He frowned slightly; it seemed they would need to take a couple vehicles. He clapped his hands and looked at everyone individually.

"It would seem we have a dilemma, there are too many butts and not enough van. Who wants to be my wingman.. err, the second driver?" Kisuke asked.

"I could drive," Shunsui piped up.

"Your car is a two seater…" Jyuushiro said shaking his head.

"My point exactly…" Shunsui mumbled with a gleam in his eyes.

"I can drive," Ichigo said after Rukia prodded him in the side. His SUV had plenty of room for the other half of the group.

"You're such a sweet heart Ichigo, as always," Kisuke goaded. Ichigo's brow furrowed and he grumbled a bit as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Alright kids, is everybody ready?" Kisuke asked with a grin.

"Yay! Let's go!" Rangiku said excitedly.

* * *

They all walked outside and began getting into the vehicles. Shunsui was attempting to take Nanao back to the convertible and she grabbed him by the ear.

"OUCH!" Shunsui whined frowning.

"We're going with everyone else…" she instructed.

"But Nan…" he started and was met with a disapproving look. "Okay…" He pouted as they piled into the back seat of Ichigo's SUV. Jyuushiro and Nemu also joined in Ichigo's vehicle. "Well, look who it is again," Shunsui joked.

"I thought it might be a nice break from the duet that generally occurs in the van," Jyuushiro laughed speaking of Yoruichi and Rangiku's serenading.

"I can understand that," Shunsui replied with a chuckle. The ride was fairly quiet in that vehicle all the way to the landing. But meanwhile in Kisuke's van….

"On your mark, get set, go, let me go, let me shoop  
To the next man in the three-piece suit  
I spend all my dough, ray me, cutie  
Shoop shoop a-doobie like Scoobie Doobie Doo  
I love you in your big jeans, you give me nice dreams  
You make me wanna scream, "Oooo, oooo, oooo!"  
I like what ya do when you do what ya do  
You make me wanna shoop," Rangiku and Yoruichi had put in one of their mix CD's.

"Naughty…" Kisuke muttered with a smirk as he continued driving.

"Do you have to do this…" Toshiro mumbled embarrassed by Rangiku's display as she danced in her seat.

"You wanna sing too Shiro? Oh oh put on track five Yori!" Rangiku said. Yoruichi did and a new song started and Rangiku sang every word, trying to get Toshiro to join in to no avail.

Wintertime winds blow cold the season  
Fallen in love, I'm hopin' to be  
Wind is so cold, is that the reason?  
Keeping you warm, your hands touching me

Come with me dance, my dear  
Winter's so cold this year  
You are so warm  
My wintertime love to be

Winter time winds blue and freezin'  
Comin' from northern storms in the sea  
Love has been lost, is that the reason?  
Trying desperately to be free

Come with me dance, my dear  
Winter's so cold this year  
And you are so warm  
My wintertime love to be

La, la, la, la

Come with me dance, my dear  
Winter's so cold this year  
You are so warm  
My wintertime love to be

Toshiro ignored her as much as he possibly could. He couldn't understand why she was so boisterous. Sometimes it was fun though, when they were at home and he needed a bit of cheering up. When they finally arrived Toshiro quickly exited the vehicle and stood off to the side.

* * *

"She means well you know," Kisuke told Toshiro quietly, pausing as he went toward the kayak rental office. Toshiro nodded without a word. Kisuke smirked and continued on his way. He and Yoruichi returned with everyone's life jackets and handed them out.

"Okay Shiro, here's your life jacket," Rangiku said gently as she handed it to him. His nose scrunched up slightly but he took it from her putting it on slowly.

"It's too big," Nanao muttered.

"Eh?" Kisuke's ears perked up and his head whipped over seeing Shunsui attempting to help Nanao.

"The jacket is too big," Nanao repeated.

"Oh, the jacket…" Kisuke said with a sigh.

"You are sick…" Nanao said with a disapproving look and Shunsui started laughing until she elbowed him in the side.

"So violent beautiful Nanao…" he whined. She rolled her eyes and went to go get a new jacket. Everyone else was able to get ready without any issues.

"Alright everyone, it was lower cost to do a few double kayaks rather than a bunch of singles so you'll have to suffer through with your significant others," Kisuke told them.

"Hey!" Yoruichi grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"I didn't say I would be suffering. How could I suffer in the presence of my amazing queen," Kisuke teased.

They started off on their way down the river. There was a lot of laughing and joking. No tension, just a relaxing day. They stopped at an off shoot that went into a lake going onto the beach for lunch.

"What on earth is that?" Toshiro's eyes were wide as Rangiku unpacked their lunch.

"It's a recipe I got from Orihime. Trust me it's great," Rangiku replied with a wide smile.

"I can't even identify what all is in that…" Toshiro said with a grimace.

"Well let's see…." Rangiku started as she pondered. "There's soba, fried eel, peanut butter, fudge, ham…" she continued on much to Toshiro's clear dismay.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he said as he stood stepping away.

"Hey Shiro, you want a PB & J, we have a couple extra," Yoruichi said waving him over. He nodded with a thankful look and walked over to her.

"You have no idea what you're missing out on! This is so amazing!" Rangiku said excitedly as she dug in.

"So who's up for sake," Shunsui said pulling a bottle from the picnic basket.

"I thought I put that away…." Nanao said with concern on her face quickly replaced by a cold stern look.

"What's a trip without sake?" he pouted in reply.

"It's a trip with fewer accidents," she replied without looking at him.

"But Nanao…" he whined.

"I wouldn't push my luck if I were you," Jyuushiro said with a laugh. Shunsui gave a lopsided smile and slipped the bottle back into the basket.

"Would you like some tea?" Nemu asked. She had a feeling just as Jyuushiro had that if the subject of alcohol kept the lime light there would be an argument between Shunsui and Nanao. She could see the momentary concern in Nanao's eyes.

"Tea would be very nice, thank you," Shunsui replied. After lunch they all got back into their kayaks and went back into the river travelling further down. "Nanao?"

"Yes?" she replied glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Is something wrong?" Shunsui asked. She hadn't spoken since lunch and while she wasn't a chatterbox it seemed strange that she was this silent.

"Of course not," she told him not looking back this time.

"You're sure?" he prodded.

"Do you want something to be wrong?" her tone slightly biting.

"Nope, not exactly on my list of things I enjoy in my day," he replied in a breezy tone.

"Well then just keep rowing…" she told him. Suddenly the kayak stopped dead as Shunsui dug his oar into the river bed.

"Alright, now I'm not the most brilliant guy in the world, but I'd like to think I'm a little perceptive… You know you can tell me if something's bothering you. Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"Can we not do this now?" she asked in reply with a frown.

"Now is as good a time as any, I'm not for letting things fester. Just makes it ugly," he replied.

"You really want to know what's bothering me?" she replied, her jaw tense.

"Wouldn't ask otherwise," he told her.

"I think you drink too much," she said quickly and almost incomprehensible refusing to look back at him.

"Who what?.. I what?" he asked.

"You're a drunk!" she said louder and the entire group looked back at them. Her cheeks flushed red; this was why she didn't want to argue now. She didn't want the entire group watching them. She looked at him forlorn.

"That's a bit harsh…" Shunsui replied with a pensive smile. She took a deep breath looking at him.

"It scares me…" she whispered as her gaze returned forward.

"Why doesn't everyone go on ahead, we'll catch up," Shunsui told them waving them on. They continued on and he waited until they were out of sight.

* * *

Shunsui slipped out of the kayak pulling it toward the shore. He put his hand out to Nanao. "Why don't we talk on solid ground?"

"Fine…" she replied quietly not taking his hand and getting herself out of the kayak. She walked up the shore sitting under a tree. Shunsui sat down in front of her.

"What scares you Nanao?" he asked in a serious tone.

"It seems like the only time you're really happy is when you're in a bottle…" she replied looking at the ground.

"There's a lot more in this world that makes me happy…" he told looking deeply at her.

"I just… I… If… never mind…." She stuttered.

"Nanao, I can't fix something if I don't know what it is," he said.

"I don't even know what we are, but I know I can't get into a relationship with somebody whose favorite past time is getting plastered," she told him her face tightening.

"Fair enough. Do you want me to quit?" he asked curiously.

"What?" she replied in surprise.

"The last thing in this world I want to do is scare you or hurt you… Or lose my chance with you… So I'll do whatever it takes…" he told her with a smile.

"That seems like too much to ask…" she said.

"Nothing is too much. I mean aside from, for instance, asking me to kill somebody… I really couldn't go there. But this isn't such a bad request," he replied.

"You mean it?" she asked as a smile began to form on her face.

"Of course," he said as he moved quickly grabbing her in a hug. "I'd do anything for my lovely Nanao…"

"You'd do anything to cop a feel!" she said in a jokingly reprimanding tone as she started laughing. He looked down at her softly moving closer to her. Their lips met as their eyes closed Nanao felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. His lips were so soft and sweet.

"Wanna get going? People are going to start talking you know," he said as he smirked.

"Alright," she said with a nod. "Thanks…"

"I really am good. I didn't know the kiss merited a thank you," he replied with a grin.

"Not for that," she said rolling her eyes.

"No need to thank me for anything…" he said quietly. They got back into their kayak and went on slowly catching up to the group.

* * *

"Well, he's alive. You owe me," Kisuke said to Yoruichi as Shunsui and Nanao's kayak got closer.

"Guess I can't win all the time," Yoruichi replied with a slight laugh.

"Wait, you were betting on her killing me? And you left me there?" Shunsui whined as they got next to them. Yoruichi shrugged giving a smirk.

They all continued until they got to the landing where they would be picked up. They got out getting all their things together and there was a large van waiting to take them back to the main building. A man with the kayak rental company told them to leave the kayaks and life vests and he would take care of them. Another person from the rental company drove them back to the original landing where their vehicles were.

"Well that was fun. I think," Jyuushiro said thoughtfully and glanced over at Shunsui curiously.

"I think so, aside from the possibility of my death being bet on I'd say it was a good day," he replied.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Jyuushiro asked. Shunsui looked over at Nanao and she shook her head laughing a bit.

"Why don't you start your promise to me tomorrow," she told him.

"Thank you lovely Nanao," Shunsui said with a smile. Jyuushiro looked curiously between the two. "I'll fill you in later." Shunsui told him quietly.

The ride back was quiet; everyone was fairly tired from the day. No one really lingered at Yoruichi and Kisuke's house. Everyone went on their ways.

* * *

"You're going out tonight right?" Nemu asked as Jyuushiro was driving them back to his house.

"Yeah, are you going to be okay? You can come with if you want," he told her with a gentle look.

"Oh I'll be fine, I wouldn't want to interrupt your time with your friend," she said.

"You wouldn't be interrupting anything Nemu," he replied with a smile.

"I should probably get some of my things from the house anyhow," she said quietly.

"What, wait, what? The house?... As in, Mayuri's house?" he asked with a concerned tone as they got out of the car and began making their way into Jyuushiro's house.

"Well I can't wear this outfit forever," she told him looking down at herself.

"I don't want to sound like a jerk or seem pushy but… I'd rather go with you if you're going to do something like that," he told her.

"I'll be fine," she replied trying more to convince herself than him. She had to prove it to herself. That she was strong enough to stand up to her brother on her own.

"Please Nemu, I'm not much of a begging man… But I really don't like the sound of this," he said and a frown formed on his face. She looked over at him biting her lip. She didn't mean to make him worry.

"Alright… I won't go…" she told him.

"Thank you Nemu, I know you just want to move forward. I just don't want to see you get hurt," he said with a sigh of relief. She nodded without a word. Jyuushiro got changed to go out with Shunsui. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"It's okay, maybe I'll just watch a movie or something," she replied with a gentle look.

"Alright. Have fun," he said and without thinking about it leaned in kissing her. He stepped back suddenly giving an apologetic look. "I am so sorry… I didn't mean to… I…" he stumbled over his words.

"It's alright…" she replied as a smile played on her face. He felt relieved and let a smile form on his face as well.

"I won't be too late but make yourself at home, I have a list of favorite take out places on the fridge if you don't want to make yourself dinner," Jyuushiro told her.

"I'll be fine Jyuushiro, go have fun," she told him.

* * *

"Funny the things you have time for…" a voice called from the alley Ulquiorra was passing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ulquiorra asked turning around to see Grimmjow leaning against the brick building.

"You never reported in lastnight," Grimmjow commented with an odd grin.

"Nothing to report," Ulquiorra replied.

"Well it seems your social life has blossomed," Grimmjow said as he walked closer to Ulquiorra.

"What are you talking about?" Ulquiorra asked looking blankly at Grimmjow.

"The girl… I know she's friends with some of those Seireitei people. So either you're switching sides or I have to give you kudos for being such a devious bastard," Grimmjow said.

"Why don't you just tell me the point of your being here? You always talk too much," Ulquiorra told him with a bored look.

"I'm just watching your back. Don't want some tart seducing you into revealing the truth," Grimmjow said with a laugh.

"You would think I'm that weak, wouldn't you?" Ulquiorra asked his look turning dark.

"I'm just waiting for my turn…" Grimmjow said indifferently.

"You actually think that a simple minded fool such as yourself could take my place?... Don't flatter yourself Jaegerjaquez… I'll find out what we need to know. He just needs to be patient," Ulquiorra told him.

"Just don't forget your mission isn't getting in that bimbo's pants," Grimmjow replied. Ulquiorra grabbed him by the collar shoving him hard against the wall.

"She's not a bimbo. If I hear that out of your mouth again I'll kill you myself," Ulquiorra said in a hushed voice as he released his grasp.

"My my but aren't we sensitive. You better watch out. Looks like you're losing sight of the directive. Screw up, I'll be waiting…" Grimmjow said as he turned to leave. Ulquiorra continued on to his apartment. He went up the few flights of stairs and stood at his door for a moment.

"What am I doing?..." he whispered to himself putting the key into the lock and opening the door.

"I would wonder the same thing," a voice said from the couch. Ulquiorra looked over maintaining his composure as he saw his boss.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence sir?" Ulquiorra asked as he closed the door behind himself.

"I've heard some interesting talk going around since last night…" Aizen started in a perfectly calm voice as he remained seated.

"About?" Ulquiorra questioned as he sat in a chair across from the couch.

"You my boy… I hear you're too busy skirt chasing to do your job," Aizen's voice became dark and his face clearly displaying his anger.

"That's the furthest thing from the truth. I'm getting closer to gaining the information we need," Ulquiorra replied in a cool voice. Aizen rose from the couch standing in front of Ulquiorra he grabbed his collar pulling him.

"Don't lie to me. That girl isn't involved in Seireitei. There's no time for games. You have work to do. If you can't get it done I'll have to get rid of you… And that wouldn't be very pretty," Aizen told him keeping hold of him and holding his gaze.

"She is though… In a way," Ulquiorra said as he tried not to cough while Aizen choked him.

"Is that so?" Aizen asked curiously, his grip loosening.

"Yes. The hospital she works for will be the testing grounds for the hogyoku program. I am guessing that if I get close enough to her I can get the rest of the code we need," Ulquiorra replied. He didn't want to use her, but he didn't exactly fancy an early demise either.

"Alright, I'll let you continue. Just know this," Aizen paused as he let go of Ulquiorra. "I have no qualms about killing you if you fail me."

"Of course sir," Ulquiorra replied.

"Good. I know you have a great deal of potential," Aizen told him as he went toward the door. "I'd hate to see it wasted." He smiled as he opened the door and walked out.

Ulquiorra slumped down in his chair sighing heavily. He should never have so much as looked at the girl. If he wasn't smart about it this could very well cost her life also. Aizen wasn't a man to be trifled with. No matter which way he decided to go he needed a plan.

**AN: **_Songs mentioned in this chap aren't mine, one being Shoop by Salt 'n Pepa, the other being Winter Love by The Doors. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned for more!_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**_ Hi again readers. I just wanted to break this up a bit I was already up to 12 pages on the last chapter and not nearly where I wanted to be in the story. So here we go again. Sorry for the delay in getting this out. Things have been a bit insane on the home front family member in the hospital... Hope you are all well. **_**DISCLAIMER TIME**: I don't own BLEACH or any of its characters.**

Jyuushiro sat at the bar waiting, thinking about Nemu. Shunsui walked in looking at his dreamy eyed friend. He couldn't help the smirk on his face. It had been a long time since he'd seen his friend so happy.

"What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" Shunsui said as he sat down next to Jyuushiro.

"Looking for a guy like you…" Jyuushiro replied and they both started laughing.

"So Mr. Knight-in-Shining-Armor, tell me a story," Shunsui said then ordered their drinks.

"Oh no, why don't you go first Romeo…" Jyuushiro replied smiling.

"Alright then," he started and took a sip of his drink. "I had charmed Nanao into walking me home.."

"More like guilted I'm sure," Jyuushiro cut in.

"Who's telling the story?" Shunsui asked with a laugh.

"Go ahead," Jyuushiro replied laughing as well.

"So we were walking home. We get to the house and I try to invite her in. She refused I tried a bit more but for whatever reason she just ran off. Needless to say Nanao isn't a great sprinter in high heels. Despite her protests I took her in and bandaged her up. She stayed in my bed for the night," Shunsui paused thinking back, wondering if he should just skip the part where she cried for her sister.

"Don't tell me you took advantage," Jyuushiro questioned noticing the pause.

"Of course not!" Shunsui said shaking out of his memory. "I slept on the couch… And the floor.."

"What?" Jyuushiro asked curiously.

"I was trying to sleep on the couch… I heard crying… So I went in and Nanao was crying… I could feel my heart breaking…" Shunsui said with a frown at the memory.

"Why was she crying?" Jyuushiro asked.

"You remember Lisa, right?" Shunsui said the sullen look remaining on his face.

"Yeah… Oh, that was her sister, wasn't it?" Jyuushiro asked. "That was such a shock… I can't imagine how Nanao must feel."

"I know… It must have been so hard… She's been alone this whole time," Shunsui said. Jyuushiro took in a deep slow breath. "Alright, we didn't come here to get depressed. Tell me what happened with Nemu."

"Not exactly a story of rainbows and cotton candy… I went to this new café this morning and she was there. We talked a bit. I noticed these bruises… Come to find out Mayuri beats her… We talked a while and I tried the entire time I was walking her back to her house to get her to see its wrong. Thankfully it seemed to do some good. She stood up to him and for the time being she'll be staying at my place…" Jyuushiro told him.

"Wow… I knew he was out there, but I didn't think he'd stoop to something like that…" Shunsui said.

"So what was that about a promise Nanao said?" Jyuushiro asked curiously.

"Should be interesting…" Shunsui said with a laugh. "She asked me to quit drinking."

"That's quite a tall order," Jyuushiro replied with a smirk.

"I'd do anything for her…" Shunsui said with a lazy smile.

"You've got it bad," Jyuushiro said as he laughed.

"Me? Wait a minute, who turned white knight?" Shunsui asked looking over at his friend. Jyuushiro shrugged picking up his drink and taking a sip. The two continued talking and drinking late into the night until the bar closed. They walked out to their cars.

"I'm a bit nervous actually…" Jyuushiro admitted as they stood leaning on the trunk of his car.

"Why? Just take it easy and things should be fine," Shunsui told him reassuringly.

"I just have this feeling… Like she's going to go back there…" Jyuushiro said quietly.

"You can only do what you can do. In the end it's her choice. Contrary to your yearning, you can't save the world…" Shunsui told him as he patted Jyuushiro on the shoulder.

"I thought that was what knights were for," Jyuushiro replied with a slight laugh.

"Knights are still just men though…" Shunsui told him.

"Well I think it's time this knight went back to his castle…" Jyuushiro said with a yawn.

"See you at work," Shunsui said as he pushed himself off Jyuushiro's car and walked over to his own.

* * *

Nanao sat down on her couch after she had done some cleaning after she had gotten home. It had been a very long day, a very long and confusing day. Why did it matter what Shunsui did? What right did she have saying what she had about his drinking habits…? They hadn't even really set the boundaries for what they were. Nanao grabbed the throw pillow next to her putting it to her face as she yelled into it.

"What am I doing? This is the stupidest thing… I can't be with him. He'll never change. Besides, we work together. That's completely inappropriate… It could never work. It can't," she attempted to convince herself. "How could I be such a gullible fool?... I'm a complete idiot getting drawn in by that man!" tears welled in her eyes as she hugged the pillow in her arms. She broke into sobs and her body shook as thoughts flew through her mind.

"I have to get my mind off this…" she told herself as she took a deep breath. She grabbed some tissues, blowing her nose and wiping her eyes. She turned on the TV flipping through the channels. It seemed like every channel was playing some sort of love story. She gripped the remote wanting to throw it at the TV when there was a knock at her door. She glanced at the door curiously. The knock came again. "Just a minute." She got up slowly and walked over to the door. She opened it slightly and peered out. "What are you doing here?" her tone biting as her eyes set upon Shunsui.

"I really can't follow you Nanao… One minute we're fine and the next I'd think you want to kill," he said still standing in the hallway.

"I've just been doing some thinking," she said quietly.

"How is it that your thinking always seems to end in your getting angry with me?" he asked curiously.

"Because you're there…" she whispered her eyes slowly lifting to meet his.

"I'll be here as long as you want. Granted I'd rather come in and talk, but as hallways go this isn't a bad one," he said with a smirk.

"Why is everything a joke to you? Can't you take anything seriously?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do you always push me away?" he questioned in response.

"Forget it. This could never work anyways…" she mumbled as she began closing the door. Shunsui put his hand up stopping the door from closing.

"Nanao… I want you to make a decision right now. I'm not good with roller coasters. I don't want to give up, but I don't want to be a source of pain for you either… If you tell me right now to leave, I'll go," he told her seriously.

"Good. Go then. This is insane anyways. I can't believe I was foolish enough to even entertain an idea like this… There's no way we could be anything. We're complete opposites. We'd just make each other miserable," she said frowning as her gaze went down.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Nanao…" he told her as he went to turn away.

"You're not going to defend yourself?" she asked as she stepped out into the hall.

"I'm not a fighter…" he told her as he looked back with sad eyes.

"But I need you to be…" she replied. "I need you to tell me I'm over-reacting… I need you to say everything will be fine…" She held tightly to herself.

"You don't need me for that. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for Nanao," he told her.

"I'm so tired… I'm tired of being alone… Tired of being strong and keeping the walls up… You make me crazy. You make me feel things I'm afraid of feeling…" she admitted as she leaned back against the wall raising her eyes to the ceiling. "I can't afford to love someone and lose them… I can't do it again. I don't want to make my heart light only to have it shatter. Sure it's not the same kind of love, but I know it will hurt just as much…"

"Nanao…" Shunsui said quietly as he stepped toward her.

"Pathetic huh?" she said with a laugh as she wiped her eye.

"Not really… Without thinking too much, what do you want us to be?" Shunsui asked.

"I wa.." she started and paused she wasn't very good at expressing feelings that close to her heart. He gave a patient nod and waited silently. "I want us to be together…" she said swallowing hard.

"Can I make a request then?" he asked softly. She looked up at him and nodded. "Could you try not to rationalize yourself away from me?"

"I suppose I could try. But you can't give up on me if I fail, okay?" she replied looking over at him.

"For the record, I will never give up on you. I'll give you space, but I can't stop what's in my heart. I can't stop the feeling like I'm walking on air when I see you. I can't stop…" Shunsui's speech was interrupted by her hand on his mouth.

"Can't you just shut up and kiss me already?" she asked. He picked her up with ease gently placing his lips upon hers as he carried her into her apartment.

* * *

Nemu laid on the couch try to drown out her thoughts by listening to the radio. She knew she had told Jyuushiro she would stay at the house but she just wanted to get a few things… Or at least that was how she attempted to rationalize it to herself. She knew how unstable her brother was but she couldn't help worrying about him. Was he lonely? Was he sad? Did he cry?

She knew she couldn't go back to stay. She had made a decision. But would it really be so bad to visit him? She sighed heavily as she got up from the couch. "I really am an idiot aren't I?" she asked the empty room as she shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

She stared blankly at the refrigerator while she tried to look for something to eat. Nothing was really jumping out at her. She wasn't even hungry. She just wanted a distraction, any kind of distraction. Maybe a walk would clear her mind. She closed the refrigerator door and went to turn off the radio and turned out the lights as she went to open the door.

"You weren't waiting up for me were you?" Jyuushiro's voice startled her as he was walking up the driveway.

"I was actually just going for a walk," she replied.

"It's kind of late to go walking isn't it?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"It really nice this time of night, it's peaceful…" she told him.

"Mind if I walk with you?" he asked.

"No," she replied quietly. They walked silently down the street for a while and Nemu paused looking up at the few stars that were visible.

"Are you alright?" he asked watching her gaze.

"I'm fine…" she replied without looking at him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. She brought her eyes down to meet his.

"Lots of things… The stars are beautiful aren't they?" she said almost as if avoiding the question.

"Yes, yes they are…" he stopped wondering if he should be persistent or let her open up at her own pace. "Nemu…"

"Yes?" she replied looking into his eyes again. He thought for a moment his heart just might stop. She really was beautiful in the moonlight.

"Nothing, oh look, a shooting star. Make a wish," he said with a soft smile. She watched the star flying across the night sky as her cheeks became slightly rosy at her wish for a life with Jyuushiro. "What did you wish for?" he asked notice the tint to her cheeks.

"If I tell you it won't come true," she said with a smile.

"Well, I hope it comes true," he told her.

"Me too…" she replied. The two walked on together and Jyuushiro gentle slipped his hand over hers as they continued their walk.

* * *

Orihime was just getting off her double shift at the hospital. She was exhausted, yet somehow she managed to maintain the cheerful look, as if her day were just starting.

"I don't know how you do it," one of the other nurses commented as they were getting changed out of their scrubs and into street clothes.

"Do what?" Orihime asked with a confused look.

"You seem like you haven't even worked but I know for a fact that was the busiest double we've had this month," the woman replied in a tired voice.

"Oh, I don't know what to say about that. I just like to keep a positive attitude. I think it helps my energy stay up," Orihime told her with a smile. Orihime finished dressing and put everything into a messenger bag she carried. "See you!" She said with a giddy wave as she walked out of the locker room.

Orihime walked out of the hospital taking a deep breath. Sure, the air wasn't exactly fresh being in the city, but she was free for the night. She didn't like doing a double and leaving work in the dark, but she'd make the most of it. She pulled out her cell phone scrolling through the list.

Just as she was about to press the call button a hand rested on her shoulder. She quickly spun around with wide eyes and an overly surprised looking face. Ulquiorra paused, taking in this wide eyed dramatic look as if she were a frightened rabbit. He put his hand over his mouth attempting to stifle his laughter.

"Not funny! You could have given me a heart attack!" she told him but yet was laughing at the same time.

"I'm sorry," he said still choking down his laughter a bit. "I really hadn't meant to scare you."

"It's alright, this time. But next time you better watch out!" she said as she put up her hands in a boxing pose as she laughed.

"Scary… I'll have to be careful I suppose," he replied putting his hands up in surrender.

"Anyways, what are you doing out this time of night?" Orihime asked curiously. He paused trying to think up a lie, any lie… He couldn't tell her he had been looking for her. She would probably think he was some crazy stalker. He smirked to himself, maybe that wasn't so far from the truth… "Hello, earth to Ulqui!" she waved her hand in front of his face and he snapped out of his thoughts hearing that loathsome nickname she'd given him.

"There's not that many more letters in my name, couldn't you use them?" he asked with a frown.

"I think it's cute. I might stop if you tell me what you're up to," she told him with a coy smirk. He sighed, what was he going to say?...

"I was… On my way to get dinner," he told her slightly fumbling over his words. She looked at him and crossed her arms. He could feel he was caught.

"You weren't getting yourself into some sort of trouble were you?" she asked curiously.

"Oh no, certainly not… Alright… I'll tell you," he said and paused looking at her. She smiled widely waiting for him to continue speaking. He smirked slightly. "I was looking for you…"

"Really?" she asked excitedly. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Well… I had a nice time this morning getting coffee with you… I was hoping, perhaps, we could go to dinner sometime?" he asked.

"I would love to! Why don't I call some of my friends up and we can all go out to that new hibachi place over on 12th ave?" she replied as she started typing a text on her phone. He put his hand over hers, closing her cell phone.

"Actually… I'd prefer if it were just us…" he told her quietly. She turned, looking at him with slight confusion. He noticed the look and his gaze went anywhere except for her eyes. She almost looked scared. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward." He told her as he stepped away.

"It's okay… It was just a surprise. I forgot you're not much of a group person. I'm sorry," she told him apologetically.

"Don't apologize Orihime… You didn't do anything wrong," he told her as he stepped back further.

"I didn't say I wouldn't go to dinner with you," she told him a smile returning to her face. His head went to the side slightly as he gave a curious glance. "I was surprised, it's no big deal. I mean it's not like you're some sort of evil murderous villain that's going to destroy my life." She said with a laugh. He almost choked as he coughed when she spoke. "Are you alright?" she patted his back.

"I'm fine," he told her as he regained his composure.

"Good, where should we go to dinner?" she asked.

"Anywhere you want," he told her.

"But I picked the coffee shop this morning," she told him. "It's your turn."

"Alright then," he told her. "I know just the place." He turned and began walking. Orihime caught up to him and walked close at his side. It wasn't too long before they came to a small Italian restaurant. It was quiet and the lighting was dim. The aroma of tomatoes, freshly baked bread, spices and pasta wafted heavenly from the kitchen.

"It's adorable," Orihime said as she grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and hugged it.

"I hope you enjoy the food as much as the ambiance," he told her as they were led to a table.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it," Orihime said as they were seated.

"What is it?" Ulquiorra asked curiously.

"Ichigo! Rukia! Hey you guys," Orihime said as she waved to them across the room. Ulquiorra squeezed the bridge of his nose and rubbed his hand across his forehead.

"Miss, would you please keep your voice down, there are other guests," one of the waiters asked attempting to keep his tone polite as a few other customers looked over slightly annoyed by her outburst.

"Could we go sit with them?" Orihime asked the waiter.

"I believe that would be more conducive to conversation rather than shouting across the room," he told her with a smirk. Ulquiorra looked at the waiter with a raised eyebrow and his look turned slightly dark. Suddenly he shook his head at the realization… He was jealous of this man merely talking to Orihime… This couldn't be good. He took a deep breath before standing from the table and hesitantly following Orihime to her friends' table.

"Hey Orihime," Rukia started and leaned in close. "Who's he?" she whispered with a smirk.

"Rukia, Ichigo, this is my friend Ulquiorra," she said with a smile. "Ulquiorra, these are my friends Rukia and Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you," Ulquiorra said quietly as he sat.

"So, Ulquiorra… What do you do?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I'm in the business of procurement," he said plainly.

"What exactly does that mean?" Ichigo asked leaning in with a cold gaze.

"I get things that my boss wants," he replied in an indifferent tone.

"So you're a thief or something?" Ichigo said goadingly.

"Hardly…" Ulquiorra replied rolling his eyes.

"Hey hey, I think that's enough with the interrogation Ichigo," Rukia said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Oh look, here comes the bread," Orihime said trying to help Rukia lighten the heavy air at the table. Ichigo had always been protective of her but usually he didn't dive in right away like that.

They began eating and random glares would be shot between Ichigo and Ulquiorra while Rukia and Orihime attempted to lighten the mood. Eventually things settled a bit and the two acted as civilly as they could bear to. Once the desserts were served the check came. Ulquiorra's and Ichigo's hands both went to the check immediately.

"I'll take care of it," Ichigo said.

"I wouldn't think of it. I'll take it," Ulquiorra replied. Another silent stare down began. While the two were locked in their glaring battle the girls took the check and split it between themselves. Ulquiorra noticed Orihime getting up. He looked over at her.

"Now neither of you has to worry, we've taken care of the check," Rukia said in a disapproving tone. Ichigo frowned slightly at her words.

"I think it's time to go," Orihime said trying to hide her disappointment in the two. The two men rose without looking at each other and followed the ladies out. As they got to the door Ichigo put a hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"If you hurt her… You'll pay," Ichigo whispered. Ulquiorra glanced over his shoulder with a bored sort of gaze. Ichigo took in a deep breath trying to resist the urge to just choke this jerk. But Rukia was already upset with him so he didn't want to push his luck.

"It was nice seeing you Rukia," Orihime said as she put her arms around Rukia and hugged her tightly.

"You too Orihime… But I do like breathing…" Rukia choked out at the tightness of Orihime's grip. Orihime blushed slightly letting her friend go with a smile.

"Have a nice night!" Orihime said as the couple walked off. She waited for them to be out of listening distance and she turned to Ulquiorra with a sad gaze. "What was all of that about?"

"I don't know. He just knew what buttons to push I suppose," Ulquiorra replied in an indifferent sort of tone.

"I wish you two could have gotten along better…" she said as she sat on a bench her gaze lowered and her hair covered her face. He could hear the quiver in her voice. She was going to cry…

"Orihime…" he said quietly as he moved in front of her and crouched down meeting her gaze. "I hadn't meant to upset you." He told her with an apologetic look. He couldn't help folding under her sadness.

"I know… But… I just wanted us all to have a nice time together," she said and tears began falling from her eyes. He couldn't stand to see her crying. It was as if something were ripping at his insides. He moved sitting next to her on the bench and put his arms around her pulling her close to him.

"I'm sorry Orihime… Please don't cry…" he whispered as he held her. She pulled away slightly to look at him. Her hair matted to her face from crying. He gently pushed her hair out of her face and wiped away her tears. He couldn't believe how much she influenced his emotions. He had only known her a couple days why did she matter so much? What was it about her that could make him feel so much…?

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime whispered looking into his blank stare. He seemed as if he were a world away. What was he thinking about? Maybe she had pushed too much introducing her friends. Perhaps he was embarrassed by what happened. Or maybe aliens had tapped into his brain and were trying to take over his brain… "Hmm, any of those are a likely scenario…" Orihime muttered to herself with a pondering look.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ulquiorra asked coming out of his thoughts.

"You weren't taken over by aliens were you?" she asked.

"Pardon?" he said completely confused.

"Nothing, never mind. I think I should get going," she told him as she stood.

"I truly am sorry for how the evening unfolded…" he said as he stood as well.

"Stuff happens," she replied shrugging slightly.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"No, I guess I've just had a very long day. I'm tired, so I really should go," she told him as she smiled. Even just that smile made his stomach flutter.

"Would you like me to walk you home? It's not safe this late at night," he said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," she told him with a confident nod.

"Very well then, be safe Orihime… Good bye," he replied.

"Good bye?" she questioned.

"Well, we are leaving each other's presence. I would imagine it's the right thing to say," he told her.

"But, good bye is usually a long term thing. Why not, 'until later' or 'see you' or 'talk soon'…" she said ramblingly.

"So, you don't like goodbyes then?" he asked.

"No, not particularly," she told him taking a deep breath.

"Well, until later then," he said letting a small smile come to his lips.

"See you soon," she replied as she edged close to him. She looked in his eyes a moment and quickly put her lips to his. Without a word she broke away quickly going off down the street.

Ulquiorra stood stunned. He slowly brought his hand to his lips as he watched her figure disappear into the night.

**AN: **_I hope this chapter was enjoyable. I'm wondering if it was a bit strained or not fun. I usually like to work on a chap all in one day but this one has been piece-mail.. Hopefully it turned out alright..._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **_Hey all, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks to Light Lamperouge for favoriting the story. __ Well I don't know what else to say so on with the show! _****DISCLAIMER TIME: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters****

Monday morning… Just the words made Shunsui depressed. He was late, as usual. But there was no reason to hurry anyways. All that awaited him was meetings and plenty of paper work he had been putting off. He parked his car and slowly got out. He looked around the parking garage and sighed. Why couldn't it always be the weekend?

He began walking toward the building entrance when something caught his eye. He looked over and saw a familiar smiling face. What business would he have here? Shunsui wondered.

"I see you've caught me," Gin said with a laugh.

"Caught you at what though is the real intrigue Ichimaru," Shunsui replied as he walked over.

"Just taking a stroll around this lovely facility you all have," he told him still smiling like a cat.

"You shouldn't be here you know…" Shunsui said in a more serious tone.

"Now now, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm not doing anything wrong," Gin replied.

"Maybe not in your mind, but you know she doesn't need to see you," Shunsui told him as he stepped closer to Gin.

"My my, Papa Kyoraku to the rescue… You know she's a big girl, if she wants to see me, why should you stop her?" Gin replied with a mischievous look.

"Stay away from her. You have no business with her. You broke her heart once; you shouldn't do it again…" Shunsui told him with a dark look.

"Oh dear… I'm scared. You are such a menacing fellow… Delaying me just gives me more of a chance to see her. She's not here yet you know…" Gin replied with a smirk.

"Then get the hell out. There is nothing here for you. If I see you again…." Shunsui started.

"What? You'll kill me? Or perhaps you'll drink me under some table...? Maybe best me in lays? Come on, there are few things you are actually good at, none of which would hurt me. Besides, this is far too serious a conversation at this hour of the morning…" Gin said with a laugh.

"Don't pretend to know me Gin. Just leave and never come back," Shunsui told him firmly.

"There's no need to get so upset, though I do need to be on my way. You take care of yourself now and your ladies…" Gin said as he turned to walk away. He got into a black coupe and sped out of the garage. Shunsui sighed heavily as he ran his hand over his hair. What reason would Gin have to come around again…? And what did he mean by 'ladies'… Who else would he want something to do with?

"Hey, you look like you saw a ghost," Rangiku said as she walked up behind Shunsui. He turned around and gave a smile but she saw the momentary look of concern and confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing beautiful Rangiku… Nothing at all," he told her in his usual breezy tone. She eyed him curiously but if he didn't want to talk about something there wasn't much to do to get it out of him. "It would appear we're late." He said with a laugh.

"Oh no, we are?" Rangiku replied with surprise. Sometimes one would imagine she couldn't tell time.

"It's alright, I don't think your boss will be mad," he told her as he laughed again. She smiled and they walked into the building together.

* * *

Nemu stood just outside the doors to the research lab. Could she face him? Would they be able to work together now? Would he even be there? Questions flew threw her mind as she stood just staring at the door unable to move forward.

"Are you working today, or not?" Mayuri's voice pulled her from her thoughts. She turned around slowly and looked up at him. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Y..yes, I am working," she stammered.

"Then get in the lab. Stop wasting time," he told her as he went ahead of her scanning his key card and opening the door. He paused giving an annoyed glance seeing she was still not moving. "Oh come on already… There's too much work to do. There's no time to waste on introspection."

"Right, of course. I'm sorry," she said quietly as she took the step to enter the lab. She went over to her work station booting up the various computers and reviewed the devices that were to go through testing that day. She looked over at Mayuri who was deeply immersed in typing a write-up for a program he had been building it was clear he had already been in the office for some time.

He could feel her looking at him. He glanced quickly out of the corner of his eye at her. He wondered what it was she was looking at but he didn't have time, he had to complete the write-up that morning for review with the board of directors in the afternoon. The hogyoku program was finally going to be unveiled. It could possibly change the entire field of psychological medical practice.

"Nemu, if you're not too busy," Mayuri started in a sarcastic tone not looking up from his computer. "I need you to retrieve my notes from last week."

"Which notes?" she asked looking over at him.

"The ones on how to take over the world…" he told her as he rolled his eyes. "The notes from the program simulation. What is wrong with you today?"

"I'm sorry Mayuri… It's just…" Nemu started.

"It was a rhetorical question; I didn't really want to hear anything. Go get the notes, now," he said looking at her then toward the door.

"Yes sir…" she replied quietly as she got up and left the lab going to the records room. "Why do I let him talk to me like that…" she mumbled to herself as she swiped her key card and went into the records room. She found the files with Mayuri's notes from the simulation. The notes were almost a foot thick with results and modification data. She carefully opened the door and walked out into the hallway heading back toward the lab.

"I'm surprised how easy it is to get around this pathetic building. You would think they'd have security around this place," an unfamiliar male voice called out. Nemu jumped startled and the notes fell to the floor. Before she could look back hands grabbed her. The man put a hand over her mouth and held her so she couldn't move. "I take it that's the hogyoku data…?" Nemu didn't make a sound. "Scream and I'll break your neck… Now tell me, is that for the hogyoku?" he slowly put his hand down from her mouth but still held her tightly.

"I don't know. My manager only tells me the files to get, I don't know what is in them," she replied coldly. She had heard murmurs of other companies trying to steal the program but she hadn't ever heard of someone breaking into the building.

"That's no good… I'd hate to break that adorable little face of yours…" the man said as he spun her around and slammed her against the wall. She remained silent despite the pain, her gaze turned glossy. "I don't have time to screw around you stupid bitch, tell me." The man growled his blue eyes were fierce and his wild light blue hair made him look even more psychotic.

"Nemu where are…" Mayuri started as he walked out of the lab. His gold eyes narrowed upon this unfamiliar man who had his hands on Nemu. "It would seem you have a death wish…" Mayuri's voice was low and sinister as he moved toward them.

"I'll kill her," Grimmjow said as he moved a hand to Nemu's throat.

"And I will give you a fate worse than death. I will give you pain you couldn't imagine in your worst nightmares. You will be begging for your death. It would seem like a sweet release… You will be broken, a shell of a being… Worthless," Mayuri replied and a smile actually came to his lips.

"You're insane…" Grimmjow said as his eyes widened listening to Mayuri's words. He could feel the conviction in them, as if Mayuri had actually done something like this before.

"So, do you want to play?... I'm sure you'd make a lovely specimen for many of my experiments…" Mayuri said as his grin became wider.

"They don't pay me enough for this shit," Grimmjow muttered to himself as he shoved Nemu toward Mayuri and ran off down the hall disappearing around a corner.

"What a pity…" Mayuri mumbled as he frowned.

"Tha..Thank you…" Nemu said still leaning on Mayuri from being pushed. He looked down at her for a moment. Despite all of the things he had done he truly did love her and would do anything to protect her.

"Look at this mess," Mayuri said breaking the silence as he moved away from her and pointed toward the files. "Pick these up and bring them to the lab. There's no time to waste." He turned away and began walking back toward the lab.

"Mayuri," Nemu started.

"No time Nemu, no time," he told her wagging his index finger in the air as he continued walking.

* * *

"Hey Nan, you wanna go for lunch?" Rangiku asked yet again seemingly appearing out of thin air.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" Nanao huffed.

"I just thought you might want to tell me about your weekend," Rangiku said with a sly smirk.

"Nothing to tell," Nanao replied despite the pink hue in her cheeks.

"Nothing huh?" Rangiku teased.

"That's right…" Nanao said firmly.

"Well come to lunch anyhow," Rangiku replied as she pulled Nanao from her chair.

"Looks like I don't have much choice…" Nanao mumbled.

"You're right about that," Rangiku told her with a laugh. They continued down the hall to the elevator Rangiku pressed the down button and the two waited for the lift.

"My my, where are my two favorite ladies going?" Shunsui's voice called out as he rounded the corner. Suddenly he paused, ladies… Was Nanao the other that Gin was referring to?...

"We're going to lunch, you wanna come along?" Rangiku replied. She waited a moment and looked at him, his look was serious as if he were trying to remember something but not something good. "Hello? Shun?... Heellllooooo?" Rangiku said as she poked him in the chest.

"Hmm? Oh, lunch.. I wouldn't want to intrude on your outing," he replied with a smile.

"Are you alright?..." Nanao asked quietly.

"Of course I am lovely Nanao…" he replied with a soft look.

"Suit yourself then…" Rangiku said as she shrugged. The bell chimed and the elevator doors opened. The two ladies stepped in.

"Have a nice time," Shunsui said as he waved. The doors closed and Rangiku and Nanao looked at each other.

"Was that weird or what? He's been acting strange today," Rangiku said in a puzzled tone.

"That was unusual…" Nanao replied equally confused.

"Well I suppose there's nothing we can do about it though," Rangiku told her. "So, where should we go for lunch?"

"How about that little deli around the corner?" Nanao suggested.

"Oh the one with the cookies?" Rangiku said excitedly. Nanao laughed quietly shaking her head at the reaction. The two left the building walking over to the deli. Rangiku kept looking around; she kept feeling as if someone were watching her.

"What's wrong?" Nanao asked in a concerned tone as they sat down at the counter in the deli.

"Ever get the feeling you were being watched?" Rangiku replied quietly.

"Not really…" Nanao said then glanced around.

"Never mind… I must just be tired…" Rangiku said with a sigh. They ordered their lunch and Rangiku was oddly quiet.

"Are you sure you're just tired?..." Nanao asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry… So, how was your weekend?" Rangiku asked with a smirk.

"Um… Okay," Nanao replied hesitantly.

"Oh c'mon… You and Shun seem to be getting chummy," Rangiku teased.

"It's nothing," Nanao stammered as her cheeks flushed.

"That is definitely not nothing!" Rangiku said with a laugh pointing to her friend's rosy cheeks. Nanao sighed heavily. "So, did you two…."

"No!" Nanao squeaked with embarrassment.

"That answer was almost too fast…" Rangiku said with a grin.

"Nothing happened, certainly not that," Nanao replied.

"Hmm, pastrami on rye, my favorite…" someone said behind them. Rangiku spun around immediately recognizing Gin's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Rangiku said in a tone somewhere between angry and scared.

"Well hello to you too love," he said as he reached around her and took a chip off her plate.

"You need to go," Rangiku said through grit teeth.

"What's the hurry? I've been waiting to see you…" he said with a smile as he slid onto a stool next to her at the counter.

"If you won't go, we will," Rangiku said as she stood. Gin's hand wrapped gently around her wrist. "Let go of me…" she told unable to look at him.

"Ran, let's just talk. I'm not here to hurt you or your adorable little pal," he told her.

"I have nothing to say to you anymore Gin…" she told him firmly.

"That's no way to be honey…" Gin whispered as he edged closer to her.

"I'm not your honey and if you don't remove your hand I'll remove it for you," Rangiku told him.

"My my, everyone's so violent…" he muttered as he let her go with a smirk.

"Whatever, just stay away from us…" Rangiku said as she grabbed Nanao's arm and they quickly left. Rangiku remained silent the entire way back. Nanao didn't know what to say. She knew that Gin and Rangiku had been together for a long time but she wasn't sure why they had broken up. "I'll see you later okay?" Rangiku said quickly as they exited the elevator on their floor of the office.

"Sure, if you want to do something after work, let me know," Nanao told her.

"Thanks," Rangiku replied quietly. Rangiku walked into the bathroom, she looked in each of the stalls making sure no one was there and proceeded to lock the door. She sat down on a bench in the room and began sobbing. Things had almost gotten back to normal. She thought she was over him… Why did he have to come back now…? And why did his touch still make her body tingle.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** _Hi readers. Thanks to Miss Teak and ScarletKira for the kind reviews. This chapter turned out to be a bit of a long one. Hopefully it won't seem like it's dragging on or that it's overwhelming. I just wanted to get us to a certain point. Also, this chap has a few graphic scenes, so be warned it has some dark themes… _*****DISCLAIMER TIME: I don't know BLEACH or any of its characters*** **

"Don't you think we should report what happened this morning?" Nemu asked as Mayuri was about to leave the lab to give his review to the board.

"There is no need. No information was compromised," he replied.

"But what if he comes back?" Nemu said with a look of concern.

"Honestly Nemu, when did you become so paranoid?" Mayuri asked with a disappointed glance.

She stared off at nothing in particular as she thought. She had assumed moving out would have been the end of the violence in her life… But now this random stranger made her second guess herself. Maybe there was no use in trying to escape it. Perhaps she simply deserved it and it would come to her in one way or another. After all, if even her own father was able to abuse her she had to have done something horrible in her life to deserve all of this.

"Nemu?" Mayuri questioned as she stared blankly.

"What did I do?" Nemu asked her gaze still glossy.

"I don't understand what you're babbling about," he said as he went to leave.

"I deserve to be beaten, don't I? By anyone… I've done something horrible and everyone has the right to punish me… But I don't know what it was that I did. You can tell me, can't you? You know what it is, don't you? You can fix me…" she asked in a shaky voice as her breathing shuttered.

"Fix you?" he asked curiously. He had never heard anything like this from her before. He couldn't understand what it was about incident that had started this meltdown.

"That's what the program is really for isn't it? Behavior modification, memory removal, things like that… You need to take the bad thing away… Or maybe…" she paused as she stood and walked over to the table where they unpacked new devices they received. She picked up the box cutter. "I could cut it out. That's what I should do… I have to…" she mumbled as she brought the blade up in her trembling hand.

"Nemu no!" Mayuri yelled as he quickly went over taking the box cutter from her hand.

"But something has to be done… I have to do something to fix it…" she replied in an eerily calm tone.

"This is madness Nemu. Nothing will be solved by cutting yourself," he told her.

"Won't it?... If I go deep enough it will go away… I can get rid of it… All of it…" she said as she attempted to take the blade back.

Suddenly Mayuri began to remember. She had been like this, once before when they were younger. The memory came painfully, clear as day.

_It was a beautiful day, in spite of it being the weekend Mayuri was going to school to work on a project for his senior year physics final._ _He was wrapped up in his thoughts and quickly left the house. Their father was working a double shift at the hospital. There had been a spree of murders so the pathology department where their father worked was very busy with autopsies of the victims. Mayuri was certain Nemu would be safe for the next few hours. He hadn't realized how wrong he would be._

_He was walking home in a good mood, happy with the progress he had made on his project. But then his eyes set upon his home, his father's car was in the driveway. Nemu was all alone… He ran toward the house swinging the door open quickly. The house was silent. The quiet made him even more nervous._

_He ran up the stairs to Nemu's room. She wasn't there, but her bed wasn't made… She was always very fastidious. He looked around the room more and he saw things ripped from the shelves and a figurine their mother had given Nemu for her birthday before she had passed away lay shattered on the floor. _

"_Oh no…" Mayuri muttered to himself as he went to go out of the room. His father stood in the doorway._

"_She cries just like your mother…" he said in a matter of fact voice._

"_What?" Mayuri asked with a start as he looked over toward him with confusion._

"_She's just like your mother," he repeated._

"_What did you do?" Mayuri said angrily as he walked up to his father._

"_She's haunting me… She wanted me to…" his speech was becoming scattered. He had really lost it this time. This wasn't just the usual anger. This was something far more disturbing…_

"_Wanted you to what? What the hell did you do? Where is Nemu?" Mayuri yelled as he shoved his father against the wall across from Nemu's room._

"_She wanted me to love her," he mumbled. Mayuri's eyes widened and a look of disgust came to his face._

"_It's not enough to beat her; you had to take that from her too? I'm going to make sure you pay for this… I'm going to make sure you never see her again," Mayuri growled as he pushed his father over. He went through every room and went back down stairs. He walked into the kitchen and there was blood on the floor. He walked around the island in the middle of the room and he saw her slumped on the floor leaning against the cabinets with a knife in hand._

"_I have to get rid of it," she whispered blood and tears stained her face. Her shirt was torn and covered in blood from where she was cutting at her lower abdomen._

"_Oh God… Nemu…" he took the knife from her. "I'm sorry Nemu… I'm sorry I wasn't here." _

"_It's my fault. I deserved this," she said._

"_No, no one ever deserves this. We have to get you to a hospital," he told her as he went to get the phone. _

"_Who are you calling?" his father's voice was dark. Something had completely snapped inside of him ever since their mother had died. It had gotten worse as the years went by .Mayuri never thought it would get this bad._

"_She needs to go to the hospital. And before you even think of it, you aren't taking her. This is your fault!" Mayuri said as he went to dial 911._

"_This just won't do. You children never listen…" his father said as he grabbed the phone out of Mayuri's hand. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you? She's bleeding. She might..." Mayuri couldn't bring himself to say she might die if she didn't get medical attention soon._

"_Then she'll get to come to my office," his father replied. Mayuri's eyes narrowed on his father. He couldn't stand this anymore. He couldn't let him do this to Nemu. He had no other choice, there was no other way. He grabbed the knife from the counter and without thinking twice rammed it into his father's stomach._

"_You're the one going to autopsy. I hope you suffer. I hope you get to feel the pain that you've given, if you felt the pain of a thousand deaths it still wouldn't make up for what you've done," he whispered as he twisted the knife and all his father could do was groan in pain as he slumped down the life draining out of him, Mayuri had hit his abdominal aorta so the bleeding was fast and profuse. Mayuri pulled the knife out and waited making certain his father wouldn't survive. He knelt next to his father as he took his last gasping breaths. "You're never going to hurt her again…"_

He shuddered a bit at the thought of this must have triggered that memory in both of them. His eyes widened as his thought whirled. A realization began to come to mind… The one he hoped to protect… He had become part of the cycle… In his attempts to shield her from the world, he had become very much like the man he hated. How did he never see it?

"Nemu… I think… I'm going to send for Ukitake…" Mayuri said quietly as he went over to the phone and began dialing.

* * *

"So, how are things going?" Shunsui asked Jyuushiro as they sat down to lunch.

"Alright, the ad is coming together slower than I had anticipated…" Jyuushiro told him as he poked at his lunch with his fork.

"That's not what I was asking about actually…" Shunsui replied with a smirk.

"I think things are going well… I'm just worried," Jyuushiro said still prodding his salad.

"The work situation?" Shunsui asked.

"Yeah, I mean they're pretty much alone down there," Jyuushiro replied in a concerned tone.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Shunsui told him. Just then Jyuushiro's cell phone began ringing. "Who's that?"

"It's the lab," Jyuushiro said with a concerned look as he flipped his phone open. "Nemu?"

"You need to come to the lab," Mayuri's voice sounded strangely distant.

"What happened?" Jyuushiro asked as lines of worry made their way to his face.

"There's no time for questions. Just hurry," Mayuri told him and hung up the phone. Jyuushiro's brow furrowed in confusion as he closed his phone.

"Who was it?" Shunsui asked seeing the concern on Jyuushiro's face.

"Mayuri… I have to go," Jyuushiro said as he stood from the table.

"Anything I can do?" Shunsui asked.

"I don't know…" Jyuushiro replied as he left. He quickly made his way to the elevator and went down to the underground level of the building where the lab was. He sprinted toward the lab and Mayuri stood waiting. "What happened?"

"There was an incident this morning; somehow a man broke into the building. I tried to protect her; I've always only tried to protect her…" Mayuri said. Jyuushiro pushed past Mayuri. Nemu looked comatose; bruises had started to form where Grimmjow had grabbed her.

"Nemu, what happened?" Jyuushiro said rushing over to her.

"Do you know what it is?" she mumbled as tears began flowing from her eyes.

"What do you mean Nemu?" he asked in a confused tone.

"What did I do wrong? No one will tell me what I did wrong…" she said. "I just want to be good."

"This wasn't your fault Nemu…" Jyuushiro told her softly.

"It has to be. It's always me," she whispered. Jyuushiro looked over at Mayuri questioningly.

"You should take her home…" Mayuri told him. "I think this has brought up some memories of the past that we both hoped to forget…"

"It's time to go Nemu. You need to rest now," Jyuushiro said as he gently helped Nemu stand up.

"She deserves better," Mayuri told him quietly. Jyuushiro could see Mayuri was fairly upset himself. He could see the flashes of sadness and regret in his eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jyuushiro asked. Mayuri looked over with surprise.

"I'm not the one you should concern yourself with, I'm the last one to deserve that," Mayuri replied.

"You need to report the incident," Jyuushiro told him.

"I will. Right now you need to worry about Nemu. Please take care of her," Mayuri replied. Jyuushiro nodded and he walked out of the lab with her. She muttered incoherently the entire way out about trying to find what was wrong.

"What's wrong with me?" Nemu asked as Jyuushiro helped her into the car.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You're hurting; I suppose there are a lot of things you've bottled up in your life. Eventually there's just no more room in the bottle and it starts to spill out," he told her in a soft voice. He went around to the driver's side and got into the car, starting it and began driving out of the parking garage toward his house.

"It really is like it just happened," she muttered quietly.

"Like what just happened?" Jyuushiro asked.

"I can't… I can't say it," she replied in a trembling voice.

"It's alright Nemu. When you're ready I'll be here to listen," Jyuushiro told her. He wondered if he should take her to the hospital. He didn't know if she was injured. He made the turn toward the hospital deciding it was better to err on the side of caution and perhaps they could give her something for the mental trauma she was in. It broke his heart seeing her this way.

* * *

"What do you mean it's being delayed?" Aizen yelled slamming his hand down on his desk.

"Based on the information I was able to gather it would appear that someone botched a file retrieval assignment. And so due to the commotion and apparent injuries Seireitei Co has decided to hold off on their trial runs at the hospital," Ulquiorra replied calmly.

"File retrieval?" Aizen echoed. He hadn't sent anyone on assignment. Someone was acting rogue. "Was there any word about the culprit?"

"As a matter of fact…" Ulquiorra paused as his lips turned up slightly. Finally that Neanderthal would get what he deserved. "I was at the hospital and a worker who was assaulted described the attacker and there's only one person I can think of that meets such a description…"

"Get to the point already," Aizen commanded.

"It was Grimmjow," he replied.

"Find him. I need to have words with him," Aizen told Ulquiorra through grit teeth.

"As you wish sir," Ulquiorra said and turned to leave.

"Don't tell him why. I don't want him to have time to think up stories," Aizen said.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it. My lips are sealed," Ulquiorra replied without turning around as a smile crept onto his face. He left Aizen's office and went out to find Grimmjow. Since it was after office hours he knew he would be looking in the usual dives where Grimmjow liked to hang out.

He started at a pool hall he knew that Grimmjow frequented. The smell made Ulquiorra nearly gag as he walked in. The scent of stale beer, cigarettes and cheap perfume filled his nostrils. He grimaced disgusted by it all. He knew this would be a long miserable night.

After no luck at the pool hall he continued to Grimmjow's favorite pub. Even on a Monday night the place was crowded with obnoxious drunkards. Ulquiorra couldn't understand why Grimmjow enjoyed being in these filthy establishments.

"Hey honey, you lookin' for a date?" a woman in a short tight blue dress asked as she brushed up against Ulquiorra.

"Hardly… And if I were, it assuredly would not be you," he replied in an indifferent tone.

"Asshole," the woman grumbled under her breath. Ulquiorra sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. These people were all so annoying. He walked out of the pub after having looked thoroughly there as well. The smell of the place was lingering on his clothes.

"I'm going to have to burn this jacket…" Ulquiorra mumbled to himself.

"Ulqui? What're you doing out here?" Orihime's jovial voice called from ahead of him. This was just what he needed. How was he going to explain this to her?

"Nothing in particular. What are you doing here?" he asked in replied. He knew she would keep asking questions, she always did, she was very curious about everything. He liked her inquisitive innocence but now wasn't the best time for it.

"I was going to meet some friends for dinner. Did you just come out of that bar?" Orihime asked curiously.

"I really must get going. I'm sorry to make this short," Ulquiorra said apologetically avoiding the question.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked with concern.

"Nothing," he replied.

"You're going into overcrowded gross bars and you're saying nothing is wrong?" Orihime questioned.

"I'm looking for someone," he told her. Why couldn't he lie to her? He didn't want her caught up in any of this but somehow he kept getting her tangled little by little.

"They must be pretty important. I know how much you hate crowds and stuff," she replied with a thoughtful look. "I know, I'll help you!"

"No, you can't," Ulquiorra told her firmly. She looked at him in surprise. "I mean… It's just not safe."

"But I'll be with you, so everything will be fine," she replied.

"Just trust me. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you," he told her sincerely. She looked at him a moment and a smile came to her face.

"Alright Ulqui. You be careful though. There are some real creeps around here," she told him. He gave a sideways glance; he wanted to ask what sort of friends would let her walk alone in this part of town but he didn't have time and he was fairly certain that conversation would only end up upsetting her anyway.

"Until next time then," he said and before she had a chance to say anything in reply he walked off. He went into another bar and immediately spotted Grimmjow from across the room. Grimmjow was laughing obnoxiously with young woman in his lap.

"Always the last place you look," Grimmjow said as he saw Ulquiorra walking up.

"Of course it is you imbecile, you don't keep looking for something after you've found it," Ulquiorra replied in an annoyed tone.

"So what's a lap dog like you doing here?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk.

"The boss would like to speak to you," Ulquiorra told him.

"I can talk to him tomorrow, can't you see I'm busy," Grimmjow replied as he groped the girl in his lap and she giggled leaning in to him.

"Why don't you tell him that," Ulquiorra said as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and began scrolling through the number.

"Damnit, alright already…" Grimmjow said angrily as he stood.

"But what about our date?" the girl whined.

"We'll have to save that for another day sexy," he replied as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Quit wasting time. Let's go," Ulquiorra told him as he pulled Grimmjow along out of the bar.

"What's the rush?" Grimmjow asked as he pulled his arm out of Ulquiorra's grasp.

"You know the boss hates to be kept waiting…" Ulquiorra replied rolling his eyes. They made their way back to the building and in to Aizen's office.

"Thank you Ulquiorra, you may go now. I need to speak with Grimmjow alone," Aizen told him in an appreciative tone.

"There's nothing else you need from me then?" Ulquiorra asked. Part of him wanted to stay so he could see what would happen to Grimmjow.

"Not this evening. You may go home now," Aizen replied with a nod toward the door. Ulquiorra nodded in reply and left closing the door behind him.

He stood for a moment trying to listen to what was going on; unfortunately the office was almost sound proof. All he could hear was muffled voices and random thuds now and then. Ulquiorra shrugged; whatever the outcome of that fight was it would be fine with him. He went out of the building and walked to the bus stop waiting.

The bus came and Ulquiorra slowly got on and went to the first seat he saw and slumped into it with a heavy sigh. This day had been entirely too long. He didn't realize how exhausted he was. He actually fell asleep on the bus. He woke to someone poking him in the shoulder.

"There has to be other seats, go away," he said without opening his eyes.

"But I think I'd like this seat," his eyes shot open at the sound of Orihime's voice. "Hello sleepy head." She waved as he looked at her in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Going home, what are you doing?" she asked with laugh.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you again tonight," Ulquiorra replied stifling a yawn as he moved over for her to sit down.

"I guess its fate huh?" Orihime asked with a smile.

"Or you're stalking me," Ulquiorra joked. Orihime laughed and a smirk made its way to Ulquiorra's face.

"I think you might have missed your stop during your nap," Orihime told him.

"Perfect… Just how I wanted to end my day," Ulquiorra mumbled.

"Well… If you want…" Orihime started and her cheeks gained a rosy glow. "You could stay at my place."

"I couldn't… I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude. I can catch another bus back," he told her.

"It's really no problem. I have plenty of room at my apartment," she replied.

"But, you really don't even know me," he began but Orihime interrupted him.

"I can see your heart," she said and he looked at her with a puzzled glance. "Okay, maybe that sounds a little weird… I just know inside you're kind and gentle and that you would never hurt me."

"I suppose there's no use debating. It would appear you have your mind made up," he replied with a quiet laugh.

"That's right," she replied with a nod grinning. "The next stop is us."

They got off the bus and Orihime led the way toward her apartment building. She was still somehow full of energy, despite the day she had. She was the admitting nurse for Nemu when they arrived. It was so alarming seeing her in such a state. She didn't want to think about it at all.

"Well, here we are," Orihime said as she led Ulquiorra up the steps of the apartment building. They went inside and went up a few flights of stairs to her room. She opened the door and flipped the lights on. Ulquiorra looked around, it was such an inviting place, it was so her. Orihime began the grand tour. "Alright so the kitchen is over here if you want any snacks there's all sorts of goodies. And over here is the bathroom; you can get fresh towels from the linen closet here. And back here I have the washer if you want to wash your clothes. They are kind of stinky…" she laughed.

"There is a problem though… If I'm washing my clothes, what exactly am I wearing?..." he asked curiously. "I'm not one for lounging about someone else's place in just a towel." Orihime's cheek flushed red as she pictured it in her mind.

"Oh I have a few things," she said quickly as she went into her bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Here, I think these will work."

"Thank you," he said as he took them. He looked at the shirt a moment thinking he might take his thanks back.

"What's wrong? It's so you!" Orihime said bursting into a fit of laughter as he held up the t-shirt looking at the blue bear on it.

"What is this exactly?" he asked still eyeing the shirt.

"It's Sleepy Bear. You know, Care Bears," she said still giggling.

"Lovely," he replied in a sarcastic tone as he shook his head.

"Maybe I should have given you grumpy…" Orihime said with a pouting look. "Alright, why don't you shower and I'll make some snacks." He nodded and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

He started running the water to get it warmed up and he looked at the soaps in the shower. Another thing he hadn't thought of. He liked the vanilla lavender scent on Orihime, but it wasn't exactly his style. "Oh well, at least I'll get that salon shine to my hair…" he mumbled to himself with a defeated sigh as he got into the shower.

Orihime was in the kitchen humming to herself as she prepared something to eat. She was glad Ulquiorra had accepted her offer to stay. As much as it was to be kind to him it was also because she didn't want to be alone. She didn't realize how much seeing one of her friends have a breakdown would affect her. She had seen a lot in the hospital but it was never personal. She didn't think it would be this different.

Ulquiorra got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. He rested the towel over his shoulders and picked up his clothes. He walked out of the bathroom quietly and he heard humming, for a moment he thought to himself that this was something he could get used to. But could he? Not with his job… It would ruin everything.

He couldn't quit though, he owed Aizen. And yet he couldn't seem to stay away from Orihime either, somehow she was always there. He decided he should simply enjoy the time they had, he knew at some point his work would ruin what they had and in the most likely scenario eventually she would end up hating him. He shook the thought off and went to put his clothes in the wash. He walked back into the front room and sat down on the couch with a sigh, all this thinking was making him even more tired than he already was, if that was even possible.

"Oh you're out. I didn't hear you," Orihime said as she came out of the kitchen with a plate in hand. She set it down and Ulquiorra looked at it curiously. He wasn't quite sure what it was. They looked like sandwiches but yet there were noodles inside and there was an aroma of curry and…was that bananas?... "Here, try one, they're really good!" she handed him a sandwich.

"Thank you…" he replied quietly as he took the sandwich in his hand and continued to examine it.

"Eat up," Orihime said gleefully as she bit into the sandwich and sighed with content. Ulquiorra shrugged to himself and slowly brought the sandwich to his mouth and took a bite. He tried to keep a straight face as the strange flavors swam in his mouth. He swallowed hard and looked at the sandwich again. "Do you like it?" Orihime had a hopeful glance on her face.

"It's very unique," he replied not sure what to say.

"It's my own recipe," she said proudly and began naming the ingredients. As the list of ingredients became longer it got very difficult for him not to make a face. "You don't like it, do you?"

"I suppose my palate is just different," he replied avoiding the question.

"I could make you something else," she said as she stood about to go back to the kitchen.

"Don't trouble yourself, it's alright," he told her.

"But you should eat something. Besides I need to keep myself busy," she replied quickly.

"Orihime, did something happen today?" he asked, knowing full well what occurred but she hadn't seen him, thankfully.

"It was just awful," Orihime told him as sadness filled her eyes. She began to relay the story of Nemu coming in to the hospital. Anger was growing in the back of his mind, in Grimmjow's selfish quest he had managed to hurt Orihime. He would have to pay. "Ulquiorra?" Orihime's voice was soft and shuddered slightly as she sat back down.

"That's horrible…" he said quietly. "I'm sorry this happened to your friend…" his anger was replaced by guilt. If he had never found out about the programs unveiling perhaps this all could have been avoided…

"It's not your fault Ulquiorra," she replied. His name coming from her lips made him feel warm; it made his heart beat faster. But it was wrong… He shouldn't have these feelings now. She was in pain, it would just seem like he was taking advantage of her. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked curiously seeing what looked like shame in her eyes.

"I invited you for selfish reasons…" she replied quietly.

"What do you mean?" he questioned in a confused tone.

"I didn't want to be alone," she told him as she looked away.

"It's alright Orihime. It's been a very difficult day for you, you shouldn't have to be alone," he replied. She gave a small smile before moving in toward him and burying her face in his chest and sobbing. He ran his hand gently over her hair as he choked up slightly listening to her cry. "It's alright, just let it all out… Everything will be alright…"

* * *

Rangiku gathered her purse and keys getting ready to leave the office. She was still thrown by seeing Gin at lunch but she tried hard to put on a brave face and act as if nothing had happened. Thankfully it was time to go home, she didn't think she would be able to keep it up much longer.

"So, did you want to hang out tonight?" Nanao asked as she walked up to Rangiku's desk. Rangiku gave a soft smile shaking her head no. "You're sure?" the concern in Nanao's voice was clear.

"I'm alright Nan. I just want to go home and rest," Rangiku told her.

"Okay, but if you need anything," Nanao started.

"You'll be the first to know," Rangiku said cutting her off. Nanao gave a nod and a smile then went to leave. Rangiku waited until she was gone and let out a long sigh.

"I take it something happened…" Shunsui's voice startled her; she thought he had already left. "Jumpy, that's not much like my beautiful Ran…"

"I'm just over tired… Too much weekend I think," she told him feigning a laugh.

"You need to be careful," he replied knowing she was lying to him but not wanting to push the subject, he already had an idea of what had happened.

"I know. Good night Shun," she said as she went to leave.

"I'm always here you know," he told her as she walked away.

"I know that too," she replied without turning around. She was able to hold herself together just long enough to get inside her apartment. She closed the door behind her, sinking down against it putting her face in her hands and began crying.

Toshiro quietly came out of his room and peered around the corner looking at his older cousin who had taken him in after their grandmother had passed away. He wondered what would be causing her this much pain.

He could only think of one _thing_ that had ever upset her this much. He refused to call that man a person. Who could possibly be so cruel and still be human? Maybe that _thing_ had given her some sort of happiness at some point but all Toshiro could remember was the pain when _it_ left her; hearing her wailing in the middle of the night alone in her bed, watching as she nearly drank herself to death, seeing her trying to fill the void with senseless one night stands.

She was finally starting to get back to normal again and something set her back. Toshiro hated it. He didn't want to see her hurting anymore. He walked out into the living room unsure of what to say to her. He watched her slumped shaking figure; he listened to the quivering sobs.

Rangiku heard his footsteps. She looked up and through her blurry vision saw Toshiro. She quickly wiped her eyes and stood taking a deep breath. He couldn't see her like this. But she didn't know how long he had been there.

"Hey you, what are you doing home so early?" she asked with a smile.

"Its five thirty…" he replied crossing his arms giving a disappointed look. Why was she trying to be so fake? He wasn't a little kid anymore… For God's sakes I'm already twelve, he thought to himself. And besides, he wasn't blind, he saw her crying.

"Oh, I should get dinner ready," she said going to move toward the kitchen.

"What's going on?" he asked as he walked over blocking her path.

"Nothing, don't you want dinner?" she asked in an oddly sweet voice. This was bad, very bad, it made Toshiro feel sick to his stomach.

"Why do you always lie to me about these things? I saw you crying," he said demandingly.

"Sometimes people just need to cry. It's alright, everything will be just fine. Why don't I make us some nice okonomiyaki," she replied and slipped past him into the kitchen.

"Liar… I hate when you lie to me. I'm not a little kid," Toshiro told her in a frustrated tone.

"Yes you are Toshiro! You are a kid! You should enjoy it!" she yelled in response then her look became soft as did her voice. "The world is hard and complicated and cold and sometimes it's really mean… You should enjoy being a child while you can… It goes by too quickly…" He frowned and stared at her, he couldn't afford to be a kid, not when he had to watch out for her and make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"I'm not hungry," he told her and stormed off to his room slamming the door. "Complicated… Everything is always complicated… It's just an excuse."

Rangiku sighed as she began making dinner. Tears falling silently as she gathered everything and started cooking. After she finished she took a deep shuddering breath and washed her face in the kitchen sink. She couldn't let him see her pain anymore, it wasn't good for him. She knew it would just make him worry. With a resolute nod to herself she picked up the plates and went toward Toshiro's room. She knocked softly on the door.

"Still not hungry," he said through the door.

"You know you need to eat," she replied. "And you're already smaller than many of the other kids in your grade, so you need to eat to grow." She knew that would get a response. The door flew open and the glowering look on his face made Rangiku start to laugh.

"I'm only smaller because they're all two years older than I am," he grumbled in response.

"Regardless, you need to eat something," she told him as she walked into his room handing him a plate. He stared at the plate; it actually did look pretty good. He gave in and began eating he could see her smile out of the corner of his eye. "Oh yeah, I got you some of those amanatto you like so much when I went to the market the other day."

"Tell me what happened," he said quietly ignoring her tempting of sweets.

"It's complicated…" she replied.

"That's just what you always say when you don't want to tell me something," he said trying not to let his temper get the best of him.

"Maybe that's true… I'm sure there are things you wouldn't want to talk to me about," she replied with a slight smirk.

"Such as?" he asked curiously.

"Your little friend Momo perhaps?" she replied smiling wider as he coughed and his face turned slightly red. "See?" He regained his composure and gave a serious look.

"But she doesn't hurt me," he said and couldn't help the slight frown that made its way to his face.

"I'm sorry Toshiro… I'm just not ready to talk about it," she told him apologetically.

"You're going to leave me again, aren't you?" he asked swallowing the fear he felt.

"Leave you? I've never left you. I've always been here. What are you talking about?" she asked completely confused.

"Yes you did… Maybe you didn't realize it, but you weren't really here for a long time… After _it_ left… You were like a ghost… I didn't even know you anymore…" Toshiro replied in a dejected tone as he looked out the window.

"Gin's not an it," she replied. "Yes, he hurt me, but he's human and we all make mistakes."

"Don't do that," Toshiro said quietly as his body shook slightly in anger.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Don't defend that _thing_. No human could cause as much damages as_ it_ did," Toshiro told her with anger filled eyes.

"Just stop it Toshiro… You don't understand. You can't understand, you're too young," she said as she stood up and grabbed his plate from him and went to walk out of the room.

"You're right… I don't understand how someone as wonderful as you can let themselves be with someone you know will just hurt you," he told her. She paused a moment that wasn't it, that wasn't all Gin did… They shared so much more than just pain.

"Go to bed Toshiro," she said without turning around.

"But it's only…" he started but she quickly cut him off.

"Go to bed now," she commanded as she walked into the hall. He closed the door loudly and everything became silent… She was left in her thoughts.

She took everything back into the kitchen and began washing the dishes. Why did it have to be this way…? Why couldn't Toshiro see there was more to it? Didn't he remember the times that they all went out together, or when Gin had taken care of him when he had the flu and Rangiku was away on a business trip… He had loved them, both of them… Why didn't Toshiro see that? Maybe if she was lucky he may love them again.

But… Wasn't he the one that broke her heart? The one who, when he left, made her feel as if every day she was dying inside. The person that just abandoned her in the middle of the night without a word… Perhaps she shouldn't be so ready to forgive him after all. But love is a blinding thing… It's hard to see the truth when the heart doesn't want to. Because just walking away from him that afternoon took everything she had. Could she really fight it, if she saw him again?

She needed to stop thinking. Or at least try to forget for a little while. She picked up the phone and began to dial.

* * *

"To what do I owe the pleasure beautiful Ran?" Shunsui asked as he picked up the phone.

"Why don't we go out," Rangiku said jovially as she tried to hide her pain.

"Where to?" Shunsui asked curiously.

"How about the Sakura club," she replied. Shunsui paused; Rangiku was looking to forget something… He was certain of that much; despite her tone he could feel it. But this meant imbibing in copious amount of alcohol. He knew he would regret it, but he couldn't let her be alone, he couldn't let her drink alone. She was going to go out one way or the other, at least if he was with her perhaps he could prevent her from doing anything rash.

"Alright, I'll be at your building in about twenty minutes," he told her and hung up the phone. What would he tell Nanao though?... Should he tell her anything? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she didn't find out… It was just one night after all, and it was for a good cause. She couldn't be mad at him for helping a friend, could she? She had to understand. After finally convincing himself he got ready and left in his car to pick up Rangiku.

He got to her building and parked the car. He walked up and hit the intercom button to her apartment. His mind was buzzing, he was certain this outing had to do with Gin.

"Hello?" Rangiku's voice seemed nervous.

"Can I come up, or shall you come down?" Shunsui asked attempted to maintain his mirthful tone.

"I'll be right there," she said gaining back her usual happy tone of voice. "Toshiro, I'm going out. I'll be back later." She called loudly from the front room. When no answer came she shrugged to herself and grabbed a jacket and her keys leaving the apartment and locking the door behind her. She hurried down the stairs and stopped just before heading to the door. "I'm going to have a good time." She reassured herself repeating it a few times then she walked out with a cheery bounce in her step.

"Ah, there's my girl," Shunsui said with a smirk as she walked out. She smiled widely and they walked to his car he opened the door for her. "Ladies first," he said motioning for her to get in. She did and he closed the door then walked around getting into the car and starting it up. He pulled away from the curb and they were on their way to the club.

They arrived quickly, Shunsui pulled up the valet. A young man opened the door for Rangiku and grinned widely as his eyes took in her supple figure. His smile maintained as he looked over the bright red Aston Martin they arrived in.

"Be nice to her," Shunsui said with a smirk as he tossed the keys to the young man. The boy nodded as he walked around the car handing Shunsui his valet ticket. They walked inside and Rangiku wasted no time walking straight to the bar and ordering their drinks. Shunsui walked up behind her and handed the bartender one of his credit cards. "Keep the tab open, whatever the lady wants."

"This is going to be so much fun! It's been too long since we've been here," Rangiku said excitedly as she took the drinks from the bartender handing one to Shunsui.

"It has been a while," Shunsui replied taking a sip of his drink. It tasted regrettably good. "Did you want to sit somewhere for a bit?"

"No, I want to dance," Rangiku said as she downed her first drink. He shrugged with a defeated smile and drank his entire drink as well. Rangiku grinned widely clapping a bit. He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

"What's the occasion?" Shunsui asked as they began to dance.

"Nothing special. I just wanted to spend some time with you," she replied with a wink.

"Well I'm honored," he replied with a laugh. He wasn't going to press yet, he knew before the night was over she'd tell him the truth. She always did. The two danced a while and Rangiku kept bringing back a few shots whenever there was a song she didn't care for. It wasn't too long before she was feeling the effects. "Do you want to sit down now?" Shunsui asked a slightly swaying Rangiku.

"I guess, for a little while," she replied with a laugh. He nodded and led her over to a couch that was off to the side of the bar. They sat and she rested her head on his shoulder. "He loved me once, you know?"

"I remember," Shunsui agreed.

"And it hurt… He disappeared and hurt…" she continued.

"I know," he said gently, waiting to find out what had happened.

"Then he shows up, out of the blue. He wants to talk and I don't know why. And every word he says is like a knife stabbing at my heart. Yet, his voice… His touch… It's like electricity. It still makes me get butterflies," she told him as she sat up looking into his eyes. "And I don't want to feel any of it. I hate it all. I wish I could forget everything…"

"No you don't," Shunsui started and she looked puzzled and even a little hurt. "It's hard right now, but all you've been through, the joy, the pain, it makes you who you are. And I don't know about you, but I really like who you are." He told her with a soft smile.

"You've always helped me… You gave me this job when I didn't have anywhere else to turn. You were there for me through my schooling. You were there when he broke my heart… You're the only one who can help me forget," she said as she edged closer to him.

"But you'll only forget for a little while," he told her.

"That's fine, I just want to feel something other than pain," she said as she moved putting her face near his and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I want you to make me feel…" she whispered.

"Rangiku, this isn't what you want," he told her as he edge back slightly.

"Yes it is, and you do too… Isn't this what you've always wanted?" she asked and he could hear the intoxication in her voice as she moved herself into his lap. This was going all wrong, he was supposed to just be there for her, it wasn't supposed to go this way… She was like a little sister to him, there was no way he could possibly let this happen.

* * *

A while after Shunsui left the house his cell phone began ringing. The only problem was it was sitting on an end table in his house. Du Clair de Lune by composer Claude Debussy played from the cell phone for a missing audience.

Nanao wondered why he wasn't picking up. He always had his cell phone with him. She was worried about Rangiku; she had to tell him what had happened at lunch. Why didn't he pick up? It felt like the phone was ringing forever. Finally the phone clicked "Hello, Shunsui?"

"Your call is being forwarded to an automated voice mail box for, Shunsui Kyoraku," the searingly mechanical voice said followed by a recording of Shunsui saying his own name. Nanao took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Shunsui, I'm worried about Rangiku. I was hoping to talk to you but since you're not there… We saw Gin at lunch today. I don't know what he's doing but she was pretty upset and I'm worried something is going to happen. And I was hoping you could help. And I'm scared… I guess I'll just go see if she needs anything, I really think she needs us now," she would have kept going but the machine cut her off.

"You have reached the time limit for your voice message. To save this message, press one. To record again, press two," somehow this voice grated at Nanao. She needed him, and he wasn't there, all that was there was this inanimate voice… She pressed one on her phone and then hung up quickly.

"Where is he…" Nanao whispered to herself with a frown as she went to get her coat and go out to see Rangiku. She hailed a cab since it was faster than waiting for the bus to get to Rangiku's apartment building. She told the driver the address telling him to hurry.

She paid the driver and rushed up the building. She pressed the button on the intercom for Rangiku's apartment and there was no answer. She pressed it again, and again.

"What?" an agitated Toshiro's voice came through the intercom.

"Is Rangiku there?" Nanao asked pensively.

"No, she went out," he replied coldly.

"Do you know where she went to?" Nanao questioned.

"My best guess is some bar or something. I don't know…" Toshiro's perturbed tone had undertones of concern.

"Did she go with somebody?" Nanao asked.

"I don't know, she's just not here, so why don't you go interrogate somebody else," Toshiro replied.

"Wait, please, it's really important Toshiro… I'm worried about her," Nanao confessed. Toshiro sighed; he had heard the conversations earlier. He knew where she went and who she went with, but he also remembered the scene from the kayaking trip. How many people's lives had to be ruined because that idiot showed up again…?

"Alright… I tell you," Toshiro resigned. "She went to this place called the Sakura Club with that Kyoraku guy."

"Shunsui…?" Nanao's voice sounded distant and hollow. Without another word she walked away. She couldn't believe it. He couldn't even keep his promise for two days… Didn't he know this wasn't the answer to solve Rangiku's problems? What sort of fool was he? Rather, what sort of fool was she for believing he'd actually keep his word…?

She was furious, but she was resolved to help her friend. She couldn't let Rangiku fall into some pit of despair drinking herself into oblivion. She hailed another cab to get to the club. She paid the driver and got out of the cab like a woman on a mission, until she got stopped at the entrance.

"I'm sorry miss, but you're not exactly dressed for this club," a man said with a laugh as he looked her up and down in her khaki pants and her dark green cardigan jacket.

"Unless you want the largest lawsuit on your head I'd suggest you let me go. Just from here I can already see at least five underage girls at the bar. So if you want this place to shut down, then by all means, don't let me in. But if you have an ounce of intelligence in that feeble head of yours you will let me pass," she said darkly as she narrowed her eyes on him. He moved out of her way without a word. She brushed past him and went to the bar looking around trying to find them. She continued looking around and then she spotted them.

Rangiku looked sad as she rested her head on his shoulder, Nanao frowned feeling sympathetic. She continued to watch; maybe Shunsui was doing the right thing. Then things began to change… Rangiku was advancing on him… And he wasn't stopping her… Finally his true nature is revealed, she thought to herself. He's just taking advantage of her in this emotional state, getting her all liquored up… Nanao became furious as she looked on seeing Rangiku move into Shunsui lap.

She had seen quite enough. She went over and maneuvered herself behind the couch. They hadn't noticed her yet. She waited crossing her arms over her chest and listening to them.

"Dearest Ran, you know I care very much for you, but," Shunsui started and Rangiku ran her hand gently down the side of his face.

"Then take me," she told him.

"Where exactly do you plan on taking her?" Nanao finally spoke.

"Nanao," Shunsui was terrified and relieved in the same instance.

"Oh Nan! I'm so happy you're here, did you come to party with us?" Rangiku asked in a chirper tone.

"I came to take you home Rangiku," Nanao said firmly.

"I won't go," Rangiku pouted. A shot girl came around and Rangiku took two quickly drinking them down. "I want to have fun."

"Ran… This isn't going to change anything. You'll regret it. Don't let him take advantage of you like this," Nanao told her in a serious tone. Shunsui looked over completely confused.

"You don't get it. You never…" Rangiku started but apparently the alcohol had caught up with her and she passed out.

"What did you do to her?" Nanao said angrily as she came around attempting to pick up Rangiku, but she was far smaller and couldn't even lift her, especially when she was dead weight.

"I didn't do anything… I just thought she'd be safer with me then being alone," Shunsui started.

"Safer?... Look at her? Does this look safe? What if she has alcohol poisoning? This isn't what she needs! And she doesn't need you trying to seduce her when she's upset!" Nanao yelled.

"What?" Shunsui asked curiously. "You actually thought I would…?" He frowned as stood and lifting Rangiku with him. "I would never do something like that."

"But you two were practically making out," Nanao stammered.

"Is that what you wanted it to be?" Shunsui asked. "I wouldn't ever make an advance on her. I couldn't."

"It has nothing to do with what I wanted anything to be. It's kind of hard to mistake something like that when she's sitting in your lap and you're both so…" Nanao said not able to finish her sentence as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nanao, will you give me a chance to explain after we take Rangiku back to her apartment?" Shunsui asked.

"Fine… That should be an interesting story…" Nanao mumbled as she rolled her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **_Hi all, hopefully my updates to the last chap didn't end up sending a bunch of emails to people. For some reason there was a page break that wasn't displaying in my browser and every time I tried to fix it, it didn't appear to be working. Anywho, hopefully it didn't get confusing last chapter. If it was, I apologize. Gotta say, I'm sad and happy. I looked at the stats and it's so cool to see how many people are looking at the story, sadly though, seems it's not worth too many comments. Hopefully I can do better for you guys. Let me know what you like/dislike in this story. Oh yes, can't forget! Thanks to Kyliwolf for adding the story to your alerts and to Rainstorm-Mosspath for adding the story to your alerts and favoriting. __ Okay, I'm babbling, let's get on with the show! _*****DISCLAIMER TIME: I don't own BLEACH or any of its characters*****

Nemu lay sleeping finally. Jyuushiro sat in the chair next to her bed watching her low steady breathing. It was hard to believe the day's events. He looked at his watch it was already almost midnight. Once they had gotten to the hospital she became even more erratic, fearful. It was so difficult to watch, it was even harder knowing there was nothing he could do for her that would make her pain go away quickly. He thought back about the events when they first got her admitted. Part of him wondering if there was something he could have done better.

"_Please, I have to go home," Nemu pleaded with the doctor._

"_We have to make sure you're alright Miss Kurotsuchi," the doctor told her calmly._

"_I'm fine. Good girls don't tell. Good girls are quiet," Nemu repeated over and over. _

"_Nurse, prep an injection of twenty cc's of diazepam," the doctor told Orihime who was the admitting nurse._

"_Yes sir," she replied and quickly walked off._

"_Diazepam?" Jyuushiro echoed._

"_We need to get her calmed down. She's in a state of very high anxiety and it's not doing her any good," the doctor replied. Orihime came back quickly with the syringe handing it to the doctor._

"_No no no, I don't want it! You're going to kill me! Please, I'll be good!" Nemu cried out fear filling her eyes as she tried to curl herself up in the bed but it wasn't working as she had been restrained due to concern she may hurt herself when she was admitted._

"_Is all of this necessary? She's terrified," Jyuushiro said in a highly concerned tone. _

"_Mr. Ukitake, come with me," Orihime said as she took his arm leading him out of the room. He could hear Nemu screaming in the background and he closed his eyes tightly. It felt like someone was cutting his heart out. "I know it's difficult. Please trust us; we're doing everything we can for her."_

"_I know that, it's just…" Jyuushiro started as he sat in a chair in the hall outside the room._

"_It's heart breaking…" Orihime finished as she gave a sympathetic look. He nodded sadness filling his eyes. "We're going to do the best we can to help her through this. We'll be here as long as she needs us."_

"_Thank you Orihime," he replied with an appreciative look. He began noticing how much quieter it was in the room, it almost made him more concerned. _

"_It's alright Mr. Ukitake; the quiet is a good sign. The medicine is working to help her," Orihime reassured._

"_Please, there's no need to be so formal, you can call me Jyuushiro. We're not strangers after all," Jyuushiro told her._

"_Sorry," Orihime said embarrassedly._

"_It makes it harder, doesn't it?" Jyuushiro asked referring to knowing Nemu._

"_It'll be alright. It just means I'm going to try even harder to help," Orihime told him confidently. Though truthfully it did make it harder, it took all she had to not start crying. _

"_You're a really wonderful girl, you know?" Jyuushiro told her with a soft smile. _

"_Let me go check on Nemu, I'll be right back," Orihime said avoiding his statement. She didn't feel very wonderful; she couldn't make Nemu better in an instant like she wanted so desperately to. She walked into the room and Nemu was clearly sedate. She almost looked empty… Orihime wasn't sure what was worse. "Can Mr. Ukitake come back in?"_

"_Yes, it may be comforting for her to see a familiar face," the doctor replied. Orihime went out and got Jyuushiro bring him back into the room. "Nemu, I'm going to ask you a few questions, is that alright?" he said as he removed the restraints._

"_As you wish," she replied in a tired voice._

"_This isn't about me, do you want to talk right now?" he asked._

"_Okay," she said with a slight sigh._

"_I am guessing you've probably heard this before, but we really do want to help you," the doctor reassured._

"_Of course… Everyone wants to fix broken things," she told him. _

"_You think you're broken?" the doctor questioned._

"_How could I not? There has to be something broken in me for these things to keep happening," she replied._

"_You blame yourself for what happened?" he asked._

"_It has to be my fault," she told him._

"_Why? From what I've heard it was a break in," the doctor replied._

"_I didn't do what he wanted, so he hurt me. That's how things work. I never do anything right," she said._

"_That man was a thief. You were protecting something. That's not a bad thing," he told her._

"_Girls are supposed to do what they're told… Be quiet… Stop crying… Don't resist… It won't hurt long…" the horrible memory from the day she was violated came back again._

"_Nemu, you're safe now. No one can hurt you here. It sounds like you've had some very traumatic experiences. But I promise, you are safe here," he told her reassuringly._

"_It won't go away," she whispered as she pulled her legs to her chest wrapping her arms around them._

"_I think Nemu could use a break," Jyuushiro spoke up. She looked over at him with an almost thankful gaze. _

"_Alright, could I speak with you outside a moment Mr. Ukitake?" the doctor asked._

"_Certainly," he replied with a nod. They were about to leave and Nemu grabbed his arm._

"_Don't leave me…" she pleaded._

"_Nemu, I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going to speak with the doctor and I'll be right back. We'll be just outside the door, I won't leave your sight," he reassured her with a gentle look. "Orihime, could you stay with her?"_

"_Of course," Orihime said with a nod as she stood next to Nemu's bed. Jyuushiro and the doctor walked out together into the hall and Jyuushiro made sure he was visible to Nemu from her bed._

"_How much of her history do you know?" the doctor questioned._

"_I'm sorry to say not very much," Jyuushiro told him apologetically._

"_It's nothing to be sorry for… I will say this much, this is going to be difficult, it's probably going to be painful at times… If you're not prepared to completely support her, I would really prefer you tell me now," the doctor said in a very serious tone._

"_I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help her," Jyuushiro replied without a second thought._

"_Doctor Kurosaki, here are the files you requested," a young intern said handing a folder to the doctor._

"_Kurosaki?" Jyuushiro echoed._

"_Oh dear, I didn't introduce myself, did I? My name is Isshin Kurosaki," he replied._

"_I'm sorry, I know it seems like an odd question, but you wouldn't happen to be related to Ichigo, would you?" Jyuushiro asked._

"_You know my son?" Isshin said in a proud tone. "Oh wait, of course, you're from Seireitei Co. How is he doing there?"_

"_He's doing well. He's a smart young man," Jyuushiro told him._

"_Well he has good genes," Isshin joked with a smirk. "Back to the matter at hand though…" he started as he looked over the file. His face turned somber suddenly._

"_What is it?" Jyuushiro asked in a worried voice moving to get a look at the file._

"_You realize this is confidential, right?" Isshin said but made no move to stop Jyuushiro from reading._

"_My God…" Jyuushiro whispered as he read. _

"_It's tragic, isn't it?" Isshin said. "Worse yet is the fact of how often innocent young women like Nemu are assaulted like this…"_

"_I had no idea…" Jyuushiro said with his mouth slightly ajar._

"_She's probably worked very hard to suppress these memories… The mind is an amazing thing, the way it protects itself. But once a floodgate like that opens, it's difficult to pick up the pieces," Isshin told him._

"_But not impossible," Jyuushiro said as he shifted his eyes from the documents to Isshin's eyes._

"_No, it's not impossible," Isshin told him with an affirming nod._

Jyuushiro was glad to know that Isshin was the doctor that happened to be on this shift. He could tell that he truly cared for his patients. It put his mind at ease as much as it could. Nemu began stirring awake, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Was I sleeping?" Nemu asked blearily.

"For a little while," he replied gently.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as she fiddled with the hospital bracelet on her wrist.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. There has been a lot of pain in your life. You're very strong really. I don't think I could have lived through all of that," Jyuushiro told her.

"I didn't want to… I wasn't strong enough to stop him… After that… I really didn't want to live," she confided with a despondent look.

"But you did, something must have happened to change your mind," Jyuushiro replied hesitant to ask what it was.

"It took a long time… People can be really cruel, you know… I was a sophomore in high school then… It ended up all over the news. So people started talking… Kids in my classes made fun of me… Called me terrible names… The only one who cared was Mayuri. I was thankful that the court had come to a verdict that what he had done was self defense. And since he was already eighteen he was eligible to be my legal guardian. He took great care of me. He really did," Nemu said a mix of sincerity and sadness in her eyes.

"It sounds like he was a really great older brother," Jyuushiro told her. He was glad she was starting to open up more. He wanted to help her however he could. If it meant staying right there at her bedside he would do it for as long as she needed him there.

"He really was… He still is, he saved me today," she replied. The two continued to talk, Jyuushiro had been allowed twenty four hour access for visiting, given Nemu's delicate condition. They talked for a while until Nemu drifted back to sleep again. Soon after Jyuushiro also fell asleep.

* * *

"Yes I'm drinking!" Rangiku's random sentence startled Nanao as she helped Shunsui get her up the stairs to her apartment. They paused looking at her but she was still out cold, talking in her sleep. They continued up and Nanao looked through Rangiku's pockets finding her keys and unlocking the apartment.

She felt around on the wall flicking on the lights. She frowned when she saw Toshiro sitting on the couch asleep. He had been waiting up for Rangiku. Nanao looked over at Shunsui mouthing 'be quiet' as they carried her into the apartment. Shunsui closed the door as quietly as he possibly could but despite his efforts Toshiro woke with a start.

Toshiro looked over not saying a word. He actually wasn't quite sure what to say. He was mad, disappointed, worried, scared… There were so many emotions coursing through him that he didn't even know which to start with.

"What happened to her?" Toshiro asked as he stood from the couch.

"She'll be alright, she's just tired," Nanao said trying to skirt the subject.

"Don't lie to me. I'm sick of everyone lying to me! This is over that idiot isn't it? It's that _things_ fault!" Toshiro said angrily raising his voice.

"Thing?" Nanao questioned.

"Ichimaru," Shunsui chimed in. Toshiro nodded maintaining a scowl on his face.

"Now isn't the time to be angry," Nanao told him.

"Why not?" Toshiro growled.

"She needs your caring, not your anger. Your love, not your spite. Please, she needs you to be there for her, not to be mad at her," Nanao replied her tone starting of lecturing but becoming more consoling.

"I can't do this again," Toshiro whispered and went off to his room closing the door behind him loudly.

"He'll be alright," Shunsui said in a reassuring tone. Nanao rolled her eyes glaring slightly.

"Let's just get her into bed," Nanao told him firmly. He nodded without a word and they carried her into her bedroom. Nanao pulled back the covers and Shunsui set Rangiku down gently in the bed. Nanao removed Rangiku's shoes and pulled the covers up on her. Nanao looked at Rangiku for a moment and frowned, she wished she could have been there for her friend. None of this would have happened if she had been there.

"You can't blame yourself," Shunsui said quietly noticing the look on her face. Nanao's gaze moved to his and she looked at him disappointedly.

"Then I suppose you're it," Nanao replied without giving him a chance to retort she walked out of the room. She set Rangiku's keys on an end table and opened the door to leave.

"I thought we were going to talk?" Shunsui asked curiously.

"We're certainly not going to talk here. I figured you would catch up, unless you wanted to stay here," Nanao replied as she continued out the door.

"Nanao… I'm sorry. I know I broke my promise… I never meant for things to go this way," Shunsui told her as he caught up with her.

"How did you mean for it to go? For you to not get caught?" Nanao asked looking over at him with pursed lips and angry eyes.

"That's not what I meant… I didn't want to hurt you. Rangiku is a good friend; she's like a little sister to me. I could never get intimate with her. She would have gone out tonight even without me. I just wanted to make sure that she would be safe," Shunsui said. "Besides… her heart belongs to another. It's very clear, and you know it."

"It still doesn't excuse you from breaking your promise. You could have watched over her without drinking. In fact you _should_ have done that. That would have been the responsible thing!" Nanao replied her voice somewhere between hurt and anger.

"You know she would have known, and you know she would have been upset. It would have made things worse," Shunsui told her as they continued walking.

"I suppose that's just the way things are then," Nanao replied in a defeated tone as she passed his car.

"Nanao, wait. You know how you said not to give up on you if you fail…?" Shunsui asked pausing and hoping she would turn back. She stopped she didn't want to turn around. "Please Nanao, don't give up on me."

"How… You were supposed to be the strong one. How am I supposed to depend on you, if you have to depend on me?" she asked as she turned around uncertainty in her eyes.

"That's the way it works," Shunsui said with a small smile. "That whole two-way street thing people talk about."

"But, what if we just keep failing?" she asked in a scared tone.

"Then we keep trying. Nobody's perfect, so we have to keep trying, it's life, we do the best that we know how to in the moment. Sometimes we're wrong, but sometimes it's the best choice we'll ever make," he told her as he moved close to her looking deeply at her as he ran his fingers gently on the side of her face.

"I suppose that's true," she conceded looking into his eyes.

"Would you like me to drive you home? Or…" Shunsui paused smirking.

"Or what exactly?" she asked in a mock disapproving tone.

"Well I don't know about you, but I am certainly famished, I was thinking perhaps we could go back to my place and I could make us something to eat and if you happened to want to stay at the house because it's so late, why I certainly wouldn't object…" he replied.

"You are incorrigible," she told him shaking her head with a small smile.

"So I'm told… Shall we?" he asked with a grin.

"Well, I am a little hungry. But I'm not staying over," she told him.

"As you wish," he said as he steered her toward the car opening the door for her.

* * *

The phone rang and Yoruichi pulled the covers over her head hoping it would just stop. Kisuke yawned dramatically glancing at the clock. Who would be calling at one in the morning? Well, it must be something important, he thought to himself. He got out of bed picking up the phone.

"Hello?" he said sleepily. He waited and there was silence on the line. "Prank calls aren't very nice you know…" he paused again. He could hear something faint, like computer keys being tapped. "Hello? I'm not going to stay on the line forever you know. My bed is calling me…"

"Urahara," Mayuri's voice sounded strange.

"Mayuri?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"I hate to say this," Mayuri started swallowing his pride. "I need your help."

"What happened, where are you?" Kisuke asked wondering what was going on. It wasn't like Mayuri at all to ever ask for help. Especially from Kisuke who he had been trying so hard to surpass once he had taken over the research and development department after Kisuke to a sort of early retirement.

"I'm in the lab. Get here soon," Mayuri told him.

"But what is this about?" Kisuke asked starting to get concerned. Mayuri simply hung up without an explanation. He walked over to the closet getting out something to wear.

"What's going on?" Yoruichi asked as she sat up watching him.

"It's Mayuri, I don't know exactly what is going on but it sounded as if he were in some sort of trouble," Kisuke replied with a frown.

"Do you want me to go with?" Yoruichi asked as she was about to get up.

"Go back to sleep my queen, I won't be long," Kisuke told her as he went over and gently laid her back into the bed pressing his lips to hers. "Besides, you have to rest up. It's your turn to make breakfast." He said with a smirk.

"Oh get out of here already," Yoruichi said waving him off with a laugh. He nodded and walked out of the house getting into the van and started on his drive toward the Seireitei building.

"What are you up to Mayuri…" Kisuke said aloud to the empty van. What would Mayuri possibly need him for. Unless… Unless he was going to test the hogyoku program.

Kisuke didn't like the idea of the hogyoku program. It had seemed like a good idea when he originally started the project but something about it seemed wrong. Taking people's memories away and changing their behavior patterns, even if it was supposedly for their own benefit… It just didn't sit right with him. So before he finished the project he quit. Mayuri had gladly taken over the project when he was appointed head of the department.

Kisuke pulled into the parking garage and found a spot. He turned off the van and sat for a moment. What would he say to Mayuri? What if it wasn't the hogyoku he called about? Kisuke sighed; there was no use in sitting around wondering about what ifs. If Mayuri needs his help, he'd do what he could. He got out and spotted Mayuri waiting by the door to the building.

"My my, I'm honored. I get an escort," Kisuke called out.

"You wouldn't be able to get into the building otherwise," Mayuri replied.

"Oh I wouldn't?" Kisuke questioned with a smirk as he reached Mayuri and swiped a card unlocking the door. "You really should know better."

"How did you… Never mind, there's no time to waste," Mayuri told him as they went inside.

"What exactly is it we're doing?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"Fixing something," Mayuri said without further explanation as they got to the lab.

"Don't you have a staff?" Kisuke asked him.

"They're incompetent and besides, no one knows this program better than you," Mayuri replied. The program was already booted up on a PC and various vital monitors were set up.

"Mayuri, you don't actually plan on using this on yourself, do you?" Kisuke questioned.

"What better test could there be? This is something I need to do," Mayuri told him as he began to place the vital monitor patches onto his body.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Kisuke asked. He hadn't heard about the break in or about Nemu but he could tell something was very wrong.

"Ever perceptive Urahara…" Mayuri mused as he took the cap that the program used to make alterations and placed it upon his head.

"Well, I can't set the program unless I know what it is you want to change," Kisuke told him.

"You know as well as anyone what it is that needs to be changed about me…" Mayuri replied as he sat down in the chair next to the desk.

"And you know as well as anyone that I can't do it," Kisuke said as he sat down in the chair in front of the computer rolling it so that he sat directly in front of Mayuri. "Ooh, comfy rolly chairs, the lab really has been upgraded."

"You have to do this," Mayuri demanded.

"Actually this might be the worst thing I could do to you… You don't want someone else to change you. You've been as stubborn as anyone I've ever known since the day I met you. Now you're willing to let someone delve into your brain and rewire you? What happened Mayuri?" Kisuke asked in a serious tone.

"A realization of sorts, you know my failings… She's gone to you and your wife before when I've screwed things up," Mayuri said.

"You need to work this out. Behind that cold sarcastic shell is a guy who is ridiculously passionate about everything in his life. Your passion to protect has been misguided at times… But it has saved her life as well. Nothing is really going to be solved by manipulating a part of your behavior. You need to change it. You have to take charge and make a conscious effort. You've realized something you've been doing is wrong, so now you have to fix it. You know as well as I do that nothing is perfect. And you know we don't want it to be perfect, because that means we're not able to improve any further. You have to strive and continue to improve yourself. It's not a simple thing to do, but you have to do it. I'll always be around to help you, but not this way. Not like this," Kisuke told him. Mayuri stared at him his look wavered between hurt and acceptance. He couldn't deny what Kisuke was saying, because it was the truth.

Suddenly Mayuri's cell phone began ringing breaking the silence. He looked at the unfamiliar number. The caller id had the number listed under the local hospital. He quickly pushed the button to answer.

"Nemu?" Mayuri's voice was strained with concern. Kisuke watched silently.

"Mayuri…" Nemu's voice was so quiet… She sounded so tired.

"Are you alright?..." Mayuri asked worry lining his face.

"I will be… I just wanted to see how you were doing… I was so thoughtless earlier…" she said.

"No Nemu, that's not true at all… I'm sorry I've made such a mess of things," he told her apologetically.

"What's wrong Mayuri?... Are you alright?" Nemu asked.

"For the first time, in a long time, I'm actually seeing things a little clearer… But, we can talk another time. I can tell you're very tired. You need to rest," he said.

"I will… Can you do something for me?" she asked.

"Of course, anything…" he replied quickly.

"Promise me you'll come visit me," she said.

"If you want me to, I'll be there," he told her.

"Thank you," she replied he could hear the soft smile in her voice. They said their good-byes and hung up.

"That sounded nice," Kisuke said in a sincere tone.

"She still wants to see me. After everything, she still wants me to go visit," Mayuri replied and something Kisuke hadn't seen in a long time happened. Mayuri actually smiled, not one of his usual devious smiles but a genuinely happy smile.

"That is good news, but you shouldn't be surprised. She loves you more than you know," Kisuke replied. "Back to the matter at hand though. What are you going to do Mayuri?" Kisuke asked.

"Well the first order is to get this ridiculous mess off me," he said as he took off the cap and pulled the patches for the vital machine off himself. "You were right about me… Sadly, I haven't formulated a plan to correct this error."

"Like I said, I'll help you, if you want," Kisuke told him. He hadn't realized how much time they had spent talking until he looked at the clock on the computer. "Oh dear." Kisuke said frowning.

"What is it?" Mayuri asked curiously.

"Why don't we shut all of this down now and get out of here. You can come to the house if you'd like to talk more, Yoruichi should be making breakfast about now," Kisuke replied.

"You're late, aren't you?" Mayuri asked with a slight grin.

"Let's not talk about that now. Let's focus on you," Kisuke told him as he started turning off the power to everything.

"Oh I can't miss this…" Mayuri said with a quiet laugh as they walked out of the lab.

"Well I'm glad to know you care so much," Kisuke replied with a laugh.

* * *

Gin sat in his car outside of Rangiku's apartment. It wasn't that he wanted to cause her pain. He never wanted that, it was just a result of something inevitable, she was probably one of the only people he ever actually did care about. But maybe he could make it work. It might even be fun to live two lives. Very secret-agenty…

He had already seen Shunsui and Nanao carrying Rangiku back. He frowned as he thought about it again. He knew it was his fault. He thought he had made it easy for her to forget him when he left. He took everything of his, leaving nothing behind to remind her. But then maybe, just as much as he couldn't stop thinking of her, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Perhaps things could be like they used to be. Him and her, and even the runt her little cousin, they could get along again. But how exactly would he set this plan in motion. It certainly wasn't going to happen by him sitting out in his car for hours watching her apartment. But it also wouldn't do to just walk up to her apartment at three in the morning and ask her if they could have a chat.

"A letter!" he said aloud to himself, actually startling him by how loud he was about the idea. "She'll love it… Or she'll rip it into little shreds and burn it…" he sighed dismally at the thought. "The only way I can possibly get her back has to be in person… Persimmons… That's it! They should be just about dried tomorrow. Gifts are always good, especially ones that taste like honey sunshine... Man I'm hungry now… Good night love, I'll see you soon," he said as he looked up toward her apartment smiling as he drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **_Good day all. Well, I've waited to try not to rush the updates. Not much else to say so here we go! _****Disclaimer Time: I don't own BLEACH or any of its characters*****

Ulquiorra woke and attempted to stay as quiet as possible when he noticed Orihime was still sleeping. He had taken her to bed so late, he watched as she slept and began thinking about the previous night.

_Orihime had cried so much she ended up falling asleep in Ulquiorra's arms. He hoped she would be able to rest easy now that she had let herself get out all that pain. _

_Orihime became quiet and her breathing had become steadily slower. Ulquiorra gently moved her hair behind her ear and saw her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep. _

_He was sure she hadn't been asleep long so he didn't want to move her yet and wake her up. He quietly took the blanket that rested on the back of the couch and put it over her. She shifted slightly ending up lying on her side putting her hand under her head which ended up resting on Ulquiorra's thigh._

_He took a deep breath not quite sure where to put his hands at this point. Trying to be a gentleman he ended up resting his left hand on her shoulder and his right hand ran gently over her hair. He just sat, watching her sleep. She looked like an angel. _

_After a couple hours he thought it would probably be best to move her to her own bed. He moved as smoothly as he possibly could. Picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom. He set her down gently and went to pull the blanket over her. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked around and focused on him._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered._

"_It's alright," she replied quietly._

"_You need to get your rest," he told her as he went to leave the room._

"_Wait," she said putting out a hand and waving him toward her._

"_Is there something I can get you?" he asked as he went back to her bedside._

"_Actually, there is," she said as she scooted over patting the bed. He looked from the bed to her eyes. His heart was pounding. "It was really nice when you were holding me." He nodded and his look relaxed a bit as he got into the bed next to her. "You didn't think I meant…?" she paused with a giggle._

"_Of course not," he replied in a calm tone. She moved to her side putting her head on his chest. His heart was still pounding despite his tone of voice._

"_If you say so…" she replied still giggling. _

"_Maybe a little…" he conceded with slight embarrassment._

"_Maybe someday," she told him and he could hear the smirk in her voice. He wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon after hearing those words…_

Orihime opened her eyes and moved to look at Ulquiorra who was lost in thought. She smiled as he came out of his thoughts. "Good morning," she said in a cheerful tone.

"Good morning," he echoed in reply letting a smirk make its way to his face. Orihime looked over at her clock and saw that she still had time before she had to be to work.

"Would you like breakfast?" she asked.

"Why don't I take you out somewhere," he replied quickly. Granted, with an ulterior motive, he didn't know where she learned to cook but he certainly didn't feel like experiencing it again so soon.

"Well, okay, but I don't mind making us something," she told him with a confused look.

"You do enough for everyone else all the time Orihime, wouldn't it be nice to just relax?" he asked.

"I suppose that would be nice," she replied with a smile. "You're so thoughtful."

"It's nothing, really," he said with a gentle look.

* * *

Gin sat on the balcony of his apartment sipping tea as he watched the people passing on the street below. His eyes moved to look at the box that sat on the small table beside him. He had carefully chosen the persimmons he had been drying to give to Rangiku. A pale pink ribbon on the box shimmered in the sunlight.

With a sigh he picked it up as he stood and went to go inside. He set his now empty tea cup in the sink and got his keys. He was ready to go. He went out of his apartment locking the door behind him and started down the hallway. One of his rather gossipy neighbors waved with a fake smile. He returned the smile, that typical fox-like look plastering itself to his face.

"My my Mr. Ichimaru, you have a girlfriend?" the older woman asked curiously.

"So sorry I hadn't informed you," he replied in his typical polite tone yet anyone with any sense could hear the undertone of sarcasm.

"Well, I hope she likes your present," she replied still smiling.

"Thank you. I hope so as well. I don't mean to be discourteous but I really must be on my way," he told her with a slight bow.

"Oh of course, good luck," she said as she continued down the hall and he continued in the opposite direction.

"The rumor mill must be slow if this is so interesting…" he mumbled to himself with a quiet laugh as he got to the stairway and made his way down going out to his car. He unlocked the car getting in and setting the box on the passenger seat. He started the car and began on his way toward Rangiku's apartment.

* * *

Rangiku woke bleary eyed with a major headache. She groaned as she sat up in her bed still fully dressed. "Oh God…" she said quietly to herself as she rested her head in her hands. She pulled the blanket off herself slowly swinging her legs off the bed. She didn't want to get up, but she couldn't stay here. She had to make everything seem normal for Toshiro's sake.

She slowly went toward the door opening it. To her surprise there stood Toshiro. He had a glass of water in one hand and a plate with dry toast in the other. Also on the plate were three aspirins. She gave a gentle look.

"You're too good to me," she said as he handed her the cup and plate.

"I wouldn't say that," he replied quietly with a frown.

"Are you alright?" she asked after taking the aspirins.

"Yes, I'm fine," he told her trying to remember Nanao's words. As much as he wanted to be furious with Rangiku, he could see the logic in what Nanao had said.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Rangiku told him apologetically as she sat down on her bed.

"You had your reasons," he replied quietly.

"Doesn't make it okay. I saw him," she started. Toshiro's eyes widened. "At lunch yesterday. I told him to leave me alone. But it brought back all these feelings…" Toshiro wasn't sure what to say in response. He was glad that she had told Gin to leave her alone, but should he say it…? "We should get ready. You have to get to school and I have to get to work, we can't be late." She saw the contemplative confusion in Toshiro's eyes as he stayed quiet. He nodded as he got up to leave the room.

Toshiro went to his room grabbing his book bag and keys to the apartment. He was already dressed and pretty much ready. He went into the front room setting his bag down and sitting on the couch. Rangiku took a quick shower and rushed to get dressed. She came tripping out the door as she attempted to put her shoes on.

"Do you have a lunch?" she asked seeing him sitting watching television.

"No, I still have some money on my lunch card," he told her.

"Oh, good," she said as she went to get her purse. She took out a twenty handing it to him. "Add this onto the card."

"Okay. Thanks," he replied.

"Time to go," she said as she turned the TV off. He nodded and picked up his backpack slinging it over his shoulder.

"Good grief, how many books do they give you guys?" Rangiku asked in amazement looking at the bag. He looked at her sideways shaking his head.

"You probably never took your books out of your locker once they got there did you?" he asked rolling his eyes slightly.

"I took them to class, when I remembered to…" she replied with a shrug. "But you my little scholar, I know there's great things in your future!" she said as she ruffled his hair and grabbed him in a tight hug as they walked out of the apartment.

"Please…Stop," he said struggling to breath and highly embarrassed. She let him go and they continued on. They walked out to the street and Toshiro's cheeks got a slight pinkish hue.

"What's wrong?" Rangiku asked curiously as she looked at him. She looked down the street and saw Momo. "Aww you're so cute when you have a crush!" Rangiku said teasingly.

"Would you just go to work already?" he grumbled.

"Have a good day," Rangiku said with a wave as she turned to make her way toward the subway station. She had gotten a couple blocks up when she got that strange feeling again, as if she were being watched. She looked around but nothing seemed out of place. Then a black car pulled up parking on the street. The door opened and she immediately recognized the silvery lavender hair. She took a deep breath and moved quickly toward the stairs down to the subway.

"Ran, wait up!" Gin said with a wave as he caught up to her. She bit her lip and looked back at him seeing a box wrapped with a pink ribbon and frowned.

"What are you doing Gin?" she asked in a defeated tone.

"I wanted to apologize… And I wanted to give you this," he said as he held out the box toward her.

"Apologize? You think you can give me some present and everything will go back to the way it was?" she asked in an offended tone.

"I know," he frowned. "I realize I can't just make that hurt disappear… But I was hoping I could make up for it. Would you indulge me?" he asked still holding out the box.

"This doesn't change anything," she said roughly as she took the box untying the ribbon and opening it. She couldn't help the smile that made its way to her face. He smiled as well, their blue eyes meeting. She remembered fondly the first time he had given her a persimmon.

"You still like them I take it?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah…" she replied quietly as she closed the box. "I can't accept this though…"

"Why not?" he asked as a frown returned to his face.

"I can't afford to repeat history. I can't just think of myself. I have to take care of Toshiro and you have no idea how much it hurt him when you left the way you did…" she told him as she handed the box back to him.

"Please Rangiku; I know trust has to be rebuilt… I realize I've done a lot of harm. I want to make things right. I never stopped loving you," he told her sincerely.

"If you loved me how could you do what you did? I don't even know where you went or why you left…" she said as sadness filled her eyes.

"I had to… It was something beyond my control," he told her without revealing more. No one had known that he went to Arrancar Inc. To them he just disappeared and since Arrancar was a private company their employee list wasn't published anywhere.

"Then how can I know it won't happen again?" she replied with a sigh.

"I'm not going anywhere now. Can we start fresh?" Gin asked in a hopeful tone.

"I don't know… I need to think about this," she told him. His face lit up hearing these words. He still had a chance. She wasn't completely dismissing the idea.

"Take as long as you need…" he told her as he handed her the box of persimmons again.

"How will I find you?" she asked.

"I'll find you love," he replied with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and laughed quietly.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" she said looking at the time on a TV in the store next to the subway stairs.

"Better hurry then. Have a nice day," he told her and walked off. She smiled as she watched him walk away and get into his car driving off.

"What am I going to do with you…" she sighed to herself still smiling.

* * *

Jyuushiro was soundly sleeping still as Orihime walked into Nemu's room. She tilted her head to the side seeing someone she didn't often see. Mayuri heard her footsteps and looked over. Orihime smiled as she walked up with a glass of water and a few pills. She looked over seeing Jyuushiro sleeping and kept her voice hushed.

"Did the doctor talk to you about the medications we're going to start you on Nemu?" Orihime asked in a whisper. Nemu nodded, Mayuri looked less than thrilled seeing the variety of pills Orihime was handing Nemu. But they had talked and she wanted to go by the doctor's recommendations. He had to try not to argue.

"Thank you," Nemu whispered with a nod as she took the pills and drank some of the water then set it onto the tray table next to her bed.

"Should we wake him?" Orihime asked pointing to Jyuushiro.

"I don't know, he is late for work, but he stayed up with me so late last night I thought he should get some rest," Nemu replied.

"I doubt he'll be reprimanded given the circumstances," Mayuri said with an indifferent look.

"Is there anything you need Nemu?" Orihime asked.

"No, thank you," she replied with an appreciative look.

"Okay, remember you have an appointment with Dr. Kurosaki this morning," Orihime told her with a smile.

"Oh another one… Wonderful," Mayuri said under his breath.

"He's really a good doctor Mayuri. He's the one I've been talking about," Nemu told him.

"I see…" Mayuri replied. She could hear the apprehension in his voice.

"Would you just give him a chance?" Nemu asked.

"He doesn't have that orange hair does he? That hair annoys me," Mayuri replied avoiding the thought that if this doctor were anything like that hotheaded irrational boy they would be having words.

"No, he's actually kind of, cute," Nemu replied in a thoughtful tone.

"Cute?..." Mayuri simply shook his head giving an unenthused look.

"Trust me, he is good at his job," Nemu said with a hopeful gaze. Mayuri sighed giving in. It was hard to change… He so very much wanted to take her out of the hospital and believe that everything was fine. He just had to remember…

"_Change is never easy," Kisuke told him as he handed him a cup of coffee._

"_Yeah, look at this guy… He still can't be on time to save his life…" Yoruichi said pointing a spatula at Kisuke trying to lighten the overly serious conversation that had been going on since the two walked in the door. Mayuri smirked slightly and returned to a serious look._

"_I know it's difficult… I would simply like to be able to know I won't hurt her again…" Mayuri said._

"_That's up to you. Like I said before, you're more stubborn than anyone I know. Put your mind to it Mayuri, it will happen," Kisuke told him._

"_What if this is just the way I am?" Mayuri replied. Kisuke sighed and looked at Mayuri for a while._

"_Apparently you also get stuck in brain loops… You can talk about what ifs all day long. The fact of the matter is, you're already changing, whether you know it or not," Kisuke said taking a sip of his coffee._

"_What?" Mayuri asked with a confused look. Yoruichi had to stifle her laughter as she'd never seen such a look on Mayuri's face._

"_You, being here, calling me of all people… And before, actually calling Jyuushiro… Accepting help from others, admitting you have faults. You're already doing it, so it must be fairly painless if you aren't even noticing it," Kisuke said with a smirk. _

_Mayuri opened his mouth but nothing came out. He shifted in his seat slightly attempting to think of a counter point. He hated Kisuke being right so much. Since they had started talking Kisuke had been dead on about many things about him. It made him a bit uncomfortable that Kisuke new so much about him._

"_Don't worry so much. Here, have some breakfast and relax," Yoruichi told him as she set a plate in front of him. He looked at her curiously; she'd never actually talked very much with him. He'd always gotten a sort of suspicious feeling from her. But now she was kind, and giving him food. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking… I'll admit I wasn't a big fan of you. But I do believe in giving someone a chance to change. And I trust this dope's judgment…" she pointed to Kisuke._

"_Sitting right here, can hear you…" Kisuke said in a slightly pouting tone. Mayuri laughed quietly as he poked at the scrambled eggs on his plate._

"_Let me guess, you don't like scrambled," Yoruichi said in an unenthused tone._

"_Don't worry about it. It's not important," Mayuri replied. Yoruichi smirked and sat down with them at the table._

Nemu waved a hand in front of Mayuri who looked like he was a million miles away. He blinked a few times shaking his head. Nemu looked at him curiously.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's the goal," he replied as he put his hand over hers and squeeze it lightly. She wasn't sure what he meant but she could see the change in him already. He was starting to be more like he used to be when they were younger. She had missed that Mayuri so much.

* * *

President Yamamoto sat in his office contemplating the emergency meeting he had called for the morning. It seemed his concerns were beginning to materialize. He knew their latest project would be highly sought after long ago.

When Kisuke first revealed the idea for the hogyoku program it was amazing. Yamamoto knew how much this could potentially change not only the field of psychology but possibly even be useful for other fields. However, he didn't mention these possibilities to Kisuke as he knew full well that he would destroy the project if he knew.

Yamamoto intended to have a conference with high ranking military personnel. He was certain that if the program could alter behavior it could potentially make training faster or if an enemy were captured they could make them into the perfect spy with no loss to their own forces. These were only a few of the ideas that Yamamoto had entertained.

But it seemed as though he wasn't the only one with this plan in mind. Through his sources he had learned that his previous employee, Sosuke Aizen, was plotting the theft of the program and had the intent of selling it to the highest bidder. He felt they had a duty to prevent this from happening. However, he wasn't certain if his employees would be willing to take the risk o trying to stop them.

He felt responsible. His pride wouldn't allow for him to leave this up to anyone else. Truthfully, he wasn't even certain how they would go about trying to stop them. Part of him regretted no longer having Shinji and Kisuke in his employ. They were a couple of the most cunning young men he'd ever known. Unfortunately there were some burned bridges between them.

Yamamoto didn't have time to think about all the things that he couldn't change. He sighed as he rose from his chair. He walked out of his office and Rukia stood walking over.

"It's time," he told her. She nodded with a look of concern. She wasn't sure what this meeting was about but she knew it wouldn't be anything good. They walked into the conference room and Yamamoto sat at the head of the table. Rukia took a seat in the corner of the room, her notepad at the ready.

* * *

Nanao woke and stretched her arms, her left connecting with Shunsui's head. His hand went up slowly and he rubbed the side if his face.

"So violent so early in the morning lovely Nanao…" he whined with a yawn. He rolled onto his side looking at her, a lazy smile forming on his face.

"You're crowding me," she replied as she rolled to face him and their faces were only inches apart. Shunsui kept staring at her with that smile. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"You know you're stunning," he whispered as he ran his hand down her arm. Nanao looked down, trying not to wince. She could only wonder if she'd let this go too fast. How long would this last?

_Shunsui and Nanao walked up to his house together after dropping off Rangiku. He fumbled through his keys a little and found the one for the front door. He opened it and turned on the lights. _

"_Make yourself at home, you know where everything is," he told her with a smirk. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised as she sat on the couch. He couldn't help laughing as he walked toward the kitchen. "Nanao, you're adorable…"_

_She didn't know what to say, she wanted to disagree with him or at least figure out some sort of come back. But it was already so late and she was tired. Besides, he was making her a meal… Speaking of which, he had been in the kitchen for some time now… She got up quietly and went into the kitchen._

"_It's not good to sneak up on the chef," Shunsui said as he glanced over at her. She looked on, he had all the burners going with various food items. "I know it's probably too much, but I wasn't sure what you might like so I thought I'd make a few things…"_

"_You could have asked you know…" she replied shaking her head._

"_Too late now, these tonkatsu(fried pork cutlet) are almost ready, could you hand me that plate?" he asked pointing to a plate on the counter at the other side of the kitchen. She nodded and went to get it and handed it to him. He turned off the fire for that pan and set the tonkatsu onto the platter setting it aside on the counter next to the stove._

"_How much did you make?" Nanao asked in amazement. Aside from the tonkatsu she saw yakisoba(fried noodles w/ veggies/meat/ginger), she peaked into another pot and there was curry for Kare Raisu(curry rice)._

"_Now now, be patient sweet Nanao…" Shunsui chided as he plated the yakisoba and went to check on the rice for the curry rice._

"_We're never going to eat all of this," Nanao said watching him._

"_Then we've got lunch for tomorrow. Or… Today I suppose it would be," he told her with a smile. She helped him bring everything to the dining room table. "So, where shall we start?"_

"_I suppose with the cutlets.. They're likely to get cold faster," she replied. He nodded and put one on each of their plates. She picked up a small piece, seeming to inspect it. Shunsui sat back and watched her scrutinizing gaze. Finally she placed it into her mouth. A smile appeared on her face and a contented sigh escaped her lips. She couldn't believe he was such a good cook, especially at this hour of the morning…_

"_So, it's palatable then?" Shunsui asked curiously with a smirk._

"_It's excellent, but I imagine you already know that..." she replied embarrassedly._

"_Coming from you it means more than anything to me," he told her. They continued to eat and every dish seemed better than the last to Nanao. When they were full Shunsui went to clear the table._

"_Sit down. You cooked, I'll clean," she told him in almost an ordering tone._

"_Yes ma'am," he replied sitting back down. He watched her going back and forth taking things off the table and putting things in the dish washer. Then he heard cabinet doors, she was looking for something, most likely Tupperware for the leftovers. "In the bottom cabinet next to the sink on the second shelf." He told her without getting up. She popped her head out of the kitchen holding one of the tupper bowls._

"_How did you know?" she asked._

"_Well it's my house, I should hope I know where things are," he replied with a laugh._

"_You know what I mean…" she said as she rolled her eyes._

"_What can I say… I just know what you need," he replied with a smirk. Her cheeks became rosy and she hurried back into the kitchen. His curiosity was piqued by that reaction. He got up and went toward the kitchen. She was rinsing the pans and putting them into the dishwasher. He snuck up quietly behind her and put his arms around her waist. She dropped the pan in the sink with a quiet gasp. "Nervous?"_

"_With you sneaking around like that, of course," she told him as she picked the pan back up. He noticed she hadn't moved to get his hands off of her. He smiled to himself. He moved his hands making her set down the pan and he turned her toward him. "What are you doing? I have to fi…" she started but was interrupted by his lips pressing to hers._

_His hands lightly roaming her body, she sighed giving in to the fact that his hands felt so good on her body. He ran his hand over her hair removing the clip that kept it up and set it on the counter then ran his fingers through her hair. He moved his hands again lifting her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued their passionate exchange._

_It was hard for him to not take her right there. He wanted to make it special for her though. He wanted to take his time and please her. He carried her into the bedroom gently setting her down on the bed. She pulled him toward her crashing her lips to his, she wanted him. She had tried for years to deny that she had feelings for Shunsui, but in this moment she couldn't deny a thing. _

"Nanao?" Shunsui said as he watched her lost in thought and her face flushed slightly. "Nanao, if you want a replay of earlier I'm happy to oblige…" he whispered kissing her cheek. Her cheeks turned a deeper shade as she came out of her thoughts.

"I have to get back to my apartment," she said ignoring his offer.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"I need to get ready for work," she told him.

"You worry too much… I actually picked up a few things in the off chance that you would stay over," he told her with a smile. "Go look in the closet." She got up, for a moment forgetting that she was stark naked. She quickly snatched a robe off the bathroom door wrapping herself in it. "Oh, I was enjoying the view…" Shunsui whined.

Nanao huffed slightly rolling her eyes and went to the closet. She slid the door open and found a few outfits that actually looked like some she had. Then on the floor of the closet were matching pairs of shoes. She looked over her shoulder at him and gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"Anything that will put my lovely Nanao at ease, you should come back to bed now," he said with an inviting look. She walked back over and they laid there talking until they absolutely had to get to the office.

Shunsui and Nanao walked into the building together. The air was tense as soon as they walked in. Kenpachi and Ikakku stood ominously in the lobby.

"My my, you two look rather serious," Shunsui joked with a smile.

"There's an emergency manager's meeting. Get to the president's conference room," Kenpachi told him. Shunsui looked at him curiously but simply nodded. The two walked to the elevators in silence.

"Do you know what's going on?" Nanao asked with a worried look.

"No, I'll let you know what I hear," Shunsui told her. "Until then don't worry." He said as he gently squeezed her shoulder. She nodded without a word.

They parted ways and Shunsui headed toward the conference room. He walked in and most of the others were already sitting waiting. He immediately noticed two empty chairs where Mayuri and Jyuushiro should have been.

He gave a look of confusion to which Yamamoto only motioned for him to sit. Seeing the seriousness in the old man's eyes he did so without saying anything. Everyone was silent as they waited for Yamamoto to begin the meeting.

"Where is Jyuushiro?" Shunsui asked breaking the silence.

"We're waiting for one more person. Please be patient," Yamamoto told him. The conference room door opened and everyone looked over. Ichigo paused as all eyes set upon him. He quickly took a seat feeling uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. "This meeting will now come to order."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked with his brow furrowed in a serious look. He had never been asked to be present for a company meeting before.

"As most of you have probably noticed, Mr. Kurotsuchi and Mr. Ukitake are not here," Yamamoto started. "There was a breach of security yesterday. One of our personnel was injured while protecting the hogyoku data. This has been a possibility ever since this project was set in motion. Based on information that our liaison has been acquiring over the past month we know the company that is attempting this."

"Then why are we not providing this information to the proper authorities," Retsu Unohana, head of human resources, asked with a concerned gaze.

"It's not as simple as that. If they get the idea that the authorities are involved they will disappear and start over somewhere else with the information they have. We can't allow that to happen. In the wrong hands, this program could devastate many lives," Yamamoto told them.

"What will we do about it?" Byakuya asked with a deadly serious look in his eyes.

"Are we honestly talking about waging some sort of war on another company?" Shunsui asked curiously.

"I take it you are willing to sit back and let some sadists ruin people's lives?" Byakuya shot back.

"My my, look at the accountant so eager to go into battle," Shunsui quipped with a smirk.

"That's enough!" Yamamoto said firmly as he stood. "We can't hope to accomplish anything if we are fighting amongst ourselves."

"Where do we start?" Soi Fon asked without hesitation.

"As you all may or may not know, you were each selected due to your very specific skills. I needed not only an intelligent group of leaders, but a strong group as well. Our greatest problem is that the enemy most likely knows more about us than we do about them," Yamamoto replied.

"How would they know so much about us?" Byakuya asked.

"Because they are led by Sosuke Aizen…" Ichigo said. Everyone's look turned dark. That man had basically laughed in their faces when he left, saying his time there meant nothing to him. They all felt betrayed.

"Right now we have to watch very closely. Be mindful of anyone you speak to. We can't take any chances. Any suspicious activity should be reported immediately, to me, directly," Yamamoto said.

"Where are Jyuushiro and Mayuri?" Shunsui asked again.

"They are with the one who was injured," he replied.

"Nemu…" Shunsui said quietly with a regretful look. Yamamoto nodded.

"Is she safe?" Soi Fon asked.

"My father is her doctor. She's in good hands," Ichigo told her.

"Should we alert our staff to anything?" Byakuya asked.

"We can't be certain if there are any more traitors in our midst so we will need to stay silent for the time being. We will begin convening twice a week on this matter until it is resolved. Nothing we say in this room can be repeated. The objective for the time being is reconnaissance. Anything you can find out about Arrancar Inc. From what Mr. Kurosaki has been able to reveal their general operation is a façade for what their true goal is. There is a second office which Aizen works out of. Thus far he has only seen Aizen active at that location. Unfortunately their records are not public, so it will be difficult to verify information without physically infiltrating their locations," Yamamoto told them.

"I can do it," Soi Fon volunteered.

"But what if they already know your face?" Shunsui asked.

"I never said they would see me," Soi Fon replied with a slight smirk.

Yamamoto looked over them all. Each with their specific talents, Soi Fon, previously a special military operative would be able to get into any location without being seen. Shunsui didn't seem it but he was previously a government agent specializing in deep cover operations, even if the target knew who he was he was always somehow able to convince them to trust him, garnering him any information he wanted. Byakuya had connections through his family to politicians and anyone of important status if there was any buzz about something in society he would hear about it. Kenpachi, despite his sorted past and prison time he was a fiercely loyal and observant protector. If anyone needed a body guard, Yamamoto would call on him. Retsu, he had known for many years. They had worked in the secret service together prior to Yamamoto building Seireitei Co. He could count on her level headed intelligence. As well as her uncanny ability to strike fear into grown men and making them do whatever she wanted. He just hoped they would be in time to stop Aizen.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **_Hello all, sorry for the very long hiatus. Things have been a bit crazy and my focus was needed elsewhere. At any rate, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks. ***DISCLAIMER TIME: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters***_

Everyone exited the meeting in silent contemplation. Shunsui made his way to his office closing his door behind him. He sat in his chair letting out a heavy sigh. He had quit the agency life to get away from things like this. He thought civilian life would make everything simpler. He should have known better getting involved with Yamamoto. He flipped open his cell phone scrolling down to Jyuushiro pausing before he hit send to start the call.

Jyuushiro's phone began to play Bob Marley's Three Little Birds. Nemu looked over; Jyuushiro didn't even stir, so he must have been tired. Nemu slid out of bed and paused a moment as she was about to slip her hand into his jacket pocket to get the phone. She glanced over at Mayuri who just nodded with a gentle look. She pulled the phone out flipping it open.

"Hello?" she said in a quiet voice.

"Ah, Nemu, how are you feeling?" Shunsui asked. She could hear the smile in his voice, but yet something seemed off.

"I'm getting better… Jyuushiro is sleeping right now. Did you wish to leave a message?" she asked. There was a long pause. "Hello? Mr. Kyoraku?"

"Please Nemu, call me Shunsui. Could you just have Jyuu give me a call when he wakes up please?" he asked in reply.

"Certainly…" she replied. "Is everything alright there?"

"Of course, don't worry about a thing," he told her with a laugh. "Well, I suppose I should be getting to work. You keep getting better; we're all waiting for you to come back."

"Thank you," she replied and ended the call. She flipped the phone closed and paused clasping it in her hands.

"What's wrong Nemu?" Jyuushiro asked startling her. "Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to surprise you."

"It's alright… I don't know… It was Shunsui. He seemed fine, but I just have this strange feeling, like something isn't quite right…" she told him in a contemplative tone. "Oh, your phone, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't do anything wrong answering it. It just seemed you were sleeping so soundly…" Jyuushiro placed a gentle hand over hers and smiled.

"It's alright Nemu, I appreciate your thoughtfulness," he told her. Jyuushiro could feel a set of eyes watching them. He looked over to find Mayuri who silently observed them. "It's good to see you Mayuri." There was momentary surprise in Mayuri's eyes and Jyuushiro just replied with a smile.

"How is my favorite patient?" Dr. Kurosaki said boisterously as he entered the room. Nemu smirked as her cheeks gained a rosy color. Jyuushiro and Mayuri both looked curiously seeing this reaction.

"I'm doing well doctor," she replied shyly. Jyuushiro tried to keep his jaw from dropping, was she smitten with the doctor?... Moreover, was he actually feeling a little jealous? He shook his head thinking this was just silly.

"Excellent. I see you have visitors, did you want me to come back later on or shall we go for the session now?" he asked still smiling.

"We can go now. I don't want to inconvenience you," she replied.

"It's no trouble, I'm here to serve you after all," he told her. Mayuri looked on, unimpressed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Nemu walked out with the doctor leaving the two slightly stunned over the interaction.

"Did you see that?" Jyuushiro asked with surprise.

"Well, she did say she thought he was cute… But I honestly don't see the fascination," Mayuri said in an unenthused voice.

"Cute?" Jyuushiro echoed. "How old is he!" Mayuri began laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?"

"I never anticipated you to be the jealous type Jyuushiro," Mayuri said coughing down his laughter.

"I'm not jealous… I'm just… Okay, maybe a little jealous…" Jyuushiro admitted.

"I wouldn't worry…" Mayuri replied without further explanation.

Rangiku sat staring blankly at her computer screen. All she could think of was Gin. _"I can't afford to repeat history…"_ she could hear her own voice as she thought about the events of the morning. Why did he have to come back now? How could she possibly trust him again? But she couldn't deny the fact that seeing his smile made her tingle inside.

Somehow she couldn't seem to bring herself to push him out of her life. She had to give him another chance. She never stopped loving him and all she could think was that if she gave up now she would regret it for the rest of her life. But how would she do this?

It was clear Toshiro wasn't forgiving and he had to remain first on her list. She was all he had. Maybe if she kept Gin at arm's length at first… Not letting him into their home until he proved he could be trusted. _"I hate when you lie to me..." _Toshiro's voice floated into her mind. She shook her head, all this thinking just made her more confused.

"Ran?" Shunsui's voice shook her from her thoughts. She looked over at him and suddenly her acts from the previous evening started flooding back. She lowered her glance feeling ashamed of the position she put him in. "It's alright Ran…"

"No it's not. I probably ruined your chance with Nanao…" she said in a regretful tone, still unable to look at him. He pulled a chair from an empty desk and sat in front of her forcing her to look at him.

"You didn't ruin anything. As a matter of fact, things are going pretty well in that department…" he told her with a smirk. Rangiku's eyes widened and a look of curiosity made its way to her face.

"Really?" she replied excitedly. He nodded as he put a hand on her arm.

"Everything is fine Ran. I think it's time you focus on you. You're always worrying about everyone else, but what is it that you want?" he asked her quietly.

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt Toshiro…" she said with a frown.

"You didn't listen to what I just said, did you?" he replied with a laugh.

"But…" Ran started and Shunsui cut her off.

"No buts, Toshiro is more mature than you give him credit for Ran. You need to talk with him honestly," Shunsui told her.

"Honestly? I can't even honestly figure out why I'm thinking about the possibility of getting back with Gin…" she replied.

"Sure you do…. You love him," Shunsui said and paused. As much as he didn't like the guy he knew they had been happy together. "Love isn't something you can just shove in a box and forget about. I think that Gin finally realized that and it's why he's back…" Or at least he hoped. He was willing to forgive but if Gin hurt her again Shunsui promised himself he would go after him.

"I never thought I would hear something like that from you Shun… I thought you hated his guts," Rangiku said with a quiet laugh. Shunsui shrugged slightly.

"Well to tell the truth, I did… But if my beautiful Ran cares about him, he has to be worth giving a chance," he replied.

"Thanks Shun," she replied with a smile.

Yumichika sat fawning over himself in a small mirror at the reception desk as a young woman silently walked up to the desk. She observed him wondering when he would notice she was there. She'd never seen someone so enamored with their own reflection. After a few minutes Ikakku walked out of the security office.

"You need to get his attention if you want anything.. Like this," Ikakku said slamming his fist down on the desk, causing Yumichika to fly out of his seat glaring at the bald man. After regaining his composure Yumichika looked over seeing the young woman. Her pale skin, silver eyes and violet hair, his heart seemed to stop momentarily at the realization of who stood before him. He tried to hide the surprise in his eyes…

"That wasn't very nice…" she said to Ikakku with a frown. He did a double take with confusion in his eyes. "He eventually would have noticed…"

"You must not know him," Ikakku said rolling his eyes.

"Don't be silly… How could I forget…" she began and Yumichika cut her off.

"Mariko?..." he said quietly as memories flooded back. The only woman he had ever thought was more beautiful than himself. His ex-fiance Mariko Yukimoto…

"You do know her?" Ikakku asked curiously as he glanced between the two, seeing the change of the look in Yumichika's eyes.

"Yes, of course I do, you probably do to. Do you remember that show Spring Sakura?" Yumichika asked.

"Why would I watch that!" Ikakku replied defensively about the romantic drama. But secretly it was one of his favorite shows.

"Oh don't lie! I remember you coming in blabbering on about how beautiful it was when Ritsuko and Yoshimura got together at the end of the series…" Yumichika huffed to which Ikakku's entire face turned a bright red color. Then Ikakku looked again at Mariko realizing that she was the actress that played Ritsuko.

"Wait a minute… You mean to tell me you knew her and you never introduced me!" Ikakku growled. Yumichika sighed dramatically and Mariko began laughing at the exchange between them, she could see they were good friends. She was glad that Yumichika seemed to be doing well.

"Anyways…" Yumichika said rolling his eyes and ignoring Ikakku. "What brings you here Mariko?"

"Well, I went on hiatus after Spring Sakura ended… I just wanted to live a normal life, so I went to an interview a bit back about an advertising job at Seireitei Co. I'm supposed to start today," she told him with a smile. He frowned slightly; he couldn't understand why she would choose something like this over being in the lime-light. But that was where they had fallen apart before, he knew she had so much potential, but she didn't seem to want to use it. "Yumi..." she said in a tone trying to say that she was happy with her decision.

"I know…" he replied with a sigh. They had a tendency to talk like this, without really saying anything, because they knew each other so well.

"Wait a minute…" Ikakku said with a suspicious look. "Don't tell me you two were together?" the shock was clear in his voice. He had always thought Yumichika was gay.

"Yes, a long time ago…" Mariko replied with a fond smile as she thought of their time together. Yumichika smirked a bit when he saw the smile on her face.

"You sly dog!" Ikakku laughed as he slapped Yumichika on the shoulder. Yumichika winced slightly and shook his head at his friend's comment.

"At any rate, I'm sure you don't want to be late for your first day. I'll ring Jyuushiro, he's the head of marketing, I think you two will get on beautifully," Yumichika said as he picked up the phone and began dialing. Jyuushiro's phone forwarded to his cell phone.

"Yumichika? Is everything alright at the office?" Jyuushiro asked curiously, it wasn't often that Yumichika would ever call him.

"You have a new hire in the lobby, don't tell me you forgot about her…" Yumichika said in an odd tone.

"Oh… Oh my, I'm terribly sorry. It's been such a crazy morning… I'm not at the office yet, but tell Mariko that I will be there in about thirty minutes. In the meantime would you mind calling Shunsui to get her, he can give her a tour of the departments," Jyuushiro asked.

"Kyoraku?..." Yumichika asked in an apprehensive tone. Jyuushiro laughed quietly before he responded.

"It's alright, she'll be fine," Jyuushiro replied reassuringly. Yumichika wanted to protest, but he didn't want air the fact that the two used to be together…

"Very well then," Yumichika said and hung up and proceeded to dial Shunsui.

"Lovely Yumichika, what can I do for you," Shunsui joked answering the phone. Yumichika rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Jyuushiro has a new hire today but he's not in the office yet, he was wondering if you could show this person around the departments in the interim," Yumichika replied.

"Person? What _sort_ of person," Shunsui teased. Yumichika's eyes rolled further into his head as he sighed heavily.

"The female variety," he replied giving in since he didn't want this to go on forever.

"I'll be right down," Shunsui said as he hung up. He went down to the lobby and when his eyes fell upon Mariko he couldn't help the surprised look.

"Don't gawk you oaf…" Yumichika muttered quietly.

"I didn't know we had a star in our midst…" Shunsui said as he took her hand in his.

"I'm the same as anyone else…" she said embarrassedly.

"My apologies, I hadn't meant to make you uncomfortable," Shunsui said with a soft smile.

"It's alright…" she replied with a gentle look. Ikakku amusedly observed the jealous look that momentarily flashed in Yumichika's eyes.

"Well let's get to your tour then," Shunsui said as he motioned for her to come with him.

"It was nice seeing you again Yumi," she said waving as they walked off to the elevators. Ikakku paused waiting for the two to get on the elevator and the doors to close.

"Alright, you have got to tell me what happened between you two," Ikakku said as he rolled an extra chair over and sat next to Yumichika.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Hey all, hopefully you liked the last chapter, and again I'm so sorry that I was away for so long. Hopefully I'll be able to pick this back up as things are starting to even out for me in my office. Anywho! I forgot to say my thanks last chapter! So thank you to Scarlet-Kira, Ngoc Chau(sorry Nemu & Mayuri aren't together! I'm not sure I've seen any good fics with this pairing but if I do I'll send you a message!) and Eldar-Melda for the kind reviews. Thanks to MJLCoyoteStarrk, Seisakusha-sama and the ultimadum for adding the story to your favorites! Anyone that I've missed since I thank you very much for reading, I hope you continue to enjoy it. _****DISCLAIMER TIME: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, however, Mariko Yukimoto is mine.. (^_^) ****

Jyuushiro frowned slightly as he put his cell phone back in his pocket. Nemu was still in her session, but he really had to get to the office. He sighed and stood up taking his jacket and folding it over his arm.

"You have to go?" Mayuri asked, his tone slightly disapproving.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not the best time, but I have to go… I'll be back as soon as I can. Could you let Nemu know?" Jyuushiro asked with a very apologetic look.

"Let me know what?" Nemu asked as she walked back into the room. He looked over and she looked so tired. Apparently it had been a difficult session, which made him feel even worse for having to go.

"I just got a call from the office…" he said pausing.

"It's alright, go ahead," she told him as she returned to her bed looking out the windows seeming to be miles away.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back as fast as I can, I promise," he told her sincerely.

"Don't worry, she has family here, she doesn't need you," Mayuri said with a disappointed gaze. Jyuushiro met Mayuri's gaze with confusion.

"Mayuri, please… He still has a job to do… For that matter, so do you…" Nemu told him.

"But Nemu…" Mayuri started and Nemu shook her head.

"You do Mayuri… I'll be alright, you can both go ahead. Besides, I'm feeling very tired, so I'll probably just be sleeping anyways," she told them.

"I won't be going anywhere, I can't really do my work without you, you know that," he told her as his look softened. "I'll walk him out." Jyuushiro's look of confusion returned as they went into the hall. "Listen, I am sorry that I said that… But, you have no idea…" Mayuri stopped without going into further detail. He didn't particularly want to announce that he was trying to change himself.

"It's alright Mayuri… Even though I may not know everything, I still care for her… And since she cares for you, I want for us to be able to be on good terms. So if there's anything I can do, please tell me," Jyuushiro told him.

"You had better be going, you're already very late," Mayuri told him avoiding what Jyuushiro had just said. He wasn't prepared to let someone else in, even more than that he wasn't prepared for someone to be involved with his sister.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Jyuushiro replied and made his way down the hall.

* * *

Nanao tried to keep herself busy so she wouldn't worry about what had happened in the meeting. She had no idea what was going on. The only thing she was certain of was that it was bad news. Generally when Byakuya returned from the meetings he would give an overview of any important notes from the meeting. This time, however, he returned silently to his desk with an infuriated look in his eyes.

He had never been a very jovial man, but it was fairly rare to see such anger in his gaze. She was tempted to ask about the meeting but the slamming of desk drawers told her to steer clear of him for the day. After a while things became quiet and the day kept on as usual.

"And here we have our extraordinarily serious types… The accounting department," Shunsui's voice could be heard coming down the hall. A gentle feminine laugh followed it, causing Nanao's eye to twitch. She resisted the urge to get up and see just who it was he was taking around the building, but she didn't want him to even get a hinting inclination that she was the slightest bit jealous. She saw him turn down her aisle out of the corner of her eye and continued typing away. "This is lovely Nanao, she's a genius."

"That's completely unprofessional Mr. Kyoraku…" Nanao said sending a glaring glance his way. Mariko watched the exchange uncertainly.

"My sweet dear Nanao, why are you being so cold to me today?" he pouted.

"I have work to do, you know," she replied with an unenthused look.

"Well, since it sounds as if time is of the essence for beautiful Nanao, allow me to introduce Miss Mariko Yukimoto. She is starting in the marketing department today," Shunsui said. Nanao tilted her head with a curious gaze, the name sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Yukimoto," Nanao said as she stood bowing slightly toward Mariko.

"And you as well," she replied. After hearing her voice it hit Nanao who she was. But Nanao was certain that Mariko most likely took this job to just be a normal person so she didn't make mention of it.

"Good luck… Hopefully you won't be stuck with him all day…" Nanao whispered. Mariko laughed quietly at the remark.

"I think I'll survive, thanks," Mariko told her with a smile. As Mariko continue on Shunsui leaned in to Nanao.

"You're adorable when you're jealous…" he whispered before continuing on with Mariko. Nanao's face flushed and she began typing furiously.

"She's a very hard worker isn't she?" Mariko said thoughtfully to Shunsui.

"Yes, she's wonderful," he said and a silly smile plastered itself on his face. "And here we have her manager, Byakuya Kuchiki…"

"Oh I didn't realize you worked here," Mariko said as the two exchanged bows.

"How is it you two know each other?" Shunsui asked curiously.

"The Kuchiki family hosts a variety of galas to help support a few causes that I have interest in," Mariko told him.

"Miss Yukimoto, it's a pleasure, what brings you here?" Byakuya asked his look softening at seeing the familiar face.

"I took a position here. It's so nice to know there will be a few friendly faces about," she told him. Byakuya tried not to do a double take when he heard this. But the split second of confusion in his eyes didn't go unnoticed. "I just want to try something new Byakuya… Don't worry about me." She said with a smile. He nodded slightly attempting to maintain a cool look and not let his embarrassment at her being able to read him show.

"Well, I'm certain you'll be excellent at anything you do," Byakuya told her.

"You always were so sweet, thank you. I am sure we've taken up enough of your time, but maybe we'll do lunch some time?" she asked.

"That would be nice. I'll have to tell you about a gala that's being planned for next month," he said.

"Wonderful! I look forward to it!" she replied cheerfully. The tour continued on until Shunsui's cell phone began ringing. He looked seeing that it was Jyuushiro.

"It seems your boss is here," he said and then answered the phone. "Well this is quite a change of pace, me being in the office long before you."

"I'll tell you about it later on. Are you still with Mariko?" Jyuushiro asked. His tone wasn't the usual happy calm that Shunsui had been so accustomed to.

"Yes… Is everything alright?" Shunsui asked in reply with some concern.

"It will be… I just won't be able to be here too long today," Jyuushiro told him.

"If there's anything I can do…" Shunsui replied.

"I know. Thanks Shun…" Jyuushiro said. "At any rate, where are you guys?"

"We were just finishing up the tour, did you want me to take her to your office?" Shunsui asked.

"That would be great, I'll meet you two there," Jyuushiro told him.

* * *

Aizen sat in his office still fuming from Grimmjow's idiocy. This would put them even further behind schedule and he was already set to begin talks with some terrorist groups regarding the sale of the hogyoku program.

"Damnit! That useless piece of trash is always making a mess…" Aizen said angrily.

"Is there anything that I can do sir?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Given this last incident I'm sure Yamamoto is going to be up to something… We're going to have to enhance our security… I'll need you to call Yammy and have him increase the schedule for our guards. Also I think we should call Starrk in," Aizen told him.

"Starrk?" Ulquiorra echoed. No one really knew what Starrk actually did, it seemed as if he never really did anything, but yet he appeared to have Aizen's respect so there must have been something of merit about it.

"I didn't stutter, did I?" Aizen asked with a dark look.

"As you wish sir," Ulquiorra replied.

"You may go now," Aizen told him as he waved him off. Ulquiorra nodded silently and left Aizen's office. He pulled out his cell phone dialing Yammy's number as he walked out of the separate building Aizen worked out of.

"Arrancar Security," Yammy said in a gruff muffled voice. Ulquiorra shook his head as he could picture Yammy probably had a sandwich in his mouth while answering the phone.

"Yammy, honestly, don't eat while you answer the phone, it's disgusting…" Ulquiorra chastised.

"Yo! Whaddaya want?" Yammy asked as he continued chewing.

"Aizen wants the rounds doubled for the guards…" Ulquiorra replied.

"What? What the hell.. We're already stretched thin," Yammy replied angrily.

"I suppose you'll have to hire a few new people then," Ulquiorra said indifferently.

"You should come back to work with us… Being in charge sucks…" Yammy groused.

"You wanted the money and it wasn't like I was really given the choice about this promotion…" Ulquiorra replied. As Ulquiorra continued walking down the street he got this strange sensation that he was being watched. "Just take care of it... I have to go." He hung up the phone glancing around as he put it back in his pocket. He didn't see anyone but the feeling remained…

He continued on and caught a cab to get to Starrk's house. Once he got there he paused at the door. He knew Starrk would most likely be sleeping… The man seemed to always be sleeping, unless his daughter was around. She seemed to be the only one who could get a real reaction out of him. Ulquiorra knocked on the door and stood back.

"Hi Mr. Cifer," Starrk's daughter Lilynette said as she opened the door. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Aizen sent me, is your father home?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yep, c'mon in, I'll go wake him up!" she replied leaving the door open and going toward the back of the house to Coyote's bedroom. Ulquiorra cringed slightly for Starrk, Lilynette was never gentle about waking him up, and he'd seen this before. He took a seat on the couch bracing himself for the commotion.

"WHY?" Starrk's shocked voice could be heard clearly throughout the house. "You can't do things like this to people!"

"You're not people!" Lilynette challenged as she dragged him up the hallway by his arm.

"Not people? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked still bleary eyed.

"I can do what I want, you're my dad, it gives me rights!" she teased. He shook his head and sighed.

"Lilynette, you're going to be the death of me…" he told her but a small smile showed on his face for a moment. "To what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from you Ulquiorra?" He asked as he walked passed him without looking at him and headed toward the kitchen to make coffee.

"Aizen sent me," Ulquiorra said as he followed Starrk into the kitchen.

"For what exactly?" Starrk asked as he poured coffee beans into a grind waiting until it looked like Ulquiorra was about to start talking and he turned it on.

"I am supposed to bring you," Ulquiorra started with a raised voice and Starrk stopped the grinder. Ulquiorra cleared his throat going back to a quieter tone. "I'm supposed to bring you down to the office…"

"Why?" Starrk asked as he poured the grounds into the filter. "Lilynette, could you fill this up for me?" he asked her as he handed her the coffee pot.

"I suppose the why is between you and he…" Ulquiorra replied. Starrk's look was sullen as he sighed.

"So you just go through life without any curiosity?" Starrk asked him with a frown.

"I don't need to know," Ulquiorra told him. Starrk shrugged slightly.

"You have to ask questions you know…" Lilynette interjected matter-of-factly as she brought the full pot of water back Coyote was about to take it from her and she swatted his hand. "I've got this Dad, sheesh…" He let out a quiet laugh shaking his head.

"She's right you know…" Coyote started as he watched her pour the water into the coffee maker, he could see she was concentrating as she bit her tongue trying not to spill it everywhere. "You can't just go through life not knowing why you're doing what you're doing…"

"So it would be better to do nothing at all, like you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"If you think he does nothing you don't pay attention…" Lilynette quipped in a low voice as she set the pot under the coffee maker and pressed the button for it to begin brewing. It was fine for her to prod at her father for being lazy, but that was her right and no one else's.

"My apologies," he told Lilynette. "So, will you be taking the job, or not?" Ulquiorra asked Starrk.

"Well, knowing nothing about it, all I can say is we'll see. I'm not about to commit to something blindly," he replied. The conversation went on for a bit until the coffee maker buzzed. "Would you care for a cup?"

"No, thank you, I need to get back to work," Ulquiorra told him. They walked back to the front door and Starrk opened it for him.

"Take care of yourself Ulquiorra…" Starrk told him as he left. Ulquiorra simply nodded and left. He couldn't tell Starrk that he didn't ask questions because he knew he wouldn't like the answers. He was already becoming apprehensive about his path but he didn't see any other way then to just keep going. And he couldn't shake that aching feeling that he was being watched, but by who…

* * *

Ichigo sat in his SUV across the street from Aizen's office, watching, waiting… There hadn't been any movement for a while… He yawned slightly as he rubbed his face trying to ward away the tired feeling. Suddenly the door to the building opened. His eyes trained on the person coming out.

"What the hell! I knew there was something wrong with him…" Ichigo said as his glaring gaze fell upon Ulquiorra. "Damnit… What the hell is he doing with Aizen?..." He waited and watched as Ulquiorra caught a cab. Ichigo pulled out and followed a few cars behind. He was fuming; he knew that guy was going to be trouble for Orihime…

When the cab stopped in front of a house Ichigo was tempted to just get out and throttle Ulquiorra but he had to know what he was up to. So he parked a few houses down watching. He took down the address and got on the phone to SoiFon.

"Seireitei Security, this is SoiFon," she said in a very official tone.

"It's Ichigo, can you check out an address for me?" he asked and proceeded to give her the location.

"That residence is owned by a Coyote Starrk… How is this related to the operation?" she asked curiously.

"When I find out, I'll let you know," he told her and hung up. After a while Ulquiorra exited the house. a contemplative frown on his face. He had to fight the urge to take him down to Seireitei now, but Ichigo had a feeling that Ulquiorra would probably be the best lead since he was the only one he'd seen at Aizen's secret office, which meant that he had to be high up on the food chain, or at the very least someone that Aizen trusted implicitly.

Ichigo was conflicted, should he tell Orihime who she was really with? Should he attempt to befriend Ulquiorra to try to get inside information? That would never work.. Ulquiorra didn't seem the type to make friends, and the two were like oil and water when they met, if he changed how he acted toward him, he might be figured out. He wondered if Ulquiorra was just using Orihime… But to what end?...

"I'm sorry Orihime…" he mumbled into the empty SUV as a sullen look painted itself on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN:_ _Hey everyone, I hope you're enjoying the story still! I forgot how much I liked writing this one. I suppose I might want to apologize in advance for how long this chapter turned out to be… Honestly I didn't know where it was going to go… Let me know if this is too long and in the future I'll break them up. Or if you guys like the longer chapters I'll do what I can to continue this way. Well at this point there haven't been any new reviews, I think, but there have been quite a few lurkers. Thanks for stopping by everybody! You rock! Anywho, on with the show! _****DISCLAIMER TIME: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Mariko Yukimoto is mine though. ****

Rangiku had left the office and was walking down the street toward the subway station. The day had seemed so long, but at least there was juicy gossip from the office. She couldn't believe that an actress actually took a job at their company. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a horn honking. A black coupe rolled slowly at the same pace she was walking, causing traffic to begin to back up.

"Excuse me Miss, would you like a ride?" Gin said with that fox-like grin.

"Gin what are you doing?" she asked in surprise as her eyes went from him to the line of furious drivers behind him.

"Hop in and I'll tell you all about it," he told her as he opened the passenger door from the inside to the dismay of not only Rangiku but all the drivers waiting.

"Get in the car already lady!" one man yelled. Gin's eyes narrowed in his mirror at the man with a look of intent and Rangiku knew that look all too well. She hurriedly got into the car before there was any trouble. Gin sped off leaving the man in a cloud of tire smoke.

"What on earth was that all about?" Rangiku said in a perturbed tone.

"I just wanted to talk," he told her regaining his smile.

"Make it quick Gin… I have to get home for Toshiro," she told him. He looked over at her and frowned, he had thought he was making some headway but she seemed to be shutting him down. But for her it had just been a long day and she was tired so she didn't feel like playing this game. Gin took a breath, wondering how he should start… Should he just pour his heart out? Perhaps that would be too much… Maybe he should just invite her to dinner… No matter how much he had thought about this his mind seemed to go blank now that he was with her.

"Ran, I…" he paused still uncertain, he didn't want to scare her away so he went with plan b. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"This is what you stopped traffic for?" she said as she started laugh, she couldn't help it. He did tend to have a flair for the dramatic at times.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a smile.

"It's sort of short notice… And…" she started but couldn't finish, she didn't know what she would tell Toshiro still…

"And?" he echoed as he pulled the car to the curb in front of her building. Little did Rangiku know, Toshiro was just walking up the street….

"Oh God…" she mumbled as she saw Toshiro in the mirror. He had just noticed the car and his pace had picked up.

"What's wrong?" Gin asked curiously. He'd seen the boy, but since he hadn't been around he didn't know just how furious he had made Toshiro. He had been prepared for him to be upset, but he had no idea what he was in store for.

Toshiro recognized the plate on the car instantly. It still said 'GINRAN 1', even though they hadn't been together in some time. He couldn't see through the tinted windows to tell if it was just Gin or if Rangiku was with him. He didn't care though. He walked right up slamming his hand against the passenger side window causing Rangiku to jump. Gin put the window down looking over at the boy with a questioning gaze.

"Hello, Toshiro," Gin said.

"Hello! That's all you have to say?" His eyes had been so fixed on him that he hadn't seen Rangiku at first but then he glanced over seeing her. "What the hell are you doing with him?"

"That's really no way to talk to her," Gin told him disapprovingly. Toshiro's eyes widened at first and then his gaze became infuriated.

"You shut your mouth! You've got no right coming around here!" Toshiro yelled as tears welled in his eyes. "Not after what you did! You're not even human!" Toshiro yanked the door open. "Get out of _that thing's _car!" he demands of Rangiku.

"Toshiro…" Rangiku's voice was quiet as she turned toward him in the seat, not getting out but placing her feet on the ground. "Please try to understand… He's not a bad man."

"Not bad? How can you say that after what _it_ did to you?" Toshiro growled angrily. Gin frowned, he really had no idea how much he hurt either of them apparently.

"Damnit Toshiro!" Rangiku cried as her eyes filled with tears. Toshiro stopped in his tracks, she was the last one he wanted to bring to tears. Rangiku took a breath trying to regain her composure. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "Toshiro, please… It's hard, I know, and it's confusing… But please, give him another chance, for me…" her eyes were pleading with him. His brow fell and a frown formed on his face.

"I don't understand… Why would you want to get hurt again?" Toshiro replied quietly in a clearly confused and hurt voice.

"There's no guarantee that is going to happen," she started and pulled him close to her. "Toshiro, promise me, don't ever close your heart… Love is greater than anything on this earth… Never stop believing in love…" she whispered. They both began to cry in silence.

Gin swallowed hard, looking on with a painful feeling in his chest. It killed him seeing this scene, but in the back of his mind he knew he needed to. He had to know the truth so that he wouldn't make the same mistakes. After a few minutes Toshiro pulled away wiping his eyes quickly and taking a shuttering breath. He stared at Gin for a while. Gin waited silently for the boy to speak.

"Promise," Toshiro said.

"Anything," Gin replied without hesitation.

"Don't you ever break her heart again," Toshiro told him firmly.

"I don't intend to," he said. Toshiro still looked disbelieving, but he didn't want to cause Rangiku more pain, so he would try to at least be civil with Gin…

"I love you so much Toshiro. You know that right?" Rangiku said as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Can't…breath…" Toshiro gasped as his face began turning red. Gin couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, what if we all go to dinner?" Gin asked looking at the two of them. Toshiro pushed himself back from Rangiku to look in her eyes. She gave a questioning look as if to ask if Toshiro wanted to go.

"I guess," Toshiro replied indifferently with a shrug. Rangiku smiled widely as she ruffled his hair and he swatted at her hand.

"Get in, I know just the place," Gin said. Rangiku moved pushing her seat forward so that he could get into the car.

* * *

Nanao sighed heavily as she walked out of the office. The day had been so long and tiring. She usually enjoyed her work but there seemed to be a tense air about the office the whole day since that managers meeting in the morning. It was so distracting she knew she would have to review her work from that day.

She pulled a printout of one of her reports from her bag and started reading , she continued on completely oblivious to the fact that she was about to walk right toward the driver's side of Shunsui's car as he was waiting at the exit of the parking garage.

Shunsui smirked to himself as he watched her intent gaze. He was always impressed by how focused she could be. There could be a tsunami coming and if she was in the middle of reviewing numbers it wouldn't even faze her in the slightest. As she got closer he realized just how focused she was as she ran directly into the side of his convertible. The top was down and so she tipped right into his lap.

"My my Nanao, if you wanted to come home with me you could have just asked," he told her with a wide smile. She attempted to stand back up but he grabbed her and pulled her further into the car, turning her so that they were facing each other.

"I've got work to do, I really don't have time for…" she started but was quickly silence when he pressed his lips to hers. She could feel a tingling sensation making its way through her whole body. How was it that he was able to make her forget what she was doing so easily?

"Shall we?" he asked with a smirk as he helped her reposition into the passenger seat. She shook her head with a quiet laugh and allowed a small smile to make its way to her face. "I take that as a yes." He turned on to the street and Nanao noticed that this wasn't the way to either of their houses. She looked over curiously at him. "Relax lovely Nanao, I have some place special I want to take you."

He kept driving and they went further and further out from the city. Nanao looked around watching the tall grasses bending in the wind. There were streams now and then that flowed under the road, so crystal clear that she could see right to the bottom. Now and then there would be small farm houses dotting the road side. People on bicycles would wave as they passed by.

"Where are we?" Nanao asked slightly confused.

"I grew up here," he told her smiling at fond memories that fluttered into his mind.

"All the way out here?" she asked curiously.

"Yep, it's amazing out here," he told her and the both grew quiet as they watched the sky slowly fading from blue to hues of pink, purple and orange. "My grandmother left me her house, I come out here now and then when I need to shut off the world. It's more my pace out here."

"I bet it is…." She replied as she looked over seeing a man lying in the grass next to his bicycle, he raised a sake bottle to the passing car and Shunsui honked in return.

"Well, here we are," he said as he pulled onto a dirt drive way that wound around toward a house that was set back a ways from the road. Nanao looked at the old house; it looked to be at least a hundred years old. It certainly had character. At the front was a small latticed deck that led to two French doors. Light mauve curtains with a print of white cherry blossoms hung lazily inside. Her eyes continued toward another set of doors at the opposite end of the house. These looked to be a traditional style set of wooden sliding doors. Her eyes moved up to the second floor, white lace curtains fluttered in the open windows. "Satsuki must have been here…" Shunsui mutter to himself with a fond smile.

"Who's Satsuki?" Nanao asked curiously not taking her eyes away from the house that looked like it had been lost in time, unchanged in years. She wondered how power came to it as she didn't see any power lines around.

"Satsuki is a childhood friend of my mother's. She watches after the house for me while I'm in the city," Shunsui told her. "Shall we?" he asked placing a hand at the small of her back and guiding her toward the house. He opened the door and Nanao looked curious again, it wasn't even locked, anyone could have come in. "Don't worry sweet Nanao, there's not really much worry of anybody coming in here that I don't know." The two removed their shoes and set them in a small open cabinet next to the door.

Nanao glanced around, her eyes glancing around for a light switch but there weren't any. The inside was all traditional wood, there wasn't a lot of furniture except for a low table surrounded by cushions. Beyond that to the left was a long shoji, she assumed that beyond there was most likely the sleeping area.

Her glance went the right and there was an open doorway, she walked toward it without a word seeing an old stove, a deep sink and cabinets made of deep cherry wood in the kitchen. Shunsui followed a few feet behind her with a smirk that he couldn't help as she marveled at the old house. He knew she was of generation that had been immersed in technology that this was a strange place to her. As she entered the kitchen another door caught her eye to the left, it was closed.

"What's in there?" she asked curiously.

"It's the bath… Perhaps we could indulge in that later on…" he said his grin becoming wider. She shook her head and sighed, it was a content sort of sigh though which made Shunsui curious. "What are you thinking about?"

"This place is just so adorable…" she told him as she went back toward the main room. She found the door to the staircase that led to the second floor. "What's upstairs?" Shunsui somehow couldn't stop smiling; he could remember himself being so curious when he first came to this house.

"I don't really do too much with the upstairs actually. It's mostly storage," he told her. The look on Nanao's face almost looked mischievous as she began up the stairs. She hurried to the second floor and her eyes attempted to adjust to the dark of the large space. She took another step and tripped falling onto something soft and plush. Shunsui heard the commotion and came up quickly. "Are you alright?" he asked putting out a hand to help her up.

"You really need lights around here…" she mumbled as she took his hand.

"There are lights," he told her as he lit a couple of lanterns in the room.

"So, this place, it really doesn't have electricity?" she asked.

"No, I got a generator a while back and had a few things wired up to that, but I'm so used to the house the way it is that I don't really end up using it at all," he told her.

"This place suits you," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"It's just so carefree out here. It's peaceful, like there's not a worry in the world. It's so beautiful but not pretentious… I bet it was a wonderful place to grow up in," she told him and her eyes finally made their way back to what she had fallen on, a giant stuffed raccoon it had a wide smile and round belly. Nanao began to laugh quietly as her eyes went to its paw which each held a bottle of sake.

"I won Tanuki-san there at a festival when I was ten," Shunsui said laughing as well at the fact that he still kept things like that.

"That suits you too…" she teased as she turned toward him, not realizing how close he was. Her breath hitched as her eyes rose to meet his. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She knew he would probably always have that effect on her. She was also beginning to realize how little she could fight her feelings for him. She had never been the type to make a first move but she found herself moving her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders. She stood on her tiptoes pulling him toward her gently pressing their lips together. If it were up to her she could stay this way for eternity…

* * *

Ulquiorra had finally shaken that strange feeling of being followed, but it concerned him. He'd felt it all day long. He couldn't figure out why though, he hadn't seen anything or anyone out of the ordinary, but perhaps he wasn't paying enough attention. He'd been distracted ever since he left Coyote's house.

_"You can't just go through life not knowing why you're doing what you're doing…" _ Coyote's voice floated through his mind.

Ulquiorra never gave it much thought before, but lately he had been feeling many things that he hadn't allowed himself in a very long time. He worried about how this would all effect Orihime, he didn't want her to be hurt. And yet, there was no way he could get out of his position at Arrancar…. He sat lost in thought on a bench at the bus stop near the hospital. He hadn't moved from that spot for quite some time. Buses came and went, people came and went.

Night began to fall and Orihime was just getting out of work. She made her way out of the hospital taking a deep breath and looking up at the hazy sky the stars couldn't be seen because of the city lights. She sighed quietly and her gaze lowered and stopped at the bench by the bus stop. She tilted her head this way and that, ponder if it was really who she thought it was. She felt her heart flutter at the certainty that it was him.

"Ulqui, I'm going to start thinking you're stalking me!" Orihime said with a laugh as she walked up to where he sat. He was still lost in thought, her voice hadn't pulled him from his thoughts yet. His bright green eyes stared off at who knows what. Orihime sat down next to him and attempted to see what he was gazing at. She move so close to him that the heat of her body finally tore him from his thoughts. He blinked a few times as the familiar vanilla lavender scent filled his nose. He looked to his left to find her practically sitting in his lap and staring out across the street.

"Orihime?" Ulquiorra questioned looking at her with confusion.

"I was just trying to figure out what you were looking at over there," she said still not moving back. He could feel his heart starting to race as his eyes couldn't help making their way over the curves of her body that were so close to him. He silently chastised himself and brought his glance back to her eyes. "So, are you stalking me Ulqui?" she questioned with a playful smile.

"Of course not," he told her, giving up on asking her to use his full name.

"You just happen to show up at my work when I get out all these times? It must be some sort of fate," she told him as her smile widened.

"Fate?" he echoed.

"Well, you know it's strange, but we never exchanged numbers and I don't have a clue where you live or work… Yet, I still feel close to you," she said in a thoughtful tone. He tried not to let the concern in his mind make its way to his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said cursing himself silently, apparently some of his concern had displayed.

"You don't have to be worried Ulqui… I don't really care much about material things, so you don't have to be embarrassed about anything," she told him, thinking that perhaps he lived a modest life and that was why he didn't want to tell her anything about where he lived or worked. But then the thought that he was always very well dressed crossed her mind. She pondered curiously. The look made Ulquiorra slightly queasy and afraid she might be figuring him out somehow. "I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready." She said with a gentle smile as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He went numb at her touch, no more worry, no fear… Just the sound of his heart speeding up.

"Thank you, for understanding…." He replied quietly.

"Any time! Say, do you want to go to dinner?" she asked as if everything were back to normal again.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked in reply.

"Oh, hold on, I think Rukia said that she was going to dinner tonight, do you mind if we go with?" she asked curiously.

"That's fine," he replied, not particularly wanting to see that Ichigo again, but he knew that keeping her from her friends was wrong. Orihime began to dial and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Rukia! What are you up to? Oh really? Well, Ulqui and I were thinking of going to dinner, did you and Ichigo have plans?" she asked. "Cool! So we'll meet you at Chibo? Great! See you soon!" she closed her phone and put it away. "Do you like okonomiyaki?"

"Very much, actually," he told her letting a small smile make its way to his lips.

"We're going to meet Rukia and Ichigo at Chibo, it's supposed to be the best place in the prefecture to get okonomiyaki!" she told him. "We better get going, its way across town, we'll have to catch a cab." He nodded in reply and the both rose walking toward the edge of the sidewalk and hailing a cab. The cab ride was fairly quiet, as usual Orihime was doing most of the talking. When they finally arrived Rukia and Ichigo were standing outside the restaurant waiting.

As soon as Ulquiorra's eyes met Ichigo's he became slightly uncomfortable. Ichigo's gaze was even colder than he remembered it being. Ichigo maintained his unwavering gaze. Ulquiorra began to wonder if it was possible that he knew something…

After a few minutes of being seated Ichigo turned his attention more to Rukia. He didn't want to upset her as he had the last time they all went to did. He figured that if he paid more attention to her and less to Ulquiorra he might be able to enjoy himself.

The okonomiyaki was made to order right at the table, which of course brought quite a bit of entertainment when Orihime was making her requests. The chef assigned to their table attempted his best not to pull a face when she was asking for curry chicken and pineapple with octopus. Even Ulquiorra let out a quiet laugh at the poor man's expense.

They were all getting along well; the air between Ichigo and Ulquiorra was lighter. Ichigo had been watching Ulquiorra very closely, in spite of himself. The strange thing that he found was that Ulquiorra seemed to genuinely care for Orihime. The look in his eyes wasn't something that could be faked. And while Ichigo knew that Ulquiorra may not be on the right side in his work, he could see that he did truly have feelings for Orihime. It seemed to put his mind at ease, even if only a little bit.

At the end of the night the men went up to pay for the bill, just before they got to the front register Ichigo stopped Ulquiorra. "We need to talk."

"What have we been doing for the past three hours then?" Ulquiorra asked curiously.

"I'm serious…" Ichigo said quietly as he waved for him to follow to a corner out of the girl's sight. Ulquiorra frowned; the evening seemed to be going so well, he should have known better…

"What do you want to know?" Ulquiorra said flatly.

"Why are you working for Aizen?" Ichigo asked. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as he looked at Ichigo, was he the one who had been following him all day?...

"I don't have a choice…" Ulquiorra replied quietly.

"There's always a choice… No one knows about you yet… You could work for us," Ichigo told him.

"You're naïve, aren't you?" he replied with a sigh.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked with a furrowed brow.

"It's too late for me… I'm in this too deep. There's no way that Seireitei would ever accept me. And Aizen would just make my life that much worse if he ever found out I'd crossed him…" Ulquiorra told him.

"It's never too late… It sounds like you don't even really know why you do…" Ichigo said in an almost goading tone.

"Right now it boils down to the fact that Orihime isn't on his radar, if I were to take you up on this, she'd be the first one he would go after… I can't have that happen. You have no idea how powerful he really is…" Ulquiorra told him in a deadly serious quiet voice.

"He's still just a man, we can protect Orihime. I don't want to have to tell her that the man she's falling for is part of the problem," Ichigo said. Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly, was he actually trying to black mail him?...

"Maybe it would be for the best…" Ulquiorra muttered slight defeat in his eyes.

"Damnit Ulquiorra, fight for her. If you really love her, you know what you have to do. You can't live this lie forever," Ichigo said unconsciously raising his voice causing a few waitresses to glance toward them. Ulquiorra stood stunned, love her?... Did he really love her? Was it that obvious? "At least think about it… I can't hold off for very long on reporting this, but… I'll give you a couple days to think about it… Orihime is like a little sister to me. The last thing I want to see is some idiot breaking her heart…"

Ulquiorra was still in a bit of shock… He couldn't get any words to pass his lips. Would they really be able to protect Orihime? Would he actually be able to leave Aizen? Would Seireitei actually accept him into their company? It all seemed so impossible. Ichigo had already gone to pay the bill while Ulquiorra was still stuck in his thoughts. As Ichigo walked back by he gave Ulquiorra a slight jab in the side.

"The girls are coming, don't look so stupid," Ichigo whispered. Ulquiorra came out his thoughts in time to send a glare to Ichigo before regaining his composure as Orihime and Rukia came over.

"We were beginning to wonder if you two got lost…" Rukia said laughing.

"Did you guys have a hard time figuring out how to split the bill?" Orihime teased. Both guys rolled their eyes. "So what now?"

"Oh oh! That new Chappy movie is out now!" Rukia said excitedly. Ichigo sighed deeply hearing this. "What? It's going to be great! What do you think Orihime?"

"Sounds like fun!" Orihime replied with a wide smile. Ulquiorra looked uncertain, not know what this "Chappy" was…

"Neither of the boys looks excited, maybe we should go by ourselves," Rukia groused.

"That might not be a bad idea, why don't you two go hang out and get to know each other better," Orihime said with a gentle look. They looked at her, then each other exchanging confused glances. "You might find that you could be really good friends, wouldn't that be nice?" Ichigo simply shrugged, it would give them more time to talk, and hopefully he could convince Ulquiorra to get out of Arrancar…

"I suppose we could find something else to do…" Ulquiorra replied uncertainly.

"Great! Have fun Ulqui!" Orihime said as she excitedly kissed him and quickly went off locking arms with Rukia and walking out the door. Ichigo couldn't contain his laughter as he almost fell on the floor.

"Ulqui…" Ichigo echoed still laughing.

"Shut it, Strawberry…" Ulquiorra grumbled. Ichigo gave a momentary glare but still couldn't stop laughing.

"So, do you play pool?" Ichigo asked still trying to regain his composure.

"A little…" Ulquiorra said indifferently.

"Okay, there's a bar up the street that has some tables, we can talk there…" Ichigo told him. Ulquiorra simply nodded in reply and the two began walking up the street.

* * *

Jyuushiro had stayed at the office much later than he had intended. The time had flown by as he was showing Mariko their computer systems and programs they used for artwork. He kept glancing at his watch and frowning slightly.

"Is everything alright?" Mariko asked with a concerned look.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry…" he said without further explaination.

"You know, you can go if you have somewhere to be. Is your wife expecting you?" Mariko asked. Jyuushiro paused as his cheeks tinted a light pink at the thought, his wife… "I'm sorry; I shouldn't be asking so many questions about your personal life, should I?"

"It's alright, we're a close knit group here, so I should be honest with you," he started. She stopped what she was doing and focused her attention to him. "You see, recently there was a break-in here at the building. A friend of mine was injured. She's in the hospital now, and she's been having a tough time, so I'm trying to stay there as much as I can." Mariko's look was gentle as she thought about what she wanted to say in reply. It sounded like this was more than a "friendship" to her, but did she dare to say that? She nodded to herself and decided that if open honesty was the policy here she would share what she thought, honestly.

"You know…" she started pausing for a moment letting a sort of sly smile form on her face. "It sounds to me like this isn't just a friendship… You've been looking at your watch ever since you got here." Jyuushiro's cheeks went slightly red; he didn't even realize he'd been checking it so often. "You should go to her. I'm sure she'd be really happy to see you."

"For now, it's just a friendship," he replied, it was strange how easy Mariko was to talk to, for some reason he knew he could trust her. "Her life hasn't been easy, so I'm taking things slow…"

"Wait… Is this the girl who lives with you?... I don't know if I would call that taking it slow," she said, she too was surprised how easily they fell into conversation, he reminded her a lot of her older brother Ryuu, so that was probably why she felt able to talk so openly with him.

"Who told you that?" Jyuushiro asked slightly stunned.

"Shunsui…" she started and Jyuushiro interrupted.

"I should have known…" he replied with a laugh. "It's a bit of a long story, in regard to her living with me… I was just helping her out… She'd been having a tough time with family… So, I told her I had an extra room if she needed a place to go." Mariko shook her head with a quiet laugh. "What's that about?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, you just remind me so much of my brother Ryuu, it's amazing how much alike you two are. You've got such a big heart, it makes me glad that I picked this place to start my new career," she told him. He smiled gently.

"We're glad to have you here, funny that you mention siblings, you too remind me a great deal of my little sister Yuna," he told her.

"Well, alright big brother! Get outta here!" she teased as she pointed to the door. He began laughing.

"Yep… Just like her…" Jyuushiro said quietly as he shook his head and stood from his chair to get his jacket. "You might as well pack up and get out of here yourself, looks like most of the staff has gone already."

"Well it is after six…" she told him. His look seemed pursed as he put his hand in front of his mouth hiding the frown, but the look of sadness in his eyes was still clear. "Don't worry so much, she's going to be happy to see you I'm sure. Chin up!" she told him. He nodded attempting to shake off the feeling of worry that Nemu would be upset with him for being gone so long, or worse yet that Mayuri would be angry with him as well.

"Thank Mariko," he said quietly as they walked out of the office.

"What for?" she questioned in a confused tone.

"Talking with me," he replied.

"Any time," she told him with a reassuring look. They went to the elevators and down to the main floor. When they were passing the reception desk Mariko paused looking over at Yumichika for a moment who seemed to be intently looking at something on his desk, but she couldn't see what it was.

"Psst, you might want to watch where you're going," Jyuushiro whispered as he stopped her just before she walked into a support beam. Her cheeks tinted pink. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"I wouldn't know what to say…" she muttered.

"I'm sure the words would come to you, just go ahead," he told her. She looked hesitant; apparently she would need a reason. "Did you get your building key card yet?"

"No…" she replied eyeing him suspiciously. He gave a gentle push turning her around and walking her toward the desk.

"Yumichika," Jyuushiro started, waiting for him to look up from what appeared to be an old letter he was reading. Yumichika looked up with a start quickly folding the letter and putting it into a desk drawer. "Mariko needs a key card, do you have any?"

"I can check…" Yumichika started, but before he could give a full reply Jyuushiro was already walking off.

"I'll leave you to it! Take good care of her!" Jyuushiro said with a wave as he made his way out.

Jyuushiro got out to his car quickly and got in he pulled out his cell phone, he had already programmed in the phone number to Nemu's hospital room, he hit send and the phone began to ring. He pulled out of his parking space and began making his way toward the hospital.

"Hello?" Nemu's quiet voice had clear surprise in it.

"Hi," Jyuushiro replied in a gentle tone.

"Jyuushiro, how was your day?" she asked, he could hear a smile in her voice and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his own face.

"It was alright, can I stop by?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course; Mayuri finally fell asleep a little while ago, so you'll want to be quiet," she told him.

"Oh, that's good, I'm sure he could use some rest," he replied.

"I'll see you soon then?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll be there in about ten minutes," he told her. They said their goodbyes and hung up. She sounded so much better than she had before. He wondered how long it would be before they would release her from the hospital. He pulled into the hospital parking garage and found a spot. He got out locking up his car and walking in.

He got to Nemu's room and paused at the door. He didn't know why he was pausing there. She had sounded fine on the phone, so what was it that he worried about. He shook off the feeling and went inside. He looked over and found Mayuri still fast asleep in the chair beside Nemu's bed. He gave a gentle smile and waved to her.

"It's good to see you," she whispered.

"You too…" he replied in a hushed voice. "I missed you…" Nemu's cheeks went a light pink color upon hearing those words.

"I missed you too," she said looking down at her hands as her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink. The two talked in hushed voices until Mayuri began to stir awake. He blink a few times looking from Nemu to Jyuushiro. The way they looked at each other… Even if he had a hard time admitting it to himself, he knew they were a good match. "Oh, did we wake you? I'm so sorry." Nemu said apologetically.

"It's fine, you don't need to apologize," Mayuri told her. He moved to sit up straighter in the chair as his eyes moved to Jyuushiro. "So, you finally made it back…"

"I didn't mean to be gone so long…" Jyuushiro told him.

"Of course not," Mayuri quipped.

"Brother… Please," Nemu said concern lining her face.

"I'm sorry Nemu…" he replied apologetically. "I think I'll go outside for some fresh air." Nemu nodded with an understanding gaze and watched as he walked out.

"I'm sorry," Nemu said her eyes going to the floor.

"Nemu, there's no need for you to be sorry. It's going to take time for Mayuri to sort out all his feelings too, so I can understand when he gets upset with me. It's alright," he told her as he gently put a finger under her chin so that her eyes met his. "It's alright." He repeated reassuringly.

"Thank you," she replied quietly.

"I didn't do anything," he said.

"You've done more than you know…" she said quietly and surprised him when she pulled his arms around her and put her head on his shoulder. He pulse quickened as he attempted to keep his breathing steady.

"Oops, sorry am I interrupting?" Dr. Kurosaki's boisterous voice said from the doorway. Jyuushiro cleared his throat and took a step back. "I just thought I would come check on my favorite patient before I clock out." He said with a wide smile.

"I'm doing well doctor," Nemu said shyly.

"I see that," he replied with a smirk as he glanced over at Jyuushiro. "Where is Mayuri?" he asked curiously knowing that he hadn't left the room all day.

"He just stepped outside," she replied.

"Is he alright?" the doctor asked curiously, from their sessions he was beginning to get the sense that Mayuri also had quite a lot of repressed emotions and memories and he had been concerned about him.

"I think he'll be alright, he's working things out for himself I think," Nemu told him.

"Well, if he ever does need to talk, he can come to me at any time," Dr. Kurosaki told her.

"I'll let him know, thank you doctor," she replied, but knew full well Mayuri would probably never open up to a stranger like the doctor.

"I bid you goodnight then! Sleep well," he said with a wave as he walked back out. Mayuri was just down the hall beginning to walk back toward the room. "Mr. Kurotsuchi, could I speak with you?" he asked as he walked up to Mayuri, pretty much blocking his path.

"It doesn't appear that you're giving me any other options…" Mayuri replied in a perturbed tone.

"So I take that as a yes, excellent," the doctor started with a smile. "You know, it's not just Nemu who has had a difficult hand in this life…" he paused watching Mayuri's expression change from annoyance to an almost guarded gaze. "It would probably do you a world of good to talk about the things that have happened." Mayuri's brow furrowed, why on earth would he ever talk to this man? "It doesn't have to be me… I think you would be well served though to let someone else into that heavily guarded world of yours…"

"I'm quite alright, thank you," Mayuri replied curtly.

"It doesn't make you weak… Look at your sister. All she's been through… She's one of the strongest people I've ever met, and she's seeking help. I think that's what makes us strong, being able to forgo our pride and get help," the doctor told him.

"I appreciate your concern…" Mayuri said and simply side-stepped around him and continued to the room, he had already talked with Kisuke once, wasn't that enough? Hadn't he opened up enough? He would be fine… wouldn't he? There was nothing to worry about… was there? His mind was cluttered with thoughts, so much that he didn't even say a word as he entered the room and sat down. Nemu could see the very familiar contemplative look on his face, but yet there were lines of worry there too.

"Is he okay?" Jyuushiro whispered.

"He's fine, he's just deep in thought," she replied, trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince him.

"So…" Jyuushiro started and paused uncertain of how to broach the subject of how her sessions with the doctor were going. "Are the sessions going well?" Nemu sat contemplating for a while, it was painful to relive the past, but in a way it did seem to be a relief to let out that hurt. To have someone who reassured her that the things that had happened were not her fault.

"I think so," she replied quietly.

"It's difficult, isn't it?" he asked with a consoling gaze.

"Yes…" she paused taking a slow deep breath. "But, I think it's what I need to do. Otherwise I'm just in my head all the time, where I blame myself for everything."

"None of it was ever your fault," Mayuri said slightly startling them both.

"Mayuri…" Nemu looked over with sympathetic eyes.

"I know I haven't always been the best brother…" he started as he stared out the window, unable to make eye contact with either of them. He couldn't seem to get any more words to pass his lips. The more he thought about the past ten years, the more it made his stomach turn, knowing how much pain he caused her.

"It's alright… You were hurting, and confused…" she told him gently.

"It's not alright Nemu… I wish there were some way I could relive those years and treat you better," he told her as he grimaced still thinking of the past.

"We can't turn back time; all we can do is try to be better people as we move forward," Jyuushiro said hoping he wasn't over stepping his bounds between the siblings.

"That's easy enough for you to say. You've probably never hurt anyone in your entire life," Mayuri replied with a droll gaze. Jyuushrio stifled a laugh, he frowned slightly know this was no laughing matter, but he couldn't believe that Mayuri actually thought something as outlandish as that.

"I've made my fair share of mistakes in my life time. I've come to a realization though through the years. The best things we can do is apologize to those we have hurt and try to become a better person and learn from our shortcomings," Jyuushiro told him. Mayuri wanted to argue with him, but Jyuushiro's point was completely logical. There was no changing the past, what was done was done.

"Excuse me," a nurse called as she knocked on the door to the room, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. They all looked over to her and waited for her to continue. "Visiting hours have passed about an hour ago, I'm afraid you will have to leave." Mayuri's gaze narrowed on the petite woman who he was sure should full well know that the doctor had allowed them 24 hour access. Jyuushiro gave a glance as if to tell Mayuri to calm down.

"I believe there may be a bit of confusion here," Jyuushiro replied with a gentle look seeing the concern in the nurse's eyes at Mayuri's gaze. "You see, Dr. Kurosaki had given us permission to remain 24 hours. Perhaps the current attending would be able confirm this?"

"I will go ask," she replied and quickly went off to the nurse station.

"Imbecile…" Mayuri grumbled under his breath.

"She's just doing her job," Jyuushiro said trying not to sound chastising.

"You know you always were far too charitable…" Mayuri told him. "It's very annoying…" Jyuushiro couldn't help chuckling at the statement.

"One of my many weaknesses I suppose," Jyuushiro replied with a smile.

"I'm really very sorry everyone. Apparently Dr. Kurosaki had forgotten to leave the note with the nurses, but Dr. Morimoto confirmed that you do have 24 hour access. Again, I am so sorry for the confusion," the nurse told them in a deeply apologetic tone as she bowed low.

"It's quite alright, you were just doing your job," Jyuushiro replied in a sympathetic tone.

"Thank you for understanding," she said with a sincerely thankful smile. "If you guys need anything let us know." She told them as she went to leave.

"You know Ukitake, there's a part of me that really hates you…" Mayuri said in an almost thoughtful tone.

"Why's that?" Jyuushiro asked curiously.

"You do everything I can't, like it's no big deal at all…" he told him.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Hello all; thanks for stopping by! Thanks to Kyliwolf for the kind comment, to rexiebones for the sweet comments(glad you enjoy the longer chapters!) and adding the story to favorites/alerts, as well as XIce-and-SnowX and L.R. Ryu for adding the story to your favorites/alerts. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story! I really appreciate your taking the time to read it. ^_^ Well, I will say, be careful what you wish for friends… lol I kinda just let go to today so we've got 22 pages here in Word… There's a couple pretty long "flash back" scene, so let me know if they're okay or if there is some other way you'd like that broken out. I hope it doesn't get confusing... Without further ado, let's get on with the show, shall we? _

****DISCLAIMER TIME: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, thus far, Mariko Yukimoto is the only one I can lay claim to!****

Yumichika paused, his jaw slightly agape at Jyuushiro leaving in such a rushed manner. He quickly returned to his sense and began looking through a file cabinet to see if there were any extra key cards left.

"Yumi… It's nice to see you again," Mariko said inwardly feeling defeated at saying something so plain.

"And you as well Mariko," he replied still searching. His eyes didn't move from the drawer he was looking in and Mariko frowned to herself, she supposed there really was nothing left between them. "Ah ha, I knew there was one left." Yumichika said as he pulled the card out and went to hand it to her. He placed it in her hand; her skin was soft as silk, just as he remembered it… But he'd made a complete ass of himself when he ended things with her; there was no way he could possibly hope for a second chance.

"_I can't stand by and watch you waste your life!" Yumichika yelled after Mariko told him that she had no intention of taking the role in a large box-office cinema that was offered to her._

"_It's not a waste! Why can't you just be happy for me in what I enjoy doing?" Mariko shouted in return. _

"_You could do better than this! For God's sake…. Why are you wasting your time with all these fundraisers and television series'? You could be famous!" he said in a disappointed tone._

"_I love what I do. I love that I can help people in my own way! You should be more involved and concerned with people other than yourself!" she replied on the verge of tears._

"_I don't know if this is going to work…" Yumichika's voice was quiet as a look of sadness filled his eyes._

"_What do you mean?..." Mariko asked taken aback by what she thought he meant._

"_All we do is fight now…" he replied in a defeated tone. "I don't think I can do this…"_

"_You're calling off the wedding?... You're breaking up with me, over this?..." she asked as tears began to fall down her cheeks._

"_I think it's for the best," he told her as he turned away._

He had packed all his things within that day and left forever, not looking back… The memory made his look turn sullen. He couldn't believe he'd actually thrown away what they had over a stupid film…

"Are you alright?" Mariko asked seeing the sad look upon his face.

"Yes, of course," he said as he quickly pulled his hand back. "I have to be going, have a good evening." He attempted to regain his composure, there was no use apologizing, he was sure she'd moved on by now. He would just look like that much more of a fool if he tried.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have kept you…" she replied hesitantly. "Good night." She quickly turned away and began walking to the exit. She used all her restraint not to start sobbing there in the lobby when he replied so coldly… There truly was nothing left of their love, she thought. She got to her car and got in sitting down and taking a deep breath. She couldn't keep dwelling on this, it was over, and she needed to move on. Mariko remembered that Byakuya had mentioned a gala earlier; perhaps she would give him a call to get her mind off of things. She pulled her cell phone from her purse and scrolled to his number.

"Hello, Kuchiki residence, how may I help you?" one of the maids answered the phone cheerfully.

"Is Byakuya in?" Mariko asked.

"Who may I say is calling?" she asked in reply.

"This is Mariko Yukimoto, it's not urgent if he's busy," Mariko told her.

"Just a moment Miss Yukimoto, I'll fetch him for you," she said sweetly as she put her on hold. Soft violin music played as she waited.

"Mariko, it's nice to hear from you," Byakuya started as he picked up the phone. "Were you calling about the gala?"

"Thank you, yes I was. Do you have time to discuss it? I do hope I'm not bothering you," she replied apologetically.

"Of course I have time. You're never a bother. Did you want to discuss it over the phone or would you prefer to come by the manor?" he asked.

"When would be a convenient time for you?" she asked in reply.

"I'm actually free this evening if you would like to stop by," he told her.

"That would be lovely, I'm just leaving the office now, so I'll be about thirty minutes, if that's alright," she said.

"That's perfect, I'm assuming you haven't eaten yet?" he asked.

"No, no I haven't, but you don't have to go to any trouble for me," she replied.

"It's no trouble at all. I look forward to seeing you," Byakuya told her. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Mariko put her phone back in her purse and started her car. She pulled out of the garage and made her way to the Kuchiki Manor.

It was a very lavish estate with expansive gardens and the house was a well maintained large Victorian style mansion. It seemed to glow from the lighting that surrounded the property. She pulled up to the gate pressing the intercom button.

"Kuchiki Manor, may I help you?" a voice asked through the intercom.

"Yes, my name is Mariko Yukimoto, I'm here to speak with Byakuya," she replied.

"Yes ma'am, please drive directly to the parking circle and someone will be there to see you in," the voice told her as the gate slid open. She continued up the long paved drive until she reached the circle and parked off to the side.

"Miss Yukimoto?" a butler asked as he opened her door for her.

"'Thank you," she replied with a smile and followed him to the house. He opened the door motioning for her to enter.

"Mr. Kuchiki is in the dining room, please come this way," he said as he motioned for her to follow him. She looked around and the house was just as she remembered it. The bright white entry tiled in marble, to the left was a sitting room that they went through that led to the dining room.

The sitting room was a light cream color down to a mahogany chair rail and below that was cranberry colored wall paper with cream fleur de lis accented in gold leaf. The furnishings were traditional to the house, the couches and chairs were polished mahogany with cream colored velvet cushions, centered in the room was a long low standing mahogany table and at either side of the largest couch were two mahogany end tables. One could tell at first glance these tables were hand carved, the detailing on them was exquisite.

The dining room had a hanging chandelier that mimicked the old candle chandeliers that the house most likely originally had. The ceiling was copper tiling with a design that looked sort of like flowers. The walls were all wall papered with a white, light tan and pale ivy green with leaf and vine designs. The floor was wood but was mostly cover by a large tapestry carpet that mimicked the wall colors. The long dining table and chairs were the same deep mahogany seen in the sitting room; the chairs had plush cream colored cushions. After Mariko finished marveling at how well preserved the house seemed to be her eyes moved to meet Byakuya's.

"Mariko, I'm glad you were able to make it," he said and then his glance shifted to the butler. "That will be all for now Hideki, thank you." The butler bowed and exited the room.

"You know, this place is just as amazing every time I come here," she told him.

"Thank you, everyone works very hard to maintain it," he replied. "Please, have a seat." He pulled out a chair for her next to the one he always sat in. She thanked him with a smile. "Would you care for something to drink?"

"That would be nice, what shall we have?" she asked.

"Anything you like, though I would suggest Gewurztraminer. Aiko will be bringing out the Nua Yang any moment," he told her. (Nua Yang being a spicy Thai steak dish.)

"That sounds delightful, you always did prefer those spicy dishes, didn't you?" she replied wondering just how hot the dish would end up being. She had forgotten that his favorite foods were all spicy. He excused himself leaving for a moment and went to let Aiko know to bring the wine with the meal. He returned with Aiko in tow talentedly balancing the tray of their meals as well as the wine and two glasses. She set everything out for them and asked if there was anything else they needed before she returned to the kitchen. Byakuya told her she could go and she was on her way.

"So, the gala," Byakuya started as he lifted his glass examining the wine. "It's actually quite special to our family. It has to do with the Journey of the Heart Adoption Agency."

"Those were the people who helped you find Ryukia, isn't that right?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, they did," he replied and a rare fond look made its way to his face. The two continued talking through dinner until well into the late hours of the night. The wine seemed to go down very easily and after dinner they had a few glasses of cognac.

"Wow, it's getting so late," Mariko said as she squinted at her watch. The cognac was really starting to sink in.

"It is isn't it? I'm sorry," Byakuya replied as he stood to lead her out. He watched as she made the attempt to stand and apparently the alcohol didn't take its full effect until this try. Her knees buckled and Byakuya moved catching her in his arms. "Are you alright Mariko?" he asked with concern.

"It would appear I may have had a bit more cognac than I have tolerance for…" she replied embarrassedly but still remaining in his arms. Their eyes stayed fixed on each other in the silence.

"I should have remembered…" he said and actually laughed a bit.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked and then the memory came back and she laughed as well.

"You remember, don't you? That fund raising dinner we had here at the manor, where you ended up auctioning off people's random possessions, saying that it was all for a good cause," he told her. She did remember, she felt guilty for a moment but couldn't help laughing again as she remember auctioning off one of the paintings that was on the wall at the manor. "That was my favorite painting…" he said and laughed with her.

"I still say it was for a good cause," she replied and smiled looking in his eyes. No one usually got to see those steel gray eyes smile, but she had that privilege a few times. His usual piercing gaze was replaced by something gentler. He had always secretly been fascinated with her. She had reminded him very much of Hisana with her kind and generous personality.

"Perhaps… But it was still my favorite…" he said and then realized he was still holding her. He couldn't believe how naturally comfortable it was to have her in his arms. He was sure this wasn't right, especially now that they both worked at the same company. Maybe other people in the company could have their relationships, but he wasn't just anyone and neither was she. Mariko was examining his features while he had been thinking. She could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes. Somehow she had always been able to easily read him, much to the surprise of most people. To everyone else Byakuya had always seemed very guarded.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" she asked speaking of the painting still.

"What?" he said caught off guard by her words that jumbled in with his thoughts.

"The painting, you'll never let me forget that will you…" she said in a mock pouting tone. He was finally able to regain some of his composure and returned her to her seat and sat back down as well.

"Probably not…" he mused. "At any rate though, it is getting very late, I could have Chie make up a bed for you, I'm doubtful that you're in any condition to drive."

"Oh I wouldn't want anyone to go to such trouble. I'll just call a cab service," she told him.

"It's not any trouble, if I could be selfish for a moment I'd feel better if you stayed here.. You couldn't even stand up, I'd be worried," his words came out before he really had time to think about the tone they set. She looked at him curiously.

"Why Byakuya, I didn't know you cared so much," she said with a smirk. His eyes darted away from hers, why did he say that? He could have had his chauffer take her home to ensure her safety… "If it worries you that much, I'll stay."

"Good, wait right here," he told her as he got up; he needed to get out of that room. He'd never been alone with her for that long, it was making him realize more and more how much he actually had feelings for her.

"Sir, is everything quite alright?" Chie, one of the house maids asked with concern as she saw him pacing in the foyer.

"Oh, yes… Actually, I'll need to have one of the guest rooms made up for Miss Yukimoto," he told her. Chie smiled softly, she'd seen this pacing before, long ago when he'd first been together with Hisana.

"I've already prepared a room sir, it seemed to be getting late, so I thought it might be safest that she stay," Chie replied with a gentle look. She was one of the few staff that could get away with such assumptions; she'd been working at the house since Byakuya was a teenager.

"Thank you Chie," he replied but still didn't leave. She was sort of a second mother to him; she'd been with him through quite a few trials in his life.

"If I may be so bold," Chie started and gave a small grin. "You two are quite adorable together."

"Chie!" Byakuya's voice rose slightly and a look of surprise flashed on his face.

"Is everything okay?" Mariko's voice made Byakuya twitch slightly, how long had she been standing there in the entryway from the sitting room?

"Everything is fine. Chie, which room was it that was ready?" Byakuya asked regaining his composure yet again.

"Oh, why the one right across from yours of course," she replied in her sweetest voice.

"You're going to be the death of me Chie…" Byakuya whispered and then turned to Mariko who was listing slightly and ended up resting her weight against the wall. "I'll show you the way." He told her and then glanced from her to the curved staircase that led to the second floor where the bedrooms were. He sighed slightly knowing he would probably have to help her up the stairs, which didn't help his dilemma.

"Thank you," she said as she took a few steps toward him and locked her arm in his. She glanced over at Chie who smiled widely.

"Sleep sweet," Chie said as she hurried off to help Aiko with cleaning the kitchen and dining room.

"You know," Mariko started and looked up at Byakuya with a thoughtful gaze. "I had a wonderful time tonight." He couldn't help allowing the corners of his lips to turn up slightly.

"As did I. Let's get you to your room," he said as he guided her toward the stairs. Going up the stairs was quite a slow production. He was half tempted to simply pick her up and carry her, but he was fairly certain that if he did that he might not be able to ward off the thoughts in his head that wondered if her lips were as soft as they looked.

"I really appreciate you're taking such good care of me," she said as they finally made it to the bedroom. He opened the door and turned on the lights.

"Here you are," he said as he let go of her so she could go into the room. Before his thoughts could buzz again he crossed the hallway opening the door to his own room. "If you need anything I'm right here."

Mariko's thoughts had also been spinning a web in her head. She couldn't help thinking that perhaps there could be something between Byakuya and her. They held a great deal of the same interest when it came to helping others and he had always been so kind to her, plus she seemed to be able to read him like a book, maybe it was some sort of sign. Aside from all that, he was quite easy on the eyes, which never hurts…

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked as he turned seeing her still standing at the door.

"Yes, of course," she replied with a smile then she got a pondering gaze in her eyes. She just had to see for herself… She walked up to him placing her hands on his face and gently pulled him toward her pressing their soft lips together. Byakuya's eyes were wide at first in shock but he quickly closed them smoothly wrapping his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

* * *

"I wonder how Nemu is doing?" Yoruichi asked randomly as she and Kisuke sat down to dinner.

"We could always go see her," Kisuke replied as he spun his fork in the pasta on his plate.

"I think Mayuri would be well served by you showing up. I don't imagine he'll be opening up to anyone else," Yoruichi said as she tore apart a roll and spread a bit of butter on it.

"I knew he would grow on you," Kisuke said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and gave an unenthused glance. "Oh come on, you're just a softy inside…" he said with a grin.

"We'll go see her tomorrow," Yoruichi said.

"Why not tonight?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"You know that visiting hours are long since over," she told him shaking her head.

"Maybe… But I'm charming you know…" he said and moved toward her pulling her over into his lap and began kissing her. She leaned into him kissing him back as she put her arms around his shoulders.

"You know… we're not going to get anywhere…if you keep this up…" Yoruichi whispered between kisses. He sighed placing a final kiss on her forehead.

"To be continued Miss Shihoin," he told her as he let her go. They finished their dinner and went on their way to the hospital. When they arrived as luck would have it Jyuushiro was at the nurse's station.

"Hey Jyuu jyuu!" Yoruichi called out with a smile. He looked over and smiled in return.

"Hey you two, what are you doing here?" he asked as he walked over to greet them.

"We were just in the neighborhood," Kisuke replied. Jyuushiro raised an eyebrow but didn't ask questions. "How is Nemu?"

"Why don't you ask her for yourself," Jyuushiro said as he led them to the room. Mayuri glanced over seeing Jyuushiro and did a double take when he saw Kisuke following in behind him.

"Hey Nemu," Yoruichi said with a gentle smile as she walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Yoruichi, what are you doing here so late?" Nemu asked curiously and her eyes followed Kisuke who went and sat next to Mayuri then her gaze return to Yoruichi.

"We were just wondering how you were doing, so we thought we'd stop by," she told her as she scooted herself onto the bed next to Nemu.

"Kisuke… Interesting that you just happened to stop by…" Mayuri said with a doubting look.

"Well, actually this was all Yoruichi's idea…" Kisuke replied with a smirk. Mayuri looked over at Yoruichi who was apparently too busy chatting away with Jyuushiro and Nemu. "She cares a lot more than she lets on." He looked over at her watching her embarrass the new couple then returned his attention to Mayuri. "So… How have you been?"

"Fine," Mayuri replied plainly.

"So, you've accepted everything and you're all better now?" Kisuke said in a curious tone.

"I really don't want to talk about it with _him_ right there," Mayuri replied in a low voice.

"So, you care about what he thinks?" Kisuke questioned.

"No, I just don't believe he needs to know certain things," Mayuri said with a perturbed look.

"I have a feeling he's going to be around a while," Kisuke told him with a smile.

"I noticed…" Mayuri replied looking over watching the way Jyuushiro interacted with Nemu and Yoruichi, so relaxed and happy.

"So…" Kisuke said waiting for Mayuri to continue their conversation.

"So what?..." Mayuri asked finally looking into Kisuke's eyes.

"How are you?" Kisuke asked. "Besides being fine…" Mayuri sighed giving one of his usual less than thrilled gazes. "Well that's quite a response…" Kisuke said and paused a smile forming on his face. "You realize no one can replace you, right?..."

"What on earth are you on about now?" Mayuri asked narrowing his eyes on Kisuke. How the hell did this man know him so well…

"Now now Mayuri, I'm a rather observant person. You should know better than to think you will be replaced or forgotten," Kisuke began and lowered his voice leaning close to Mayuri. "You will always be in her heart, she loves you no matter what."

Mayuri moved his eyes from Kisuke over to Nemu who glanced over at him, she gave a small smile and he couldn't stop the smile that made its way to his own face. Seeing her smile seemed to make it easier to accept the mistakes he had made. The fact that she could still smile after everything that happened in their lives made him actually thankful. She motioned for him to come over and he shook his head.

Kisuke had been watching the exchange and so he felt the need to "help". The chair that Mayuri sat in was on wheels, so that would certainly make his task easier. A grin began to form on his face and Yoruichi had just caught a glance of it.

"Well this should be interesting," Yoruichi whispered to Nemu. Kisuke quickly maneuvered behind Mayuri's chair and began pushing him across the room toward the bed. Mayuri ran his hand over his face in slight annoyance and then looked down… Kisuke was about to run him into a large power cord that was across the floor.

Everything began going in slow motion as he thought about the probability that the chair would tip, which was at least ninety percent and…. WHAM! The wheels hit the cord, the chair began tipping forward, Mayuri was launched toward the bed, Kisuke was toppling over the chair. Mayuri had closed his eyes once he began flying forward so he hadn't realized that his face was in Yoruichi's lap. He lay there a moment until he realized that his head was not on the bed. He slowly moved back wondering how Yoruichi would react. She had that cat grin as she began laughing hysterically and shaking her head.

"That's what you get for being pushy Kisuke," Yoruichi said through snorting laughs. Mayuri turned and saw Kisuke somehow wrapped in the cord with the chair on top of him.

"A.. little.. help… please?" Kisuke asked in a pained voice. Within a moment nurses were running in at the sound of commotion.

"What is going on in here?" one of the nurses asked and then saw Kisuke still on the floor. "What in the world… Are you alright?" she asked as she pulled the chair off of him and attempted to help him get untangled.

"I've been better…" he replied as he stood finally dusting himself off. "These cords could kill someone."

"I usually don't have to tell adults not to rough house in the rooms…" the nurse started in a chastising tone. "That aside, you and you, do not have permission to be here this late." She said looking from Kisuke to Yoruichi. Yoruichi frowned and when the nurse looked away she stuck her tongue out her the nurse. Kisuke saw it and stifled a laugh. "Just what is so amusing?"

"Well…" Kisuke started and paused thoughtfully, how would he get out of this mess… "You know, you remind me so much of my favorite aunt Asami…" he started by changing the subject as he smoothly put an arm around her waist and redirected her toward the door. He kept talking as he walked her out and back to the nurse's station, amazingly, by the time they arrive she was smiling shyly and laughing with him.

"How does he do that?" Mayuri asked with a disbelieving gaze.

"I would dare say he's even more talented than Shun…" Jyuushiro said as they all watched him working his magic.

"Now that's saying something," Yoruichi said with a smirk and turned to look at Mayuri. "So Mayuri, nice of you to join us on this side of the room.."

"Well, it was on my flight path," he replied and Yoruichi looked slightly surprised before she began to laugh.

"You've got jokes?" Yoruichi said in a mocking shocked voice. He shrugged in response.

Nemu smirked and giggled quietly, that giggle hadn't changed much since she was a little girl. But he hadn't heard it in some time, he couldn't help the instant reaction of grabbing her in a hug and ruffling her hair just as he used to when they were little and she began to laugh just as she did in years long ago. He seemed to forget that anyone else was in the room as he allowed a smile to form.

Yoruichi and Jyuushiro looked at eachother. Yoruichi looked confused having never seen the two like this and Jyuushiro was smiling so much that his eyes crinkled. He was so glad to see the sibling together and truly happy. He realized that it didn't make everything alright again but it was a very good start.

Kisuke came back in the room looking rather proud of himself. "Crisis averted," he said as he walked over standing next to Yoruichi and put his arm around her shoulder. "What's been happening here?"

"Well we were just having a lovely time, and then you came back…" Yoruichi teased.

"My apologies your majesty.." Kisuke teased in return. "I could always go, and you can find your own way home…"

"Maybe I'll just stay here, after all you did fling Mayuri right into my lap, maybe its destiny!" she said dramatically. Mayuri's eyes widened and an uneasy look came to his face.

"Well, how clever of you, swooping in while I'm down on the floor," Kisuke joked to Mayuri who didn't really seem sure what to do in this conversation.

"Relax Mayuri!" Yoruichi said laughing at the look on his face.

"She's always doing this to me… Last week it was probably Jyuu here that she was threatening to go home with…" Kisuke said with a laugh. Mayuri raised an eyebrow looking over at Jyuushiro.

"Way to rope me into this mess Kisuke…" Jyuushiro said with a laugh as he shook his head.

"Speaking of going home," Yoruichi started as Nemu covered her mouth as she yawned heavily. "I think we probably should get going so that Nemu can get some rest…"

"Alright then, it was nice seeing all of you. Glad to see you're doing well Nemu," Kisuke said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks for stopping by," Nemu replied quietly as she attempted to stifle a yawn.

"You take care and make sure you keep these trouble makers in line," Yoruichi told her as she pointed at Mayuri and Jyuushiro and then gave Nemu a hug.

"Trouble makers…?" Mayuri and Jyuushiro echoed and then looked at each other with confusion. Yoruichi began laughing at them as she went to follow Kisuke out.

"If you guys need anything, let us know alright?" Kisuke told them with a sincere look.

"Thanks, I'll probably be calling you," Mayuri said much to everyone's surprise. "What?"

"Nothing…" Jyuushiro said as he attempted to keep the surprised look from his face.

"I look forward to it, good night all, sweet dreams," Kisuke said with a wave and took Yoruichi's hand as they walked out.

* * *

Aizen sat in his office impatiently awaiting Coyote's arrival. Despite the man's myriad of talents, being on time had rarely been one of them. He began to wonder if Grimmjow may have had the right idea in the first place, even if he had done a horrid job at his attempt, he never really did have much finesse.

This was where Coyote came into play. He had been a government spy, but he ended up on a burn list so the government cut all ties with him, leaving him with nothing at all. So he took private jobs here and there ever since seeing as it wasn't as though he had a job history where he could work in a normal career path.

He was one of the most talented spies that the country had so when Aizen heard that he was burned he took full advantage of that. He knew that Coyote had a daughter that he had to take care of so he thought he could use that as leverage. He quickly learned though that if he wanted Coyote's cooperation it was best just to be straightforward and not threatening. But he was getting desperate now… He had to get that program… He could still remember the first attempt he made at getting Coyote to work for him… It nearly ended his life.

_Aizen had been busily attempting to figure out a way to gain access to one of Seireitei's latest projects, a virus serum that Kisuke had recently finished developing. He knew that they also had samples of the virus as well. Which would work out perfectly in his plan… They could replicate the virus and spread it, and then his new company would be able to make millions off of the vaccine. People's wallets always tended to open more freely when their lives were at stake. _

_But he kept getting this sneaking suspicion that Shinji Hirako was catching on to him… He needed to get him off of his trail… He was always annoyed by Shinji. He was so young to be a manager, it didn't seem fair. And the little bastard had the gall to try to give Aizen advice on how to excel in his position… If he could kill him, he would have. But he had a better plan. What better way to destroy a man than to ruin his reputation and make everyone believe that he was actually the one who stole everything and top it off by taking his job… It was perfect, Aizen smiled deviously to himself at the thought._

_Aizen heard through his outside sources that a man named Coyote Starrk might be able to help him with his problem, but that the man didn't take just any job. It had to be worth his while, so Aizen intended to find out what would make it worth his while… He learned Starrk had a small daughter and that she was all he had left of his past. No wife, no real friends to speak of… It was perfect; he figured that if he could kidnap the girl then he could get Starrk to do anything he wanted…_

_After a great deal of research and quite a few dead ends he finally found out where they lived. He watched the house for days, finding out their routines and when the girl was at the house alone. There was a small window of time two evenings a week that he would be able to sneak in. So he set out in his plan, he bought a gun at a pawn shop, found an abandoned warehouse that he could stash the girl in._

_Finally he made his way to the house, he passed once, double checking that Starrk wasn't there and then he quickly backed the car into the driveway. He jumped out of his car popping the trunk open so that he could be ready to throw the girl in an leave quickly. He went around to the back of the house where he'd seen a sliding glass door. _

_As soon as he went to attempt to pry it open an alarm began blaring. In a panic he shattered the glass of the sliding door and went into the house. A small confused looking girl stared at Aizen curiously. _

"_Heh, too easy…" he mumbled to himself as he walked toward her and grabbed her. Surprisingly she didn't scream; she did however bite into his arm with all her might. "You little bitch!" he seethed in pain as he took the butt of his gun and hit her in the temple knocking her unconscious. He looked at the deep bite in his forearm but there was no time to clean it up now, the cops would probably be on their way. He rushed back around the house and threw her into the trunk slamming the door shut and quickly speeding off. _

_Once he got to a main road he attempted to calm himself down, he kept telling himself to act natural and that everything would work out since his plan was so fool proof. He got to the warehouse and went to get the girl out of the trunk. He listened a moment, no noise, she was probably still unconscious which made him happy. That wasn't quite the case though… As soon as he open the door she jumped out flailing and ended up landing a pretty good left hook to his face. He finally got a hold of her and was able to carry her inside as she still attempted to kick her way out of his grasp. _

_He turned on the lights in the warehouse and in the corner there was a metal cage area, he threw her in there and locked the door. Just as he went to turn around a voice called out._

"_You're not as smart as you'd like to believe you are…" the voice said. Aizen spun around trying to figure out where it was coming from._

"_Who the hell are you?" Aizen said angrily as he still looked around._

"_If you're attempting to impress me, you're not doing a very good job…" suddenly the voice was right in his ear. Aizen was about to turn towards it. "I wouldn't suggest that…" He could feel the cold steel of the barrel of a gun against the back of his neck. "If you had taken any real time to learn anything about me, you would know that this is the last sort of maneuver you should make…" Aizen was trying to think of a way still to get out of this. "You're sweating… Tell me you're not still trying to figure a way to overpower me here… I tried to be civil, but it seems that you just like to do things the hard way…" Aizen heard the gun cock and he swallowed hard but then he felt a prick in his opposite side. _

"_What the hell…" Aizen muttered as his vision began to blur. He tried to focus but he couldn't, he could feel himself falling but he couldn't even put his hands out to brace himself. Was he poisoned? Was this really how he was going to die? _

_After a while he woke finding himself in the cage. His head throbbed and he brought his hand up to it feeling a bruised cut on his forehead where he must have hit it when he fell. He looked around trying to get his bearings and there stood the little girl with a smug smile as she was licking an ice cream cone._

"_You had a nice nap I take it?" Coyote finally made his appearance as he stepped out of the shadows and placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Lilynette, meet Mr. Aizen…"_

"_How do you know my name?" Aizen yelled furiously. Coyote shook his head and laughed as he walked over and pulled a chair in front of the cage. _

"_Don't try to spy on a spy Sosuke… You don't have the knack for it," Coyote said in a tone as if he were chastising a child. Aizen's arm flew out from the cage but Coyote sat just out of his reach. "Now now, don't be upset. I'm just teaching you a lesson. I could've killed you quite a few times by now, had I been so inclined… Luckily though it seems Lilynette is willing to forgive you, if you apologize…" _

"_And he gives me icecream forever," Lilynette interjected into the negotiation. _

"_Right, of course, there's the ice cream too. So, apologize, and swing by with ice cream now and then and I think we'll all be able to lead nice long lives… I might even be willing to help you out with your little Seireitei problem too…" Coyote said letting a smirk play on his face._

"_What the hell… Who the hell are you and how did you know about Seireitei?" Aizen said trying to keep his astonishment at bay but not doing a very good job of it. Coyote tapped his finger on his knee as he thought about how to respond to the questions that seemed rather stupid._

"_For a man with so much ambition, you really don't have much for a brain… You already looked me up, you know who and what I am… As to Seireitei, you leave a trail behind you like a tornado. How do you think I knew about this place?... I could help you, maybe teach you a few things so you don't get stopped before you even start… But there's still the matter of that apology…" Coyote told him. Aizen huffed he couldn't believe this man before him was actually able to capture him, let alone the fact that it seemed like he actually let his daughter get kidnapped just so they could meet this way. "It's this, or I happen to send some lovely documents to that old Yamamoto… Pick your poison.."_

"_Damnit, alright… I'm sorry.." Aizen said though the apology didn't sound sincere enough to Lilynette. She took the last bite of her icecream cone and crossed her arms over her chest looking rather angry. _

"_Oh my…" Coyote started with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think she believes you…" Aizen looked at them with disgust… Apologize, to a child?... How pathetic… But he would get more than what he wanted out of Coyote if he just did this one thing… He would figure out a way to get rid of them both someday. So he swallowed his pride._

"_I'm very sorry, please forgive me," Aizen said with as much sincerity as he could must as he bowed his head to them. He had to make his plans work at any cost._

"_Okay," Lilynette said simply. "Can we go home now Daddy?"_

"_It is getting rather late. Why don't you go get in the car, I'll be right there," Coyote told her. She darted off and went out to wait for him. He made sure she was outside and then he quickly moved toward the cage grabbing Aizen's collar pulling him hard against the café before he had a chance to move back. "If you ever so much as look at her the wrong way again I will end your life, slowly, and painfully… I will forgive you once, but I will never forget. I'll always be watching you… So choose your moves wisely..." Coyote told him in a very quiet voice before he dropped him. "Oh, and good luck getting out!" Coyote said with a laugh as he waved and began walking toward the door._

"_But you said you'd let me go!" Aizen yelled._

"_I said I'd help you. This is a character building experience," Coyote told him without turning around. _

"_Bastard…" Aizen mutter as he watched the door shut behind Coyote._

Aizen was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at his office door. "Come in," he said without getting out of his seat.

"Good morning Sosuke…" Coyote said as he strode into the room taking a seat on a couch that was placed against the wall beside Aizen's desk.

"Nice of you to finally show up…" Aizen said as he turned toward him.

"You know that I'm not a morning person… You don't happen to have any coffee do you?" Coyote asked with a lazy sort of look. Aizen knew that nothing would probably come out of this until Coyote had what he wanted so he called Tier, his secretary to bring coffee and tea. "Such a gracious host you are…" The door opened and Tier entered with a tray in hand and glanced over to Coyote curiously, she hadn't seen him around in a while, she first handed the cup of tea to Aizen then went over to give Coyote his coffee. "Tier, lovely as ever, thank you." He told her as she handed him his coffee.

"Will that be all sir?" she asked Aizen ignoring Coyote's remark.

"And still just as serious I see…" Coyote quipped as he went to take a sip of his coffee.

"No, that will be all, you may go now," Aizen told her.

"So, what is it that would make you request me of all people?" Coyote asked curiously as he continued to sip his coffee.

"I have a job for you. Another Seireitei operation," Aizen told him.

"Ah, the botched hogyoku retrieval eh?" Coyote remarked with a smirk. Aizen tried not to look surprised at the comment. "I told you I'd be watching… That wasn't one of your better moves, you know they're on to you…"

"That wasn't my idea, one of my employees apparently got the idea that he could think for himself…" Aizen replied bitingly.

"Ah, it's a shame when they start to feel independent isn't it?" Coyote asked with a sigh. Aizen really wasn't in the mood for Coyote's attitude. He decided to simply ignore his baiting comment.

"I need you to get the program for me. I know that you would actually be able to do this right," Aizen told him.

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it… It seems like you're getting sloppy again so I'm not really sure if I want to get involved in your mess," Coyote told him with an unimpressed gaze.

"You know I could make your life miserable…" Aizen replied.

"You really must be desperate… What exactly do you think you could do to me?" Coyote asked curiously.

"It seems that there are certain foreign governments who are still looking for you, perhaps I could give them a push in the right direction…" Aizen told him.

"That's a very interesting proposition… You know how well threatening me has worked out for you in the past…" Coyote replied in a perfectly calm tone.

"Well, you think on it… I'd hate for anything to happen to you or little Lilynette," Aizen said with a smirk. Coyote's eyes narrowed on him and he didn't say a word. "How is your little angel doing these days?"

"Actually, she's very well, she handles the rifles and .40 caliber pistol like a pro, perhaps I should bring her down so we can all spend some quality time together," Coyote told him attempting to maintain his calm.

"That sounds nice… I suppose you should be going, you have a lot of thinking to do…" Aizen told him. Coyote stood, setting the now empty coffee cup on the table.

"You know, if you make enough enemies of the people who work for you, you're going to find you're a very lonely man…" Coyote told him without turning around as he went to the door to leave.

* * *

For the first time in a very long time Gin woke with a smile on his face, a real smile… He had no idea what he would do with the day, but he was certain that most of his thoughts would probably be consumed by Rangiku… Perhaps he would go visit her. They decided to take things slow so he did end up going home alone, but that night was still wonderful... Even Toshiro had a good time when all was said and done...

"_So… Where are we going?" Rangiku asked curiously as she looked over at Gin._

"_Well love," Gin started and there was coughing from the back, he looked in his rearview mirror to find an disgruntled Toshiro staring back at him. He gave an apologetic look and returned to talking. "I was hoping to surprise you, but I suppose I might as well tell you both where we're going. There's this place called Fire and Ice. It's a pretty cool grill restaurant where you pick out everything yourself and it all gets made to order."_

"_Doesn't sound that interesting to me…" Toshiro mumbled as he slouched down in the seat. He was still having a bit of a tough time sorting things out._

"_Don't be that way Toshiro! I bet it will be fun!" Rangiku said excitedly. He just shrugged in response, which she hadn't turned around so she couldn't see. "Toshiro?"_

"_I don't think she can hear you shrugging there…" Gin said with a quiet laugh. Toshiro sighed and decided to make an attempt to be more interested. _

"_Okay, what's the ice part?" he asked trying to sound like he cared._

"_Ah yes, well that's more the adult fun side. Martinis, Daquiris and all sorts of frozen drinks. But I do believe that they have virgin ones too, so we could get __you a piña colada."_

"_I see," was all Toshiro could say in reply. He wasn't thrilled by the idea of these two with alcohol._

"_Oh Toshiro, I'm sure you'll have a great time, just you wait!" Rangiku told him. They continued on their way while Gin and Rangiku did all the talking. Toshiro didn't want to admit it to himself but it seemed like this was the first time in a long time that she was genuinely smiling, not putting on that fake everything is great smile like she usually did. _

_Gin found a parking lot a couple block from the restaurant. As he was rounding the corner he noticed Toshiro looking out the window and a pinkish tint was on his cheeks. Curiosity got the better of Gin as he glanced out the window. A girl with black hair and large adorable brown eyes glanced toward the car. _

"_Do you know her Toshiro?" Gin asked with a curious smirk._

"_Oh my gosh, isn't that your friend Momo?" Rangiku asked as she noticed the girl walking with her parents. "Oh oh, roll down the window!"_

"_NO! Rangiku don't embarrass me!" Toshiro half yelling half pleading. _

"_Don't worry, we'll play it cool. I'll find us a parking spot and we can catch up to them," Gin reassured him and then pressed a button on the consol in his door panel so that Rangiku couldn't roll her window down._

"_Hey, why isn't this working? For such a fancy car you would think the windows would work…" Rangiku complain. Gin looked in the rearview mirror seeing Toshiro mouth 'thanks' to him and he simply nodded in reply. Gin parked the car and the all got out. "So, let's go find her!" she said excitedly as she quickened her pace around the car._

"_Ran… Calm down honey. He's gotta make his own move," Gin told her as he put his arm around her waist. Suddenly Rangiku's mind wasn't focused at all on Momo, just something as simple as Gin's arm around her made her tingle inside. At first Toshiro wasn't too thrilled, but he did like the fact that Rangiku was no longer going on about finding Momo… They continued walking out of the parking garage and Toshiro spotted Momo in a book store across the street._

"_Hey, I uh… Wanted to check out a new book… Why don't I meet you guys at the restaurant?..." Toshiro said, unfortunately his slightly nervous tone was giving him away._

"_You don't even know where the restaurant is…" Rangiku replied as she eyed him curiously._

"_We passed it on the way here. I'll be fine," he said quickly._

"_I'm sure he'll be fine. You've got a cell phone right?" Gin asked Toshiro._

"_Yeah…" Toshiro replied hesitantly._

"_Alright then, so if something comes up or ya get lost, just give Ran a call and we'll come find you. Otherwise let's meet up at the restaurant in say, half an hour, is that cool?" Gin asked him._

"_Yeah.. yeah that works," Toshiro stuttered in slight surprise. Maybe he had forgotten how decent of a guy Gin could be after all… With that they went their separate ways. Toshiro quickly crossed the street over to the book store._

"_What was that all about?" Rangiku asked curiously._

"_Oh nothing love; nothing at all," Gin replied with a smirk as they continued up the street toward the restaurant. _

"_Okay…" she said in a confused tone, but she had to admit she was glad Toshiro and Gin were back on speaking terms already. She had been nervous about how Toshiro would act around him._

"_So, did you want to do any shopping before we get there? I hear there's a lovely little boutique just a couple doors down from the restaurant," Gin told her._

"_You hate shopping Gin…" Rangiku said with a laugh. He shrugged._

"_I like watching you try on outfits though…" he replied with a smirk. _

"_You're terrible!" she squeaked with a laugh as she teasingly hit him. "But I like it…" she whispered._

"_Well then we're in agreement it seems, let's go get you something nice," he said and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Rangiku couldn't help the rosy tint that came to her cheeks at the feeling of his lips on her. They got to the boutique and Rangiku was all a flutter at the new fashions for summer. _

"_Oh, this one looks nice," she said as she held up a peach colored strapless dress. "Oh oh, but this one is so cool too!" she said as she pulled a pale pink dress from the rack._

"_Why don't you try them on?" Gin asked._

"_Not yet, still looking," she said as she was going through the racks. She picked out a few more outfits of various colors and then decided to go to the dressing room. Gin hid his excitement. That first dress she had picked out, he knew would be amazing on her… He couldn't wait to see it, that light peach fabric clinging to her curves… He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "Which one should I try first?" she asked from inside the changing area._

"_The peach one," he said faster than he realized and silently chastised himself for being a bit over enthusiastic in his response._

"_I figured you would like that one…" Rangiku responded with a laugh. Gin stood off to the side waiting on what seemed to be the wall of husbands and boyfriends as he saw a few other guys lined up against the wall as well. After a few minutes he looked up, his mouth slightly open but he couldn't seem to get a breath. He swallowed hard and attempted to get words to come out of his mouth but the only thing that would come out was 'wow'. That dress seemed like it was made just for her, it was even more beautiful than he had imagined in his head. The top snuggly fit to her form and the skirt portion flowed a bit freer however it only came down to about her mid-thigh so he still got to see those gorgeous legs… He looked back up again, the smile she had at his stunned silence was amazing too. _

"_I…" he started, barely able to get that out. "You're…" he continued to struggle. The thoughts that ran through his head… _

"_Use your words Gin…" Rangiku teased as she brushed up against him, just to get him a bit more riled up._

"_My God, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…" Gin said still attempting to catch his breath. _

"_You know, I think I'll just get this dress, I'm afraid you just might die if I keep trying on other ones," she said with a laugh. All he could do was nod and follow her; she apparently had decided to wear that dress for the evening. As she went up to the counter to pay Gin made sure to squeeze himself in and hand the cashier his credit card before Rangiku had a chance to get hers out. "You didn't have to do that."_

"_It's my treat tonight, anything you want," Gin told her. He was finally able to talk; it seemed the dizzy feeling was starting to settle down. Or at least that some of his blood was coming back to his brain…_

"_You're just the sweetest," she said with a wide smile. God he loved that smile… _

"_So, shall we?" he asked as he put out his hand. She nodded putting her hand in his and taking the bag that had her old clothes thanking the cashier. "Is there anywhere else you wanted to go? We still have a little time."_

"_Oh look at that little candy shop, we should get something for Toshiro," Rangiku said as she pulled him along. They went inside the shop and Rangiku was looking around and looked a little defeated after a while._

"_They're over here Ran," Gin called out to her from a corner of the shop. She walked over and a surprised look came over her face, there were the amanatto._

"_You remembered?" she asked in a voice between surprise and happiness._

"_Of course, how could I forget?" Gin asked with a smirk. _

"_I guess your genius does come in handy sometimes," she said with a laugh as she got a bag of the amanatto. They were just getting ready to pay when Rangiku's cell phone began ringing. "Hello? Oh Toshiro, where are you? You what…? Okay…" Rangiku handed the phone to Gin. "He wants to talk to you."_

"_What's up?" Gin asked curiously as he put the phone to his ear._

"_Momo's family is going to Fire and Ice for dinner…" Toshiro said with an almost worried tone. Gin couldn't help letting a laugh escape, the poor kid was probably worried about getting embarrassed._

"_Everything will be fine," Gin started as he walked off to the other side of the store much to Rangiku's curiosity. "You just gotta play it cool. I mean c'mon, you've known this girl for years. I know she likes ya."_

"_How do you know?" Toshiro asked curiously._

"_I just know stuff, ya get that way when you're old…" he started with a laugh. " I realize we're a little rocky right now, but it's kinda like me and Ran, we've known each other since we were kids. It's just something you can feel in every fiber of your being, you know?" Gin said quietly._

"_Yeah…" Toshiro said pausing. "I'm uh… " he paused for a moment, he couldn't quite apologize for yelling at Gin earlier. But Gin knew what he meant._

"_It's okay, I probably deserved it… Anyways, we're about to go to the restaurant, you there yet?" Gin asked._

"_I am, should I get a table?" Toshiro asked._

"_Try to get the table with your girl," Gin told him._

"_WHAT? Are you insane?" Toshiro yelled and Rangiku could almost hear him inspite of being across the store._

"_Calm down, trust me, it'll be fine," Gin tried to reassure him._

"_I still say you're insane… And if this doesn't work out, I think I might really hate you," Toshiro told him, half joking._

"_Fair enough, see you in a few minutes," Gin replied and they hung up._

"_What was that all about?" Rangiku question with her hands on her hips. _

"_Guy stuff," Gin told her avoiding the question. _

"_Right.. So, is Momo going to be joining us for dinner then?" Rangiku asked with a smirk. _

"_She and her parents, so be nice to the poor guy, alright?" Gin requested. Rangiku raised an eyebrow still smirking._

"_If you tell me what you two were talking about, I'll be on my best behavior," she replied._

"_I was just trying to reassure him that everything would be fine, since they're kinda like us…" he started and she waited quietly with a curious look. "Because, we've known each other forever, ya know? And well, you just know when you're with the right person because you can feel it, through your whole body; you just know they're the one…"_

"_You always were a hopeless romantic Gin…" she teased with a smile as they walked out of the store._

"_I guess so, but you didn't disagree with me, so maybe you're a little hopeless too," he teased in return. They walked up to the restaurant going inside. Gin looked around trying to see if Toshiro had gotten the table or not. He spotted him and gave a nod rather than waving when Toshiro saw him. "Looks like we'll all be sitting together." _

_The conversation at the table was a little awkward at first. They had all known each other before but given the circumstances of Gin and Rangiku, Momo's parents weren't certain what to talk about. But eventually things began to get more comfortable after a few drinks eased the tension. _

_The dinner was nice, with minimal embarrassment for Toshiro. At the end of the evening it seemed as if they had all been friends for years. Momo's mother and Rangiku had decided they would do a monthly dinner out since this had been so much fun. They agreed on the next date and decided that they would talk about where to go over tea during the weekend. They all walked to the parking garage and after the pleasantries and good bye went their separate ways to their vehicles. _

"_So that was good, right?" Gin said randomly as he started the car._

"_Better than I thought it would be," Toshiro replied much to Rangiku's surprise._

"_So you had a nice time?" Rangiku asked curiously._

"_Yeah, I did," Toshiro replied sincerely._

"_I'm glad you had a good time," Gin told him as he looked into the review mirror and actually caught a glimpse of Toshiro smirking for a moment. _

_Everyone was quiet on the way home, being so full from dinner and desserts. Toshiro had actually fallen asleep in the back seat. "Guess he's worn out," Rangiku said as she turned and looked back; she smiled seeing him sleeping so peacefully. _

"_Well it's been a tough night, heck I'm a little beat myself…" Gin admitted. _

"_Hey Gin," Rangiku started and he looked over at her. "Thank you, for everything; I had a really great night tonight."_

"_Me too, hopefully we can do this again soon," he replied with a smile. He pulled up parking in front of Rangiku's building. "I can carry him up if you want."_

"_I dunno if we're quite there yet, I'll just wake him up," Rangiku said knowing that it seemed like Gin and Toshiro were on much better terms but doubted that Toshiro would really appreciate being carried like a baby by Gin. "Hey, Toshi, we're home…" she whispered. Toshiro grumbled a bit. "C'mon Tosh, you have to get out of the car." She told him as she moved to sit him up so he would wake up. His eyes opened slightly and he looked at her sleepily._

"_We're home?" he asked, apparently having not heard anything she said. She nodded and put out her hand to help him out of the car. He took it and he was still so tired that he just leaned into her practically falling back asleep standing. _

"_Did you want to come up for a little while?" Rangiku asked Gin as she started toward the build. _

"_Sure, for a little bit," Gin replied locking up the car and went to get ahead of Rangiku so he could open the door to the building for her. They got to the apartment and Rangiku got Toshiro into bed then came back out where Gin sat on the couch looking around the room. It wasn't the same at all, the furniture was different, the walls had been painted… It seemed foreign, but he was the one who left, so he couldn't very well say anything about it. _

"_Would you like some tea?" Rangiku asked as she walked into the kitchen._

"_Real tea or Kyoraku tea?" Gin questioned with a slightly laugh._

"_The real stuff, I don't think sake would be a good idea right now," Rangiku replied with a quiet laugh._

"_Very true…" Gin muttered to himself, he had to try his best not to make a move. He couldn't just come back and expect one dinner to make everything better. She put a kettle on for tea and came back sitting next to him. There was strained silence as every thought in his mind had to do with kissing her, or more…_

"_You alright?" she asked curiously seeing a contemplative look on his face._

"_You know I love you, right?" he replied looking over at her. _

"_Ye..yeah, I know…" she stammered not sure what he was getting at._

"_I'm trying, really hard… Not to make a wrong move here… But every thought in my head just wants me to kiss you… And I don't want to move too fast, or do something that's going to make you feel uncomfortable or…" he rambled until she moved into his lap and kissed him._

"_Shut up Gin…" she whispered and continued to kiss him._

Gin was ripped from his fond memory by a knock on the door. He frowned slightly wondering who it would be at this hour of the morning…. He stalked over to the door and opened it without looking in the peep hole. Much to his surprise there stood Rangiku. He had told her the previous evening where his new place was, but he certainly didn't expect to see her this soon.

"What are you do…" he started and was stopped by her lips crashing into his as she made her way into the apartment and shut the door behind her. "Don't you….have to…work?" he said between kisses as she was attempting to take his shirt off.

"I took the day off," she replied in a sultry tone.

"Are you sure about this?" Gin asked in a serious tone as he stopped her and looked into her eyes.

"I've never been more sure of anything…" she told him sincerely. He took her in his arms carrying her into the bedroom and gently setting her down on the bed.

"I missed you so much…" he said as he began to pull off her shirt placing soft kisses on her stomach. He move up kissing her body as he went until he reached her lips and looked into her eyes. "I love you, more than anything Ran…"

"I love you too Gin," she whispered and sighed as his hands caressed her body. In that moment it was as if they had never been apart. All of that passion came flooding back, each knew exactly what to do to the other to bring excitement and pleasure. Every touch, every kiss, every movement… They knew each other's bodies as well as they knew themselves. Nothing had ever felt better in their lives than that. After a couple hours they lay breathing heavily, Rangiku resting her head on Gin's chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"You know…" Gin started as he took a breath. "We're going to need to eat something if we plan to keep this up…" he teased.

"I am kinda starving now…" Rangiku replied with a laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Hey all! Not too much to say today so I'd just like to thank Eldar-Melda, rexiebones and the ultimadum for your comments! It means a lot to me that you guys are really enjoying the story. ^_^ _

****DISCLAIMER TIME: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.****

Ulquiorra was just leaving his apartment to go to Aizen's office. As he stepped out onto the sidewalk his cell phone began to ring. He looked seeing that it was Aizen and answered quickly.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I have a job for you," Aizen told him, his tone seemed strange for some reason, making Ulquiorra slightly uncomfortable.

"What sort of job, sir?" he asked with some hesitation.

"I need you to pick up Coyote's daughter," Aizen replied. Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks, thoroughly confused by this request.

"Pick her up?" he echoed with confusion.

"I didn't stutter, did I?" Aizen asked in an agitated voice.

"Why am I picking her up?" Ulquiorra asked trying to remain calm, he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"It's just a bit of an insurance policy… You're not actually questioning my authority, are you?" Aizen asked curiously. Ulquiorra felt bile rising in his throat at the idea of taking Lilynette hostage. This was really going too far. "Or do I need to make an insurance policy with you as well?"

"Pardon me?" Ulquiorra asked a tinge of anger in his voice.

"That adorable skirt you've been chasing, do I need to have something done about her? You seem to be less focused since you've met her," Aizen said and Ulquiorra could her that vindictive smile.

"That will not be necessary sir…" Ulquiorra replied.

"Excellent, then get to it…" Aizen told him and promptly hung up.

Ulquiorra attempted to put his phone away but his hands were shaking in anger… What had he gotten into now? He had to go to Orihime before Aizen decided to. He took a deep breath trying to get his wits back about him. He needed a plan if he was going to get everything to work out.

He went back into his apartment and pulled out all the cash he had from his safe and one of his false ID's that he had made in case of emergencies. First he went to a cash only cell phone store and got a new phone so that Aizen wouldn't be able to trace his calls. His first call was to someone he hadn't talked to in quite a few years.

"Hello?" a calm female voice came through the phone, he felt lucky that she had kept the same phone number.

"Nelliel…" he started.

"Ulquiorra? I haven't heard from you in quite some time… Are you alright?" she asked, still perfectly calm.

"Actually, far from that… I'm sorry that this is the first time I've called you in so long… But I need your help…" he told her. The two had been in central intelligence together and Nelliel had left after her brother was murdered on one of their missions.

"What is going on?" she asked almost certain it had something to do with Aizen. She knew that one day Ulquiorra would realize how wrong it was to ally himself to Aizen but she had hoped that day would come before anything serious had occurred, she was guessing now it was past that point.

"He's going too far. I need you to protect a friend of mine until I can figure out how to take care of this problem…" he told her.

"You're going to go after him alone?" she said as the calm in her voice waivered slightly.

"I just need time to think, without any distractions…" he told her.

"Where do you want to meet?" she asked.

"The hospital, she works there," he replied.

"She? You mean to tell me that stone heart of yours has actually softened?" Nelliel asked curiously.

"I suppose so, can you be there in twenty?" he asked, he didn't have time to go into detail.

"I'm actually about ten minutes out from there so I'll be waiting," she replied and hung up knowing that time was of the essence with Aizen involved.

Ulquiorra made his way as quickly as he could to the hospital. He was hoping that Orihime would be on duty, it would be much more difficult for someone to take her against her will in a crowded hospital than if they were to go to her apartment. He spotted Neillel at the entrance to the hospital and made his way over.

"I appreciate your doing this for me," he told her. She was the only one he knew that he would be able to trust Orihime's life with. He had thought about Ichigo for a moment but knew he didn't really have the background for this sort of situation and that aside he would be able to stand the look on Ichigo's face.

"It's no problem, so what's her name?" Nelliel asked.

"Orihime," he told her as they went inside and he led the way to the nurse's station.

"That's a nice name," she replied.

"Is Orihime here yet?" he asked one of the nurses.

"No, she's not on for another two hours. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"Shit.." he muttered under his breath. "Has anyone else been by asking for her?"

"Come to think of it, there was a man just a little while ago…" she said and seemed to become uncomfortable with the memory.

"Can you describe him?" Ulquiorra asked.

"He just had this crazy sort of look in his eyes, and wild blue hair. He looked like he was some sort of gang member or something… He really creeped us out," she told him slightly shuttering at the thought of him.

"Thank you," he said and quickly went to walk away.

"Is she in some sort of trouble?" the nurse asked with concern.

"Not if I can help it," he told her and continued walking with Nelliel in tow.

"What now?" Nelliel asked as they continued on their way out.

"I'm hoping he hasn't gotten to her apartment yet. I'm going to call her," Ulquiorra replied. He pulled out his second phone and began dialing her number. It rang for a while and finally was picked up. "Orihime…"

"Not quite Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow's voice was filled with sadistic joy. Ulquiorra's features tightened as he clutched the phone tighter.

"Grimmjow… If you lay a hand on her…" Ulquiorra started but was cut off.

"Oh Ulquiorra, you just have to do your job. Don't worry; we won't have too much fun without you…" Grimmjow told him and he could hear a muffled scream in the background. "It's amazing how beautiful a woman is when she's afraid for her life…" he mused. "Hmm, it looks like you have a new phone number… You weren't actually thinking about double crossing us were you?"

"I'll call you when the job is done…" Ulquiorra told him.

"Good, until then I'll just keep this phone business between us, but don't take too much time… I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold myself back from this lovely girl…" Grimmjow taunted.

Ulquiorra slammed the phone shut and threw it into the garbage. "Damnit…" he muttered angrily.

"Grimmjow?... I thought he was on deathrow?" Nelliel asked.

"Aizen and his wonderful team of lawyers were able to weasel him out on 'good behavior'," Ulquiorra said his voice dripping with disdain. He could see the look in Nelliel's eyes, even though her demeanor remained calm there was sadness, she had told him it would get bad with Aizen, Ulquiorra had just assumed she was over-reacting. "I know… I should have taken your advice…"

"We all make our choices, right now we need to think about what our next move is. What is the 'job' that he has you doing?" she asked.

"How much do you know about Coyote Starrk?" he asked in return.

"I met him once; it's hard to believe all the stories about him are true… What does he have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Aizen wants me to take his daughter…" Ulquiorra told her, saying it out loud made his stomach turn. While Ulquiorra may not have been innocent he certainly wasn't a kidnapper…

"I would say I never thought he would stoop so low but that would be a lie… What are we going to do?" she asked him.

"You don't have to do this you know…" he told her feeling guilty for getting her involved.

"Remember what we said when I left the agency? If either of us were ever in too deep we would help each other, no matter what the cost," she reminded him.

"Thank you," he replied wanting to say more but they had no time to reminisce. "Can I use your phone?" She nodded handing him her cell phone. He dialed Coyote's number.

"Hello…?" Coyote's voice came lazily through the phone, he must have been sleeping.

"It's Ulquiorra… We have a problem…" he started.

"Call you back," Coyote said and hung up. Within moments Nelliel's phone was ringing with an unknown number. Ulquiorra picked up waiting. "What is going on?" his voice was sharper now, Ulquiorra rarely called him, and never with a problem.

"Aizen wants me to take Lilynette…." Ulquiorra started, he heard a frustrated breath on the other end of the line. "He's going too far."

"I tried to warn him… I'm assuming that he's already taken out 'insurance' on you?" Coyote asked.

"Grimmjow has my girlfriend…" Ulquiorra replied trying to maintain a calm tone as he thought about the previous call.

"The best way that we can go about this is to play into this. Are you alone?" Coyote asked him.

"I have a friend with me," Ulquiorra told him.

"You had better trust this person with your life because this is probably going to get worse before it gets better…" Coyote said in a knowing sort of voice.

"There's no one else I would trust to have my back," he replied looking over at Nelliel. She gave a reassuring glance as if to say she felt the same.

"Good, you'll need that. How far away from the house are you?" Coyote asked.

"We're about thirty minutes away and I need to get a car still," he replied.

"Alright, there's a place called Suno's Auto Salvage, they'll get you a vehicle for short or no money, depending on how you want to play it. I'll get Lilynette ready. Do you have a place, somewhere Aizen doesn't know about?" Coyote asked.

"I do it's…" Ulquiorra started and Coyote interrupted him.

"Do not tell me where it is. The less I know the better; I'm going to trust you…" Coyote told him in a serious tone. It had been a long time since he trusted anyone, but right now it seemed they needed each other.

"She'll be safe," Ulquiorra replied.

"I'll leave in about an hour so I need you to time this very precisely in case he has some sort of backup plan…" Coyote told him. "I'm going to see if I can find out anything about where he's going to be holding your girlfriend and see if I can do anything to remedy that… What's her name?"

"Orihime Inoue," he replied letting a slight sigh of relief pass his lips. Knowing that Coyote was willing to help him took some of the pressure off.

"Alright, I'll let you know what I find out. You'd better get moving," Coyote told him.

"Right," Ulquiorra replied.

"Be safe," Coyote told him hanging up.

"We need to get to Suno's Auto Salvage, do you know it?" Ulquiorra asked Nelliel.

"Yeah, they're pretty shady guys but the vehicle will definitely be untraceable," she told him and began leading the way to Suno's.

"Well, I guess it's time to get into character," he said and then told her his plan for getting the car. She replied that it seemed excessive, but it would work in the cover story they were hashing out so that if Aizen happened to find out she was involved Ulquiorra would be able to explain that he felt he needed back up on such a serious job. He hoped that he wouldn't have to involve her that far though.

They arrived quickly and were walked into the office by a man who looked like a lowlife thug. The office reeked of cigar smoke, and for obvious reasons Suno, an overweight balding hood was constantly smoking.

"And what can I do for you two?" he asked as he looked Nelliel up and down. She remained perfectly calm as she rested her hands behind her ready to pull her gun that was holstered at her back if need be.

"You're going to give us a car," Ulquiorra told him in a nonchalant voice.

"Is that so boy?" he asked as a smirk formed on his face. He looked over at his man who was guarding the door and the man moved his jacket flashing the pistol at his side.

"I really wouldn't do that; you're going to make her angry…" Ulquiorra warned them. The man started to go for his gun but quicker than he could even get it out of the holster Nelliel had fired off a round through the wall right next to his head. "I tried to warn you…"

"So, any particular type of car?" Suno asked as he opened a drawer in his desk.

"I'd really prefer that you keep your hands where I can see them," Ulquiorra told him pulling his own gun and pointing it at the man's head. "Why don't you go stand over by your friend there…" he instructed as he moved toward the desk. It was as he thought, there was a snub-nose revolver in the desk drawer, and he took that out and put it into his pocket. He looked through the draws finding the one with various car keys taking one that had a remote with a Mitsubishi emblem on it. He walked over to where the two men stood looking rather nervous and took the gun out of the guard's holster as he went past them handing it to Nelliel. "We do appreciate your cooperation." He told them as they left. He hit the button on the car remote flashing the lights on a black Mitsubishi Evo. The two got in and he started up the car casually pulling out of the lot and onto the street heading toward Coyote's house.

"That went well," Nelliel said as she put the second gun she had into the glove box.

"Unfortunately I'm thinking that will be the easiest part of this whole disaster…" Ulquiorra replied in a pessimistic tone.

"We're going to get her back Ulquiorra, I promise you that," she told him.

* * *

Yamamoto paced angrily in his office. He was already down two managers and now even more of the personnel were missing from the office. Rukia walked into his office unawares with a smile on her face as she brought his morning tea as was the usual routine.

"This is completely unacceptable!" Yamamoto growled. Rukia's eyes widened as she set down the tea.

"Sir?" she questioned hesitantly.

"There are more managers out or late, and there are even a couple of the regular staff that haven't showed up as well!" He started his tirade. "Even that new woman in the marketing department hasn't bothered to show up! She shouldn't think that just because she was some sort of actress that it gives her the right to do whatever the hell she wants!"

"I didn't know anyone was out…" Rukia muttered dumbfounded.

"Honestly, they know what is at stake right now. How can they be so careless!" he said angrily seeming to ignore what Rukia had just said. Rukia stood completely still not sure what to do. It wasn't as if she could call all these people and demand they come in… Everybody needs a day off now and then, especially with the office being so stressful recently.

"Is there anything I can do sir?" she asked meekly praying that he would say no.

"I need you to call that Kurosaki boy. He has to have something on Aizen by now, I haven't heard anything from him since the meeting," Yamamoto groused.

"Yes sir, I'll do that now," she replied and walked out going back to her desk. She made a slight sigh of relief getting out of that office. Yamamoto could be so controlling of everyone, she sometimes wondered how she was able to work for him. Then she started to think about what he said… Ichigo hadn't been in since the meeting, it seemed strange, and since he had started working with Seireitei he'd always visited rather frequently. Perhaps she hadn't noticed because she'd been seeing so much of him in her personal time. She shrugged it off and picked up her phone dialing his number.

"Rukia?" Ichigo answered.

"Hey, Yamamoto told me to give you a call. He said you haven't reported in lately?" she questioned.

"Oh… Yeah, things have been kind of quiet on that front…" he said hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a concerned tone, Ichigo was almost never hesitant when he spoke.

"It's nothing; tell the old man I'll be there in a couple hours…" Ichigo told her.

"Alright… You sure you're okay?" she asked again.

"I'm fine Rukia, don't worry," he reassured. "I'll see you in a while," he said and hung up. She took the phone from her ear staring at it. That definitely wasn't normal… He was never so quick to end their phone calls. She shook it off telling herself that he must just be stressed like everyone else and hung up the phone.

"Ichigo will be here at ten, sir," Rukia said as she walked into Yamamoto's office.

"Good… Now if only we could get everyone else to show up… What is going on in this place?" Yamamoto said more to himself than to her as he picked up his tea and stared into.

"Is there anything else that you need sir?" she asked.

"Not at the moment. I'm going to be on a few conference calls through the morning so hold all of my incoming calls," he told her.

"Yes sir," she replied and quickly left his office shutting the door behind her.

With all his grousing she decided to see just how many people were actually out of the office, she was sure he had to be exaggerating. She passed by Shunsui and Jyuushiro's offices, both were locked with the lights off. She continued through the marketing department and found both Rangiku and the new girl Mariko's desk empty. Then she continued on to the account department seeing Nanao's computer turned off and further to her surprise her brother wasn't at his desk either…

"He never misses work…" Rukia mumbled to herself in disbelief. She began to wonder if she should call him, worrying if something was wrong. But she kept trying to tell herself that it must have just been one of those days… Trying to reassure herself that everything was fine. With that she returned to her desk attempting to keep her mind occupied.

* * *

Chie was making her usual morning rounds cleaning the rooms upstairs. Usually Byakuya would have been up by this time, but she hadn't seen him. She hadn't seen the young woman Mariko yet either. She wondered if perhaps they had left early when she was busy tending the back garden.

She got to the door to the room that she had made for Mariko and found the door open and the light on. She looked inside and noticed that the bed was still made just as she had left it. Her curiosity piqued as she looked across the hall and saw that Byakuya's door was closed. She smirked to herself and put her ear to the door.

On the other side of the door… Mariko woke lazily blinking as she snuggled closer to the warm body next to her, her right hand intertwined with his left that was around her shoulders… Her eyes shot open at the realization as she moved her hand away from his, she looked to see Byakuya sleeping soundly. So that really did happen… She thought to herself.

"Oh my God…" she whispered still staring at him. There was part of her that wanted to curl back up and be next to him and another part that wanted to find the quickest escape route possible as she looked over at the door. Would he think this was all some drunken mistake? Would he think she was just some harlot? Would he ever be able to look at her the same way again?

"Mariko?" Byakuya's voice was soft as his finger ran up her back sending shivers down her spin. She slowly brought her gaze back to meet his. She didn't know what to say, he seemed so relaxed, it was a bit of a relief. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright…" she replied with a gentle smile.

"Good," he said pulling her closer and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He took her left hand in his right turning it slightly looking at her watch. "Seems like we're late for work," he was oddly nonchalant with his statement.

"What?" Mariko said as she hurriedly looked at her watch as well. "Oh no… It's only my second day!" she went to get up and he pulled her back into the bed.

"Don't worry, I do have a little pull around there, I'm sure you could miss a day," he told her.

"But…" she started and was stopped when his lips met hers.

"Trust me…" he whispered, he looked at her as he gently moved a few strands of hair out of her face. He couldn't help his memory returning to the previous evening.

_Byakuya had been trying for a majority of the evening to ignore the feelings that he was having. But once her lips met his, that all went out the window. It didn't matter that they worked together, nothing else mattered. He had pulled her into the room closing the door behind them after she initiated the kiss. Her lips were as soft as he imagined and they tasted like cherries. _

_He placed gentle kisses upon her neck, breathing in her perfume it smelled like cherry blossoms. His hands lightly roamed her body as he returned his lips to hers and moved so that they were just near the edge of the bed. He wasn't sure how far this should go, did she really want him? He figured he would just let her be in charge and if she wanted to go further she would let him know._

_Apparently to his surprise she did want him. His back had been to the bed, she gave him a light push and he began falling backwards onto the bed. He grabbed her and she fell with him. The two smiled and he gently pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear._

"Byakuya?" Mariko's voice pulled him back to the present. She looked at him curiously, "what are you thinking about?"

"Last night…" he replied with a small smile. She smiled in return; it had been a wonderful evening. "I was thinking…" he started and he saw the look on her face. "Don't look so surprised." He said with a quiet laugh.

"That's not what I meant," she replied laughing with him. "I'm just curious what you're up Mr. Kuchiki…"

"Well, Miss Yukimoto," he said pausing for effect. "I'd like to take you to the Namagashi Gardens."

"Isn't that a private garden?" she asked curiously.

"I have my ways…" he replied.

"I've heard it's beautiful there… I'd love to go," she told him.

"Not as beautiful as it is here…" he whispered and she blushed slightly. There was still part of him that was wondering if this was all a dream, he couldn't believe she was here with him.

"I'm real you know… You and I are really here," she said quietly seeing the look on his face as she took his hand and ran it down the side of her body.

"How do you do that?" he asked trying not to be surprised. He had often wondered how she knew what he was really feeling, but never wanted to ask.

"I just know you I guess," she replied with a smile.

"So it would seem… We should probably start getting ready," he told her.

"But… I don't have anything to wear," she said with a slight frown looking at the crumpled pile of her clothing on the floor.

"I'm sure we can remedy that," he replied and suddenly a knock came at the door slightly startling both of them. Before he could say anything the door began to open and Chie's face popped in with a wide smile.

"Good morning you two," she said in a mischievous tone.

"Chie!" Byakuya's voice was raised as his eyes widened moving from Chie to Mariko who had pulled the sheets high up around herself as her face began to turn a deep shade of red.

"Now now, calm down, I just happened to overhear your clothing dilemma," she started.

"You happened to hear that?... How long exactly have you been standing outside that door?" Byakuya said with a doubtful gaze almost certain that she'd been there for a while.

"Oh I just got up here," she started with a smile. "Now, I'll have Aiko run out to get something. Do you prefer any particular designers? Maybe something by Tsumori Chisato? Or Rei Kawakubo?"

"No no, nothing that expensive!" Mariko said quickly still feeling quite embarrassed.

"Oh but it's nothing, I'm sure Mr. Kuchiki would be happy to get you anything you wanted," she told her.

"Chie, would you give us a moment please?... I'll be out to talk to you soon…" Byakuya said with an 'I can't believe you're doing this to me' look.

"Of course sir…" Chie replied with a slight bow and went out closing the door behind her.

"I am so sorry…" Byakuya said with a heavy sigh.

"She is certainly something," Mariko replied still clutching the sheets to herself.

"She means well. She just seems to have a tendency to take an overzealous interest in certain parts of my life…" he told her as he ran his hand over his face.

"She's been here a long time, hasn't she?" Mariko asked starting to relax a little again.

"Yes, she's been here since I was a teenager and after my mother passed away she was there for me, and has been through a lot of difficult times," he told her sincerely. "I just wish she wouldn't barge into my room as though I were still a teenager…" He said shaking his head. Mariko laughed seeing the slightly defeated look on his face.

"You know you could have locked the door…" she told him.

"If that would stop her I would have started that years ago…" he replied and laughed quietly as well. "I'm going to go and have a chat with her; I'll be right back…" He quickly pulled on a pair of silk boxers and pulled a robe from the wardrobe wrapping it loosely around himself and walked into the hall closing the door behind him. "Chie…" he started as he ran his hands through his hair.

"She's a lovely young lady. I don't know why you two hadn't gotten together until now," Chie said.

"What?" he asked as he tried not to raise his voice.

"I've seen the way you look at her whenever there have been events at the manor. I'm not blind you know," she chided.

"Never mind that, you can't just go barging into my room like that," he said as he crossed his arms giving a bothered look.

"Byakko, you know I care about you, I was just curious. You know I would never do anything to hurt you," she told him in a soothing tone. His eye twitched at hearing that nickname, he hadn't heard it in a long time and had rather hoped he wouldn't anymore. He took a deep breath trying to remain calm; he did, after all, know that she never meant any harm.

"Could you please at least wait for me to answer the door before you come waltzing in? I swear I thought Mariko might have a heart attack…" Byakuya told her and stifled a laugh as he remembered the look on her face.

"Alright, I'll do my best," Chie said with a smile. "Now about her clothes, she takes a size seven?"

"I have no idea," he replied uncertainly, women's clothing sizes had always been something of a mystery to him, why couldn't they have normal sizes?

"Oh my Byakko…" Chie said shaking her head.

"Could you please not call me that anymore?..." he asked slightly pleading.

"Sorry dear, but you'll always be Byakko to me," she told him with a smirk. "So, would you like to go ask her what size she takes or shall I?" Chie had a sort of glimmer in her eye, one that made Byakuya nervous that they would be talking about more than clothing if she went in that room.

"I'll go, you go down stairs and get Aiko," he said as he turned back toward the room. Chie eyed him curiously but simply nodded and went to go downstairs. Once she was out of sight Byakuya leaned against the wall letting out a long sigh. After regaining his composure he went to go back in the room.

"Is everything alright?" Mariko asked.

"Everything is fine," he said as he went to sit on the bed.

"So… Byakko huh?" Mariko said with a slight giggle. He gave a pained gaze.

"Oh not you too… Apparently I need to sound proof this house against nosey women…" he said as he shook his head and lay back on the bed with a slightly defeated look in his eyes.

"I think it's cute," she told him as she moved closer to him placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He had already forgotten about the clothing question as he pulled her on top of him and began kissing her. Part of him thought it might not be a bad day if they didn't even make it out of bed. Mariko stopped him and he gave a slightly confused look. "You had better go tell Chie I am a size seven, I don't think we want her walking in on this…" she told him with a smirk.

"Right," he said as he moved out from under her. "I'll be right back, don't move." He told her as he tightened his robe and quickly made his way out the door.

Mariko shook her head as a small smile made its way to her face as he left. She lay there thinking about what she heard Chie say about not knowing why they hadn't gotten together sooner. She pondered it and didn't want to admit that it was because for so long she was holding out hope that she might be able to get back together with Yumichika… But that was over and long since dead. Maybe she was finally ready to move on… Maybe she was finally ready to give someone else the chance to be in her heart.

"Mariko?" Byakuya's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she muttered as she looked up at him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he lay back down beside her.

"I know you don't like eavesdropping but I was thinking about what Chie said, why we hadn't gotten together sooner…" she told him.

"What did you come up with?" he asked, knowing that in all the years he just wasn't ready. Hisana's death had shattered him, he wasn't sure if he would be able to start a new relationship after that.

"I suppose I just wasn't ready… I had a hard time dealing with the end of my last relationship so I was really hesitant to start something new…" she replied.

"I can understand that..." he said with a sympathetic gaze. Mariko knew about Hisana's tragic passing after she had become ill, so Mariko was certain he would more than understand about difficulty going into a new relationship.

"I'm glad though, that I've been able to move on…" she told him.

"Me too," he replied as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and put his arms around her holding her close to him.

* * *

Shunsui woke and was pleasantly surprised to find Nanao still sleeping at his side. He was glad that she had run into him, so to speak, and that he had decided to take her out on this spur of the moment trip to the country. He figured they could both use a day off. He thought back to the previous night, they really seemed to be getting closer…

"_There's a festival tonight in town, would you like to go?" he asked her as they were going back downstairs._

"_I haven't been to a festival since I was a kid," she said getting a nostalgic sort of look in her eyes._

"_Well that settles it then, we have to go," Shunsui told her with a smile. She nodded a smile forming on her face as well. He took her hand and they went to walk out of the house._

"_Oh Shunsui, you're here! I didn't know you were coming into town this week," an elderly woman who was walking up to the house called out._

"_Satsuki, it's so nice to see you," he called out and they went to meet her._

"_My my, what a pretty girl. Who is this?" Satsuki asked with a gentle smile._

"_This is Nanao," Shunsui told her._

"_Oh, The Nanao eh?" Satsuki replied with surprise. Nanao looked at them both with slight confusion. "My dear he has been talking about you for quite some time…"_

"_What?" she asked and looked over at Shunsui._

"_Satsuki…" Shunsui looked rather embarrassed._

"_This young man has been infatuated with you ever since he laid eyes on you!" Satsuki told her with a smirk. "He used to come back and tell me all about this beautiful smart girl from his office. But he hasn't been by recently… So I guess now I know why…" Both Nanao and Shunsui's cheeks began to turn slightly red. "Well I suppose I should let you two go, I'm guessing you're on the way to the festival?"_

"_Yes, we are. Are you going to have the takoyaki stand again this year? Satsuki makes the best takoyaki I've ever had," Shunsui said trying to steer the conversation away from he and Nanao._

"_Of course dear! I'll make up a special batch just for you," she told him with a wink. "You two have fun now!" She said as she went on her way. _

"_Is what she said true?" Nanao asked in a surprised voice as soon as Satsuki looked to be out of hearing range. He simply nodded in reply. "So then, what about all those rumors about you?"_

"_I'm guilty of being a flirt, that much is very true… But you've always been the only one to make my heart skip a beat…" he replied. _

"_So then…" she started and paused. Had it possibly been her fault he drank so much? Had her pushing him away all these years made him do that? "Is it my fault?"_

"_What? Is what your fault?" he asked completely confused._

"_Why you drink… Did me pushing you away for so long make you do that?" she asked in a hushed voice unable to make her eyes meet his. She looked up in surprise when he started laughing._

"_Nanao, I love you, but that has never been the reason for my drinking. Honestly, I just like it… It tastes good, it tends to make people a bit more relaxed. I've never had any delusions about my life, whether it was going well or not… There's no amount of sake that can make you forget anything or change anything." He told her having no qualms about professing his love for her. _

_She stood dumbfounded not only at the fact that he just sincerely said he loved her, she always thought people that drank like that had to have some sort of reason, something that made them do it, but he just liked it that much? She started feeling guilty for having been so harsh with him about it. She'd made so many assumptions about him that she began to realize just how little she really knew the real Shunsui Kyoraku. She'd always relied on the rumors and just thought she good fill in the blanks for herself. It turned out that the more she spent time with him the more wrong all of that seemed to be._

"_I'm so sorry…" Nanao said as a frown formed on her face._

"_Nanao, what could you possibly have to be sorry about?" he asked as he put his hand under her chin forcing her to look in his eyes. A tear dropped from her right eye and he softly kissed her cheek where it had fallen. "Don't ever be sorry for caring about someone. I know that's all you meant to do that day, you were worried… And I really didn't give a good explanation then… If anyone should be sorry it's me…"_

"_I jumped to so many conclusions though, I assumed so much about you, instead of actually trying to get to know you…" she said as her lower lip quivered, she was about to start crying._

"_Oh Nanao…" he whispered as he pulled her toward him holding her tightly as she shuttered, her tears staining his shirt. "We've got all the time in the world for us to get to know each other… Everything's going to be fine, I promise." After a while he let her go so he could look at her face. She was bright red from crying. "Why don't we go back in the house and get cleaned up then we can go to the festival, okay?" She simply nodded and he put his arm around her shoulders kissing the top of her head and leading her back toward the house. _

_They went inside to the bathroom and he ran some cool water over a cloth. He took her glasses off setting them on the sink and he gently ran the cloth across her forehead and down her cheeks. He placed the cloth on the back of her neck and then gave her a soft kiss._

"_I'm going to go change my shirt, I'll be right back, you just relax," he told her as he walked out of the bathroom. _

_She sat on the small cool tile step that led to the bath tub taking a deep breath. She was just amazed by Shunsui. He was always so understanding and patient with her. She took the cloth and put it over her face leaning back against the tub trying to steady her breathing. _

_Shunsui quietly made his way back looking in and seeing her face covered with the cloth. There was the mischievous part of him that wanted to surprise her and pick her up, but he doubted this was a good time for that. So instead he decided to sit next to her on the step. _

_Nanao went to remove the cloth from her face and gasped seeing Shunsui out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't heard him at all. "Are you always so sneaky?" she asked him as she draped the still damp cloth on a rack and patted her face and neck with a dry towel._

"_As long as I can recall, yes…" he replied with a smirk. "Are you ready?"_

"_As ready as I'll ever be…" she told him and let a smile come to her face._

"_Great," he said and took her hand leading her out. They went past the car and she looked back curiously. "It's not too far, don't worry." _

_They walked for a couple miles and over a hill she started to see the tents, carts and wafting smoke from all the food that was cooking. "Not far huh?" she said as it looked like they still had another mile to go._

"_Don't tell me you're getting tired already," Shunsui teased and then picked her up swinging her around so that she was on his back holding her up by her thighs and she put her arms around his shoulders holding on to him. _

_She had no idea he was that strong, he made it seem like she weighed nothing at all as he kept walking. She rested her chin on his shoulder he smelled like sandalwood and jasmine tea. She sighed slightly as she relaxed letting him carry her on. They got to the festival grounds and he gently set her down. _

"_Are you hungry?" he asked as he turned toward her._

"_A little, yeah…" she said and then one of the carts caught her eye. "But maybe we should get something to drink first?" she asked with a slight smirk. Somehow knowing what she knew now the idea of him drinking didn't bother her and if he enjoyed it he should be able to._

"_But what about…" he paused with a questioning look._

"_We're starting fresh. So I'm going to take that promise back," she replied and took his hand. He smiled softly and they walked over to the sake cart._

"_Do you have a favorite?" Shunsui asked as he looked over the list of different sakes that were there._

"_I don't really drink much…" she admitted a bit shyly._

"_Well then, I'll just have to wing it," he told her as he placed an order for a variety of sake._

"_That much?" she asked with surprise._

"_There are a lot of different types. So I thought it best to just try a bit of everything," he told her. "Don't worry, you don't have to drink them all." He told her with a laugh._

"_That's a relief…" she said shaking her head as she laughed with him. _

_They continued on through the festival and found that Nanao liked a junmai ginjo sake called Sato no Homare, which surprised Shunsui a bit given that it was not a particularly delicate type of sake, it is made by the oldest still surviving brewery dating back over either hundred years. It was actually one of his favorites. After a while they had finally made it to Satsuki's takoyaki stand. _

"_I've been waiting for you two!" she said with a wide smile as they walked up. She glanced between them seeing each with their own sake bottle. "A girl after your own heart I see?" Shunsui laughed a bit and Nanao looked at the bottle in her hand and a rosey tint came to her cheeks. "It will just be a few minutes while I get your food ready alright?"_

"_No rush Satsuki," Shunsui told her._

"_Oh look!" Nanao said excitedly as she pointed to a tent that had ring bottle game set up. Shunsui laughed as she dragged him over to the game. "I used to be really good at this," she told him as she handed the man some money and he gave her a few of the rings to try to get around the bottles._

"_Blue bottles win a prize at the top shelf, red bottles the middle shelf and green bottles the bottom shelf. Good luck!" the man told her as he stepped back. Shunsui had to stifle his laughter as he saw the intense sort of look as Nanao was eyeing the bottles deciding which to go for._

"_Alright, red bottle, second from the right…" she told him. She took a breath holding it in and tossed the ring. It landed perfectly._

"_Wow, that's my girl…" Shunsui said with a smile. _

"_Keep going to double your prize! If you can get all four of your rings on red then you can pick from the prizes here," he told her pointing to a side shelf with various fans._

"_No problem," she replied in a determined tone. She looked over the bottles and pick another one to go for, her ring landed without fail again. _

"_Looks like we've got a big winner here, do you want to keep going or would you like your prize?" the man asked curiously._

"_I'm going to keep play, thank you," she said not taking her eyes off the bottles. _

"_My, so serious Nanao…" Shunsui whispered as he put his chin on her left shoulder._

"_Are you trying to get me to lose?" she asked with a laugh. He stayed right where he was as she eyed her next target tossing the ring and it almost looked like it wouldn't make it as it swirled but it settled onto another red bottle. _

"_Last ring! Good luck young lady, you're quite good at this!" the man told her. She nodded lining up her shot, Shunsui still at her shoulder. She took a deep breath again holding it in as she tossed the ring which landed without the jostling of the previous one._

"_Winner winner! Alright, since your boyfriend here was trying to throw you off I'm going to let you chose two prizes," the man told her with a laugh. She looked over pondering what she would get when she saw a fan that had a mount fuji design on it and picked that then she thought a bit more and saw this straw hat, somehow it seemed perfect for Shunsui… So she picked that as well. The man handed them to her and she promptly put the hat on Shunsui's head but then whacked him with the fan._

"_Ouch… What was that for?" Shunsui whined._

"_Trying to throw off my game," she told him as she pointed at him with the fan._

"_So violent lovely Nanao…" he pouted. She rolled her eyes slightly but ended up letting a smirk form. "I saw that…" Shunsui said as he followed after her going back to Satsuki's cart._

"_Alright, here we are," Satsuki said as she handed them their takoyaki. They couldn't figure out how she had done it but rather than being in the shape of a ball they were little heart shapes and the sauce and mayonnaise that topped each one was also little heart shapes._

"_It's so cute," Nanao said as she looked at the little hearts. Before she was able to get a bite Shunsui quickly moved his chopsticks and stole her takoyaki right from her. "You are so in trouble!" Nanao said as she chased him._

"_Luckily for me I know you won't be able to keep up!" he teased as he popped one of his takoyaki into his mouth. After a while he stopped to take a drink of his sake and then sat down waiting for Nanao to catch up._

"_You're awful… Do you know that?" she said slightly out of breath as she sat down next to him._

"_You should eat your takoyaki before it gets cold," he told her with a smirk. She glared at him slightly and began eating. It really was the best takoyaki she had ever had, Shunsui wasn't exaggerating. "The fireworks should be starting soon. After you're finished we should find a good spot to watch them from." She nodded as she chewed, that happy sigh escaping, so he knew that she must really like the takoyaki._

_After she finished her food they got up and Shunsui went back to the sake cart and got a couple more bottles of Sato no Homare for them to have during the fireworks. He led her up to a hill that was away from the crowds but they would still be able to see everything. She sat down and he lay next to her putting his head in her lap._

"_You know, tonight has been a lot of fun," Nanao said as she looked up at the stars that shone so brightly in the clear night sky. Growing up in the city she'd never seen the sky so bright._

"_Do you like it out here?" he asked curiously. She looked down at him, her gaze curious as well. "I was thinking about moving back out here someday… I know the commute is a bit much, but this place is just more where I would really want to be and…" he paused uncertain of if he should continue because his next thought was to ask her to move with him._

"_And?" she echoed still looking at him. _

"_And I thought, that maybe when that day comes, you could come with me…" he told her wondering what he reaction would be. _

"_That sounds nice…" she replied with a gentle look. He smiled as he sat up and kissed her, he couldn't have been happier than he was in that moment._

"Shunsui, Shunsui… Wake up… Hello?" Nanao said as she was waving her hands in front of his face. He'd been staring at her for a while now. He shook his head lightly and smiled.

"Well good morning to you," he said as he pulled her close.

"What were you just thinking about?" she asked him still wondering why he was staring at her like that.

"Just think about last night…" he told her.

"Well we have to get up, we're very late," she replied as she sat up.

"Didn't I tell you?" he said paused with a smirk on his lips. "I called us in sick…"

"You what?" she said with wide eyes. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Don't worry so much lovely Nanao. Besides, when was the last time you took time off?" he asked curiously. She stopped to think about it and she really couldn't remember. "So there we are, you deserve a day off."

"Well… I guess…" she said giving in. He smiled and pulled her back down pressing his lips to hers.


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: Thanks Eldar-Melda, L.R. Ryu, XIce-and-SnowX and the ultimadum for the reviews, you guys rock! Glad that the flashbacks are easily readable. I had been a little concerned. Also thanks to sloaniebear for adding the story to your favorites. ^_^ Okay, so I was thinking and later on there's mention of kaiseki, I'm not sure how familiar everyone is with this multi-course meal but there is a wiki page on it if you're curious!_

*****DISCLAIMER TIME: I don't own Beach or any of its characters *****

Coyote closed his cell phone and sighed. He was sure that someday Aizen would try this again, it was no secret how much he cared for his daughter. Luckily he had the foresight to start training her, he hated the fact that he had to do it but he wanted her to be able to protect herself if anything were ever to happen to him.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Lilynette asked flopping down on the couch next to him. He looked far too serious.

"Lilynette…" he started as he looked over at her. "We have to pack your go bag…"

"Why? What is going on?" she asked with a furrowed brow. She never thought she would actually need to use that bag.

"I'm sorry sweetheart… I'm going to need you to go with Mr. Cifer…" he told her with an apologetic gaze.

"What the hell? Why can't I go with you!" she yelled.

"Lilynette… I need you to do this for me. I have something I need to do," he replied without further detail.

"I can help you!" she cried grabbing his arm tightly in her grasp.

"Not this time…" he told her as he held her. "You're going to be alright."

"You have to promise you'll come back," she said quietly looking up at him.

"I'm going to try my best," he replied.

"That's not good enough…" she said as tears welled in her eyes.

"You know I can't lie to you. I'm going to do everything in my power to get back to you," he told her.

"I don't want you to go…" she told him with a frown.

"I know. If I didn't have to I wouldn't… We have to get you ready, there's not much time…" he told her as he stood up putting out his hand.

"I don't like this at all, in case you were wondering…" she said as she took his hand.

"Me either…" he told her as they went to her room. She got her blue back pack from a secret compartment in the back of her closet. She opened it looking inside.

"You have the M & P in there?" Coyote asked.

"No, I took the Glock," she told him, a smirk formed on his face.

"That's my girl…." He said proudly. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her own face. "How many magazines did you pack?"

"Four of the 15 round ones," she replied showing him the clips.

"Good, are those the HST's?" he asked.

"Those are the ones that look like flowers when they hit right?" she asked and he nodded. "Then that's them."

"Perfect. You have the cell phone I gave you in there?" he asked. She went through the bag and powered it on making sure the battery was fully charged and then turned it back off again. "Okay. You have cash?" She pulled out the wallet looking in.

"Looks like four hundred dollars," she told him.

"That should be plenty. Alright… You have a couple changes of clothes too right?" he asked and she nodded. She was doing her best not to cry, she had to be brave, and she wanted him to be proud of her. "I guess that's it…"

"Do I really have to go?... Couldn't I stay here and wait for you?" she asked.

"It'll be safer if you go with him," he told her. She sighed and he pulled her into his arms. "It shouldn't be for too long Lil. I'll find you, one way or another."

"I know," she said as she buried her face in his chest.

"I love you Lilynette, more than anything on this earth…" he whispered as he squeezed her tightly.

"I love you too Dad," she replied quietly.

"I want you to cooperate with Mr. Cifer. The way we're going to do this is that he will be 'tricking' you into going with him, so act normal; you don't have to put up a fight with him. That aside, he is on our side. So you can trust him. He'll have a friend with him, I don't actually know who it is but if I had to wager a guess I would say it was his ex-partner Nelliel Odelschwanck from his intelligence days… She's clean and isn't involved with Aizen, if things do get heavy you can trust her," he told her.

"Okay…" she said committing the name to memory.

"I'm sorry Lilynette…" he said with a frown as they walked back out to the front room.

"What for?" she asked with a confused look in her eyes.

"I never should have gotten us involved with Aizen…" he told her.

"You had to work. We'll make it through this, right?" she asked with a hopefully look.

"Right, are you ready?" he asked.

"I guess so…" she replied quietly. They sat in silence for a moment. Neither sure what to say.

"It's time for me to go…" he told her.

"Okay," she replied and tried to smile as if everything were normal.

"I'll see you later," he told her and kissed the top of her head. They hugged again and he left the house.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the Seireitei building seeing that Yumichika and Ikakku were in some sort of heavy conversation he sighed with slight relief; maybe he would actually be able to pass by without an argument for once. Ikakku glanced up but only nodded to Ichigo, letting him pass to the elevator.

"That's different… I wonder what's going on around here…" Ichigo mumbled to himself as he got onto the elevator. As he waited for the elevator to reach the floor for the president's office he started thinking back to the evening he had spent with Ulquiorra. He didn't want to mention him just yet, after all, he had given his word that he would give him time…

_The two walked up the street and into a bar. They went toward the back where the pool tables were, picking out their cues. They went to one of the tables and set their cues down on the table and went to rack the balls._

"_Did you want a drink?" Ichigo asked he thought it might make their hanging out a little less awkward._

"_That would be fine. I'll take a Black and Tan," he told him and went to get some cash out of his wallet._

"_Don't worry about it, you get the next round," Ichigo replied and Ulquiorra nodded his agreement. Ulquiorra finished racking and set the cue ball at the opposite end of the table waiting for Ichigo to return._

"_Alright, so…" Ichigo started but paused not really sure how to continue their conversation._

"_Did you want to break?" Ulquiorra asked also feeling rather uncertain. _

"_Sure…" Ichigo said with a shrug as he set down his beer and picked up his cue. He broke getting both a stripe and a solid in. "I'll take solids…" Ulquiorra simply nodded and went to take his turn._

"_Was there anything else you wanted to talk about or are we merely biding our time until the ladies get out of the cinema?" Ulquiorra asked as he took his turn and smoothly sunk a ball into one of the corner pockets. Ichigo sat down, figuring that Ulquiorra would probably be running the table for a while._

"_Why do you do it?" Ichigo asked as he took a sip of his beer._

"_It was a job…" he replied not particularly wanting delve into his past at central intelligence._

"_So you just never cared if anyone else got hurt?" Ichigo asked with a furrowed brow._

"_It doesn't matter what side you're on, it's inevitable that someone will get hurt… Yamamoto isn't a saint you know…" Ulquiorra told him with an unenthused gaze._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked with a confused glance._

"_Before he went into business for himself he was in the secret service… Granted that was before my time but I know that he still has ties to the intelligence community. I also know that he'd sold weaponized viruses to our government when he first started Seireitei…" Ulquiorra replied as he sunk another ball and looked over waiting to see Ichigo's reaction._

"_Are you sure that's not just some lie Aizen told you?" he scoffed._

"_It was actually a bit of a controversy. I had learned of that before I actually became involved with Aizen. It was one of those situations that was debated at various agencies for years well past when it occurred. But apparently when you give bio weapons to your own country it's acceptable…" Ulquiorra said with a disappointed look in his eyes._

"_How did Orihime fit into your plan?" Ichigo asked changing the subject. Ulquiorra scratched on his shot and looked over at Ichigo. "Looks like it's finally my turn…" Ichigo said as he stood and took a last sip of his beer._

"_I'll go get the next round…" Ulquiorra said not ready to talk about Orihime. Just the mention of her name threw him off balance. He went and got their drinks and returned setting them down._

"_So…" Ichigo said as he went to take his shot and sunk a ball._

"_I didn't really have a plan with her…" Ulquiorra admitted. Ichigo looked at him curiously. Ulquiorra took a long sip of his drink and let out a sigh. "I had started to hope that I could keep her separated from all of this…"_

"_Who's the naïve one now?" Ichigo questioned with a smug look. Ulquiorra sighed and downed the rest of his drink._

"_I know, it was foolish of me…" Ulquiorra said as he stared at the ice in his glass._

"_What are you going to do? You can't live like this forever…" Ichigo told him as he got another shot off. _

"_I just need to get a few things finished first, I need to be sure that we can be safe from all of this…" he replied finally looking up from his glass._

"_Like I said before, I can't give you a lot of time…" Ichigo said with a serious gaze._

Ichigo came out of his thoughts as the elevator chimed. He walked out and made his way toward the president's office. He hoped this meeting wouldn't be long. He wasn't sure if he would be able to keep Yamamoto at bay until Ulquiorra could do whatever it was he needed to do.

He walked up to the closed door and took a deep breath. He had never been a good liar. But this wasn't just for Ulquiorra's sake, he didn't want to see Orihime get hurt either. He would never be able to forgive himself if something were to happen to her. After taking another deep breath he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Yamamoto's voice boomed from the other side of the door. Ichigo opened the door walking in and standing just inside the office. "Close the door and have a sit." Yamamoto directed. Ichigo did as he was instructed waiting to see what Yamamoto was going to say about his not reporting as much. "Tea?" he asked, much to Ichigo's surprise.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Ichigo said shifting in his chair slightly.

"Well I'll get right to it then. What exactly has been going on out there?" Yamamoto asked sitting forward slightly in his chair.

"Actually things have been rather quiet, that's why I haven't reported anything," Ichigo replied.

"Soi-Fon tells me you were looking for information on a Coyote Starrk…." Yamamoto said with a questioning look.

"That didn't seem to pan out as anything," Ichigo replied.

"That's interesting… What was it that brought you to Starrk?" Yamamoto questioned.

"He was just someone that one of these Arrancar employees went to visit. I thought it would be worthwhile but nothing came of it," Ichigo told him he was doing his best to remain cool and maintain eye contact with the old man.

"What was so interesting about this employee that you felt the need to follow them?" Yamamoto asked him.

"It was just a gut feeling…" Ichigo replied.

"Had you seen this person before?" Yamamoto questioned.

"No, he wasn't anyone I'd seen before," Ichigo lied maintaining his cool.

"What did he look like?" Yamamoto asked.

"Blond, tall, tan. Not sure what roll he plays," Ichigo said continuing his lie.

"Hmm… That sounds quite a bit like Findorr Calius…" Yamamoto said in a pondering tone. Ichigo had to hold in his sigh of relief. "Well keep watch, apparently Findorr must be closer to Aizen than I had thought…"

"Yes sir," Ichigo responded.

"I think that will be all for now. Let me know if anything new arises," Yamamoto told him motioning that he could leave.

"I will," Ichigo replied and went to leave.

"Please close the door on your way out," Yamamoto said. Ichigo nodded and closed the door behind himself. He walked toward Rukia's desk sighing as he ran his hands over his face. He was glad that he'd made it through that meeting.

"Are you alright?" Rukia asked seeing a bit of a distressed look on Ichigo's face.

"Can we talk?" Ichigo asked. He had to tell her the truth, he couldn't stand keeping this lie inside of him.

"Sure…" she replied with a confused gaze. "It's time for my lunch break anyways, did you want to go someplace?"

"That would probably be best," he replied. She looked at him with confusion again. Something had to be wrong.

"Why don't we go to Tanaka's?" she asked speaking of a small ramen shop. He nodded and let her lead the way. They got to the small store front shop and placed their orders then went to sit down. "What's going on? You seem kind of stressed…" she told him hesitantly.

"I have to tell you something…." Ichigo said and she looked at him waiting for him to continue. "It's about Orihime's boyfriend or whatever he is to her…"

"You know you never even gave him a chance, he seems like a decent guy. Maybe kind of shy but he doesn't seem like a bad guy," she replied.

"He works for Aizen…" Ichigo told her. It felt like a weight was lifted from his chest finally being able to speak the truth.

"WHAT?" Rukia exclaimed in shock then realized how many people in the shop were staring at her outburst. "Are you sure?" she whispered the shocked look still on her face.

"Yes… We talked about it when we went to play pool while you two saw that movie…" he replied with a pained look in his eyes.

"How could he work for Aizen?... That man is just evil…" Rukia said in a hush voice as a frown appeared on her face.

"He had his reasons… But he's trying to get out… He told me he has some loose ends to tie up but he intends to get out, and it sounds like it's mostly because of Orihime…" he told her.

"I hope he can get out before anyone gets hurt…" Rukia said and the frown on her face remain.

"Me too…." Ichigo replied with a concerned gaze.

* * *

Jyuushiro sat watching Nemu sleep. It was strange how her sleeping patterns seemed to change. At times she appeared so peaceful and then other times it looked as if she were in pain. He frowned seeing a tear roll down her cheek, part of him wanted to wake her up and tell her it wasn't real, that he was right there and she didn't have to be sad anymore but he decided against it and simply put his hand over hers squeezing lightly. Somehow that seemed to calm her. He glanced over to Mayuri and found that he was also still asleep.

Dr. Kurosaki came into the room and had that gregarious look about him. Once he saw that Nemu was asleep he got a gentler look in his eyes. "I think she may be ready to go home… We've been making good progress in our sessions and I don't think she's a danger to herself."

"That's great news doctor," Jyuushiro said not taking his eyes off her.

"How are you doing?" Dr. Kurosaki asked him.

"Oh me, I'm alright…" he replied with an appreciative glance.

"You're sure? It's been quite a whirl wind of events for you as well," the doctor questioned.

"Nothing compared to what she's been through…" Jyuushiro told him as a frown formed on his face.

"You can't put these things on a scale Jyuushiro…" Dr. Kurosaki began and waited until Jyuushiro looked up at him. "You need to take care of yourself too. You can't always put everyone ahead of yourself all the time."

"Why not?" Jyuushiro asked in a sincere tone.

"If you don't take care of yourself, how can you hope to take care of her? Why is it exactly that you feel the need to take care of everyone?" he asked having watched how he interacted with Nemu and Mayuri during their stay.

"I've just always been that way. Once my mother died… I had to take care of the family… My father couldn't handle so many children by himself…" Jyuushiro replied. Dr. Kurosaki gave a curious glance waiting for him to continue. "It wasn't long after that when he left… I think he was just heartbroken… So I was left to raise my siblings…"

"That's quite a lot of responsibility for a young man to take on…" the doctor said with a sympathetic look.

"It wasn't so bad. It made us all very close," he replied.

"When was the last time you took a day to just do whatever you wanted to do?" Kurosaki inquired. Jyuushiro looked confused by the question. "It shouldn't be that difficult to answer. You know it's alright to want things, it doesn't make you selfish."

"All I want is for my friends and family to be happy," Jyuushiro told him.

"Let's say for a moment you've got a day to yourself to do anything at all. What would you do with your day?" Dr. Kurosaki asked. Jyuushiro sat pondering, he never really thought about it. All that kept popping into his head were questions, wondering what Nemu might want to do. "Don't try to guess what anyone else might want." The doctor's tone sounded slightly chastising. Jyuushrio sighed with slight defeat.

"I don't know," he replied sighing again.

"Think about it for a while. I'm going to work on Nemu's release documents. I would like an answer before you all leave," Kurosaki told him and went to leave.

Mayuri opened his eyes upon hearing the doctor leave. He had been listening for a majority of the conversation, but since he wanted to know more about Jyuushiro he hadn't made it known that he was actually awake.

"You're awake. I was just talking with Dr. Kurosaki and he says that Nemu will be released today," Jyuushiro said with a smile. Mayuri eyed him for a moment before speaking.

"I heard…" Mayuri said not entirely certain what he wanted to say. Part of him felt jealous of Jyuushiro, why hadn't he turned out to be the same man?...

"How much did you hear?" Jyuushiro asked looking slightly defeated.

"Enough to know that you're the last person I should worry about Nemu being with…" Mayuri said as his gaze turned to her. She was beginning to stir awake.

"That means a lot to me…" Jyuushiro told him and then also noticed that Nemu was beginning to wake up. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep?" she asked. He was right in the same place that he had been when she'd fallen asleep the previous evening. He shrugged, he wasn't tired anyway. "You should have gone home and slept, both of you. It can't be comfortable sleeping in those chairs."

"You're worth it," Jyuushiro replied with a smile. "Oh yes, Dr. Kurosaki had stopped by and told me he would be getting papers ready for your release."

"Oh really? That's good," she replied allowing a bit of relief to come through in her voice. She had never really enjoyed being in hospitals. As they continued talking Dr. Kurosaki returned.

"Your paper work is all set, I'll just need you to sign a few things and then you can be on your way," he told Nemu.

"Thank you doctor, for everything," she replied with a gentle look. He simply nodded and then turned to Jyuushiro. "So, what did you come up with?" Nemu looked up from the papers as she finished signing and gave a confused glance.

"A koi pond…" Jyuushiro told him.

"That's all?" he asked.

"I've thought about it for years, I've just never actually made the time to put one in my yard…" Jyuushiro replied.

"Why a koi pond?" Mayuri interjected curiously.

"We had one when I was a little kid, unfortunately when everything got hectic it was neglected…" Jyuushiro told him with a frown.

"Perhaps you should take some time off and put one in," Dr. Kurosaki told him.

"I have more important things to take care of right now than that," Jyuushiro replied and Kurosaki gave a disappointed glance.

"Mayuri, you seem like a persistent fellow," Dr. Kurosaki began with a slight grin. "Do you think you could help persuade him to do this?" Mayuri got a curious look on his face, wondering why the doctor would ask him and not Nemu. Since they would be living together after all… "You seem the type that wouldn't give up until you achieve the results you desire." Mayuri shrugged slightly, that was certainly true about him.

"I suppose I could…" Mayuri replied and for a moment he thought he just might enjoy it. What sort of a big brother would he be if he didn't pester his sister's new boyfriend in one way or another?

"Well that's settled then. Nemu, here is our schedule. We're going to move to weekly sessions and see how it goes from there," he said as he handed her a paper with the dates for their appointments for the next month. She nodded taking the paper. "I guess I should be on my way. Good luck to you all and I'll see you next week Nemu."

"Thanks again," she told him as he went to leave. Mayuri got up handing Nemu a bag with some of her clothes in it that he had brought from the house.

"I thought you might need these. Once I get back I can start packing up your things, if you want…" he told her.

"I wouldn't want you to go to any trouble," she told him as she took the bag.

"It's no trouble. Don't worry. I can have your things ready in a couple of days," he replied his voice sounded conflicted. He knew that she wouldn't just come back home, but he wanted to put the past behind him, or more accurately, forget it entirely.

"I really appreciate it," she said with a gentle look. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to get changed so…" Jyuushiro blushed slightly at the thought and stood to exit the room. Mayuri was right behind him and closed the door after they went out.

"So, when is it that you're going to put that koi pond in?" Mayuri asked as the two stood in the hall way waiting.

"Already?... I thought you might at least give me a couple days…." Jyuushiro said with a quiet laugh.

"What fun would that be?" Mayuri replied and gave a look as if to say he was still waiting for an answer.

"You know there's too much going on at work for me to do that any time soon," Jyuushiro told him.

"I can appreciate that, but in the grand scheme of things, work is just work…" Mayuri said. Jyuushiro did a double take, was this still Mayuri Kurotsuchi he was talking to, the man who would work eighty hours a week without thinking twice about it. "I realize how unusual that sounds, especially from me, but some things have been put in a different perspective for me lately…"

"Well then perhaps you can come over and help me," Jyuushiro replied with a smirk.

"That is simply absurd…" Mayuri told him with an un-amused look.

"So, are you giving up then?" Jyuushiro asked curiously.

"Of course not," Mayuri replied. Nemu opened the door looking out at the two. They stopped talking and looked over at her.

"I'm ready…" she told them hesitantly fiddling with the handles of the bag in her hand. She felt awkward with both of them staring at her.

"I'll go get the car," Jyuushiro told her, thinking that they might want a moment. Nemu nodded and looked over at Mayuri after Jyuushiro had walked away.

"Are you going to go back to work tomorrow?" Mayuri asked.

"I think so, I'm tired of sitting around…" she told him.

"We will have a lot to do at the lab. I would imagine that Yamamoto is probably impatiently waiting for the program," Mayuri told her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked with a hopeful glance.

"Yes," he replied. He stared at her for a moment. "I should go. Lots of things to do." He wanted to say more but just didn't know what to say. He turned to leave and Nemu grabbed his arm then hugged him.

"I'm glad you're back," she said quickly and went toward the exit before their eyes could meet again. She smiled to herself as she continued out of the hospital. She found Jyuushiro waiting with the car by the door.

"You're ready?" he asked as he went to open her door for her. She nodded thanking him and got into the car. He closed the door behind her and came around getting in as well. "Are you going to be going back to work?"

"Probably, I don't think I would be able to sit around much longer," she replied. He laughed giving a small smile.

"I can understand that," he said.

"Are you going back? Or are you going to work on that pond?" she asked curiously.

"Did he put you up to this?" Jyuushiro asked laughing again.

"No," she said as she shook her head. "But if it's something you really want, why not do it?"

"I need to get back to work too," Jyuushiro told her.

"You're never going to get it done if you make excuses," she told him. He looked at her slightly surprised. "I don't really know anything about ponds, but I'll help you if you want…"

"Persistence must run in your family," he said shaking his head.

"So, this weekend?" she asked him looking over. He sighed but couldn't help smiling.

"Alright, this weekend," he replied giving in as they pulled into the driveway. They went into the house and there were a few messages on the house phone, he pressed play on the machine.

"Jyuu, I know you've been busy but when you get a chance, give me a call," Shunsui's message said.

"Mr. Ukitake, you haven't come into the office recently and I haven't received any calls from you, please phone me at your earliest convenience," he knew Yamamoto well enough to hear the frustration that he was attempting to mask.

"Hey Jyuu Jyuu Bee, let us know when you get back home, we're thinking about getting everyone together this weekend so if you're up for it give us a call," Yoruichi's message said. There were a few other random messages but nothing too pressing. He erased them all.

"So, what should we do with the day?" Jyuushiro asked curiously.

"Did you want to go get something to eat? I'm sure you could use some real food, as opposed to some of the questionable meals they served at the hospital…" she replied. Jyuushiro laughed quietly, but it was true, hospitals rarely had anything decent for meals.

"That sounds like a fine idea. Do you mind if I call Shun back before we go?" Jyuushiro asked.

"Of course not," she replied with a slightly confused look. She guessed that this is the sort of thing that Jyuushiro and Dr. Kurosaki must have been talking about; he really always did have more concern for others than himself.

"I won't be long," he told her as he picked up the phone and began dialing.

"Jyuu, how are things going?" Shunsui asked as he picked up the phone.

"Good, we just got home," Jyuushiro replied.

"That's great news. Hey, why don't we and the ladies go out to dinner tonight?" Shunsui asked randomly.

"A double date Shunsui?" Jyuushiro asked with a laugh.

"What, do you want to have me to yourself Jyuushiro?" Shunsui joked with a laugh.

"While I do treasure our friendship, you're really not my type…" Jyuushiro responded laughing as well.

"Ah well, your loss… So, dinner?" Shunsui asked again.

"Sure, what time?" Jyuushiro asked in reply.

"Let's go with seven at Minoko," Shunsui told him. Jyuushiro was quiet for a moment; that was his favorite restaurant. It was a very traditional place that served kaiseki meals. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No, that sounds great actually," Jyuushiro said.

"Are you alright Jyuu?" Shunsui questioned in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll see you tonight," Jyuushiro told him in a reassuring tone. They talked a bit more then said their goodbyes and hung up.

"How is Shunsui doing?" Nemu asked.

"He's alright, actually invited us out to dinner with him and Nanao," Jyuushiro said then got a concerned gaze. "Do you like kaiseki?"

"Is it Minoko?" she asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact, it is, have you been there?" he asked.

"It's my favorite place," she replied with a small smile. His concern melted away hearing that.

"Mine too," he told her smiling as well.

* * *

Ulquiorra pulled the car into Coyote's drive and sat a moment taking a deep breath. He hoped that they would be able to pull everything off without any trouble. He couldn't stand to think about what Grimmjow might be doing to Orihime, a frown formed on his face the more he thought.

"We need to keep going Ulquiorra. Nothing will be solved by thinking about things we currently have no control over…" Nelliel told him. He nodded, knowing that she was right.

They got out of the car walking up to the front door. Ulquiorra looked around and saw a large deep blue sedan with blacked out tinted windows, it looked very much like Yammy's car. He hoped he was wrong as he turned knocking on the door. After a few seconds Lilynette came to the door she smiled trying to act like everything was normal.

"Hi Mr. Cifer, come in," she told him moving so that they could enter. Ulquiorra closed the door behind them.

"Did your father tell you anything?" Ulquiorra asked. She nodded clutching at her backpack. "Good. This is my friend…"

"Nelliel?" Lilynette asked to Ulquiorra's surprise. "Dad thought she might be the one that was with you."

"I wish we could have met under different circumstances," Nelliel told her. Lilynette nodded her agreement as she pulled her backpack onto her shoulders. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so…" Lilynette said as she looked around the room not sure when or if they would be coming back here. The three walked out together and as soon as Ulquiorra went to open the rear passenger side door the doors to the sedan across the street opened.

"Get in the car Lilynette," Ulquiorra instructed. She did so and Ulquiorra locked the doors with the remote. He watched as Yammy exited the driver's side and saw Kanami Tosen exit the passenger side. He took a deep breath sighing. Was Aizen already on to their plan?

"Yo, Ulquiorra! We heard you might have some trouble," Yammy said as he walked up. "Seems like you did alright though." Ulquiorra met them at the end of the driveway.

"Everything is fine," Ulquiorra told them.

"Who is that with you?" Tosen asked. Ulquiorra always wondered how the blind man was able to sense these things certain that Yammy wouldn't have made much conversation with him, the two never particularly got along.

"I just wanted to ensure that things went smoothly," Ulquiorra told him.

"You could have brought someone from the company," Tosen said in a disconcerted tone.

"Consider how busy everyone has been and the short time in which I had available to retrieve the girl, this was the best course of action," Ulquiorra told him with a bored sort of gaze. Yammy stifled a laugh, he'd seen that look before.

"I guess we'll get back to the office then," Yammy said, he still trusted Ulquiorra.

"I wouldn't be so quick to leave…" Tosen started. Yammy rolled his eyes, Tosen was so annoying to him… "Why don't we follow you, we can help you."

"I don't need your help. At this moment the girl has no idea what is going on. She thinks her father sent me, so I'd like to keep her in the dark as long as I can to make this easier. I don't want to spend any more time on this than necessary. I still have other things to do," Ulquiorra told him flatly. Even though Tosen was blind Ulquiorra got this feeling that he was staring at him, trying to figure out whether to believe him.

"Very well then," Tosen said with a nodded and went back toward the car.

"This guy is such a pain in the ass… Glad the job went smooth," Yammy told Ulquiorra.

"I can still hear you…" Tosen said without turning around.

"Still don't care Helen Keller…" Yammy scoffed. He heard the door slam on his car and laughed.

"I'd be careful around him, seems he's trying to twist things up… It would be very inconvenient if he were up to something since the boss has important things in the works…" Ulquiorra told him quietly.

"He's always got a bug up his ass… I don't usually listen to his babbling," Yammy told him with a smirk. Ulquiorra nodded.

"I have to go, see you later," Ulquiorra replied and went to walk back to his car. Yammy returned to his own car getting in and driving off. Ulquiorra sighed slightly, one small victory.

"Still charming as ever I see," Nelliel said as she waited for him to unlock the car.

"What can I say? Some people just bring out the best in me…" Ulquiorra said as he unlocked the car and they both got inside.

"Who were they?" Lilynette asked as she zipped her back pack back up. She wasn't sure what was going to happen when that large scary looking guy came up.

"No one you need to concern yourself with," Ulquiorra told her. Nelliel turned around looking at Lilynette who had an aggravated look on her face.

"They work for Aizen… My best guess is they were making sure that Ulquiorra was actually doing what he said he would," Nelliel told her.

"Okay," Lilynette said. She had a feeling she would like this Nelliel woman, she didn't seem to avoid the truth like Ulquiorra did. Ulquiorra looked over at Nelliel with a raised eyebrow as he shook his head. He sighed slightly and started the car driving off.

"She has a right to know the truth. She has as much at stake as any of us," Nelliel said upon seeing his look. "The truth is better than being kept in the dark Ulquiorra."

"If you say so…" he replied indifferently, at this point he would much rather be oblivious to everything. They continued driving in silence until they got to a beach road; he drove out to a far off house that was right on the water.

"Is this your house?" Lilynette asked as she looked at the small wooden house that stood on stilts not far from the ocean.

"Sort of," he told her.

"You really piss me off," Lilynette groused as she slouched into the back seat.

"It's a long story…" he replied as he parked the car and got out.

"Whatever," Lilynette said as she rolled her eyes getting out of the car. Lilynette looked over at Nelliel who seemed to have a 'we'll talk later' sort of look in her eyes.

Ulquiorra never liked to talk about this house. The fact that he was even able to be at this house was quite a lot.

Years ago he had been quite a different man, with a wife he was head over heels for, a good job in central intelligence and a house on the beach. Before he had been partnered with Nelliel in central intelligence he had a different partner. Little did Ulquiorra know that man was actually a deep cover spy. He had trusted this man, let him into his home and befriended him.

Once Ulquiorra found out the truth he confronted his partner. His partner responded to the confrontation by killing Ulquiorra's first wife and their unborn child… He tried his best to suppress his feelings for everything and everyone after that. He never wanted to experience a pain like that again. Yet he felt that he end up right back where he started, at least Orihime was still alive.

Nelliel looked back as Ulquiorra was still standing staring at the house. After they had been partners for a while he had ended up telling her the truth. She began to understand why he had been so reserved. She couldn't imagine the pain he must have been in.

After a few more moments he walked up and led them into the house. Everything was just as he had left it, thought considerably dustier. Lilynette coughed as she walked in.

"Jeez, don't you ever clean?" Lilynette remarked as she looked around. It seemed as if no one had been there for years.

"I haven't been to this house in a very long time…" he replied looking around, things really did look rather disheveled.

"But it's your house, why haven't you been here?" Lilynette asked with a confused look in her eyes. He frowned looking over at Nelliel, he really didn't want to talk about it. When he looked at Lilynette all he could think now was that his own child would have been just a few years younger than her. Without a word he walked away going out onto the deck staring out at the ocean. Nelliel had a sympathetic gaze as she looked between the two. "What's his problem?..."

"A long time ago he was married," Nelliel started.

"What? That guy?..." Lilynette said in disbelief. Nelliel gave a quiet laugh as she dusted off a couple chairs so they could sit down.

"There's a lot that no one knows about him… His wife was killed by someone he trusted, only two months before she was to have his baby…" Nelliel told her she took a deep breath; it still broke her heart to think of all the suffering Ulquiorra must have gone through. Lilynette's eyes were wide as she listened to Nelliel. It was strangely similar to what had happened to her mother, only Lilynette was lucky enough to survive.

"My mom… She…" Lilynette started and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She had never talked about her mother with anyone.

"I'm sorry Lilynette," Nelliel said knowing what she was trying to say.

"So my dad, he probably would have been like him if…" Lilynette's voice dropped off, she didn't want to think of her father suffering alone like that.

"But you understand now, why he is the way he is…" Nelliel said. Lilynette nodded, she wondered what sort of man he used to be… Lilynette stood up without saying anything; Nelliel watched her go outside and stand next to Ulquiorra.

"My dad says that by living our lives to the fullest it helps those we love to continue living, through us," Lilynette said staring out at the ocean.

"He's a smart man…" Ulquiorra replied also staring out at the water.

"It's okay to be sad sometimes, but we have to keep moving forward. I know that my mom would want me to be happy," she told him. Finally he took his eyes away looking over at the young girl. The loud boisterous girl he had always seen was gone. She looked perfectly calm as she spoke these words. Based on what she was saying he was sure that Nelliel had told her what happened.

"I think I can, once this is all over…" he replied. Just as Lilynette was about to respond Nelliel made her way out with her cell phone in hand.

"It's Coyote," she said and Lilynette's eyes lit up hearing her father's name. Ulquiorra took the phone from her walking out onto the beach.

"Hello?" Ulquiorra said putting the phone to his ear.

"Grimmjow's moved the girl from her apartment to an old condemned factory. He just left, so I'm going to see what's going on. Hopefully no one else is there. I don't see any other vehicles, so hopefully I can retrieve her. How is Lilynette?" Coyote replied in a quiet voice.

"I really appreciate this… Lilynette is alright, she misses you though…" Ulquiorra told him.

"I miss her too. If this goes the way I hope then I should be calling you again soon. I just wanted to give you an update," Coyote told him.

"Thank you, we'll be waiting to hear from you," he replied and they hung up. He went back up toward the house, he was nervous to be optimistic but it seemed as though things just might work out for all of them…


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: Thanks to Eldar-Melda, L.R. Ryu and the ultimadum for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoy the character interaction. ^_^ Thanks to Crystal Amethyst and Atisa for adding the story to your alerts. Not too much else to say, I think this chapter may be a tough one when we return to Team Cifer-Starrk, as I write this now I don't even know which way it will go. So why don't we find out!_

*****DISCLAIMER TIME: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters*****

Shunsui sat in the grass under a camphor tree in the yard at the country house. Nanao had just gone inside to get them more ice tea. He really could spend the rest of his days like this, with her… This place held so many fond memories for him. Though when he first arrived at this house as a child he wasn't sure that he would like it…

_He was only eight years old at the time so everything was very confusing as his mother packed their things and his father was nowhere to be seen. Granted the man wasn't around very often anyhow. _

_Shunsui's mother had learned that her husband had gotten another woman pregnant… There was no coming back from that. This was the last straw. They had worked through another affair he had, but apparently he kept going after other women._

"_Mama, why are we packing?" little Shunsui asked with confused eyes._

"_We're going to live with Gramma Suno for a little while," she told him. Her voice quivered as her unsteady hands set some of his clothes into the box. Shunsui didn't like seeing his mother so sad. He wrapped his small arms around her and squeezed as tightly as he could._

"_It's okay Mommy, I'll never leave you," he told her in a quiet voice as tears began to well in his own eyes. She grabbed him pulling him into her lap and placed a kiss on his forehead._

"_I know Shunny," she said as she hugged him tightly. "You're such a sweetheart." She gave a smile and ruffled his hair; he huffed a little but laughed and gave a lopsided smile. "Well, this is the last one. We'll put this in the truck and then we can go." She told him as she taped up the boxed and picked it up. He followed close behind her getting into the truck when she got the last box in. _

_The drive was rather quiet Shunsui stared out the window the landscape changing from city streets to fields, streams and groves of trees. He had to admit to himself it was pretty, but what would he do out in the country? All his friends were so far away. He slouched down in his seat a sigh escaping his lips._

"_What's wrong sweetie?" his mother asked looking over._

"_I won't have any friends at gramma's…" he said with a frown._

"_If I know you, you'll be making friends in no time at all. Don't you worry," she said reassuringly. _

_He shrugged slightly, it seemed like this place was in the middle of nowhere. There was no way there would be other kids around. She slowed down turning into the driveway and Shunsui looked at the old house with curiosity. He'd never actually been out to this house; his grandmother usually came to visit them instead. His grandmother sat in a rocking chair on the patio waving. Once the truck was stopped he jumped out and ran over giving his grandmother a hug._

"_Oh my, you're getting so big Shunsui!" she said with a laugh as she hugged him back. "I'm going to go help your mother, you can go inside if you want or stay out here and play." _

_He thought about it for a moment looking around. He saw a large camphor tree in the back so he decided to go and climb it. He climbed up a bit and looked out over the fields beyond the property. Something white caught his eye. He strained looking harder, it was a boy. What kid has white hair, he wondered to himself. _

_He climbed back down and went out toward where the thought the boy would be. Suddenly he was bowled over by a smaller boy with black hair. Shunsui looked at the little boy curiously who only smiled and giggled._

"_Shhh, my brother is trying to find me," the little boy whispered and giggled more._

"_Hiro! Hiro!" another voice called out. Shunsui stood up and looked over seeing the white haired boy. Their eyes met and the boy had a gentle smile. He walked over to Shunsui. "Hi, I'm Jyuushiro, I'm looking for my little brother, you didn't see a small boy with black hair running this way, did you?" Shunsui gave a slight glance toward where the boy was hiding. "Ah ha! Got you Hiro!" he said as he went and grabbed the boy tickling him._

"_You cheated!" Hiro whined but couldn't help laughing._

"_I've never seen you here before…" Jyuushiro said in a thoughtful tone looking back at Shunsui._

"_I just moved here today…" Shunsui told him. Then he could hear his mother's voice in his head 'where are your manners, introduce yourself..' "My name's Shunsui. It's nice to meet you."_

"_Nice to meet you too, do you want to play with us?" Jyuushiro asked. Shunsui smiled widely nodding._

"Here's your tea," Nanao's voice pulled him back to the present. She handed him the glass and sat down next to him under the tree.

"Thanks," he replied with a smile. "Oh I almost forgot. I made dinner plans for us." She looked at him curiously. "Nemu just got released from the hospital, so I thought we could all go to dinner together. Have you ever been to a place called Minoko?"

"No… Isn't that a kind of expensive place?" she asked hesitantly. He couldn't help laughing; some things would never change about her.

"Don't worry so much lovely Nanao…" he told her in a breezy tone. They spent the quiet afternoon under the tree talking and comparing ideas of what animals they thought the clouds were shaped like.

'That is definitely a bear," Nanao said pointing up at a large cloud.

"I don't know, I think it looks like a fat dog," Shunsui replied. She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're not the one who needs glasses?" she asked with a quiet laugh. He laughed as well placing his arm around her. Finally they decided it was time to head back to the city to get ready for dinner. They sighed in unison then looked at each other and laughed. "It's so nice out here… I think I would be able to get used to a place like this." Shunsui smiled hearing those words.

He wished they could just move now. He could see them together, maybe a couple little ones running around some day. He smirked to himself imagining Nanao chasing around a younger version of himself. Maybe someday…

They arrived back in the city and stopped by his other house to get changed.

* * *

"Nemu, what are you doing?" Jyuushiro asked as he walked back into the house from going to the store to get more tea and came back to find her cleaning.

"I was bored," she replied with a slight shrug.

"You didn't have to do that," he told her.

"Why not? If we're going to live together I want to do my part," she said with a confused look. Jyuushiro had been so used to taking care of everything that he felt guilty. Nemu walked over to him with a gentle look in her eyes, the more she was around him the more she realized how much he lived for everyone else. She took his hands in hers looking at him for a moment. "It's alright Jyuushiro," she told him quietly. His cheeks flushed slightly at her touch, he squeezed her hands softly.

"I'm sorry," he replied quietly looking down at their hands. "I've just become so accustomed to taking care of everything and I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything. I'm here to help, I don't want you do to anything you don't want to."

"It seems like you're always living for everyone else, I guess that's what you and Dr. Kurosaki must have talked about… It's okay to let people take care of you too," she said.

"That was a bit of what we talked about," he replied still looking down. Nemu tilted her head slightly, their green eyes meeting. "It just seems wrong to me, to think of myself over anyone else."

"You're not putting yourself above anyone… Just don't forget about yourself. You're important too," she told him.

"It's hard, I've spent so much of my life having to worry about everyone else that I just got used to things being this way," he said.

"What happened?" she asked curiously, wondering what had started his feeling this way.

"My mother died when I was sixteen… Just after my youngest brother was born…" he started, taking a deep breath, he didn't talk about this with very many people. Shunsui was really the only other one to know the whole story. "My father had a hard time dealing with eight children by himself… So I started helping out with things. I think he just missed my mom so much… And I suppose every time he looked at any of us, he saw her… So it wasn't too long after that when he left.." he paused again, he had never held any ill will toward his father, he knew exactly how difficult it was raising so many children.

"I had no idea…" Nemu said and led him toward the couch so they could sit and talk. "I'll put some tea on…" She went to the kitchen to start the tea and looked back at him through the pass through opening in the wall between the front room and the kitchen.

"I don't really talk about it often, because I don't want anyone to feel sorry for us or get the wrong idea about my father. He wasn't a bad man, he just had all he could take, I suppose… I actually was really happy watching my little brothers and sisters grow up. I'm really proud of all of them… But I suppose it changed my perspective and priorities in life… Raising seven children by the time you're thirty five tends to do that though I guess…" he said with a quiet laugh.

"They were really lucky to have you," she said as she brought back their tea and sat with him. He smiled gently and thanked her as she handed him a cup of tea. "That is a lot to take on though. I couldn't imagine taking on a role like that."

"There wasn't much choice. It was me or the state, and I didn't want us all to get separated. I think I was actually really fortunate that family services didn't take away my siblings given the fact that I was a minor… But we were in the country, so a lot of people would come help us out," he told her. "So really it wasn't like I did everything by myself…" He continued telling her stories about different things that happened through the years. She was amazed by his story; he had given up practically everything for his siblings. But at the same time he wasn't bitter at all about missing out on certain parts of life, when everyone else was partying in their twenties he was helping with homework and trying to convince his young twin sisters that they were unique even if people had a hard time telling them apart. He looked over at the clock on the wall; he hadn't realized they were talking for so long. "We're going to be late; Shunsui will love that… He's usually the one who's late," Jyuushiro said with a laugh.

"Nanao won't," Nemu replied giving a quiet laugh. From the few events that she had gone to with the group from work she knew that Nanao was rather particular about being on time. Nemu took their cups back to the kitchen setting them into the sink. Jyuushiro watched her and couldn't help thinking how nice it was to have her staying at the house.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he picked his keys up. She nodded following him out of the house. He locked the door and they went to the car and started on their way to the Minoko restaurant. Their conversation switched now from Jyuushiro's life to wondering what would be served for kaiseki. It was always a very seasonal combination of foods. They got to the restaurant and parked in the small lot that was in front of it. It looked like it would be a quiet evening as the only other vehicle that was in the lot was Shunsui's convertible. He didn't see Shunsui or Nanao outside so he guessed that they must have already went inside. They walked inside and were greeted by an older woman in a traditional kimono.

"Welcome to Minoko. Are you with the other couple?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, we are," Jyuushiro said with a gentle smile of his own.

"Please follow me, I will take you to them," she replied and led them down the long wooden corridor and into one of the dining areas. "Would you two like something to drink?"

"If you have Takasago I'll take that," Jyuushiro requested.

"And for you miss?" she asked Nemu.

"I'll have the same," she said with an appreciative glance.

"As you wish, I'll return right away with that. Is there anything you need?" she asked looking over to Shunsui and Nanao.

"Actually we'll probably need another bottle of Sato no Homare," Shunsui told her. She nodded leaving to get their drinks. Jyuushiro and Nemu sat down at the table and Shunsui smirked a bit. "So, what was it that you two were _doing_ that made you so late?" he asked curiously.

"Shunsui!" Nanao said chastisingly.

"We got caught up in a conversation and didn't realize the time," Jyuushiro told him.

"So that's what they call it these days?" Shunsui teased. Jyuushiro laughed shaking his head at Shunsui's remark. The hostess returned with their drinks setting them down and leaving again.

"Nanao, I didn't realize you liked sake," Jyuushiro commented attempting to get Shunsui away from the topic of Nemu and him.

"I actually didn't know I liked it until last night," she replied. Jyuushiro looked at Shunsui curiously, last he had heard there was that no drinking promise he had made to her, but now she was drinking too. He couldn't help being curious.

"That's quite a look Jyuu… It's alright, we talked some things out," he reassured his friend.

"That's good," Jyuushiro said with a smile.

Various dishes began being served and the group chatted and drank throughout the evening. They all enjoyed each other's company and got to know each other better. After the meal was over none of them were in a particular rush to leave being so full.

"I think we should do this more often," Nanao said as she sipped on her sake.

"I don't think my stomach could handle it," Nemu replied with a quiet laugh.

"I'm hoping she didn't mean this in particular, I feel like I'm going to die, but it was all too good to stop," Shunsui said laughing as well.

"I could eat like this every day," Jyuushiro said with a smile.

"That's because you're a bottomless pit… I don't know where you put it," Shunsui remarked shaking his head. Jyuushiro shrugged slightly.

"I'm sorry everyone, but we will be closing soon. Thank you for coming, we hope to see you again," the hostess said as she came in with the bill and walked back out.

"We have to get up?" Jyuushiro asked with a mock frown.

"It would seem so," Nemu said as she went to stand up. She yawned stretching slightly. "I'll apologize now if I fall asleep on the way home." Jyuushiro laughed as he stood as well. They went toward the front of the restaurant to pay the bill.

"What do we owe?" Jyuushiro asked.

"Don't worry about it," Shunsui replied as he handed the woman his credit card for the bill.

"That's not a company card, is it?" Nanao asked with a suspicious gaze.

"Oh beautiful Nanao, why would you think such a thing?" he asked in return.

"Because I know you…" she replied crossing her arms.

"It's mine, don't worry," he told her with a smile. After he paid they all walked out to the cars getting ready to leave. "See you two at the office tomorrow!"

"See you then," Jyuushiro replied waving. They got into the car and he drove out of the lot heading back toward the house. He looked over at Nemu and apparently she had not been kidding about falling asleep, it had only been a couple minutes and she was already passed out. He laughed quietly to himself.

When he got to the house he looked over wondering if he should wake her. He decided against it, if only to be able to hold her in his arms. He quietly got out of the car moving to her side of the vehicle opening the door. He gently picked her up closing the car door behind him. He felt warm holding her in his arms.

He smiled looking down seeing that she looked rather peaceful. He opened the door to the house and brought her inside. He closed that door and continued up the stairs. He went to the room that she had picked and set her down on the bed. He pulled a blanket up from the foot of the bed covering her. He watched her sleep a while longer, then placed a soft kiss on her forehead and went to his own bedroom.

He lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get the thought of having her in his arms out of his mind. He sighed quietly as he turned to lie on his side looking at the clock. It was long past midnight now; he really needed to get to sleep.

He shut his eyes attempting to go to sleep. Just as he was almost asleep a scream rang through the house. He jolted up jumping out of bed. He ran to Nemu's room and found her sitting straight up with tears streaming down her face.

"It's alright Nemu, it was just a dream…" he said quietly as he knelt beside her bed.

"It was so real…" she choked out looking over at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked with a gentle look.

"It was my father… I know he's dead, but he came back to hurt me again…" she said still crying. He moved to sit on the bed with her and she buried her head in his chest. He put his arms around her holding her gently.

"I'm right here Nemu, it's okay. You're going to be okay," he whispered gently running his hand over her hair.

"Will you stay here with me?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course I will, I'll stay as long as you need me," he told her as he wiped away her tears.

* * *

Byakuya and Mariko walked into the Seireitei building chatting pleasantly about the day they had spent together. They were both surprised how comfortable they were around each other now that they were together. It felt as if they could have been together for months with how relaxed they were around each other.

Yumichika looked up seeing the two together yet again; it made his stomach turn seeing her with him… He returned his gaze to his magazine, hoping they would just pass by. While there was a part of him that was glad she was happy, there was also a part of him that was jealous of Byakuya.

"Good morning Yumi," Mariko said with a smile.

"Hi Mariko," he replied vaguely looking up from his magazine. She looked at him curiously and he tried not to notice her gaze. Mariko shrugged to herself and she and Byakuya continued walking. They got onto the elevator and Byakuya pressed the button for their floor.

"I wonder what's going on with him…" Mariko mumbled to herself. Byakuya looked over not sure what to say. He knew that they had been engaged before and sometimes it was disconcerting to him that she still seemed to worry about Yumichika. Mariko looked up feeling Byakuya staring at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied quietly letting his look soften. She smiled slightly and stood on her tiptoes kissing him. "I won't want to leave this elevator if you keep doing that." He told her with a slight smirk. She shook her head laughing softly. The elevator doors opened as she laughed and there stood Shunsui, grinning upon seeing the two together.

"Good morning," he said still smirking a bit.

"A bit early, aren't you?" Byakuya questioned.

"I know, it's all Nanao's fault…" Shunsui sighed but still had a smile on his face.

"Hopefully some of her work ethic will rub off on you and not the other way around," Byakuya said coolly.

"You know…" Shunsui started and got a sort of glimmer in his eyes. "I assumed if you were getting some you might be a bit friendlier…" Both Byakuya and Mariko looked shocked. "Oh I am good, I wasn't sure, but that certainly confirms it…"

"Kyoraku, you really have no decorum," Byakuya replied with a sigh. Shunsui shrugged indifferently.

"I've been told worse; well I should be on my way. Have a good day you two," he said smiling yet again.

"I'm not sure what Nanao sees in him…" Byakuya muttered shaking his head.

"He's not so bad. You are a little grumpy at the office Mr. Kuchiki," Mariko said teasingly.

"I am not grumpy, I just have a different approach to work than my personal life," he retorted.

"Yes, a grouch-approach," she replied with a daring sort of glance.

"It's nothing like that, there is a certain amount of seriousness that ought to be upheld in the office," he told her.

"If you say so… Thank goodness I'm in a freer department, you always look too tense at work," she said as she fiddled with his tie. He took a breath letting his gaze soften slightly.

"Mariko…" he said quietly.

"I know…" she replied. She knew how much he felt the need to keep up certain appearances given his family's status. His family meant the world to him; he would do whatever it took to honor their memory.

"Thank you. I'll see you later on," he said and they went their separate ways.

Mariko got to her desk starting up her computer. She went to get a sketch pad out of her desk drawer as she was supposed to start some preliminary artwork for another new product. As she opened the drawer something caught her eye. It was a small bunch of cherry blossoms. She smiled as she picked it up; beneath it was a small folded piece of paper.

"Mariko," the letter started, she instantly recognized the handwriting. "Can we talk sometime? – Yumi." She stared at the letter for a moment, why would he want to talk to her? He barely seemed to want to say hello to her when she came into the office in the morning… She heard someone walking toward the aisle she sat in and quickly stuffed the flowers and note back into the drawer.

"Good morning Mariko," Jyuushiro called out with a gentle smile.

"Good morning," she replied smiling as well.

"I'm sorry that I haven't really been here lately," he said apologetically.

"It's alright, how is your _friend_?" she asked curiously.

"She's back home now. She actually came back to work. I'll have to introduce you," he told her with a smile.

"That would be nice," she replied smiling as well.

"Well I guess we should get to work," Jyuushiro said as he continued on to his office.

The day continued on as normally as usual. Mariko had just finished some of her artwork and looked over at the clock seeing that it was past lunch time. She opened her desk drawer again, looking at the note from Yumichika. She thought about it for a moment and picked up the phone on her desk dialing down to the reception desk.

"Seireitei Company, how may I direct your call?" an un-enthused Yumichika answered having not looked at the caller id prior to picking up the phone.

"Hi Yumi, its Mariko," she started and paused a moment.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked trying to remain indifferent about her calling.

"I got your note… Did you want to do lunch?" she asked.

Yumichika felt as if his heart had stopped. He had assumed she just threw that away. He swallowed hard, what would he end up saying anyways? He had only done that after he talked to Ikkaku about his situation. ..

"_You never did tell me what the deal was with you and the new girl," Ikkaku said as he pulled up a chair and wheeled it next to Yumichika. Yumichika looked over with a hesitance. "C'mon, it's not like you were married to her or somethin' right?"_

"_Not quite…" Yumichika replied in a remorseful tone._

"_Wait… You were in a serious relationship with her? What happened?" Ikkaku asked with a surprised look. Yumichika relayed the story to him including the breakup. "So, what are you going to do?"_

"_About what?" Yumichika asked._

"_You want her back right?" Ikakku questioned in reply._

"_There's no chance…" Yumichika said in a distant voice._

"_Chicken shit," Ikakku scoffed with a disappointed gaze._

"_Excuse me?" Yumichika asked glaring at him._

"_You heard me," Ikakku started. "How can you be so sure unless you talk to her?"_

"Yumi?...Uh, are you still there?" Mariko asked with concern at the long silence.

"Lunch would be fine," Yumichika replied shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"Well I'm ready now if you are," she told him.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," he said and they hung up. Mariko got her purse and went to go to lunch. She got to the elevator. Byakuya passed by and then noticed her and came back.

"Heading out?" he asked and she jumped slightly having not noticed him.

"Just going to lunch," she replied as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a piercing gaze noticing her tension. She looked over hesitantly.

"I'm going to lunch with Yumi," she told him. His brow furrowed slightly as he walked over to her guiding her into the elevator. He let the door closed and flipped the switch to stop power to the elevator.

"I thought it was over between you two," he questioned.

"He wanted to talk," she replied quietly.

"Mariko, why are you putting yourself through this?" he asked still looking intently at her.

"I think we both need real closure. If we talk about things and we both know that we're alright we can really move on with our lives," she told him.

"Are you sure…" he hesitated, they had just begun this relationship, and he couldn't help worrying that she would want to go back to him.

"Byakuya… It's over for him and me… I know it probably doesn't make sense but I just want to start fresh," she replied in a soft voice.

"I hope this doesn't come across crazy, but I don't want to lose you," he told her and when she looked in his eyes she could almost see fear.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," she told him as she gently put her arms around his shoulders pulling him close.

* * *

"Where is he?" Aizen asked with a fierce gaze.

"I don't know…" Coyote replied spitting blood on the floor. "You know, I never imagined you to be such a coward. Oh wait, actually I did…" he told Aizen from where he was bound to a chair.

"Watch your tone…" Grimmjow told him with a smirk as he hit him. Coyote made sure not to make a sound through the pain, he didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"Perhaps he needs some inspiration… Grimmjow, bring out the girl…" Aizen said looking over at an impatient Grimmjow who had been suggesting this earlier.

"It's about time…" Grimmjow said as he went off to get Orihime.

"You really are pathetic… What do you think this is going to change? Nothing is getting accomplished by your doing this…" Coyote questioned staring at Aizen.

"Oh you'll break eventually, or I'll just have Gin shoot you again, in a more fatal area than your shoulder…" Aizen told him and this time Coyote heard Gin loading a round into the bolt action rifle. Part of him couldn't believe that he had actually let his guard down and thought that no one was there… Yet another part of him was actually rather impressed by this sniper Gin.

He'd only met him a couple of times, but when he researched him Coyote was rather surprised. In Gin's short military career he had been a highly decorated black ops sniper, but he left for unknown reasons and joined the Seireitei Company, then later on he had apparently followed Aizen after he left the company. Coyote thought back to his capture.

_He had gone around the entire building seeing no other vehicles on the premises. So he went right up to the door, expecting it to be locked… That should have been the first dead giveaway. The handle turned and he opened it slowly pulling out his gun and making sure the entry way was clear. _

_His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room and he saw a young woman tied up in a corner. He ran toward that side of the room and suddenly a rifle shot rang out, it hit his shoulder as he looked at the muzzle flash but didn't see a figure in the shadowy high scaffolding. The pain was never any less any time he was shot. He looked down at the wound and as he did someone came up behind him and hit him in the temple. _

That was the last thing he remembered before waking up to find Aizen's depraved face in front of him. Now here he sat, bound to a chair without much how of making it out alive. He tried to think of some way to get himself and Orihime out of this but he just didn't see any way, especially as long as Gin was lurking in the rafters.

"Hurry up bitch," Grimmjow growled as he pulled Orihime along. She looked defeated, her hair a mess but from what Coyote could see she was reasonably unharmed. Coyote's apologetic gaze fell upon her. He was surprised to see her mouth 'it's alright'. Grimmjow roughly threw her to the floor and waited for Aizen's next command.

"I finally have the pleasure of meeting Ulquiorra's lady friend… It is unfortunate that it had to be under these circumstances, but he's forced my hand…" Aizen said with a mock disappointed look as he shook his head.

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime echoed with a sad gaze. She hoped at least he was safe, even though they told her that he was working for Arrancar she still believed in him. She knew he wasn't a bad man.

"It's also unfortunate that Mr. Starrk here won't seem to tell us where he is so we can bring him to you," Aizen's gaze still upon Orihime as he walked up to her and ran his hand down the side of her face. She flinched attempting to move away from him. "Now now, behave." He told her as he slapped her. He grabbed her by the throat slowly tightening his grasp. "Now, Coyote… Be reasonable and tell me where Cifer is… You don't want her to die, do you?" Aizen asked as Orihime gasped for breath, unable to get out of his grip.

"I told you I don't know," Coyote said angrily.

"And you think I'm just going to believe that...? You really must not think much of me," Aizen replied as he continued choking her.

"You're really willing to dirty your hands with a murder, for nothing?" Coyote asked trying to keep him talking, since he noticed Orihime was beginning to be able to loosen the bindings on her wrists.

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made to ensure that you get what you want, even if they appear as though they are for nothing," Aizen told him.

"You are officially on my list of completely psychotic people list… I've never met a psychotic coward though… It's quite a combination…" Coyote remarked and then smirked.

Aizen released Orihime, just as he had hoped. Aizen walked up to him putting his hand on Coyote's shoulder and pressing his thumb into the gunshot wound. Coyote preferred Aizen directing his anger toward him instead of Orihime, she was an innocent in this. He wondered how she was handling this. Hopefully Aizen would be taking a break soon so Coyote could check on Orihime.

"I forgot how high of a pain tolerance you had…" Aizen said with a vicious smile as his thumb moved in the wound.

"Well how could I not have a high tolerance working with you?" Coyote remarked and in spite of the pain smirked slightly, infuriating Aizen further.

"You have a death wish, don't you Starrk?" Aizen asked as he hit him.

* * *

Ulquiorra had been up the entire night waiting for a call from Coyote. He began to get anxious having not heard from him. Was he dead? Worse yet, was Orihime?... He had to do something. He couldn't sit idly by waiting. Lilynette was sleeping on the couch, the TV still on from the previous night when she had been watching a movie. Nelliel walked over to Ulquiorra with a look of concern.

"You haven't heard from him yet?" she asked.

"No… I hate having to keep asking favors of you, but could you stay here and watch over Lilynette? I have something I need to do," he replied with an apologetic glance.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Just keep in contact," she told him as she handed him a secondary cell phone she kept for emergencies.

"Thanks Nell…" he replied taking the phone and quietly slipping out of the house trying not to wake Lilynette.

He got out to the car getting in and starting it up. He was running out of options, he had to go to Seireitei… Ulquiorra didn't want to admit it but if he wanted to save Orihime's life they would be the only other people that might be able to help him. This was a matter of life and death; he didn't really care what it took for them to believe him. He just wanted Orihime back safe. He started up the car and headed to the Seireitei office building.

He arrived parking in the lot and walked up to the building. He looked around at the unfamiliar place before walking in the door. Part of him was wary of this place since it had always been deemed 'enemy' territory. He walked up to Yumichika with an intent gaze.

"I need to speak with Mr. Yamamoto," he told him.

"Did you have an appointment?" Yumichika replied vaguely looking up.

"I don't need an appointment. I have some important information for him," Ulquiorra replied with an annoyed glance.

"Well I'm afraid you'll have to make an appointment, he's a very busy man…" Yumichika told him and went back to reading his book. Ulquiorra walked around the desk without hesitation and began rifling through papers on the desk. "What on earth are you doing?" Yumichika's look wavered between shock and aggravation.

"I'm looking for his office number. I don't have time for petty games," Ulquiorra said plainly. Ikakku walked up furrowing his brow at the stranger.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ikakku called out to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra ignored him when he found the location of Yamamoto's office and went to go toward the elevators. "I don't know where you think you're going but you're not going far…"

"Don't waste my time, I didn't come here to hurt anyone. I need to speak with Mr. Yamamoto," Ulquiorra told him and quickly maneuvered around Ikakku. Ikakku went after him grabbing his shoulder. Ulquiorra took his hand spinning himself and forcing Ikakku to the ground. "Do not test my patience…" he whispered letting him go and quickly making his way to the stairs instead. As the door slammed behind him he could hear the bald man yelling for his boss. He didn't pay any attention to it though as he continued on quickly up the stairs. He heard the door at the bottom floor open and slam.

"You got a death wish bastard?" he heard an unfamiliar voice yell. Ulquiorra shook his head and quickened his pace making it up to the floor where the president's office was. He exited the stairwell and quickly made his way toward the president's office. He was in luck, the security guards weren't as fast as he was, and the president's office door was open. As he got near the office Rukia passed by in the hall. She quickly doubled back.

"What on earth are you doing here?" she said louder than she hoped.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time to explain right now," Ulquiorra replied as he went into the president's office closing the door behind himself. Yamamoto looked up and narrowed his eyes on Ulquiorra.

"There aren't too many people so bold as to walk right into my office like this, Mr. Cifer…" Yamamoto said still eyeing him. Suddenly the door burst open and there stood Ikakku and Kenpachi.

"Do you want this piece of trash out of here?" Kenpachi asked with a wicked smile.

"Not yet, please step outside, I'll let you know if we need to dispatch of him," Yamamoto replied with a nod. Kenpachi sighed slightly and he and Ikakku went out closing the door behind them. "So, what is it that would bring and ex-intelligence agent to my office…"

"Aizen…" he replied coolly.

"There were murmurs that you might be working with him…" Yamamoto said.

"Were being the operative word… I need you to listen to what I have to say. I believe that Aizen is at a weak point right now. He seems to be going through a mental breakdown… He's taken hostages. I believe that if you were to have your people strike now, you may be able to get rid of this problem," Ulquiorra told him.

"What is it that would make you so willing to share such information with me?" Yamamoto asked curiously. Ulquiorra hesitated; he knew Yamamoto could be the type to also use leverage… But if he wanted Orihime safe he would have to trust the man.

"He has my girlfriend…" Ulquiorra told him, attempting to maintain his calm.

"So you think that just because you've gotten her into this mess that we ought to help you? What does this have to do with us?" Yamamoto asked apathetically.

"It's about more than her, it's about your precious hogyoku program as well," Ulquiorra replied bitingly.

"I think that we can take care of ourselves just fine without your 'assistance'…" Yamamoto told him as he stood.

"Her blood will be on your hands, are you prepared for that? Oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to… Grim Reaper Yamamoto…" Ulquiorra said with a disgusted look using a nickname that Yamamoto hadn't heard since his secret service days.

"This is far from being my fault," Yamamoto said plainly.

"You could actually save someone's life, but you're too wrapped up in yourself to care about anyone else… There's a special place in hell for people like you," Ulquiorra said as he turned to leave.

"What I care about are my people…" Yamamoto replied.

"Then you'll be thrilled to know, she happens to be one of Rukia's best friends… Is that close enough to home for you, or do you even really care at all? Is it all just words?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked back at Yamamoto. Yamamoto's look changed slightly, he couldn't let this go. As much as he didn't want to have anything to do with someone from Arrancar he just might need Ulquiorra's skills.

"Fine, I'll assemble a team, if you are deceiving me you will pay dearly," Yamamoto told him with a dark look. Ulquiorra simply replied with an unimpressed sort of gaze. Yamamoto made a couple calls and called Kenpachi into the room. They waited in silence until SoiFon and Shunsui arrived.

"What's going on?" Shunsui said in a confused tone looking over the group and seeing Ulquiorra's unfamiliar face.

"Mr. Cifer," Yamamoto started motioning to Ulquiorra. "Has brought us some time sensitive information on Aizen. SoiFon and Cifer, you will be making a stealth entry at the location. Shunsui and Kenpachi, you will go a more direct route as a sort of decoy."

"Decoy?" Kenpachi scoffed.

"You'll do what you do best. There is a civilian at risk here; Cifer will brief you on the details. Good luck to all of you," Yamamoto told them.

"We'll talk on the way, time is of the essence," Ulquiorra told them as he walked out.

"What's the op?" SoiFon asked catching up to him.

"I know for a fact that there is one hostage, her name is Orihime," Ulquiorra said and SoiFon couldn't hide the look of surprise. "There may be another, but he's unconfirmed. I'm not sure of all the players involved at the location but I am willing to be that there will be a sniper at the location… Gin Ichimaru…" he told them, he didn't have time to be hushed about their conversation and they happened to pass by Rangiku's desk. Shunsui looked over and saw her running up to them.

"What did you just say about Gin Ichimaru?" Rangiku said with a heartbroken look in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Ulquiorra asked looking over at her as she followed them.

"It doesn't matter, tell me," she pressed as she stopped him.

"He's a sniper in the employ of Arrancar Inc," Ulquiorra said thinking it best to just tell her so she would get out of his way.

"I'm going with you," she said letting him go.

"Rangiku…" Shunsui said with a frown.

"Don't try to talk me out of this, I have to see it for myself," she told him with an upset gaze.

"There's no time to argue, she'll go with you two," Ulquiorra said to Shusnui and Kenpachi.

"Just who the hell are you to tell us what to do?" Kenpachi said glaring.

"I'm the one who knows what is going on, and based on this reaction she may actually help in putting him off guard, which could help us save the lives of the hostages," Ulquiorra told him as he opened the stairway door and continued down. They quickly made their way to the parking garage at the bottom floor of the building.

"I've got some weapons in my truck, we'll need to get geared up if we want to do this right," Kenpachi said with a vicious smirk. He lead the way and Ulquiorra was a bit unnerved by the amount of guns this man had in his vehicle on what would have been an average day. Ulquiorra and SoiFon took a couple hand guns and a couple automatic weapons with them.

"There's an abandoned factory just on the outskirts of town that Aizen has them in. There's not a lot of coverage but I'm hoping that everyone will be more focused on what is going on inside," he told them as they geared up.

"Why is it that we're doing this?" Shunsui asked uncertainly.

"Do you know Rukia's friend Orihime?" Ulquiorra asked looking over at him. Shunsui's gaze went dark; Aizen had actually stooped to a new low. "I take that as a yes. He's holding her there. Hopefully we'll make it in time."

"Let's not waste a moment then, we'll go in Kenpachi's truck, what are you driving?" Shunsui asked him.

"That black Mitsubishi," Ulquiorra said pointing to his car.

"Alright, we'll meet you there," Shunsui said and the group split up.

They went separate ways to get to the factory; SoiFon and Ulquiorra were going over their plan to covertly get into the building without being seen. If nothing had changed since the last time Ulquiorra was there then they would have decent cover inside with all the large crates that were around the building. They got to the factory quickly and when Ulquiorra was at a distance he killed the engine coasting the car up to the vehicle and parking in a shadowed area of the loading docks.

SoiFon looked through a porthole in the door to the south loading dock garage and didn't see anyone in any direction. As Ulquiorra had anticipated Aizen was using the smaller north portion of the building. She motioned that it was clear and they cut the lock on the door opening it just enough so they could slide under it.

Ulquiorra led the way through the building pausing at points where he thought there might be guards. There were only a couple points where Aizen had actually had people on watch. They were easily debilitated without the use of their weapons. They continued on until they got to the last door that led to the north end room. Ulquiorra peered around the corner and saw Yammy. He frowned slightly, sure the guy was a bit lacking in the mental agility department, but he'd never really had an interest in fighting him.

As luck would have it they heard a commotion, it had to be the other team coming in. Yammy left his post, going into the room. Now was their time. They took a second entrance into the room behind a large wooden cart and looked on. Ulquiorra felt relieved seeing Orihime, even though she looked slightly injured, she was still alive.

"I assume we're going non-lethal to avoid causalities?" SoiFon whispered with a slightly disappointed look. He nodded and they moved closer, keeping to the shadows at the edge of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: Thanks to Eldar-Melda, vampire13princess, the ultimadum and kabutokilla for the reviews. ^_^ Also thanks to KrAzI JaY_ _for adding the story to your alerts! I hope you all continue to enjoy the story! Sorry for the delay in posting this but I've been travelling a lot lately so no time to write. And I know there will be some shock about a certain part of this first bit, but fear not faithful readers! I have plans within plans! Also sorry for the delay in posting this chap, I was on vacation last week. Anarchy, I know~ lol_

*****DISCLAIMER TIME: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.*****

Rangiku wasn't thinking clearly at all. She wasn't fazed by the weapons everyone was carrying. She only wanted to know what the hell was going on with Gin and why he had kept her in the dark yet again. It was almost like when he was in the military. He would disappear for months at a time and when he came back he made no mention of his work or where he had gone.

She couldn't live like that though, and eventually got up the nerve to ask him to quit. He was hesitant, since it was all he knew, but for her he had given that path up. She wondered if that might be why he was doing this, pondering if it somehow filled some sort of void where his military career had been. She burst through the door and everyone stopped looking over at her.

"Where is Gin?" she asked Aizen with a furious look. Aizen raised an eyebrow looking over at her.

"How disappointing… He started up with you again?" Aizen asked not answering her question.

"That's none of your business, where is he?" she asked again her gaze remaining intense. She hadn't even noticed Kenpachi and Shunsui on either side of her with their weapons drawn.

"He's up there somewhere…" Aizen said waving his hand toward the shadowy scaffolding.

"Gin! Gin!" She screamed looking up straining her eyes attempting to find him.

"This is really an inconvenient time for a lovers quarrel…" Aizen said pinching the bridge of his nose. He had no idea why these three were here and he didn't like it at all. "Gin, please take care of them, we don't have time for inconveniences like this."

Aizen heard the bolt cock back on Gin's rifle, which seemed strange because he'd already heard him load it earlier. He looked up; even he wasn't certain where Gin was hiding. He heard a metallic sound, as though Gin had actually thrown the bullet down. There was silence for some time until he finally saw him, standing right behind Grimmjow.

Before Aizen could raise a hand in warning Gin took his rifle slamming it against the back of Grimmjow's head. Gin then calmly went toward Orihime, her bindings were practically untied, and he finished it for her, telling her to go to Rangiku and the others.

"Gin, what do you think you're doing?" Aizen asked angrily.

"Making things interesting I suppose," Gin replied with a smirk as he leaned his rifle on his shoulder. "I'll give you a head start, if you want to run…" Suddenly Yammy was making his way toward Gin with a fierce look in his eyes, without even blinking or looking in his direction Gin pulled a pistol from his belt firing a single round into the large man causing him to promptly double over. It wasn't a fatal shot, but it was enough to ensure he wouldn't be doing anyone harm any time soon. "SoiFon, you and Ulquiorra can come out now…"

"You knew there were others? Were you in on this from the beginning?" Aizen asked his tone dripping with disdain.

"You know, I would have been fine with everything, I could have carried out any order you asked… But I will not kill her…" Gin told him looking over at Rangiku whose eyes wavered between shock, anger and betrayal. He should have known it would come to this.

"So I'm losing my best soldier to some pathetic pieces of ass?" Aizen said angrily. Gin pulled a rifle round from his pocket calmly loading it and pointing it toward Aizen.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?" Gin asked with a curious gaze.

"Useless, you're all useless!" Aizen yelled. Suddenly there was a sound like a loud explosion and smoke began to fill the entire room. Before anyone could make a move Tosen had snuck in. In the confusion he was able to quickly move Aizen as well as Grimmjow out. They heard a vehicle speeding off outside.

"Shit, we have to go after him!" Kenpachi said through raspy coughs.

"Let them go, right now our main concern needs to be the hostages and our team," Shunsui told him. He could hear Kenpachi grumbling but he didn't leave. The smoke finally began to clear. Shunsui looked around and Gin was nowhere in sight.

"Damnit Gin, I know you're here…" Rangiku cried out. "If you run now, don't ever come back. I can't keep doing this." She heard nothing in return. How could he actually do this to her, again?

"Ran…" Shunsui whispered with a sympathetic gaze as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Ulquiorra ignored the scene and went over to Yammy who lay on the ground covered in blood. He frowned slightly. Yammy was still breathing, but he had to be in a great deal of pain, even if the large man would never admit it.

"Ulquiorra, you bastard," Yammy coughed out with a laugh. "I should have known that nobody could actually be your boss…"

"Yes, you should have…" Ulquiorra replied allowing a small smirk. SoiFon watched for a moment but went to the others, leaving him behind. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"What the hell do I do now? I think them leaving me here pretty much means they got no use for me…" Yammy asked him trying to stifle another pain searing cough.

"That's up to you. I'm done with this life though…" Ulquiorra told him.

"I don't know how to do anything else…" Yammy admitted.

"A charming fellow like you? I'm sure you'll find something, right now we need to get you to a hospital," Ulquiorra said as he helped the larger man up and went toward the door.

"Ulquiorra," Coyote called out as SoiFon cut his bindings. Ulquiorra paused looking over. "You're not actually thinking of leaving without me, are you? You need to take me somewhere."

"You're leaving?" SoiFon asked Ulquiorra.

"I'm done… I just wanted to make sure Orihime was safe…" he said finally looking over at her. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist burying her head into his chest. His eyes were wide with surprise, he couldn't move since he was holding Yammy up.

"Ulquiorra… I'm glad you came," she whispered.

"Let me help you," Coyote said as he maneuvered himself in to support Yammy. "I think you two might need to have a talk… I'll meet you outside." he told Ulquiorra with a slight smirk. Ulquiorra looked confused, he was certain Aizen had told her they were working together, didn't she hate him now? Ulquiorra still stood dumbfounded uncertain what to do as Orihime clutched tightly to him.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Ulquiorra asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm fine," she replied finally looking into his eyes. She saw the look of confusion and worry.

"That's good… I'm so sorry," he told her frowning as a look of anguish made its way to his face. "You have to know, I never meant for something like this to happen…"

"I know that, it's okay, it's like I told you before, I just know inside you're kind and gentle and that you would never hurt me…" she told him, the exact same thing she had said when she invited him to her apartment. He was finally able to allow himself to wrap his arms around her. He squeezed her tightly still apologizing. "Shh, it's okay… We should probably go help your friend. He looked to be hurt badly." She told him looking into his eyes. He simply nodded and they continued toward the door.

"You know the old man is probably going to want you to come in…" Shunsui said to Ulquiorra as he walked by.

"I'm sure that you all can fill him in… I won't be anyone's lapdog anymore," Ulquiorra told him.

"You shouldn't waste your talent," SoiFon interjected.

"Talent? You were with me all of a couple hours…" he replied with slight confusion.

"This isn't my first rodeo…" she remarked in a Yoruichi sort of fashion in honor of her mentor. "I can tell when I see talent."

"While I appreciate your commendation, I'll pass, at least for now…" he said waving as he and Orihime walked out of the building. They went to the car finding Coyote and Yammy waiting.

"You couldn't have..gotten something smaller..?" Yammy asked sarcastically looking at the car uncertain that he would fit inside.

"Quit complaining…" Ulquiorra replied just as sarcastically as he unlocked the car and helped him get in. Orihime sat in the back with Yammy attempting to make-shift a bandage for his wound using torn pieces of his shirt.

"So this is what it takes to get some attention from a pretty girl…" Yammy said wincing now and then as Orihime put pressure on the wound. Ulquiorra quickly made his way back toward the city heading for the hospital.

"Oh stop," Orihime said attempting to remain calm seeing that he had lost so much blood. "What's your name?"

"You mean he didn't tell you about me?" he asked and coughed his glance motioning to Ulquiorra. "Probably was worried I'd sweep you off your feet… My name's Yammy."

"Yammy, do you know where we're going?" Orihime asked trying to get him to maintain consciousness, she could tell he was starting to get woozy as his words would slur slightly.

"We're goin' to the hospital, yeah?" he asked blinking hard attempting to stay awake. At this point it wasn't so much the pain as it was the draining tired feeling that made him uncomfortable.

"Good, that's right," she told him with a smile. She leaned up toward the front of the car. "You need to hurry, he's lost a lot of blood…" she whispered to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra simply nodded and increased his speed quickly making his way to the hospital.

They arrived skidding in at the emergency entrance. Orihime jumped out of the car calling over trauma staff to help get Yammy out of the car. The staff quickly made their way over and got Yammy onto a stretcher bringing him inside.

"What happened?" a doctor asked looking over Orihime as the group followed.

"He's been shot in the abdomen, I attempted to slow the bleeding, but he's lost a considerable amount of blood," she replied.

"He's going to need to go into surgery right away. Is there any drug use or any health conditions?" he asked. She looked over at Ulquiorra.

"No," Ulquiorra responded shaking his head. The doctor nodded and he and his team headed into the OR with Yammy. Ulquiorra, Orihime and Coyote were stopped at the entrance.

"You know you can't go back there," one of the nurses said looking over at Orihime.

"I know…" Orihime replied sighing slightly as she walked back toward the waiting area.

"He'll be in surgery for a while, there's nothing we can do here… He's on his own," Ulquiorra told them. Orihime looked over stunned, how could he just leave his friend like that. "It's for the best, trust me Orihime, he'll be alright."

"If you really believe that, alright. Where are we going?" she asked as they went outside to the car. She paused, looking at herself, Yammy's blood was on all of them and it was in the car… "You're sure he'll be alright alone?"

"He knows how to find me if he needs me," Ulquiorra said reassuringly. "I believe it would best if we were to get some new clothes and get rid of this car…"

"I know just the thing," Coyote told him putting out his hand for the keys. Ulquiorra gave him the keys and they all got into the car. Coyote began driving and they made their way to where he had left his car. They switched vehicles, ditching the Mitsubishi and continued on their way to his house. Ulquiorra looked at him with slight confusion as they pulled into the driveway. "Don't worry; I'm pretty sure that Aizen's still licking his wounds… Come on, we can get fresh clothes."

They went in and Coyote gave them each a set of clothes, apologizing if they didn't quite fit right, but given the circumstances it was better than what they were currently wearing. They each went and cleaned up changing into their new outfits. After they were all set Coyote gave Ulquiorra the keys.

"Where are we going now?" Orihime asked slightly confused at the exchange. Ulquiorra was slightly hesitant; Orihime's look was soft and patient.

"My old house…" he replied unable to continue further with that story. She simply nodded and they all went out to the car getting in and they were on their way to the beach house. When they pulled up Ulquiorra looked out to the water and saw Nelliel and Lilynette out in the waves. He parked and they all got out.

"Lil!" Coyote called out seeing her in the water. She looked over with wide eyes and a big smile as she attempted to hurriedly exit the water almost falling on her face as she thrashed to shore. She ran up to him soaking him as she hugged him.

"I knew you'd come!" she said still smiling. Orihime looked on smiling as well then looked over at Ulquiorra who had a sort distant gaze as he watched them; something like longing seemed to flutter in his eyes. Nelliel slowly made her way up meeting all of them. "Nell, this is my dad!"

"It's good to see you again," he remarked. "Thank you for looking after Lilynette."

"Not a problem, she's a good girl," Nelliel replied. Lilynette smiled proudly at Nelliel's remark.

"Dad, what's wrong with your shirt?" she asked seeing blood staining it.

"It would seem I'd forgotten… Do you have any supplies in the house?" he asked Ulquiorra. Coyote had been so focused on getting back to Lilynette he'd actually forgotten that he still had a bullet wound in his shoulder. Ulquiorra nodded leading the way toward the house.

"Take him into the kitchen, that will be the best place to clean and bandage him up," Ulquiorra told Orihime. She nodded and they went into the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do?" Nelliel offered. Orihime nodded and began instructing her on cleaning the wound and prepping it for the bandaging.

"I'll go get the kit," Ulquiorra said, speaking of a medical kit he kept at the house for emergencies back from his intelligence days. Unbeknownst to him Orihime had followed him up. He walked into his old bedroom and stopped suddenly. On the bureau still sat a picture of him with his arms around his first wife, her belly clearly showing that they were expecting. Orihime hid in the hallway watching him, wondering who the woman was. He walked over picking up the picture as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Ami…" he whispered as his index finger ran gently over her image with a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked finally gaining the courage to come into the room. He looked over hesitantly, he didn't know what to say to her. "Who is she?" Orihime asked in a gentle tone as she sat next to Ulquiorra. He swallowed, taking a deep breath.

"My wife…" he replied quietly. Orihime's eyes were wide with confusion. "She was my wife… She died…" his voice shook finally letting those words escape his lips.

"I'm so sorry…" Orihime said with a sympathetic gaze as she placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

"We should get back," he said as he stood putting the picture back and grabbing the kit trying to ignore his mixed emotions. Orihime frowned as he walked past her.

"Ulquiorra wait…" She said still giving a sullen look.

"I'm sorry Orihime… I know this day has probably been hellish and confusing, but I promise you we'll talk later," he reassured her.

"Promise?" she asked with a hopeful glance. He nodded and continued down to where the others were.

"Good thing I'm not mortally wounded," Coyote joked as Ulquiorra opened the medical case looking sideways at him but not responding. Nelliel took the bandages from Ulquiorra and began wrapping Coyote's shoulder.

"You're lucky, the bullet had passed right through, you're all set," Nelliel told him as she handed Ulquiorra the extra bandaging that was left over.

"You're really good at that, where did you learn to dress a wound like that?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Before I went into central intelligence I was a field medic in the military," she replied. Orihime looked on with surprise; she would never have guessed that of this woman who had such gentle eyes.

"Are you still with the intelligence agency?" Orihime asked then covered her mouth in embarrassment. "You probably can't tell me about that…"

"It's alright, it has been quite a while since I've been part of that," Nelliel replied.

"What do you do now then?" Orihime asked curiously.

"I own a small bookstore in the city," she replied. Coyote looked at her curiously; it wasn't very often that an agent was able to re-insert themselves into civilian life. "Trust me, I don't miss this life…" she said responding to his gaze. "I'm guessing that there's nothing more you need from me. So I'll be going."

"How are you going to get back?" Coyote asked her.

"There's a train that goes back to the city. The station is only a few miles away," she told him.

"You can't walk all that way, Dad, we have to take her back," Lilynette demanded.

"It's alright Lilynette, it's not far," Nelliel told her reassuringly.

"But you helped us, we have to do something for you. How about dinner?" Lilynette pressed and Coyote looked at her suspiciously, wondering if she was trying to set them up on some kind of date. He couldn't help his surprise; Nelliel must have really been something to win Lilynette over like this. When there wasn't a response from either side Lilynette slightly kicked Coyote in the shin under the table they sat at.

"It would only be fair," he said looking over and seeing a devilish little grin on Lilynette's face.

"If you insist, my store is closed today anyways," she replied.

"No time to waste then you two," Lilynette said as she tried to drag Coyote out of the chair and went over attempting to get Nelliel up.

"What is it that you're up to Lil?" Coyote whispered over her shoulder. Her cheeks went slightly rosy as she turned toward him.

"You guys have a great time! I'll hang out here with these two," Lilynette said waving as she pointed her thumb to Orihime and Ulquiorra.

"Shall we then?" Coyote asked Nelliel. She gave a soft laugh and simply nodded in reply. Lilynette waiting for them to leave and began bounding around the house.

"She just set them up, didn't she?" Ulquiorra asked Orihime shaking his head slightly.

"I think it's cute," Orihime replied with a smile as she watched Lilynette doing a sort of victory dance around the house.

* * *

"Hey Yumi," Mariko said as she walked up to the desk. He looked up taking a breath before he stood.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked as he walked around the desk to meet her.

"I heard about a nice little deli that's just up the street, how about that?" she asked in replied. He contemplated for a moment, she deserved better than some deli, but didn't argue. The walk to the deli was uncomfortably silent. They got in and were seated. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," he said looking down at his menu.

"That's all?" Mariko asked curiously as she pulled his menu down forcing him to look at her.

"Do we have any sort of chance?" he blurted out and held his breath as he stared at her.

"Yumi… You know it would just turn out the way it always has…" she told him with a regretful look.

"Of course, you're right," he replied with a sigh and his shoulders slumped slightly and his hair fell slightly in front of the left side of his face.

"I thought you were over us, the way you acted in the office lately," she said with a confused gaze. He wanted to tell her he was just jealous but he could barely look at her. "I'm sorry; I suppose I shouldn't assume so much."

"It's alright; I should have been over us…" he replied in a faint voice. "After all, I know you're with Byakuya now…" he paused a moment looking at her. "Are you happy?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes, I am," she replied with a gentle smile.

"That's what is truly important. I hope that we could still be friends…" he said and a smile began to form on his face. "I could use someone to go shopping with. Ikakku is utterly hopeless!" The two laughed and the mood seemed to lighten. He had to accept that this was the way things would be now. If nothing else, at least they could be friends. They ordered their meal and continued to chat.

"So, we should do this more often! I missed talking to you," she told him as they went to pay the bill.

"What are you doing Thursday night? The stores at Printemps in Ginza are having a major sale," he told her.

"I saw the cutest skirt there a couple weeks ago! We have to go," she replied giddily. They talked more about shopping and fashion as they made their way back to the office, Yumichika mostly commenting on the lack of fashion sense of most people in the company. They got back in and Ikakku watched as they laughed and smiled. He smirked to himself thinking that it was a sure thing they were back together with how carefree Yumichika appeared to be.

The two said their good-byes and Mariko confirmed that they were on for Thursday night and she went to the elevator going back to work. Ikakku quickly made his way over sitting next to Yumichika with a wide grin.

"What?" Yumichika asked with a droll look.

"So, are you gonna hit that again?" Ikakku asked bluntly. Yumichika looked at him with disbelief, he always thought that was such an ugly term. "What?" Ikakku asked in confusion.

"No I will not be… 'Hitting that'… " he replied still disgusted.

"But you guys were all… ya know," Ikakku said looking at Yumichika curiously.

"We're friends, that's all," Yumichika replied attempting to get back to work.

"Friends? What the hell, did you even try?" Ikakku asked shaking his head.

"Things are fine this way, she's happy so just leave it alone already," Yumichika groused as he opened a magazine trying to ignore Ikakku.

"You might as well be gay…. I can't believe you wouldn't go after her," Ikakku told him.

"Excuse me!" Yumichika asked as he set down his magazine furiously gazing at Ikakku.

"You know everybody already thinks you are…" Ikakku goaded.

"That is complete nonsense. Just because I'm not getting back together with my ex does not make me gay," Yumichika told him.

"But the fact that you have more skin products in this desk drawer than most women have in their bathroom does," Ikakku continued to tease as he open the bottom draw of Yumichika's desk.

"I should kill you…" Yumichika said with an unenthused look in his eyes as he closed the drawer.

"I'm sorry, did you say kiss?" Ikakku asked curiously making faces.

"Oh that is it!" Yumichika yelled and proceeded to chase Ikakku through the lobby.

"Hey pretty boy! Whatcha doin'?" Yachiru asked bounding out of Kenpachi's office. Yumichika stopped in his tracks, He looked in the office and realized Kenpachi wasn't there.

"Where did your uncle go?" Yumichika asked ignoring Yachiru's question.

"He had to go on some super-secret mission.., I couldn't go with…" she pouted. Ikakku had stopped as well upon hearing this.

"What do you think is going on?" Ikakku asked Yumichika.

"I'm not entirely certain but if they sent him out, I would guess that Yamamoto is out for blood…." Yumichika replied.

* * *

Nanao was just about to go get her lunch, as she stood up she happened to glance over at Byakuya and he sat staring at his computer screen. She was slightly curious but she wasn't certain if she should interrupt his thoughts. She shrugged slightly to herself and went to leave. As she did she ran into Mariko.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Mariko told her apologetically.

"I should have been watching where I was going," Nanao replied with some embarrassment. Nanao's eyes couldn't help glancing back toward Byakuya who stood as soon as he heard Mariko's voice. "Well I should be on my way," she told Mariko and hurried off. She didn't want to get between whatever was going on with those two.

Nanao walked over to Rangiku's desk and found that she wasn't there. She peeked into Shunsui's office and found him gonna as well. A confused frown formed on her face. Where would they have gone off to? Well at least she would get back to her desk on time from lunch. She turned back around and went toward the elevators and pressed the button to go down.

The elevator doors opened and out stepped SoiFon and Kenpachi. The two walked pasted Nanao as if she weren't even there. SoiFon always looked overly serious but even Kenpachi's vicious looking grin was replaced by a piercing serious gaze. Nanao quickly entered the elevator; their looks made her feel uncomfortable.

She pressed the button to go to the ground floor and waited as the elevator made its way down. It chimed when it stopped at the ground floor and the doors opened. She continued on her way out and as soon as she got out of the building she heard what sounded like sobbing. She paused listening for a moment.

"I can't believe it… How could he do this?" Rangiku's shuddering voice barely choked the words out.

"Maybe he was afraid? It seemed like he was trying to protect you… In his own strange way…" Shunsui replied in a gentle tone.

"It's just starting to feel like everything is just some sort of game to him…" she said sniffling. Nanao peered around the corner not sure if she should insert herself in their conversation. Rangiku looked over seeing Nanao and wiped her bloodshot eyes on a handkerchief that Shunsui had given her. Nanao wasn't sure what question to start with, where had the gone, what happened?

"Are you alright Ran?" Nanao asked with a sympathetic gaze and she made her way toward them.

"It was awful…" Rangiku replied and began crying again.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off?" Nanao asked hesitantly. A shaky sigh escaped Rangiku's lips as she nodded in reply. She wouldn't be able to focus at all the rest of the day. "We'll drive you." Nanao told her offering up Shunsui's car without even asking him. He smiled slightly happy that she was comfortable enough to do so.

"I don't want to be any trouble to you guys…" Rangiku said as her eyes fluttered attempting to hold back the tears.

"It's not any trouble, don't worry about a thing. I'll go get the car," Shunsui told her with a hug and went to get the car.

"What happened?" Nanao asked in a confused tone.

"We… We went to… help save Orihime.. A..And.. I found out that Gin…" Rangiku paused taking a deep breath. "Gin works for Aizen… He shot a man…" Nanao's eyes were wide as Rangiku continued her story. She had never known that he was in the military before he came to Seireitei. He'd always seemed far too laid back and a bit of a prankster to be some black ops assassin.

"I'm so sorry Ran… But maybe he had some sort of reason… Maybe he meant to tell you and just didn't know how," Nanao told her in a soft tone.

"It doesn't matter. I can't keep doing this," Rangiku replied as Shunsui pulled the car up. They got in and Rangiku tried to get herself together. She knew that Toshiro would probably be furious that Gin hurt her again. Maybe she would just stay out for the night and go home after he went to bed. "Why don't you guys drop me off at TenRan…"

"Rangiku Matsumoto, you are not about to spend the afternoon drinking by yourself, are you?" Shunsui questioned in a surprisingly chastising voice.

"I just… I don't want to tell Toshiro yet…" she replied quietly.

"Ran… All you can do is be honest," Nanao told her.

"But I don't know what I'm going to do," she said with a frown.

"Then say that… Granted he may not understand but it's better than saying nothing at all," Nanao said reassuringly. Rangiku shrugged sighing a bit; she knew that conversation wasn't going to be pretty. They arrived in front of Rangiku's apartment building and Rangiku opened the door to the car. "Call us if you need anything, okay?" Rangiku nodded as she got out of the car. "Ran, it's going to be alright." Nanao told her as she got out as well and gave her a hug.

Rangiku was surprised, Nanao had never been the type to display affection like that. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face, apparently Shunsui was rubbing off on her. Rangiku muttered a quiet thank you and continued up to the building. Nanao got back in the car and Shunsui began driving them back to the office.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Nanao asked with concern.

"I know she will. I'm just curious what Gin is up to…" Shunsui said in a pondering tone. The two talked more and Shunsui drove past the office.

"Wait, where are you going?" Nanao asked wide eyed.

"I'm assuming you didn't have lunch yet, that's where we're going," he replied as he pulled the car into the lot of a small Thai restaurant.

"We're going to be late," she huffed shaking her head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Byakuya's mind is otherwise occupied," he replied with a smirk. Nanao looked over with a questioning gaze. "You know that he and the new girl are an item right?"

"And I thought Rangiku was the gossipy one…" Nanao mumbled rolling her eyes.

"It's not gossip, it's a fact," he told her as they got out of the car. They continued chatting as they got lunch.

"We really need to get back," Nanao said slightly anxious. They'd been gone well over an hour already.

"Don't worry so much. There's nothing very interesting going on there anyhow…" Shunsui replied. She glanced curiously at him. He had managed avoiding talking about the events of earlier in the day with Arrancar and Nanao actually hadn't even thought about it, but he had always had a certain talent to be able to steer a conversation away from something if he really didn't want to talk about it. With that in mind Nanao decided not to press. But she really did need to get back to the office.

* * *

Nemu was finishing a project that she had been working on and out of the corner of her eye she could see Mayuri looking lost in thought. It was beginning to get late so she walked over by him peering over his shoulder seeing that he was still tweaking the hogyoku program. He had been looking so intently that he hadn't noticed she was behind him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Nemu asked. He took a quick breath and flinched slightly as he looked over his shoulder. "Sorry, did I surprise you?"

"Unfortunately there's nothing you can do…" he said with a sigh as he sat back in his chair. "This would go so much quicker with a test subject…"

"Why not… Use me?" she asked with a questioning gaze. He turned his chair around looking at her.

"Absolutely not," he told her still staring at her with slight disbelief.

"You used to use me for your experiments…" she remarked with an uncertain look.

"Nemu, I will not do this," he told her firmly and went to turn back to the computer.

"But the deadline," she started and he stood turning around again. He looked at her a moment, attempting to keep his temper in check. She didn't have any idea how much of a fool she was making him feel like for having used her before.

"At this moment, the best way that you would be able to help me would be to leave this room," he told her plainly. She went to speak again but he stopped her. "Please, it's time for you to go anyhow."

"But"

"Damnit Nemu! Stop pressing the issue! I'll get this done myself!" he yelled as quickly moved back and ended up knocking some glass from the table and it shattered loudly on the floor. Nemu quickly knelt down picking up the pieces. "Out out out! Go! I'll clean that up!"

"I can't just leave you here like this," she said with a dejected look. Mayuri could feel his hands shaking slightly. He ran his hands over his face giving a dramatic groan as she kept cleaning up. Clearly she wasn't going to give in.

"Alright… Fine.. I'll just leave it for today…" he mumbled. "Perhaps I'll have some sort of epiphany tomorrow morning…" he said sarcastically. "Now, would you stop touching that glass, I know you're going to end up cutting yourself…"

He couldn't see it but Nemu smirked slightly to herself, he'd been working far too hard again, so she wasn't going to let him fall into his old routine. She threw the piece of glass that she had into the garbage and dusted herself off. He gave an unenthused look when he saw a cut on the palm of her hand. He sighed as he went one of the cabinets pulling out a small medical kit.

"Come over here Nemu," he said as he shook his head. She walked over and he took her hand facing her palm up as he gentle cleaned it with an alcohol swab. He examined the cut a bit before placing a bandage on it. He sighed, bandaging her hand had given him a moment to calm down a bit. He looked at her and sighed again.

"What's wrong Mayuri?" she asked with a concerned gaze.

"I just need to clear my head. I think we should call it a day," he told her. He paused a moment looking at her. "I have your things packed if you would like to come get them tonight." Perhaps that was why he was in such a foul mood…

"Alright. I'll see you at seven then?" she asked, He simply nodded and began gathering his things to leave. She watched him a moment and then walked out of the lab going toward the elevators to go up to the main lobby floor. When she got to the lobby she saw Jyuushiro chatting away with Shunsui while he waited for her. Jyuushiro glanced up seeing Nemu walking toward them and smiled gently.

"Busy day?" he asked as he looked at his watch having not realized that he and Shunsui had been talking so long.

"We're still behind on some projects…" she said with a slight frown.

"It's not the end of the world; you girls around this office take your work too seriously," Shunsui said with a laugh.

"At least we work," Nanao's voice came from behind him. He smiled as he turned toward her.

"Oh my beautiful Nanao, that's not very nice," he feigned a pout. She shook her head rolling her eyes slightly. He laughed and his gaze returned to Jyuushiro. "What are you two doing this evening?" Jyuushiro and Nemu exchanged uncertain glances and shrugged. "That settles it then, I think we should do dinner." Shunsui looked over to see Nanao's glance he could read it as plain as day. "It won't be anywhere expensive, and yes, while we did just go out recently, its fine. Don't worry so much!" Nanao's look changed to one of slight shock. He leaned in close to her. "I know you lovely Nanao…"

"Shall we then?" she said avoiding his statement as her cheeks began to turn rosey. Jyuushiro laughed quietly and smiled as he looked over to Nemu who allowed a small smile as well.

"Where are we going Shun?" Jyuushiro asked as they all walked out together.

"It's a surprise, just follow us," Shunsui said with a smirk. They got in their respective cars and drove off out of the garage onto the street. They seemed to be driving for a while.

"Just where is this place?" Nanao asked curiously.

"It's only a little further. Be patient my beautiful Nanao," he told her. She rolled her eyes slightly giving a suspicious look but didn't say anything more. He pulled the car off the road in front of a café.

It seemed odd to be at a café for dinner, but Shunsui had apparently made up his mind. Jyuushiro pulled in behind them and parked. They all got out and Jyuushiro looked over curiously at Shunsui who simply gave a lazy smile and motioned for them all to follow. As they walked inside the aroma of sweets filled the air.

"We shouldn't have cake for dinner," Nanao chastised as they walked in.

"Why not?" Shunsui asked curiously.

"Because it's not an appropriate meal," she told him.

"But look, they have Yokan," he replied pointing to the azuki bean jelly that he knew was Nanao's favorite. She tried not to be surprised by the fact that he knew this was her favorite food but the smirk on his face made her clearly aware that he noticed. "That aside, they do have regular meals as well."

"Hello, welcome to the Kitsune Café, table for four?" she asked looking at the group. They all nodded and she led the way to a table handing them each a menu. "Reika will be with you momentarily to take your orders."

"Oh look, green tea ice cream!" Jyuushiro said looking at the menu looking up at Shunsui with a slight smirk knowing he hated green tea. Nanao and Shunsui both pulled a face knowing full well that green tea ice cream was made from green tea powder, which the both hated. "I take it you don't like green tea either Nanao?" Jyuushiro asked with a laugh. Shunsui looked over at Nanao and saw the slightly revolted look and began laughing as well.

"Ah, that's my lovely Nanao…" Shunsui remarked with a grin.

"I don't know how you could enjoy that Jyuushiro..." Nanao said and returned her gaze to the menu not wanting to think of that disgusting green tea.

"It's not bad, you two really should try it," Nemu told them to which they both stopped what they were doing and simply stared at her. She looked over at Jyuushiro with an unsure glance.

"There's no changing them once they've made up their minds," Jyuushiro told her with a laugh. "It is quite something though, how alike you two are." He said with a smile as his gaze set upon the two. Nanao's cheeks flushed slightly and Shunsui smiled widely.

"Excellent observation Jyuushiro," Shunsui replied still smiling.

"Good evening, so sorry to keep you waiting, I'm Reika," the waitress said apologetically.

"That's quite alright," Jyuushiro replied with a gentle smile. They put in their drink orders and after a bit longer they ordered there meals. As there dinner arrived Nemu's eyes went wide as she remembered that she promised Mayuri she would stop by to pick up her things. "Nemi, what's wrong?" Jyuushiro asked with a concerned look.

"I had promised Mayuri that I would come by tonight at seven to pick up my things…" she told him quietly. Jyuushiro looked down at his watch seeing that it was already just past seven.

"Why don't you give him a call and see if he'd mind if we stop by later on?" Jyuushiro asked her. Her gaze was filled with guilt as she nodded and stood going outside to make the phone call.

"Is everything alright?" Shunsui asked with a concerned look.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Jyuushiro replied without further explanation. Shunsui looked at him curiously waiting for more. "It's really not my place Shun.."

"Fair enough…" Shunsui replied taking a sip of his drink. Their dinner arrived and Nemu had still not come back. Shunsui could see the worried look on Jyuushiro's furrowed brow. Nanao looked up at Shunsui with an uncertain gaze.

"Would you two please excuse me?" Jyuushiro asked apologetically. They simply nodded watching as he quickly made his way toward the door.

"Do you think they're alright?" Nanao asked in an apprehensive tone.

"I really don't know. Nemu did look a bit upset…" Shunsui replied with a slight frown. Jyuushiro rushed back to the table with a very unsettled look on his face.

"She's gone. I'm sorry but I need to go," Jyuushiro said, his usual calm gaze replaced by a troubled look.

"Do you want help looking for her?" Shunsui asked.

"You two enjoy your dinner. If I find out anything I'll let you know," Jyuushiro told him and before Shunsui could answer Jyuushiro was already walking off.

"Here, can you close out our tab?" Shunsui asked Nanao as he handed her his credit card. She nodded looking in confusion as she watched him follow Jyuushiro out. Shunsui put a hand on Jyuushiro's shoulder stopping him as they got outside. "Tell me what's going on."

"She had promised Mayuri she'd come tonight to fetch her things. I had suggested she call him to tell him we'd be late… They probably had some sort of fight. Now she's gone and it's most likely my fault," Jyuushiro replied as worry lined his face.

"Let's look for her together," Shunsui told him. Jyuushiro went to protest, not wanting to trouble Shunsui. "Don't bother trying to change my mind. We're doing this." Nanao came out and handed Shunsui back his card. "First things first, do any of us have Mayuri's number?"

"Actually…" Nanao started as she opened her purse pulling out her PDA. The two men looked at her with slight surprise. "I have the company roster in my PDA with everyone's cell and home phone numbers."

"My lovely Nanao, always has everything I need," Shunsui said allowing a smile. She ignored him as she scrolled through the numbers finally reaching Mayuri's and went to call.

"Hello? Yes, Mr. Kurotsuchi, this is Nanao Ise. I was just curious if you had heard from Nemu?" Nanao asked in a rather business-y tone after he picked up. "You said what?" Nanao fumed as she removed her glasses. Shunsui and Jyuushiro both stepped back slightly avoiding her glare even if it wasn't directed at either of them. "I will be on my way directly to collect her. If she is not there upon my arrival I will not be pleased." Nanao told him with authority as she hung up. "We are going to Mayuri Kurotsuchi's house. Now." Jyuushiro and Shunsui looked at each other then hesitantly back at her. They didn't know what had gotten her so angry but they certainly were not about to ask questions.


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN:**__ Good day readers! Thanks to theultimadum, Eldar-Melda and Kabutokilla for the reviews! Also thanks to WordsThatCancelEachOtherOut and theunknownasian for adding the story to your alerts/favorites. Glad you guys are enjoying the story. I do apologize for any grammatical errors you see along the way. I always intend to proof my work before I post it up but by the time I finish a chap I'm so psyched to share it with you guys that I forget! (-_-*) Sumanai minna-sama! So without further ado, let's get on with the show! _

*****DISCLAIMER TIME: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters… sigh*****

Aizen was furious as he led the way into his secret office with Tosen in tow carrying Grimmjow. He was surrounded by traitors it seemed. His two best men had just betrayed him, and for what? For two women, mere women! He was beside himself with rage.

"Sir," Tosen started as he laid Grimmjow onto a couch in Aizen's office. "Are you alright?"

"Far from it. Has everyone lost their minds?" Aizen growled as he sat at his desk.

"It would seem as such. To give up our cause for impure thoughts is inexcusable," Tosen replied. "Is there anything that I can do?"

"I have a feeling that Gin may be coming back to us..." Aizen started.

"Shall I dispatch of him if he arrives?" Tosen asked.

"Not quite yet. He could still be useful. If I can put him on the right path he may be very useful to us yet…" Aizen replied and a small smile began to form on his face as he thought up a plan to use Gin. He knew that it was no simple task for Gin to give up his military career and he had been planting ideas in the young man's head ever since they began working together at Seireitei, which was how he was so easily able to get Gin to leave Seireitei and work for him.

"As you wish sir, is there anything that you would like me to do at this moment?" Tosen asked.

"Take Grimmjow to Szayel to make sure that he isn't seriously injured. I may have a job for the both of you later on…" Aizen instructed. Grimmjow began to stir; his head was pounding as he attempted to sit up. Gin hadn't spared any strength in the hit. Grimmjow didn't want the blind man's assistance but he could barely sit up let alone stand and walk so he allowed Tosen to help him.

Aizen watched as the two left and picked up the phone. He impatiently tapped his fingers as it rang. The click of someone picking up sounded. "Baraggan?"

"Well, well, Sosuke… What can I do for you?" Baraggan asked curiously.

"I need your squad to take care of someone for me," Aizen started as he readjusted himself in his chair to begin typing on his computer. "I'm going to send you a file on one of my former associates."

"You shouldn't need this much talent for one man…" Baraggan retorted arrogantly.

"You'll understand once you see the file," Aizen told him trying to hold in his disdain at the old man's egotism.

"Very well, I'll give you a price once I receive the file. Good day," Baraggan replied and before Aizen could say more Baraggan had already hung up.

"Cocky old bastard…" Aizen mumbled as he hung up the phone and continued working on compiling the file. He clicked through folders of various images ending on a file simply labeled 'UC'. "Such a shame… He had so much potential…" Aizen said into the empty room as he attached the folder to an encrypted email he was sending to Baraggan.

* * *

Gin had been watching Rangiku from afar. Waiting for what he thought would be the right moment. But when would it ever be? The longer he waited the more he got lost in thoughts that made it feel that their situation was hopeless. How would he ever be able to explain this to her? Everything had happened so quickly when he left and then when he returned his feeling for her had returned so quickly it all seemed like a blur.

She had been walking aimlessly around town not yet going into any stores or restaurants. He frowned watching the hollow look in her eyes. Apparently she just didn't have any more tears. He saw her pause in front of an old tattered sake house. He did a double take; it was the first sake house they had snuck into with their fake id's he'd made when they were seventeen. He hadn't thought of that place in years.

"_C'mon, it's going to be fine," he told her as they walked up the street toward the sake house._

"_But won't they be able to tell?" she asked with a worried look as she stared at the id._

"_I doubt the ids will be what anyone is looking at," he replied with a smirk as he glanced down at her outfit. She had on a bright yellow spaghetti strap top, a short pink skirt and yellow high heel sandals._

"_You're so bad Gin Ichimaru!" she said blushing at his gaze as she quickened her pace letting out a laugh. He followed after her catching up and putting an arm around her waist._

"_But you like me that way, Ms. Matsumoto," he whispered with a smirk. He saw her cheeks flushing a deeper pink and squeezed her close to him as they walked into the sake house. When they entered everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Rangiku. The sake house was mostly filled with older men, their mouths slightly agape at the sight of this beautiful young woman. _

"_Welcome to Hoshigaki Place! You'll have to forgive those old fellows; we don't usually get too many youngsters in here. What would you like?" the bartender said with a gentle smile. Gin paused thoughtfully looking at the sake selection before he answered._

"_We'll take a bottle of Tozai, please," Gin replied as he pulled out a seat at the bar for Rangiku. Rangiku smiled appreciatively and sat down. He could see the bartender debating about carding them, but the bartender simply smiled and got out a bottle and two cups pouring them each a cup._

When Gin returned from his fond memory he saw the Rangiku was gone. He was certain she'd gone inside, since she was most likely reminiscing as he just had. He sighed and thought that now would be as good a time as any to attempt to talk to her. What he would say he still didn't have a clue…

He stepped out of his car taking a deep breath as he walked toward the sake house. He paused at the door with his hand on the handle. Was he really doing the right thing? Or was he just making it worse? He shook his head slightly and opened the door walking in. He looked over toward the bar and there sat Rangiku, her shoulders slightly slumped and a bottle of Tamanohikari in front of her.

The bartender was the same man, a little older, a little greyer but with the same gentle smile. He waved Gin over getting out another cup. Rangiku looked over and shock washed over her features. She couldn't believe he was actually there. Gin sat down next to her without a word.

"What are you doing here?" Rangiku asked quietly as she took a sip of her drink.

"Looking for you," he replied as he stared into his sake cup.

"You can't just pop up whenever you like and expect things to be alright…" she told him.

"I know that… I never wanted things to go this way you know," he said finally drinking his sake.

"And you knew that this would eventually happen. Why do you keep doing this? Why can't you live one life? Why am I not enough for you?" she asked and tears welled in her eyes as she looked over at him.

"It's not that… I didn't see any other way… I'm under a contract…" he started and saw her gaze become furious.

"A contract with that monster is more important than us?" she yelled not caring who heard her. The bartender looked over cringing slightly and giving Gin a sympathetic look.

"That's not it at all. Please Rangiku… I had to keep this secret to keep you safe…" he told her. Her eyes filled with disbelief.

"I doubt it, you just wanted to have this again and still get to be a soldier…" she said motioning to her body then looking away from him. "Maybe it was all a lie from the start…" she muttered as she chugged down her sake.

"That isn't true. I love you, I have always loved you. I just seem to make bad choices sometimes…" he told her with a frown.

"For being a genius you really are an idiot…" she said and looked over at him.

"I know…" he started and took her hands in his looking down at them then back to her eyes. "But I need you to know that I really have loved you ever since the moment I met you. I don't know what else I can say…"

"You know you've never actually apologized to me even one time in all the times that you've hurt me…" she told him looking him square in the eyes.

"Yes I had…" he replied looking confused.

"Buying me presents and telling me you want to apologize isn't the same as apologizing…" she said shaking her head. He paused thinking back and found how right she was. He never realized that in all the times he had come back to her the words 'I'm sorry' had never in fact escaped his lips. He looked at her and squeezed her hands gently.

"I am sorry Rangiku. I never meant to hurt you," he replied quietly.

"I know…" she started with a sigh. "I just don't think I can handle this anymore… I can't take you disappearing and keeping me in the dark about your life. It's like you don't trust me."

"Don't give up on me Ran. You're the only one who ever really cared…" he told her.

"I can't just be the security blanket you fall back on when you think you need someone in your life. I'm not always going to be here. I've got other priorities in my life. And the choices you make don't just affect me… You're hurting Toshiro too… And I can't have that," she replied with a frown as she removed her hands from his grasp. "I can't keep shaking up his world like this. It's only going to confuse him. I'm sorry Gin… Something has to give."

"Then marry me," he told her in a serious tone. Rangiku's eyes went wide with surprise and a confused look plastered itself to her face. "I need you Rangiku Matsumoto. You've always been the one. I'd die for you. I don't want to imagine my life without you." Neither of them had noticed but everyone in the sake house had been watching as their conversation unfolded. Rangiku's mouth was slightly agape as she had no idea how to respond to him.

"Marry the guy!" one of the older men shouted which was followed by a couple of agreeing cheers.

"You're… Serious?" Rangiku asked returning her eyes to Gin.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life," he told her. He put his hand in his pocket; the only heirloom he had kept from his mother when he went into foster care when his parents died was her engagement ring. He'd had it resized years ago when he found out what size Rangiku was. He was always just too scared to ask the question, but he carried it with him everywhere. He proceeded to get down on one knee in front of her. "Rangiku Matsumoto, I love you with every fiber of my being, I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" Rangiku's hands went up to cover her mouth as tears went down her cheeks. There was silence for what felt like forever to Gin as he gave a hopeful glance. In the end he would do anything for her.

"Gin I…" Rangiku started attempting to catch her breath from the surprise. Would he be able to change? Would he really be there as a husband should? In spite of all these questions she knew that he was the only one she would truly love, for better or worse.

"C'mon, say yes already!" one man shouted. Rangiku laughed quietly as a smile finally formed on her face, Gin smiled in return.

"Yes, Gin, I will marry you," she replied her smile widening further. He gently slipped the ring onto her finger and wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly as the sake house filled with roaring cheers.

"I love you so much Rangiku," he whispered as he squeezed her in his arms. He sat back down next to her just looking at her with this gentle content smile that she'd never actually seen before. Like some sort of weight was lifted from him.

"You know…" the bartender started as he got out a bottle of champagne. "I knew from the moment I saw you two all those years ago that you'd end up together."

"You mean you remember us?" Rangiku asked with surprise.

"Of course I do! How could I forget such a lovely face," he told her with a wink. "It's the way you two look at each other. Even though you were so young, I knew it, I knew you two were meant for each other." He said as he poured them each a glass of champagne and poured one for himself as well. "To love." He said raising his glass with a simple toast.

"To love," Gin echoed as they are rose their glasses.

* * *

"I've failed," a voice came through the phone before Kisuke had a chance to even say hello.

"Mayuri?" Kisuke questioned. "What happened?" Kisuke's tone becoming more concerned as his thoughts spun.

"I got into an argument with Nemu…" Mayuri replied with slight defeat.

"And?" Kisuke pressed wondering if it had gone further.

"And now no one knows where she is," he replied, Kisuke was surprised when he heard the uncertain worry in Mayuri's voice.

"So it was a phone call then I take it?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes…" Mayuri told him without going into detail. Kisuke sighed; sometimes it was like pulling teeth talking to Mayuri. Suddenly it seemed as if a little light bulb went on in Kisuke's head.

"I'll be right over," Kisuke told him without giving Mayuri a chance to protest. Mayuri pulled the phone away from his ear looking at it when he heard the dial tone.

"Great… More people…" Mayuri grumbled knowing that Nanao was on her way as well. He hung up the phone contemplating what he should do. Where would Nemu have gone? Was she coming to the house? What would he say to anyone? What if she got hurt? His head spun with all these thoughts. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. There was hesitation in his steps. He wasn't certain why but there was something in Nanao's tone when they spoke that was very unsettling. He gazed through the peephole and saw a drenched Nemu. He hadn't even noticed that a storm had started earlier. He quickly opened the door pulling her inside. "Nemu…"

"I'm here. I'm sorry I'm late. You'll forgive me, won't you?" she asked with sad eyes as water dripped off of her.

"Everyone is very worried about you," he said. "Wait here." He walked upstairs getting a towel from the linen closet. "I was worried about you…" he admitted as he put the towel around her.

"I'm such a fool, always causing trouble for everyone," she said as she held the towel tightly around herself looking down at the floor seeing the droplets on the wood entry. "Even now I'm making a mess of things, I should clean this up." She went to go around him but he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Nemu don't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my having a bad day out on you. All of this is my fault," he told her and another knock came to the door. He cringed wondering if it was Nanao. Nemu looked at him with confusion. "You can wait in the living room, I'll be right in." He peered through the peephole. It was Kisuke. He sighed slightly as he opened the door.

"I take it she's here?" Kiskuke asked. Mayuri's brow furrowed, how could he know? "You're not nearly as tense as you sounded on the phone…"

"I hate you," Mayuri replied plainly as he moved for Kisuke to enter. Kisuke smiled slightly.

"I know," he replied as he walked into the living room. "Nemu, it's good to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" she asked still confused. Kisuke sat down next to her and gave a gentle look.

"He was really worried about you," Kisuke told her quietly. She frowned unable to meet his gaze. "Don't be sad, he cares about you, you know. He may not be the best at showing it, but he does care."

"What are you on about?" Mayuri asked Kisuke as he walked into the room.

"Oh nothing, so what exactly happened?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"It was a bad day, everything is fine now. You can go," Mayuri said hoping not to have everyone in the house at the same time.

"I think I'll stay. I believe this evening will be getting interesting…" Kisuke replied with a smirk. Mayuri grimaced as he sat down waiting for the next knock on the door. "Expecting someone?"

"What, why?" Mayuri asked looking over at Kisuke.

"You would be an awful poker player Mayuri… Who else will be here?" Kisuke asked.

"I receive a call from Nanao…" Mayuri started, Kisuke shuddered slightly. He'd heard rumors about her temper.

"Well apparently I was right, this really will be an interesting evening…" Kisuke replied.

"Why would she call?" Nemu asked in an uncertain tone.

"She's probably the only one out of those three that has my number…" Mayuri replied in an unenthused tone.

"Oh, so then Shunsui and Jyuushiro will be along also?" Kisuke said perking up a bit.

"I'm sorry Mayuri…" Nemu said quietly.

"It's not your fault Nemu," Mayuri told her with a sigh. Another knock came at the door. This time it was a bit louder and slightly intense. Mayuri looked over to Kisuke who simply mouthed 'good luck'. Mayuri stood making his way to the door. The knock came again just as he was getting there. "What?"

"What? You have the gall to say 'what' as you answer the door?" Nanao replied firmly. Shunsui cringed in sympathy for Mayuri. Jyuushiro looked on apologetically.

"She's fine," Mayuri said motioning for them to come in.

"Fine? How could this possibly be fine?" Nanao said angrily still standing in front of him. Shunsui and Jyuushiro both silently made their way into the living room trying not to catch Nanao's gaze as she took her glasses off. "It was pouring out! She could catch a cold! And for what? All because you didn't want to be inconvenienced by waiting until she finished her dinner?"

"Listen to me, Ms. Ise…" Mayuri's voice became low and quiet; he was in no mood to take this attitude. Who was she to be accosting him in this manner? "I do not appreciate your tone. Nor do I appreciate your attitude. This issue is between myself and Nemu. It will be handled as such." He held her gaze firmly.

"You listen to me; she is our friend, which means we look out for her. She shouldn't have to deal with your trite moodiness. You're not doing her any favors," Nanao said with a piercing look.

"She is my sister. You will not tell me what I am or am not doing," he replied as insistently.

"Stop it, both of you… Just stop," Nemu said as she stood and walked toward them. "I don't want anyone fighting over me. If this is how everyone is going to act, then it's better that I just go." She handed Mayuri the towel and went to leave.

"Nemu wait!" Jyuushiro called going after her without even looking at the bickering Mayuri and Nanao as Nemu walked out the door. The rain was pouring hard as he went after her. Within moments they were drenched. He caught up to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Please wait." She stopped and turned around looking at him. "Don't let this be the way things go. We all care for you very much. That's why they're both so passionate about what they're saying."

"It's all just trouble in the end. Everyone will be better off if I go," Nemu told him.

"I won't…" he replied with a sincere gaze. "I'd miss you Nemu."

"I don't like people fighting because of me…" she said quietly.

"It's not your fault Nemu," he told her and began to cough.

"Jyuushiro…." She muttered quietly with a concerned look as he fell to his knees. "What's wrong Jyuushiro?" she asked as she knelt with him.

"I'm fine, don't worry," he told her attempting to feign a smile.

"You are not. What is wrong?" she asked again.

"I'm probably just catching a cold," he told her trying to hold back another coughing fit. He hadn't had one in quite a while.

"We need to get you back inside," she said as she helped him stand up and they walked back toward Mayuri's house.

"Jyuu, you alright?" Shunsui asked as they walked inside and he noticed Jyuushiro was even more pale than usual.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Jyuushiro said waving him off. Shunsui's brow furrowed as he helped him to the couch in spite of his protesting. Jyuushiro attempted to take a deep breath but ended up coughing instead.

"Have you been to see the doctors lately?" Shunsui asked him.

"I've been fine. There's no need," Jyuushiro replied.

"Doctors?" Nemu echoed with a worried look.

"Don't worry Nemu, I'm alright," Jyuushiro told her but the slight blood on his lip told her otherwise. She hurriedly grabbed a towel from upstairs and came back wrapping it around him.

"We're taking you to the doctor tomorrow," Nemu told him.

"It'll go away with a couple days rest, I'll be alright," Jyuushiro said.

"It would make me feel better if you went to the doctor…" Nemu replied worry still lining her face.

"Me too…" Shunsui chimed in.

"We'll have to save this conversation for another day Mr. Kurotsuchi," Nanao said as she went to the others. Kisuke stayed behind with Mayuri as the other four made their way out to the vehicles.

"Well, that really was interesting. I'd almost forgotten about Jyuushiro's illness…" Kisuke said still sitting on the couch.

"Interesting isn't quite the word I'd use…" Mayuri replied as he sat in a chair across from Kisuke.

"Just one man's opinion… Now, tell me about your day," Kisuke said as he rested back into the couch.

* * *

"Is there anywhere in particular that you'd like to go?" Coyote asked Nelliel as he drove aimlessly around trying to think of some place to take her. He hadn't been on any sort of a date since his wife was still alive. Nelliel glanced out of the corner of her eye at him. Though he appeared completely relaxed his left thumb tapped quietly on the steering wheel. She smirked slightly realizing it was a nervous reaction.

"Do you like pizza?" she asked curiously. He looked over at her just as curiously. The way she said it almost seemed as though she were up to something. Had she realized that he felt he had no idea what he was doing? And more over did she actually seem to be enjoying that fact?

"Yeah, I do. Where to?" he asked still looking at her.

"You should really watch the road," she said allowing a small smile.

"Oh don't worry, I am," he replied still waiting for her to tell him where to go.

"My friend Pesche owns a little pizzeria, it's on the corner of seventy sixth," she told him pointing for him to take the next left. He did and it wasn't long before they were there. Coyote parked the car a bit down the street and they walked up to the pizzeria. They walked inside and a slim man walked up quickly with a smile.

"Little Nell! It's so nice to see you," he said dramatically as he hugged her. "And who do we have here?" he asked curiously.

"Pesche, this is Coyote," Nelliel told him. Pesche looked Coyote up and down then put out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pesche Guatiche," he said as Coyote shook his hand. "Oh my and isn't he a handsome one."

"Pesche…" Nell mumbled jabbing him slightly. Pesche coughed slightly wincing but his smile quickly returned.

"Have a seat where ever you like. I'll bring out the usual," Pesche told them with giving either a moment to request anything.

"He's an interesting fellow…" Coyote remarked as they sat.

"He's like a brother to me. I've known him since I was little," Nelliel replied. Pesche brought them out two beers and a basket of fries.

"The Hawaiian will be right up," he told them with a wink.

"Hawaiian?" Coyote echoed.

"Why yes; its Nelliel's favorite. Didn't you know?" Pesche asked with an overly surprised look.

"Why would I know?" Coyote replied with a curious gaze.

"Well you are her _boyfriend_ aren't you?" Pesche asked as he sat himself down at the table. Coyote raised an eyebrow at the question. "Oh my and here I thought my little Nell was on a date…" Pesche sighed slumping down in his seat.

"Pesche…" Nelliel said giving him a look. "We're just…" she paused; she really didn't know what they were. They didn't really know each other that well. Most of what she knew was either from information at the intelligence agency or the things that Lilynette told her while they were at the house.

"Friends," Coyote interjected at the long silence.

"Friends, eh? Not very exciting…" Pesche replied.

"Oh Nell!" a heavy set man waving as he brought out the Hawaiian pizza. "It's so good to see ya don'tcha know!"

"Dondo, it's good to see you too," she said with a smile as she stood to give him a hug.

"So you got a boyfriend!" Dondochakka remarked with a wide grin.

"He's not her _boyfriend_," Pesche told him slightly chastising.

"That's too bad, don'tcha know!" Dondochakka said with a sigh as he took a slice of pizza.

"That's for them!" Pesche squeaked as he attempted to take the piece of pizza back.

"But I'm so hungry!" Dondochakka told him dramatically as he pulled the slice back to his mouth taking a large bite. Coyote watched on trying to maintain his composure as the two argued and Nelliel became more and more embarrassed by the moment. Coyote couldn't help laughing at the scene before him. To which all of them stopped and looked at him.

"Better eat before the pizza gets cold," Coyote said attempting to avoid their attention as he picked a piece up. They all paused still looking at him.

"Well you're a real thoughtful guy!" Pesche said as he took a slice. They all continued talking and eventually things settled down as more customers came in and Pesche and Dondochakka had to take care of them.

"Sorry about them," Nelliel said as they sat finishing their beers.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. They're rather entertaining. I bet Lilynette would love it here," Coyote replied allowing a smile to cross his face. Nelliel smiled in return.

"She probably would…" Nelliel said. After they finished Coyote went to the register to pay.

"Don't worry about it! It's on the house don'tcha know!" Dondo told him waving him off.

"Thanks," Coyote replied and they went to leave. They walked outside and they both sighed contently full of pizza. They looked at each other and smirked slightly. "What now?"

"Well there's a nature park with hiking trails just outside of town if you wanted to go," she replied. He nodded and they went to the car. She told him how to get there and he began driving. There was silence for a while but it wasn't really an awkward silence. They were actually comfortable enough to not feel the need to fill the air with idle chatter. They arrived without any trouble and got out onto one of the hiking trails.

"I'm surprised there's such an expansive park this close to the city. I never realized it was here," Coyote remarked as he looked down the path.

"I came out here a lot after… " she paused a moment. "After I quit the agency." She kept her eyes ahead. He knew what happened and sympathized with her reasoning for cutting ties with the business.

"Look at that," he said without thinking about it he'd put his arm around her shoulder moving her slightly as he pointed up toward the tree tops where an eagle had just landed.

"I've never seen an eagle out here before," she remarked, somehow it didn't feel out of place to have his arm around her. She looked over at him and hadn't realized how close they actually were to each other. He glanced over at her as well and when her eyes closed he moved closer placing his lips gently upon hers.

* * *

Ulquiorra stared watching as the sun set upon the ocean. He listened to the sound of the waves as well as the sound of Orihime and Lilynette making some sort of concoction in the kitchen. They went to the small market a few blocks away and he wasn't sure what it was they were planning to make with what they had brought back.

"Hey, you like eel?" Lilynette asked as she popped out onto the deck.

"That depends on what it's being paired with," Ulquiorra replied as he finally turned to look at her. She'd apparently found an apron that looked a few sizes too big for her emblazoned with a black cat that had a wide smile on its face.

"The only way to make sure you get what you want is to come help," Lilynette teased as she ran back inside. He shook his head but then realized that with the combination of Orihime and Lilynette he wasn't certain what they might come up with. Orihime meant well but had very unusual taste, while Lilynette would probably make something unusual just to prove her point. He quietly made his way into the kitchen watching the flurry of activity.

"Oh hey Ulqui! Did you come to help?" Orihime asked with a smile as she began pouring some sort of chocolate sauce on a couple unagi fillets. He took the sauce from her without a word. She looked at him with slight confusion as he went through the things they'd brought back from the market pulling a few things out. He went through the cabinets and found a bottle of sake and a bottle of mirin.

"Whatcha doin'?" Lilynette asked as she and Orihime looked on as he began pouring things in a pot.

"Patience Lilynette," was all he said as he carried the pot over to the stove. He turned on the fire and handed a large wooden spoon and a skimming spoon to Lilynette. "Wait for this to boil, when it does I want you to turn the dial down to here," he instructed pointing to a spot on the knob. "Use the skimmer I gave you and take any solids off the surface. After that all you have to do is give it a little stir now and then."

"How do I know it's done?" She asked curiously still holding up the spoons as if she were about to go to battle.

"You see how full the pan is?" he began and she looked over then nodded. "When the sauce is cooked down to half that size, that's when it's ready. Okay?" She nodded again and went to watch the boiling sauce.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook," Orihime remarked with a smile. "So, what do you want me to do Chef?" she asked teasingly.

"Well you could skewer the unagi while I get the grill ready," he told her. She nodded and went to begin skewering. "You did soak those skewer sticks right?"

"Of course, you think I haven't done this before?" Orihime asked with a laugh. He shrugged slightly allowing a smirk as he went outside to get the grill ready.

"Oh oh it's on fire!" Lilynette's voice called out excitedly. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he quickly went back in and saw the pot of flame which Lilynette was furiously whacking with the spoon. He ran his hand over his face and turned off the burner. "Aww… It was pretty."

"It's not supposed to be on fire," he remarked as he placed a top over the pot snuffing out the fire and then moved it off the burner.

"What're we gonna do now?" Lilynette asked as her shoulders slumped.

"We'll just start over," he told her as he went to get a new pot. "First I'm going to get the grill started, then we can make the sauce together."

"Okay!" Lilynette said giving a wide smile. After Ulquiorra went back out to the grill Orihime looked over at Lilynette who seemed to be attempting to figure out how to pick the old pot up. Lilynette hiked up her apron around her hands and began pulling the pot toward her.

"Careful!" Orihime said as she could see the pot tipping. She ran over and went to help but the contents ended up spilling all over the floor with a loud crash.

"Are you two alright?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime jumped slightly as he'd come in so quickly. "Are you okay?"

"I think we're alright," Orihime said as she picked up the pot. Much to Lilynette's surprise Ulquiorra took her hands looking over her arms making sure she didn't burn herself. Orihime took the pot to the sink watching how gentle Ulquiorra was with the young girl.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Lilynette said with an embarrassed look. He simply nodded letting her go and went to get some rags to clean up the mess. "You're not mad, are you?"

"You were just trying to help," Ulquiorra replied as he went to clean things up. Lilynette knelt down next to him also taking a rag to help clean up. Orihime smiled watching as the two worked. She couldn't help thinking that he would make a wonderful father. She felt the heat in her cheeks at the thought and went back to finishing skewering the unagi.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just get take out?" Lilynette asked as Ulquiorra began putting ingredients in a new pot.

"You want to give up then?" he asked in return looking over at her.

"No," she said crossing her arms over her chest and giving a determined sort of gaze.

"Then that settles it, it just needs a little sugar and we'll be ready to start boiling again," he told her as he motioned for her to get the bag of sugar that sat on the counter. She quickly went over grabbing it. "Slow down, that's the only sugar we have." He told her as he watched the girl rushing back.

"How much do we need?" she asked as she opened the bag and readied to start pouring.

"Not too much, here, let me," he said attempting to take the bag.

"I wanna do it," she demanded. He sighed slightly but moved the measuring cup toward her.

"Just fill this to here," he said as he pointed to a line in the cup. She nodded and slowly began pouring, her tongue slightly sticking out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated on not dropping the bag. "Perfect. Go ahead and put that in the pot and stir it up a bit." He instructed as he handed her the spoon.

This round went without incident with Ulquiorra watching over her. While they had been working on the sauce Orihime had been cutting up various vegetables and skewering them as well and then started the rice cooker. Ulquiorra had Lilynette in tow every time he went from the house to the grill and back again, instructing her on how to put the sauce on or when to turn the unagi and vegetables on the grill. Once everything was finished they all sat at the table to eat. Ulquiorra watched waiting for their reactions to the sauce. It was a typical recipe so he wasn't certain if Orihime would like it.

"Oh my gosh…" Orihime said with wide eyes. "This is so good!" Lilynette could only nod slightly as she shoveled food into her mouth. Ulquiorra allowed a slight smirk before he started to eat as well. Lilynette had eaten so much that she actually fell asleep at the table leaving Ulquiorra and Orihime to clean up. Ulquiorra was sure the table wouldn't be a comfortable place for her to sleep so he gently picked her up moving her to a couch that had apparently been cleaned off at some point during the day. When he came back Orihime's smile beamed as she remarked, "you're really good with her, you know?"

"I don't know about that," he replied as he set the plates in the sink. And went to bring over the platters they used for the food.

"I mean it," Orihime told him. He wasn't certain what to say so he simply didn't reply and continued cleaning up. After everything was cleaned and put away there was a quiet knock at the door. Ulquiorra peered out between the shades seeing that it was Coyote and opened the door for him.

"It's so quiet," Coyote remarked as he stepped inside.

"She's sleeping," Ulquiorra replied motion for him to follow. Coyote's eyes were gentle as he saw Lilynette curled up on the couch.

"How was she?" Coyote asked curiously as his eyes met Ulquiorra's.

"Well, the house is still standing…" Ulquiorra replied. "But in all seriousness, she was very good, she even helped make dinner."

"And nothing caught fire?" Coyote questioned.

"I wouldn't go that far, but everything turned out fine," Ulquiorra told him. Coyote laughed quietly imagining what it must have been like.

"I really appreciate you looking after her," Coyote told Ulquiorra as he picked Lilynette up.

"It was no trouble at all. Where are you going to go now? Aizen will probably be after both of us," Ulquiorra asked.

"Luckily for me I'm pretty sure I am on the back burner. His focus going to be on you and Ichimaru, I can almost guarantee it. That said, if you do need any help you've got my number," Coyote told him. Ulquiorra nodded as they walked back towards the door. "Be careful."

"You too," Ulquiorra replied and watched as Coyote went to his car and then drove away.

"He's a good man," Orihime's voice surprised Ulquiorra slightly and he turned to look at her. "So, you said we'd talk. I'm making tea…" Apparently there was no more avoiding this conversation.

* * *

The sun hadn't even come up yet when SoiFon arrived at the Seireitei building. But she was always early; she liked making use of the company's physical training facilities. Her routine had been the same for some time now, and every morning she saw the same person, Kenpachi.

The two generally never spoke a word to each other in passing at the gym. It wasn't anything personal; they were both merely focused on their training. SoiFon warmed up a bit doing some stretching and went to work on the heavy bag.

Kenpachi had taken a bag at the other end of the area. He always watched her, the way she moved was impressive. She was agile and fast and he couldn't help wondering if her hit had as much power as it appeared to. Usually he just shrugged off the thought and continued through his workout but today seemed different somehow.

"Ya know, it's not much fun since the bags don't hit back," Kenpachi said seemingly randomly as he passed by SoiFon. She stopped, glancing over at him as she picked up her towel drying her face. She gave a look as though impatiently waiting for him to get to the point. "Let's spar." He told her and walked off to another room without waiting for her response.

SoiFon paused for a moment uncertain of just what he was up to. She had been fine with the routine as it was, she had enjoyed the silence. But she had been curious about just how strong Kenpachi really was. She'd heard all the rumors and seen him detain a people a few times, but that really didn't display what was probably his true strength. She nodded to herself and went after him.

"Good, for a minute there I thought you might chicken out.." Kenpachi remarked with a smirk as she walked into the room where he waited. She narrowed her eyes on him as she set her towel down. "Che… Don't talk much huh?"

"I don't really see the point in talking with an opponent," she told him as she got into a stance.

"It's half the fun. For instance, I will have your back against the wall within five moves," he told her his grin widening.

"You'll be on the floor in four," she retorted as she rushed him.

Just once he had to feel the force of her hit so he didn't block the first punch she threw toward his abdomen when she came at him. The confusion was clear in her eyes in that moment as he grinned at her. He grabbed her arm pulling her in and picking her up. As he did she spun her body in a manner that allowed her to flip herself over him and kick him in the back. He flew forward catching himself on one knee and quickly turning back around. She was already making her way toward him. His grin widened as she got closer. She went to kick him and he grabbed her leg letting the force of her momentum spin them and pinned her against the wall.

"Hmm, that was quicker than I thought…" Kenpachi said with a grin. She looked in his eyes and a smirk formed on her face. She was able to snake her leg around his buckling his knee then she used the wall to push forward forcing him down to the ground.

"It would seem being over confident will be your downfall," she told him as she straddled him pinning him down.

"I wouldn't say that," he replied as he was able to maneuver and switch positions so that she was on the floor. He brought his face close to hers. "You're good, but I think this round is over." He whispered. He looked at her curiously upon feeling her move slightly; it seemed as if there was a twinkle in her eyes, almost as though she'd planned on this happening. Before he knew it she contorted in a way that had allowed her to wrap her legs around him slamming him back to the floor.

"Don't underestimate me Zaraki," she said driving her point home with a jab. He began laughing. She couldn't help the wide eyed look she gave which made him laugh more.

"I like you SoiFon, you're fun," he told her as he moved so that he was able to throw her off himself and get up. They faced each other again, both beginning to breath heavier.

There was a flurry of movements as they punched and blocked, both being too proud to give in. Each would have the upper hand for a moment and then the other would take over. Eventually Kenpachi got her against the wall again. They were both breathing deeply as they stared at each other. With every move they seemed to press their bodies closer together.

"Waiting for an invitation?" SoiFon asked with a smirk. Kenpachi grinned as he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her back against the wall and their lips crashed together. They were so heated from the sparring that they weren't gentle at all, tearing each other's clothes off.

* * *

Ikkaku and Yumichika were strolling down toward the gym rooms and as they got closer the kept hearing noises. They paused listening, wondering who or what might be in the gym.

"Do you think it's haunted?" Yumichika asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Ikkaku said shaking his head.

"But that moaning… It gives me the creeps," Yumichika replied. Then another crash came, and an all too familiar laugh.

"I don't think it's a haunting…" Ikkaku replied as they walked up peering into the small window on the door to the sparring room.

"Oh my…" Yumichika whispered watching until Ikkaku dragged him off.

"He'll kill us if he knows we saw him," Ikkaku whispered. "Let's skip today... Hell, maybe we should join a real gym..."

"He knows how cheap you are, he'd probably figure it out if you did get a membership to another gym," Yumichika replied. "We'll just do a few laps in the pool. I need to work off that croissant we got on the way here."

"Fine," Ikkaku groused following Yumichika to the locker room. They got changed and went toward the indoor pool, which happened to share a wall with the sparring room. In spite of the thick walls the sounds still came through. They attempted to ignore it as they did their laps, after an hour's swim they went to get out. They both stood for a moment noticing the silence.

"I thought they'd never stop…" Yumichika remarked with a sigh as he wrapped a towel around himself.

"I can't believe we saw that…" Ikkaku replied shaking his head in disbelief.

"Can't believe you saw what?" Kenpachi's voice came from the door near the other end of the pool. They looked over and thankfully he was dressed.

"Nothing!" Ikkaku said as he attempted to hurriedly leave.

"What'd ya see?" Kenpachi said not letting Ikkaku get past.

"It really wasn't anything… I mean… It was something, but… It was more what we heard…" Ikkaku stammered a bit.

"Shut up…" Yumichika grumbled.

"Ha!" Kenpachi burst out letting go of Ikkaku. "Ah someday you won't be a virgin anymore Madarame…"

"I am not a virgin!" Ikkaku balked. Yumichika looked over curiously. "I'm not! Damn it…" Ikkaku stormed off to the locker room.

"He's so sensitive sometimes; it's really not beautiful…" Yumichika mumbled as he went to follow after him. They got cleaned up and changed to go to work. They went down to the ground floor to begin their work day. It seemed odd to Yumichika that Ikkaku wasn't really pestering him that day. He couldn't help but to be curious if the bald man was indeed a virgin after all. Yumichika couldn't help smirking to himself that after all the lewd talk and teasing he in fact was more of a man than Ikkaku.

"What're you smiling about?" Ikkaku groused walking over to Yumichika's desk.

"Oh I was just thinking about something…" Yumichika replied nonchalantly as he set his gaze back to the magazine in his hands.

"Such as?" Ikkaku asked leaning over the desk.

"I doubt you'd be interested…" Yumichika said glancing up at him.

"You may be right… Why would I be interested in what a gay guy thinks about…" Ikkaku remarked with a goading smirk.

"It's amusing that something like that would come out of the mouth of a man who's still a virgin…" Yumichika retorted without looking up from his magazine.

"That's a lie! I've had plenty of chicks," Ikkaku contested with a furious look.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" Yachiru asked bounding up to them with a large lollipop in her hand.

"Nothing of importance," Yumichika told her.

"Well ya better be quiet about it! Uncle Kenny was real tired when he came back from working out," Yachiru told them.

"I'm sure he was…" Yumichika replied with a slight smirk. Yachiru tilted her head from side to side with a confused look in her eyes.

"He works out every day, he hasn't been this tired since he used to spar with Miss Retsu…" Yachiru remarked in a thoughtful tone.

"What!" Ikkaku's voice went a couple octaves higher as his eyes were wide.

"What's the big deal? She liked to fight too. But then one day she just stopped going…" Yachiru told them with a shrug as she licked her lollipop.

"What the hell's the problem out here?" Kenpachi asked as he walked over yawning.

"Told ya to be quiet baldy…" Yachiru whispered with a giggle.

"Why you little…" Ikkaku grumbled with a glare.

"Is there a problem Madarame?" Kenpachi asked folding his arms over his chest.

"No, not at all," Ikkaku replied.

"Little Yachiru was just telling us about your previous sparring partner," Yumichika said with a slight grin.

"Which one? There's been quite a few over the years," Kenpachi replied with a smirk.

"Unohana," Yumichika replied with a slightly curious gaze.

"She was a fiery one…" Kenpachi said thinking back fondly. "But you can't fight the same person forever… Eventually it gets boring…" Ikkaku put his hands over Yachiru's ears.

"Even the.. ya know… Got boring?" Ikkaku asked as Yachiru was smacking his hands.

"I wouldn't go that far. But a virgin like you probably wouldn't understand," Kenpachi goaded. Yachiru finally was able to get out of Ikkaku's reach and looked up at Kenpachi.

"What's a virgin?" she asked looking between the two of them. They all looked down at her; no one was particularly ready to have that talk with her.

"I think it's time for you to study," Kenpachi said pointing toward the office.

"But…" Yachiru whined and he gave her a look. She huffed and stormed off to the office slamming the door behind her. Kenpachi laughed and turn his attention toward the door. Ichigo was coming in. For some reason he just always enjoyed giving the kid a hard time.

"Can we skip you wanting to tear me limb from limb today?" Ichigo asked with an unenthused gaze as he looked at Kenpachi.

"I'm feeling generous today. What're you doin' here anyhow?" Kenpachi asked with a smirk.

"Meeting…" he replied without further explanation. The door opened again and they all looked over. Ichigo's glance seemed confused.

"Who is that?" Yumichika wondered aloud.

"Better yet, who's the babe…" Ikkaku questioned.

"Orihime, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, his look becoming gentle.

"Hey Ichigo! Ulquiorra has a meeting with Mr. Yamamoto and he brought me with to make sure I'm safe," Orihime replied with a smile.

"I could keep you safe…" Ikkaku muttered as he slightly gawked looking at her voluptuous figure.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, idiot," Ulquiorra and Yumichika said in unison and then looked at each other curiously.

"I didn't get any communication about a meeting today…" Kenpachi said as his brow furrowed.

"Well maybe you weren't invited…" Ichigo mumbled rolling his eyes.

"You go ahead kid," Kenpachi said to Ichigo. "But you…" he started, looking at Ulquiorra. "You're going to stay here until I get word that you're cleared." Ulquiorra sighed giving an unenthused look.

"I knew I shouldn't have wasted my time…." Ulquiorra said as he went to turn around.

"If it isn't lovely Orihime!" Shunsui's voice called out.

"Mr. Kyoraku! How nice to see you!" Orihime said waving as he walked up.

"Zaraki, don't worry about these two, I'll take them up," Shunsui said as he guided them both past the front desk and toward the elevators.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** _Hey all. Not sure what to say about that last chapter… lol Too many thoughts running through my head I suppose. I probably could/should have taken a bit more time to build those things up. But here we are, such as we are. Hopefully I can get my ideas to be a bit less fractured going forward. Sorry if anybody ended up confused. Thanks to theultimadum, XIce-and-SnowX and Eldar-Melda for the reviews! Also thanks to hollownature for adding the story to your alerts. I was debating about making a Facebook page for the story, what do you guys think? Is that lame, or would you like it? I figure you guys can throw me ideas or let me know more of what you think there._

*****DISCLAIMER TIME: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.*****

Yamamoto waited in the conference room watching as everyone filed in and took their seats. There hadn't been very much progress in actually stopping Aizen, but there certainly had been some delays. His eyes set upon Ulquiorra who was the last into the room. He didn't like the idea of working with him but he was sure he would be able to make use to his knowledge of Aizen's plans.

"Everyone is present?" Yamamoto asked; it was more a rhetorical question than anything before he started. Everyone glanced over curiously at Ulquiorra with the exception of those who had been on the mission, which hadn't gone nearly as well as Yamamoto hoped. While they did end up saving the hostages Aizen was still out there. That was his main concern. Yamamoto began the meeting by discussing the mission that had occurred and let SoiFon debrief everyone on the details.

"He actually took a civilian?... Isn't this enough for you to go to the authorities?" Retsu asked with a slightly disapproving gaze pointed at Yamamoto.

"We've started on this path, we must finish it," Yamamoto replied firmly.

"Since you're so determined just what are you going to do now?" Ulquiorra chimed in coolly. Yamamoto gave a piercing glance; Ulquiorra was the last one he wanted to hear a word out of. He only intended to use his knowledge of Aizen; he didn't have any intention of actually keeping him around after this was settled.

"We need to find out what his next move will be. We have to be quicker than he is. We can't delay this program forever," Yamamoto said.

"Why not scrap the program and do something else? It seems rather troublesome…" Shunsui replied lazily.

"You want to give in to him? You want him to win? We're not getting rid of the program. There's too much invested in it," Yamamoto told him. Shunsui simply shrugged leaning back in his chair.

"If we can get a test subject here I could get the preliminary trials out of the way…" Mayuri said looking rather bored. He would much rather have been in the lab than at another of these ridiculous meetings. They seemed to serve no purpose to him except for people getting to hear themselves talk.

"What exactly is it that this program does?" Ulquiorra asked Mayuri who rolled his eyes and simply stared back. "I may have a candidate for you…" Mayuri perked up slightly at this statement.

"Behavioral modification to put it plainly," Mayuri told him. Ulquiorra began to smile slightly at this statement. He would indeed have a good subject for such a thing, someone who very rightfully deserved it.

"When you smile it really makes me uncomfortable…" Ichigo mumbled looking over at Ulquiorra.

"So, who is this candidate?" Yamamoto asked with some impatience in his voice.

'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," Ulquiorra replied without any hesitation.

"Are you serious?" Mayuri asked with an almost giddy look. When he had reviewed the footage after the attack he found out whom the man was that had hurt Nemu. "I like this idea more by the moment…"

"That is interesting, so we could use him as a double agent once he's been modified…" Yamamoto said more to himself than anyone in the room. There were a few hesitant gazes around the table. Just how far would Yamamoto be willing to go for his pride? "SoiFon, I want you to contact Yoruichi Shihoin to assist with procuring the subject."

"I am going with them," Ulquiorra said plainly.

"I don't believe we'll need your help on this matter Mr. Cifer," Yamamoto said calmly.

"Well then good luck to you, I will be taking my leave," Ulquiorra said as he stood walking toward the door. He turned back looking at all of them, "it's a shame that you're simply working for an older version of the man you think you're fighting…"

"Stop right there," Yamamoto yelled as he stood slamming his fists on the table. Ulquiorra looked back curiously waiting for him to continue. "You may think that you know me, but you know nothing. This program could help hundreds of thousands of people."

"But that's not really your intent, is it? There's so much more money to be had in war…" Ulquiorra replied calmly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Yamamoto said narrowing his eyes on Ulquiorra.

"Oh don't be coy, it doesn't suit a man of your…stature," Ulquiorra told him.

"I'll allow you on the team but SoiFon will be the leader and you will have minimal contact with the subject. I'll be watching you," Yamamoto replied attempting to get the attention away from himself as everyone at the table had been watching them as if watching volleys in a tennis match.

"You are too kind," Ulquiorra remarked sarcastically. To which Yamamoto simply gave a look as if to say 'sit down and shut up'. Everyone looked between the two curiously uncertain of what to make of all that had been said.

"So, do we have a bigger picture plan then just kidnapping some scumbag and scrambling his brain?" Kenpachi asked hoping that he could get in on the action.

"We are going to use this 'scumbag' to gather information on Aizen's plans," Yamamoto replied.

"Why not just kill Aizen and get it over with?" Kenpachi asked with a shrug.

"Because there will be a line of people waiting to step into that spot. What needs to be done is shaking the entire company down to its foundation," Ulquiorra replied nonchalantly.

"Then let's stop talking and start tearing it down…" Kenpachi said with some agitation.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with the Neanderthal," Mayuri said.

"See, even this freak agrees…" Kenpachi retorted with a smirk. Mayuri gave an unimpressed glance at the insult.

"We need to do this right, we can't have something of this caliber blowing back on us," Yamamoto told them. He continued on telling them what each of their assignments would be and ended the meeting dismissing them to return to their departments. "Cifer, I want to speak with you…" Ulquiorra glanced back waiting for everyone else to leave then closed the door.

"What is it?" Ulquiorra asked knowing most likely he was about to get some sort of rant on Yamamoto's authority in the company.

"You are a guest here. I will not have you coming in here to undermine me. No one is forcing you to work with us. If you step out of line again I will have you removed by force," Yamamoto told him.

"I'm not sure how the truth is over stepping any boundaries…" Ulquiorra replied coolly and went to leave. Yamamoto moved quickly slamming Ulquiorra against the door.

"Play this game and you will lose…" Yamamoto said. Ulquiorra let out a quiet laugh as he maneuvered out of the hold pulling out a pistol.

"Try to tell me what to do again and you will lose, Mr. Yamamoto," Ulquiorra told him in a perfectly calm voice. Yamamoto was mildly impressed but didn't let it show. Ulquiorra holstered the weapon straightening his jacket. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Ulquiorra said as he opened the door walking past Yamamoto without another look.

* * *

"Jyuushiro, are you ready?" Nemu asked waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"This really isn't necessary," he started as he walked out of his room. "I feel better already this morning."

"You promised…" Nemu replied with a look of concern. He frowned apologetically and nodded as he walked down the stairs. They got into the car with Nemu driving as she was worried he might have another coughing fit. Jyuushiro's specialist's office was at the local hospital so Nemu had no problem getting them there. They walked inside and Jyuushiro led the way to the doctor's offices.

"Good morning Mr. Ukitake, how have you been?" the intern Isane Kotetsu asked with a gentle smile.

"Isane, how many times can I tell you to call me Jyuushiro?" he asked in reply returning the smile. She blushed slightly but didn't respond to the comment instead continuing on with the formalities of the visit.

"What brings you in this morning? I didn't see you scheduled for an appointment," Isane asked him with some concern.

"It's nothing," Jyuushiro started and received a look from Nemu. "Just a small coughing fit yesterday evening…"

"I'll get Dr. Sasakibe, wait right here," Isane told them and quickly went to fetch the doctor. She returned moments later following behind the doctor.

"Well good morning Jyuushiro, I hear you've had a bout of coughing again?" the doctor asked with a curious gaze.

"It wasn't that bad," Jyuushiro replied and the doctor looked over at Nemu who was shaking her head.

"Jyuushiro, I'm so glad that someone always comes with you… You really need to be more careful with your health. Why don't we all go into exam one and we'll discuss this…" Dr. Sasakibe instructed. They all walked into the exam room and Jyuushiro sat on the exam table. "Prior to last night, when was the last episode?"

"It's been quite a while," Jyuushiro replied perfectly calm. The doctor looked over to Nemu who shrugged slightly.

"Honestly it's the first time I had seen it happen…" Nemu told him. Sasakibe simply nodded and wrote some notes on Jyuushiro's chart. The questioning continued and Jyuushiro felt guiltier as it went on about the fact that he hadn't mentioned his illness to Nemu.

"I will be right back, I'm going to have Miss Kotetsu set up the x-ray room," the doctor told them and left the room closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Nemu, I should have told you. I just didn't want you worrying," Jyuushiro told her with an apologetic look.

"I understand," she replied with a gentle gaze.

"I know it may seem scary, but I've been dealing with this since I was little. So to me, it doesn't seem like such a big deal," he said as he stood from the exam table.

"Just please promise you won't keep something like this from me again," she requested. "I was so scared…"

"I promise… I'm so sorry Nemu," he replied as he moved toward her putting his arms around her.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly and allowed herself to put her arms around him as well squeezing him gently. The door opened quietly and Isane peered in seeing the two and blushed slightly, she'd always had a bit of a crush on Jyuushiro ever since her aunt Unohana had introduced them when she was young, he had actually been the one who inspired her to go into the medical profession. She cleared her throat a bit as she walked in and the two separated quickly from each other.

"The x-ray room is ready," she told them, her cheeks still slightly pink as she led them out and down the hall to the next room.

The doctor took the x-rays and had them developed quickly. After some inspection he let them know that the scarring hadn't worsened but that Jyuushiro should take a couple days to rest just as a precaution. He prescribed a few medications in case Jyuushiro had any pain, but he was almost certain that as usual Jyuushiro wouldn't have them filled as he didn't like how the pain killers made him feel.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Miss Kurotsuchi. I greatly appreciate your bringing Jyuushiro in to see us. I'd like to schedule a follow up appointment for him in about a month," Dr. Sasakibe told her. She nodded her agreement and they made the next appointment for him. Jyuushiro felt a bit awkward as he hadn't had anyone else make his appointments since when his mother was still alive when he was young. The doctor handed Nemu a card with the appointment date and his phone numbers. "If anything comes up, call me, day or night."

"I will, thank you Dr. Sasakibe," she replied with an appreciative glance. After their good byes Nemu and Jyuushiro went to leave.

"I'm sorry you had to go to all this trouble," Jyuushiro told her as they walked out to the car.

"You would do the same for me," she replied reassuringly. The two got in and Nemu drove them back to the house. They walked in and Jyuushiro began tidying things up in the living room. "Jyuushiro…"

"Yes?" he asked looking over innocently.

"You need to rest…" she told him as she took the papers he had picked up.

"But the house won't clean itself," he told her.

"I'll take care of this. The doctor said you need to rest. I don't have to call him, do I? Or perhaps I should call Shunsui…" she said in a curious tone.

"I had no idea you were so shrewd…" he replied with mock surprise and then smiled as he went toward the stairs to go to bed. She followed after him to make sure he actually went to bed and didn't start cleaning upstairs instead. "I warrant an escort?" he asked looking back curiously at Nemu.

"Based upon your actions, yes, the probability that you would not rest appears to be high. Thus I apparently will need to keep an eye on you," she replied her tone seemed serious but by the end of her statement she gave a small smile as she followed him into his room. He returned the smile and went to get a pair of pajamas out of his dresser.

"Well I suppose I'm at your mercy," he said as he went to change. She turned away slightly stealing glances of him when she knew he wasn't looking. Her cheeks flushed a slight pink, for such a thin man he had a very nicely toned body. He got into bed and gave a heavy sigh as he lay down.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she walked over.

"I'm really not tired. Can't I just rest if I get tired?" he asked her with a hopeful glance.

"The doctor said for you to rest. Maybe a cup of tea would help?" she asked in return.

"Tea is a good idea. I should go make some," he said moving to get back up.

"Hmm, you are stubborn, aren't you? I will get the tea. You stay right there," she told him as she went toward the door. She looked back and he was smiling. "You look like you're up to something. I'll know if you've moved, so don't."

"And if, for the sake of argument, I were to move?" Jyuushiro asked with an innocent gaze.

"You're just trying to get yourself into trouble, aren't you?" Nemu asked with a curious gaze, wondering just what it was that he was up to.

"Of course not, I was just wondering," he replied as he pulled the blanket up around his lap. Nemu gave a doubtful glance but continued out of the room.

Jyuushiro sat waiting, no one was ever so persistent about doctor's orders, and even Shunsui had let him slide when he was feeling better. He felt it was a bit of a waste of time to lie in bed if he weren't feeling bad. But he was fairly certain that Nemu wouldn't be as flexible about it. Perhaps reading a bit would put him to sleep.

He got up walking out of his room and going downstairs. He walked up to the bookshelf in the front room looking through the various titles and trying to decide what to read. He wasn't even thinking about the fact that Nemu pretty much had a clear view of him from the kitchen. After a few minutes Nemu silently walked over standing beside him.

"Looking for something?" she asked quietly. He gasped slightly as he hadn't heard her at all since he'd walked downstairs.

"It's a bit cruel to sneak up on me that way…" Jyuushiro told her as he picked out a book.

"If you were in bed as you were supposed to be this wouldn't have happened," she replied.

"It's just so difficult… Lying there… I've done enough lying around when I actually do feel sick. I don't want to waste the time when I feel fine," he said looking over at her. Nemu took a deep breath, she could understand the frustration, but the doctor said for him to rest…

"Alright," she said giving in; somehow she wasn't able to contest him when she saw the look in his eyes. "You have to take it easy though."

"I really appreciate your understanding," he told her with a smile.

* * *

Grimmjow maintained a scowl as Szayel poked and prodded him. Somehow he didn't believe that Szayel was actually doing anything to make sure that he was alright. On the way in Tosen had relayed what happened as he didn't have any memory after being hit until he woke at Aizen's office.

He was furious, but yet he was slightly excited. Ulquiorra, that smug jerk, was fool enough to betray them. Grimmjow was certain he'd be moving up in the ranks with him out of the way. A sadistic grin formed on his face as he thought of taking Ulquiorra's place.

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez, it would appear that aside from a concussion and a few minor cuts you are in fine health," Szayel told him hoping to get this lunatic out of his lab. He wasn't supposed to be patching people up; he was supposed to be working on replicating the hogyoku program from the little data that had been acquired some time ago, which he wasn't having much luck with at all due to the complexity of the code.

"Good, I was getting bored…" Grimmjow said brushing past Szayel without as much as a word of thanks. Szayel gave a slight look of disgust as he watch Grimmjow walk out of the room.

"I take it you're well?" Tosen asked hearing Grimmjow walk up.

"Of course, just a scratch," Grimmjow replied continuing past him and going past him.

"Where are you going?" Tosen asked as he went after Grimmjow.

"I figure I'll find either Gin or Ulquiorra and give them what they've got coming," Grimmjow told him.

"You should wait for Mr. Aizen's orders. You don't want to fail him, again, do you?" Tosen asked to which Grimmjow spun on his heals going toward Tosen. Tosen calmly and smoothly took Grimmjow down to the floor brandishing a knife at his throat. "Just because I'm blind don't make any assumptions that I can't take you on. If it were his wish I would bleed you dry in this spot. However, it would seem that Mr. Aizen may still have some use for you…"

"Heh, you know how pathetic you sound?" Grimmjow spat.

"Do you realize how desperate you sound, your voice is wavering, your pulse is up... You're sweating… That is pathetic," Tosen told him and then got up taking a handkerchief from his jacket pocket wiping his hands as if to remove the filth of having touched Grimmjow. "Now, get up and we will return to Mr. Aizen's office for further instructions." Grimmjow glared at the blind man as he stood and followed him back to Aizen's office.

"Gentlemen, I take it everything is fine?" Aizen asked as they walked into his office.

"What's our next move?" Grimmjow asked impatiently.

"You certainly don't waste any time, do you?" Aizen asked with a curious gaze. "Right now I have some people taking care of Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow's look wavered between being glad and being angry he wouldn't get the thrill of killing that smug jerk himself. "Don't worry; I still have something for you. I want you to find Gin and bring him to me."

"Any means necessary?" Grimmjow asked with a sinister grin.

"I don't want him dead," Aizen retorted with a serious look. He had plans for Gin. Grimmjow groaned with an annoyed glance. "I realize this isn't the sort of job you enjoy, but more interesting things will be coming." Grimmjow smirked a bit at this response. "Now go." Grimmjow simply nodded and left.

He began to realize he didn't know very much about Gin, nothing really for all practical purposes. Grimmjow became angry as he thought more about him and the fact that Aizen wanted him back. He was certain that if he had pulled a stunt like that his life would be over. What was so important about Gin? You could get a sniper anywhere… He walked outside and began down the street.

"Grimmjow?" a female voice questioned. He glanced over a scowl still on his face from thinking about Gin. But it quickly changed to a slight smirk.

"Loly, what are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked eyeing her curiously.

"I was just in the neighborhood," she replied attempting to remain confident. Being around Grimmjow always made her a little nervous. He wasn't a very predictable person. Sometimes he was actually nice to her but other times it was as though she were lower than the dirt under his shoes.

"Going to see Aizen?" he asked in a mocking tone. Anyone with half a brain knew that she was infatuated with him.

"Well I do work for him…" she replied with a glaring glance.

"I'm sure you do…" he said sarcastically with a grin.

"Pig…" she muttered as she went to continue toward Aizen's office when her cell phone began ringing. "Hello? Yes, sir. Well, yes… He's right here… Oh… of course… If that's what you want… "She hung up with a huff stuffing her phone back into her bag.

"What's wrong Loly, don't want to play with me?" Grimmjow asked still grinning.

"We're not here to play," she told him firmly. "Now what do you know?"

"That this is going to be a miserable day… I hate babysitting…" he replied shaking his head.

"I take that as nothing," she remarked with a grin. His look turned dark and she took a deep breath maintaining eye contact wondering what he would do.

"What do you know about Gin?" he asked just wanting to get this over with. It would have been so much more fun without this little pet of Aizen's.

"I know where he lives," she said with a devious smirk.

"Then why are we wasting time here? Let's get going," he told her impatiently. He led her to his car and she gave him the address. They began on their way in silence, which unnerved Grimmjow so he turned on the stereo turning it up. Cockney Rejects' Bad Man blared through the speakers. Loly looked over at him uncertainly, somehow it fit him but she didn't really care for punk music. He could feel her looking at him and turned his gaze toward her.

"Watch where you're going!" she yelled as she pulled at the steering wheel just barely getting them around a car as Grimmjow had run a red light.

"I was…" he turned down the music. "You're scared to be around me, aren't you?" the tone in his voice almost sounded proud.

"Of course not, how could I be afraid of some blue haired punk-rock wanna be?" she goaded in reply. She wasn't certain how this was going to play out; she kept her eyes toward the road worried he'd try something stupid again. Suddenly he began laughing. She couldn't help looking over at him with confusion in her eyes.

"That's funny coming from you…" he said not elaborating. He wanted to let her wonder what he meant, let her confidence waver.

"You're an ass. Take the next left it's a short cut…" she replied crossing her arms over her chest and staring out the window.

"You're actually sort of cute when you're angry," he said as he sped past the turn. Her brow furrowed as her eyes returned to looking at him, why couldn't he ever follow directions? Then her glance went to the speedometer which was reading 80 mph already.

"What the hell are you doing! Trying to get us killed?" she yelled and hit him. He grinned jacking on the brakes and skidded into a turn down a narrow alley way. Her eyes widened as she wasn't sure the alley was wide enough all the way down.

"You're even prettier when you're afraid…" he said with a laugh as his sadistic smile widened.

"Would you just stop it already," she told him her eyes pleading. He sighed taking his foot off the accelerator and making a slower turn onto the road that Gin's apartment was on.

"See, that is a short cut," he told her laughing again.

"There is something really wrong with you, ya know?" she said shaking her head.

"I've never been told that before," he replied sarcastically as he parked the car. Loly quickly exited the car, she'd never actually driven with him before. "Aw, you're shaking Loly…" he said as he walked up rubbing his hands on her arms but still grinning.

"You nearly killed us you moron," she grumbled but didn't actually attempt to move from his grasp. As strange as it seemed, after the fact she slightly enjoyed the insanity of that ride. It made her feel alive in a way.

"Let's go Loly…" he called from ahead of her. She was lost in thought and hadn't noticed that he'd already started walking. She began walking slowly to catch up with him. "Today woman, we don't have all week..." he groused. She rolled her eyes and quickened her pace slightly.

* * *

Mariko had been avoiding Byakuya lately. She needed time to think and she didn't want to end up saying the wrong thing out of frustration. When he had approached her about her lunch with Yumichika everything they said seemed to be coming out wrong.

"_How was your lunch?" Byakuya asked after having looked around his area and finding that everyone had gone to lunch._

"_It was really nice. We're going to be going shopping on Thursday," she replied with a content look. His brow furrowed slightly at her statement._

"_I thought things were over between you two," he said quietly._

"_We're still friends," she told him giving a confused glance. She couldn't understand what he was agitated about. It wasn't as though she were getting back together with Yumichika._

"_How can you still be friends after what he put you through?" he asked his piercing gaze hid his uncertainty._

"_The past is what it is. One can't live in a memory, we have to move forward," she replied._

"_You honestly think that he just wants to be friends?" Byakuya asked with some disbelief. Mariko paused looking at him with surprise. _

"_You know what…. I have to get back to work," she said skirting around his question. She couldn't say that she hadn't wondered about that question herself but she wanted to believe in Yumichika and hoped that they would be able to be friends without any drama. _

"_Mariko, can we talk later on?" he asked, his look softening slightly._

"_It seems you've already made up your mind so I don't know that there's anything to talk about," she retorted. His eyes widened at her words, he wasn't making any accusations of her. He was just concerned. Before he could reply Mariko was walking off._

Mariko sighed at the memory, why couldn't he just accept that she wanted to have Yumichika as a friend? There wasn't anything more behind it. But to be fair, they hadn't been together so long, so in a sense it wasn't unreasonable for him to be worried. Yet still, she wasn't going to have someone telling her how to live her life or who she should be friends with. Her sympathy toward him soon began to spin into anger.

"Who does he think he is…" Mariko grumbled as she took out her drawing pad. Her strokes were heavy displaying her frustration. The drawing that was supposed to be for a children's product ended up dark and rather ominous, like something out of a vampire novel.

"Mariko?" an unfamiliar voice called out. Her gaze went up quickly and still had some fury of her thoughts in it.

"What?" she asked gruffly. She quickly frowned at the uncertainty in the eyes of the heavily tattooed young man before her. "I'm sorry about that…"

"No problem… Um, I was supposed to pick up some preliminary designs from you to start on some web ads," he told her.

"That's right, you're Renji, aren't you?" she asked her eyes and voice become gentler.

"That would be me," he replied and allowed a smile as he nodded.

"Here we are," she said as she picked up some of her drawings and put them into a folder for him.

"Say… I don't mean to pry or anything, but, are you okay?" he asked as he caught a glimpse of the drawing she was making.

"Hmm?" she responded with confusion then followed his glance down to her drawing pad. She gave a slightly embarrassed looked as she quickly turned it over.

"It's just been a rough week. Sorry for snapping at you like that," she told him apologetically.

"Hey, it happens. Things have seemed kinda tense around here lately. Well, anyways, hope your day gets better. See ya around," he told her as he walked off.

"Me too…" she whispered as she turned her drawing pad back over looking at the image and grimacing. She tore it out and threw it into the recycling bin under her desk then took a deep breath and tried starting over. She sat staring at the blank page tapping her pencil on her desk.

She finally got an idea and began drawing again. After a bit she paused looking it over. She gave a loud frustrated groan; it wasn't coming out how she wanted. She roughly ripped the page from the pad crushing it up in her hands still making sounds of frustration as she threw it into the bin. She went through this cycle quite a few more times before she finally stood from her desk shaking her fists at the uncooperative drawing pad.

"I can't take this!" she said not realizing how loud she had been.

"Hey, do you think you could keep it down a little, I'm trying to take a nap," Shunsui's voice called jokingly as he walked out of his office. She squeezed her eyes closed an embarrassed look making its way to her face as he walked up resting his arms lazily on the partition wall in front of her desk giving a sympathetic smile. "What'd he do?"

"What did who do?" she asked looking confused.

"Byakuya," Shunsui replied as he moved around the wall and sat down on her desk.

"What would make you think something like that?" she questioned trying to look as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I don't generally make it my business to meddle in other people's lives…" he started and Mariko couldn't help the doubting look that came to her face. "I really just can't help myself. I hate to see beautiful women suffering."

"I appreciate your concern, but I think I'm going to have to deal with this myself," she replied.

"That would entail actually talking to him you know," Shunsui said with a smirk.

"We talk," she retorted quickly.

"You've been avoiding him the past couple days," he began and saw she was about to protest. "Don't deny it, I've seen you sneaking about to get your lunch and making sure you leave without him seeing you…" She sighed as she sat back down in her chair running her hands through her hair.

"I don't even want to know why you were watching me…" she said with a laugh as she shook her head.

"He cares a lot about you. That much I'm sure of. Guys can do some foolish things some times, even the great Byakuya Kuchiki, but at least give him the chance to defend himself," Shusnui told her with a gentle gaze. Mariko laughed and returned the gentle gaze, she knew he was right.

"I guess that's fair…" she said with a conceding nod.

"Good, now I'm going to go back to my nap. Perhaps you should take a break, go get lunch, talk to that lover of yours," Shunsui said with a smirk as Mariko's cheeks went red when Shunsui said 'lover'. "Go go go, I'm never going to get to sleep with your huffing and puffing over here." He teased as he stood her up and guided her up the aisle pointing her in the direction of Byakuya's department.

"Alright already, so bossy for not being my supervisor…" she replied with a laugh.

"I'm acting on his behalf while he's out. I'm sure he'd have done the same," Shunsui told her.

"Speaking of which… Is he okay?" she asked as she turned back with a concerned look.

"He's fine; he's just a little under the weather. I'm sure he'll be back in a day or two," Shunsui told her in a confident tone. "Now quit stalling.."

"Fine, sheesh…" she replied shaking her head as she made her way up the hall toward the accounting department. She paused at the aisle to Byakuya's office taking a deep breath.

"Ms. Yukimoto, good afternoon," Nanao said with a slight bow as she walked into the hall to go toward the copy room.

"Is Mr. Kuchiki in his office?" Mariko asked.

"Yes he is," Nanao replied hesitantly. Mariko looked curiously at Nanao wondering why she hesitated.

"Is everything alright?" Mariko questioned with confusion.

"It's not my place to say, but he's been in a bit of a foul mood today…" Nanao whispered. Mariko frowned slightly, certain that she was probably part of the reason. "Well, I have to be on my way." Nanao hurried off not wanting to be involved in whatever was about to happen. Mariko made her way to Byakuya's office standing just outside and knocked on the open door. Byakuya looked up his intense gaze turned slightly troubled.

"Do you have time for lunch?" Mariko asked with a hopeful glance. There was a long silence as he looked at her. "Please, I want to talk to you…"

"What's changed?" he asked pointedly. She frowned giving a dejected look.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted that afternoon…" she told him her glancing going toward the floor. He sighed as he stood from his desk. He didn't know quite what to say in response. He wanted to tell her that it was alright, or that he understood, but he didn't. "I know this is confusing. But Yumi was a good friend." Byakuya's features tightened at hearing that name. "We probably would have been better off if we'd stayed friends instead of going into a relationship… But it happened."

"What's to say it won't happen again?" he questioned.

"Because I have you… Or… I thought I did… I don't know… Maybe this was a bad idea…" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek and she turned away from him heading toward the door.

"Mariko wait," Byakuya said as he grabbed her arm. He closed the office door and shut the blinds. "I really don't understand this whole situation…. But the one thing that I do know is that I…" he paused as he pulled her toward him. "I care about you a great deal and I don't want this ending. I know I can be stubborn and unwavering at times… But I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want this ending either," she said looking up at him.

"It will probably take some time for me to adjust to this whole idea of Ayasegawa being your friend… But I trust you Mariko," he told her as he ran his finger through her hair. He moved closer and placed his lips upon hers. His hands gently roaming her back underneath her shirt as a soft sigh escaped her lips. Then the door began to open startling them both. They quickly separated from each other as Nanao entered the office.

"Oh sir, I'm so sorry! I thought you had gone to lunch," Nanao said as her face flushed with embarrassment when she noticed Mariko's shirt un-tucked from her skirt. Byakuya took a deep breath attempting to maintain a calm look.

"I take it you have the report on the Senkaimon account?" he asked.

"Ye…yes sir, here it is," Nanao said holding out a stack of papers unable to meet his gaze. She never thought in a million years that she'd see her supervisor in a situation like this. Nanao was just thankful they were both fully clothed.

"Thank you Ms. Ise," he replied with a nod still trying his best to act as though everything were normal. Nanao stood in a daze for a moment. "You may go now, Ms. Ise." Byakuya said pointedly.

"Of course sir, I'm sorry again sir," she told him apologetically. He simply nodded hoping that she wouldn't mention this to anyone, especially not to Shunsui.

"Well that was exciting…" Mariko joked with a nervous laugh.

"That's one way to describe it… Oh, you may want to tuck your shirt back in before we go to lunch," he told her a small smirk forming on his face. Her mouth hung open slightly when she looked down at herself; it was no wonder Nanao looked so flustered. Mariko quickly tucked her shirt in and straightened her skirt.

"So lunch?" she said hurriedly as a wave of embarrassment flooded over her. Him simply nodded and opened the door motioning for her to go first. They went to the elevators and Byakuya pressed the down button. As they waiting Renji walked past. He did a double take noticing how closely they stood to each other.

"Twice in one day, good to see you again Mariko," Renji called out as he walked up to them. He tried to keep himself from smirking when he noticed something on Byakuya's jacket, but he couldn't help himself.

"What is it that you find so amusing Abarai?" Byakuya asked,

"You just have…" Renji started and he picked something off Byakuya's jacket. "There we go, just something on your jacket…" Renji said examining the lavender colored hair. "My but this looks quite a bit like…" he could feel Byakuya's gaze getting more intense.

"I would suggest you get back to work, Mr. Abarai," Byakuya instructed.

"Of course you're right," Renji replied and quickly went on his way.

"What was that about?" Mariko asked seeing the look Byakuya gave.

"Aside from Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai is one of the most gossipy people in this building…" Byakuya told her.

"I wouldn't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine," Mariko said reassuringly. Byakuya gave an uncertain glance, Mariko didn't know how influential gossip could be in this building.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: **_Aloha readers. Not much to report, hope you all are well. Thanks to XIce-and-SnowX, theultimadum and kabutokilla for the reviews. Also thanks to Ayamekochan for adding the story to your favorites! ^_^_

"Oh man, this is huge! Rukia is not gonna believe this…" Renji said to himself as he made his way toward Rukia's desk. When he got there he found Rangiku was already there chatting away. "Rangiku, you should hear this too! You guys are not gonna believe what's going on."

"Hold on a minute Renji, she's just getting to the good part," Rukia told him putting up her hand for him to wait.

"So then, he gets down on one knee, right there in the sake house and says 'Rangiku Matsumoto, I love you with every fiber of my being, I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?'," Rangiku told her and Rukia sighed with a romantic look in her eyes.

"That's so beautiful…" Rukia said sighing again. "So, where's the ring?"

"With everything being kind of crazy around here I haven't been wearing it," Rangiku told her.

"You can't tell me that you don't have it with you," Rukia replied with disbelief.

"Well of course I do!" Rangiku said as she pulled a thin gold chain out from under her blouse. There dangling at the end was the engagement ring.

"It's gorgeous!" Rukia exclaimed looking at it with amazement. Renji stood staring; he hadn't had a chance to catch up with the girls in a while since he was out of town for some time on business.

"Wait, what is going on?" Renji asked with a confused look.

"Gin asked me to marry him," Rangiku said with a wide smile. Renji blinked a few times shaking his head; boy was he out of the loop.

"Back up, Gin? 'Let's hate him forever because he left' Gin?" Renji asked with a questioning gaze.

"I never said that!" Rangiku balked with disbelief.

"Did too! We were up at the Sakura club and you were all 'I can't believe he did this again Renji… Let's hate him forever Renji. He's just an idiot Renji. Will you go beat him up for me Renji?'" he said mockingly.

"You know my rule, if I keep saying your name after every sentence I'm beyond plastered, so that totally didn't even count," Rangiku said with a slight glare.

"Okay, so, you have to catch me up. What on earth has been going on around here? I come back and you're with Gin and I'm hearing murmurs of Shunsui and Nanao, Jyuushiro and Nemu, I mean, what the heck is that all about? Then there's Byakuya…" Renji said and trailed off; he didn't want to give away his gossip yet.

"What, Byakuya?" Rukia and Rangiku both asked stopping dead and looking at him.

"Well this must be very new," Renji said proudly.

"You don't mean he's actually with somebody?" Rangiku asked with a look of shock.

"Well you know that girl who played Ritsuko on Spring Sakura?" Renji said about to continue.

"Oh yeah, Mariko, she works here now," Rangiku told him in a nonchalant tone.

"I know, and this didn't warrant at least giving me a call!" Renji exclaimed with a hurt look.

"It didn't seem like a big deal," Rukia said with a shrug.

"Anyways," he started and regained his composure. "I saw her this morning; she was super pissed about something… So anyways, I was just kinda walking around a bit ago."

"Wait, just walking around? You do have a job to do right?" Rukia joked.

"No interrupting, this is important!" he chastised. "So I pass by the elevators when something catches my eye." He paused for effect. "Mariko and Byakuya."

"It better be more interesting than that…" Rangiku said rolling her eyes.

"Of course it is, have a little faith!" Renji told her. "Well they were practically all snuggled up to each other and I take another moment to check them out. Noticed a couple things… Some of the back of Mariko's shirt was not quite tucked in… and some of her hair was on Byakuya's jacket."

"What did you do?" Rangiku asked listening with wonder in her eyes.

"Well you know me," Renji began and Rukia face palmed.

"You didn't…" Rukia mumbled shaking her head.

"I was just helping," Renji said innocently.

"Don't tell me you tucked her shirt?" Rangiku squeaked with disbelief.

"Oh God! Of course not! I don't have a death wish…" Renji replied. "All I did was take the hair off Byakuya's jacket… And maybe I sort of implied that it looked an awful lot like Mariko's…."

"He was pissed, wasn't he?" Rukia asked with a sigh.

"Isn't he always?" Renji questioned.

"So do you think they were…?" Rangiku asked curiously.

"Well what would you think? I mean really, she's all pissed in the morning and then all happy with her shirt kinda hanging out later... I think that answers that question," Renji told her with an undoubting look. "They probably had a fight or something and then _made up_ in the afternoon."

"I don't wanna hear that! God!" Rukia said closing her eyes tight and covering her ears.

"Can you imagine, I mean, it was probably in his office…" Renji continued teasing Rukia. "So, they were probably up on his desk getting it on…"

"SHUT UP!" Rukia yelled hitting him.

"Miss Kuchiki, is there a problem here?" Yamamoto asked walking over narrowing his eyes on the three.

"Oh, um, no… They were just leaving…" Rukia said pushing Rangiku and Renji out of her cubicle.

"Good… I have some documents I need you to type up," Yamamoto told her.

"Of course sir," she said trying not to be nervous; she wasn't certain what Yamamoto had heard.

Renji and Rangiku quietly hurried off. Neither of them wanted to get on Yamamoto's bad side. Rangiku caught Renji up on what had been happening in the office and some of the gossip about certain couples. He was stunned at everything that was going on.

"That all really happened?" Renji asked with wide eyes. "And you STILL didn't call.. Or email me.. Or send a carrier pigeon!"

"You could've called," she retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"I would have if I knew something this epic was going on…" Renji complained.

"So something has to be going on for you to want to talk to us?" Rangiku questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I was busy ya know," he said back-peddling. "I mean it would have been easier for you to call me."

"You're just lazy…" Rangiku said shaking her head with a laugh. "Oh you know what, we should go see Nanao, I bet she knows what happened with Byakuya and Mariko…"

"She never tells though," Renji sighed with a frown.

"Well, it's almost time to go, so perhaps if we take her to…oh I don't know, TenRan or some place, we could get her to loosen up. I mean she's with Shun now, who knows what could happen," Rangiku said.

"TenRan? Who's footing that bill… ?Whew… I figured we'd just go to the Jinsei or something," he said speaking of a small local pub.

"Shun could make it work," Rangiku told him.

"Well they might have…_plans_… Ya know," Renji said with a grin.

"Their plans can wait, we need to find out what happened," Rangiku replied and she led the way toward Nanao's desk. "Hey Nanao," Rangiku called out waving with a smile.

"Hey, how are you?" Nanao asked as she was organizing her desk then looked over. "Renji, you're back, good to see you." Renji raised an eyebrow, he couldn't help his confusion she'd never been this nice to him.

"See what I mean?" Rangiku whispered.

"So Nanao, any plans tonight?" Renji asked.

"Well, no. I figured I'd just go home," Nanao told them. Renji gave disapproving look.

"Oh c'mon… I mean, unless you got a better offer…" Renji said with a curious smirk. Nanao's eyes widened slightly as she scoffed.

"What did you say to him Rangiku?" Nanao whispered with an embarrassed glance.

"Nothing, you know how word spreads around here…" Rangiku told her innocently.

"Look who decided to come back to the office," Shunsui's voice came from behind Renji.

"Yeah, apparently I came back just in time. This place is going insane," Renji said with a laugh.

"Hey, can you help us get Nanao to go out tonight?" Rangiku asked with a hopeful glance.

"Absolutely…" Shunsui replied with a grin.

"Going out again?" Nanao asked with a slight sigh.

"It'll be fun, trust me lovely Nanao," he told her with a smile. She shook her head but gave in. Just as they were about to be on their way Byakuya was closing up his office for the night.

"Byakuya, have a good evening," Shunsui called out. Byakuya turned toward him with a slight glare; he knew they couldn't be up to any good. Byakuya didn't say a word in reply and continued toward the elevators.

"You'd think he'd be in a better mood…" Renji mumbled and Rangiku giggled slightly. Nanao looked at the two with suspicion.

"You're not spreading rumors, are you?" Nanao asked sternly.

"Us? Of course not!" Rangiku replied innocently. "So, let's go already. Even your boss left for the day, come on Nanao!" They walked toward the elevators and there were Byakuya and Mariko waiting again.

"Déjà vu," Renji said and Mariko turned giving a gentle smile.

"Hi Renji. Oh, how are the ads coming along?" Mariko asked curiously.

"Slow but steady. It's tough to get back into the swing of being in the office. Hasn't been that long but it seems that a lot has been going on around here…" he replied attempting to be nonchalant about the statement but he just wasn't any good at it.

Byakuya couldn't help sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could tell Renji was going to start fishing for gossip soon and Mariko was just too kind hearted and wouldn't ignore him. Thankfully the elevator chimed. They all got on, Byakuya pressed the button to the ground floor and waited not looking over at anyone.

"So Mariko, how do you like working here?" Renji asked her.

"It's great, everyone's been so kind to me," she replied. Renji stifled a snicker and Byakuya glanced over at him glaring out of the corner of his eye. Renji stiffened up slightly clearing his throat.

"That's good to hear," Renji replied. The elevator doors opened at the ground floor much to Byakuya's relief. Mariko said her goodnights then she and Byakuya were on their way.

"You guys are up to something, aren't you?" Nanao asked narrowing her eyes on Renji and Rangiku.

* * *

Ichigo walked into his apartment tossing his keys on the table beside the front door. He took off his jacket throwing it on the couch and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. He stood staring into the refrigerator and sighed. He'd been so busy lately that he hadn't gone to the grocery.

"Today is as good a day as any…" Ichigo muttered to himself closing the refrigerator door. He went and changed into jeans and a t-shirt then grabbed his keys from the table. He walked out the door and made his way down stairs and out to his SUV. Then his cell phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hi Ichigo!" Orihime's jovial voice said.

"What's going on Orihime?" Ichigo asked starting up the SUV and pulling out into the street.

"Well… Ulquiorra has to work tonight and he didn't want me to be alone so I figured maybe I could hang out with you and Rukia," Orihime replied with a hopeful tone.

"I don't know what Rukia's doing tonight but I was on my way to the store, I can pick you up if you want," Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I didn't know you were busy," Orihime replied apologetically.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's no big deal. Where are you?" Ichigo asked.

"At Ulquiorra's house. You know where that Kuroneko donut shop is, right?" Orihime replied.

"Sure, so it's near there?" he asked.

"No, but I was really hoping we could go there while you do your shopping," she said with a hopeful voice. He sighed giving a quiet laugh, why was this girl so obsessed with food…

"We can do that. Could you put Ulquiorra on?" he asked.

"Alright, see you soon!" she told him.

"Ichigo?" Ulquiorra's calm voice came over the phone.

"Yeah, I'll need directions to your house. I didn't want to go through the unique landmarks Orihime tends to provide," Ichigo replied remember the last time she gave him directions which included taking a turn at a rock that looked like a goblin and going past a building that looked like it was smiling.

"Right," Ulquiorra started. "Are you coming from somewhere around the Seireitei building?"

"Actually I'm out on Kuji Kawa road," Ichigo replied. Ulquiorra proceeded to tell him the route letting him know that the road to his house wasn't a very well-travelled one so he would have to keep an eye out. Ichigo committed it to memory and said he'd be there soon then hung up and continued driving toward Ulquiorra's house.

Ulquiorra was right; Ichigo had almost missed the small road that went toward the house. He turned just in time; he looked curiously at the house thinking that it didn't seem like Ulquiorra at all. Granted he didn't know the man well, but it just seemed too….quaint looking.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out waving from the deck of the house. He waved back silently and parked the SUV then walked up toward the house.

"This is a nice place," Ichigo admitted as he walked up the stairs to the deck where Orihime and Ulquiorra were.

"Thank you," Ulquiorra replied still not quite thrilled with the idea of having to leave Orihime with Ichigo, but he didn't want to take any chances and he really didn't want to ask Nelliel for any more favors for a while.

"So, are you guys going in tonight or just planning?" Ichigo asked as he looked out over the ocean.

"It depends on how the discussions go. I could probably find the subject tonight," Ulquiorra told him.

"Well, good luck," Ichigo told him and then turned to Orihime. "You ready?" She nodded and went to follow him, pausing in front of Ulquiorra.

"Be careful, okay?" Orihime said quietly. He allowed a small smile as he gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be fine, see you later on," he replied. She smiled back with a nod and then continued on following Ichigo out to his SUV. Orihime gave a final wave to Ulquiorra as Ichigo pulled away from the house turning the SUV around and heading back toward the main road.

"You know, we haven't hung out, just the two of us in a long time!" Orihime said with a smile.

"It has been a while huh?" Ichigo replied quietly thinking back.

"So you said you're going shopping right?" she asked curiously. "Food shopping?" Ichigo ran his hand over his chin shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah, food shopping," he replied as they continued down the road.

"Maybe I could make you something. I haven't had much of a chance to work on any new recipes lately but I bet we could come up with something fun," she told him. He gave a skeptical glance.

"You know I don't want to be rude but the last time you cooked for me I was laid out for a few days," Ichigo said his stomach gurgling at the thought.

"Ooh yeah… Probably was too much shark fin," she told him with a pondering look on her face.

"It could have been the custard…. Or the pineapple jam…" Ichigo said getting slightly nauseous at the memory.

"You really are pretty sensitive for such a tough guy," Orihime commented with a laugh.

"I am not sensitive," he retorted slightly defensively to which Orihime giggled a bit. "What? I'm not!" he told her and then his look softened as he laughed as well. Ichigo pulled into the lot of the grocery store near his house and they went to go inside. As soon as he got a basket his cell phone began to ring. "What now…" he mumbled and pulled the phone from his pocket. He smiled seeing the name on the caller id. "What's up?" he said answering the phone.

"Did you have any plans tonight?" Rukia asked on the other end.

"Not particularly. Just hanging out with Orihime," he replied.

"Well Rangiku, Renji, Shunsui and Nanao are all at TenRan right now, did you guys want to go?" Rukia asked him. Ichigo got a debating look on his face.

"What is it?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Rukia wants to know if we want to meet up with some people at TenRan," Ichigo told her.

"Sounds like fun!" Orihime said excitedly. He allowed a smile; her happiness seemed to be infectious sometimes.

"Hey Rukia, we'll be there. Want me to come pick you up at your apartment?" he asked.

"That would be great. I'll be ready in twenty minutes. See you soon!" she told him and they hung up. Ichigo put the phone back into his pocket.

"Well, I don't think we'll really have enough time to shop. Might as well just start heading over to Rukia's," Ichigo said as he put back the basket and walked toward the door with Orihime in tow.

"So who all will be at the club?" Orihime asked.

"Rangiku, Nanao, Shunsui, and then Renji who is apparently back in town," Ichigo told her as they were driving toward Rukia's place.

"Sounds like a fun group," Orihime remarked with a smile. Ichigo nodded in agreement. As much as he usually didn't like to hang out with the crowd he thought it would be nice to just relax for a night instead of working. He'd been so busy with his work for Seireitei lately that he hadn't had much time for his personal life, which meant he hadn't spent much time with Rukia.

"If nothing else it'll be entertaining," Ichigo replied with a shrug. They got to Rukia's place and found her waiting outside. "Wow, she's ready early…" Ichigo mumbled aloud. Orihime laughed a bit at the comment before waving to Rukia.

"Hey guys, are you ready?" Rukia asked as she walked up to Ichigo's SUV opening the back door and getting in.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ichigo replied uncertain of how the evening would unfold with that group.

Rukia and Orihime chatted away as if everything were normal while Ichigo drove. He was never sure how Orihime could bounce back so well from all that had happened in her life. With the history of tragedy he would think eventually she wouldn't be strong enough anymore to handle it. But every time he was around her she was always so full of life. He couldn't help admiring her strength.

"Well, here we are," Ichigo said as he pulled up to the curb parking the SUV on the street near the entrance to the TenRan Club. They all got out of the vehicle and went inside the club.

"Over here you guys!" Rangiku called out waving them over from a booth in the lounge area of the club. The three walked over and a waitress immediately came up to them.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked as they sat with the rest of the group.

"I'll have an amaretto ice please," Orihime said with a smile.

"I'll take a black and tan," Ichigo replied.

"I'd like a glass of Riesling, if you have any," Rukia said with a hopeful glance.

"No problem, I'll bring those out right away for you guys. Does anybody else need refills?" she asked. Shunsui and Rangiku both nodded raising their glasses. "Okay, I'll be right back!" She told them and then hurried off to the bar.

"So, Nanao, back to this Byakuya and Mariko business…" Renji said leaning in with a curious look as he sipped on his rum and coke through the small stirring straw in his glass.

"Why are you drinking it like that?" Nanao asked avoiding the question.

"In theory I'm swallowing less air, I've also heard you get a better buzz," Renji said with a grin.

"You are so weird sometimes…" Rukia said shaking her head and laughing at him.

"Stop distracting me!" Renji said turning his attention back to Nanao. "Did you see anything unusual today?"

"Well, there was you.." she replied curtly.

"Maybe you should pick another topic Renji?" Ichigo suggested as the waitress brought their drinks.

"No, this is important," Renji replied. Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed. "What's that look for?"

"Just interesting what you find important…" Ichigo mumbled in reply.

"You can't tell me you're not at least a little curious about Byakuya and the new girl…" Renji said with a doubting look.

"Actually I couldn't care less what Byakuya does. He's not that fascinating…" Ichigo replied nonchalantly and promptly received a kick under the table and winced furrowing his brow and looking around the table for the culprit. Rukia's look made it clear that she was the one as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave a slight glare. "Sorry Rukia, I have no interest in his love life. Besides, if it were you would you want these guys talking about your private life?"

"Well no, but that's beside the point," Rukia huffed.

"How?" Ichigo asked with a confused look.

"Ichigo, it's best not to over analyze a woman's logic," Shunsui suggested knowingly.

"Are you trying to say something about women's logic?" Nanao asked with a curious glance and soon all the ladies' eyes at the table turned to him waiting.

"Did anyone else notice the temperature in this room go down?" Shunsui asked avoiding the question.

"We're getting completely off topic here…" Renji complained still being persistent about finding out what Nanao knew about Byakuya and Mariko.

"You may want to just leave that alone for now… It seems nothing good will come of this conversation," Shunsui told him. Nanao let a small sigh of relief escape her lips. She really didn't want to relive what she'd seen when she went in Byakuya's office.

* * *

SoiFon waited in silence with Ulquiorra for Yoruichi to arrive at the Seireitei building. Ulquiorra wasn't certain why SoiFon was so adamant about not proceeding with even the discussion without this other woman but he simply accepted it. He had no idea how much she idolized Yoruichi.

"SoiFon!" Yoruichi called out as she drove into the parking garage. SoiFon waved giving a shy smile as she blushed slightly. Ulquiorra had a slightly confused look on his face. He would swear it seemed as if SoiFon had a crush on her mentor. Yoruichi parked and hopped out of her car walking over to them. "Hi, I'm Yoruichi, you must be Ulquiorra huh?" she said. He simply nodded in reply. "So, let's get down to business."

"Right, of course," SoiFon said as she opened the door to the building and quickly disarmed the building alarm then re-armed it once they were all inside.

"So, this guy we're going after, just what sort of person is he?" Yoruichi asked.

"Based on my preliminary research he shouldn't even be on the streets. He's got a rap sheet a mile long. Including murder…" SoiFon said as they went into a small meeting room on the main floor.

"He's been lucky so far. His connections have always been able to get him out of anything he's gotten himself into with minimal consequences," Ulquiorra told them.

"Now what exactly are we doing with this guy?" Yoruichi asked looking pointedly at SoiFon who hadn't told her much in their initial phone conversation.

"It's just a pick up. We find him and bring him back here," SoiFon said unable to meet Yoruichi's gaze.

"That's an interesting way to put it…" Ulquiorra said quietly. Yoruichi looked over curiously at him motioning for him to continue. "Yamamoto wants to use this program to 'reprogram' Jaegerjaquez as it were."

"You mean the hogyoku?" Yoruichi asked sending a questioning glance toward SoiFon.

"It wasn't pertinent to our mission," SoiFon replied to the look attempting to maintain a confident gaze.

"SoiFon… We always have to look at the bigger picture. I'm not about to go doing something without knowing all the details," Yoruichi told her.

"I know I shouldn't have kept it from you, but Mr. Yamamoto told me not to mention it," SoiFon replied giving an apologetic glance toward Yoruichi then a slight glare to Ulquiorra.

"Well it's too late for that now. At any rate, I think he's definitely somebody that could stand a bit of a personality change... So, where do we find this guy?" Yoruichi asked.

"Most likely by this time of the evening he'll be in some dive bar. The simplest scenario would be for me to go in and lure him out so that we avoid crowd control. Now I'm assuming that with this program they don't want any sedatives used prior to his being altered so we're going to have to get him restrained and move quickly," Ulquiorra told them.

"Hmm, this should be fun," Yoruichi remarked with a cat-like grin. They continued discussing how they planned to capture him and transport him.

"So, shall we take care of this tonight, or do we wait?" Ulquiorra asked hoping to get this over with quickly. While he would enjoy taking Grimmjow to his undoing he didn't want to get too deeply involved in Seireitei's business.

"We may want to wait so that Kurotsuchi can be ready when we arrive with Jaegerjaquez. Also we will probably want a small team of security here to ensure his detainment," SoiFon replied.

"Probably have Zaraki waiting here with a couple of his men?" Yoruichi asked. SoiFon again couldn't meet Yoruichi's gaze but simply nodded in reply. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow looking at SoiFon. "Is there something else we need to know SoiFon?"

"No," SoiFon replied quickly. "Do we want to plan this for tomorrow night?"

"We need to find out if that will be enough time for Mayuri to set up, but knowing him he probably spent the day prepping for the arrival of his test subject," Yoruichi said.

"Why not contact him now to find out? He seemed rather enthusiastic about the project. The sooner we complete the mission the better," Ulquiorra told them.

"In a hurry?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"Considering the fact that you no longer work for Seireitei I would imagine you understand my not wanting to be involved for any extended period of time," Ulquiorra replied. Yoruichi shrugged giving a slight nod.

"Well then, let's give him a call," Yoruichi said as she pulled out her cellphone scrolling through to his number and hit send putting it on speaker phone.

"What is my beautiful queen doing calling Mayuri so late?" Kisuke's mischievous voice came through the phone.

"Kisuke?... What are you doing over there?" Yoruichi asked attempting not to look embarrassed.

"I figured since you were out I'd come visit Mayuri," Kisuke replied.

"Why are you answering his phone?" Yoruichi questioned.

"I just happened to look when it was ringing and saw your number love… Say, am I on speak phone?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes, would you please give the phone to Mayuri?" Yoruichi said with slight impatience in her voice.

"You sound so serious, who's with you?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"Mayuri. Phone. Now," Yoruichi said through gritted teeth.

"So angry, you must be at Seireitei…" Kisuke said and he could hear an aggravated growl through the phone. "Alright alright, just a moment," he told her and went to hand off the phone. But he hadn't muted it. "Mayuri, it's Yoruichi for you. Be careful though, she seems to be in a mood…" Kisuke warned quietly.

"I heard that!" Yoruichi yelled loud enough for Kisuke and Mayuri to hear it without the phone being to either of their ears.

"Love you!" Kisuke replied quickly and they heard the rustling of the phone being handed off.

"What is it?" Mayuri asked plainly.

"We're planning for tomorrow to pick up the subject. Is your part ready?" Yoruichi asked.

"You do realize who you are talking to, don't you?" Mayuri questioned in reply.

"So, is that a yes or a no…?" Yoruichi asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Of course I'm ready. Do you take me for some sort of laggard?" Mayuri said becoming annoyed as well.

"Good, we're going to meet tomorrow after hours to finalize everything and carry out the assignment," Yoruichi told him.

"Fine, until tomorrow then," he said and hung up before she could say any more.

"He is so lucky he's Kisuke's friend…" Yoruichi grumbled as she closed her phone taking a deep breath. "Alright, so we'll meet here tomorrow at eight?" The other two nodded in reply. Everyone stood and they began making their way out of the building. As they got outside and into the parking garage Ulquiorra heard a click, an all too familiar one.

"We need to get cover, quick," Ulquiorra told them.

"I heard it too, my car is right there," SoiFon replied and quickly led the way. She unlocked the car while they ran and as soon as they got to the car pistol fire began to ring out. She started the car up as they all got in. Once they were inside she sped out of the garage. "What the hell… Do we have a leak in the company?"

"I doubt it. Most likely they're after me…" Ulquiorra replied from the back seat.

"This is the stuff I don't miss…" Yoruichi said and then turned to look at Ulquiorra. "Since we've got time, why don't you tell me what is going on here?" He began to tell her about how he used to work for Aizen and glossed over the whys of his recent defection not particularly wanting to get into discussing his relationship with Orihime in any detail.

"If we can get far enough ahead you can drop me off some place. They won't go after you, they aren't getting paid to," Ulquiorra told them.

"You really think we're just gonna ditch you and leave you to die?" Yoruichi asked shaking her head.

"You can still continue the mission without me. You're more than capable," Ulquiorra told her in a calm tone.

"I don't leave my team behind. You're not going anywhere. Besides, what would I tell Orihime?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"Alright, what are we going to do then?" Ulquiorra questioned in reply.

"SoiFon, you have any weapons?" Yoruichi asked looking over.

"No, but I know somebody who has more than enough," SoiFon said with a confident gaze as she pulled her phone from her pocket.


	23. NoteSorry Guys!

Hey guys, just a quick note, with the recent hurricane on the east coast we have lost power. So don't think I've forgotten you guys! They say we should have power again around September 4…. Hoping to buy a generator if that's really the case… At any rate, if any readers are here on the east coast, stay safe! Take care everybody and I'll try to be back on as soon as possible!


	24. Chapter 23

**AN:**_ Hi everybody, well we are back. Sorry for the hiatus I've been pretty jammed up lately with work and some major writers block.. Thanks to theultimadum, XIce-and-SnowX, Eldar-Melda and Nightkill for the reviews! You guys rock! Also thanks to Nightkill for adding the story to your alerts. ^_^ And thanks to kabutokilla for the kind words of inspiration in your messages!_

"This had better be damn good…" Kenpachi growled at hearing his cell phone ringing. He rolled off his bed and walked over to the dresser where his phone sat picking it up and looking. He raised an eyebrow seeing the name. "Something wrong at the building?" he asked answering the phone.

"Ran into a bit of a problem at the office, we're on the road now but we could use some back up," SoiFon told him.

"Bring your group to my house. We can hold our own pretty well up here," he instructed and gave her the address. She agreed to the plan and they hung up. Kenpachi made his way down stairs and into his own personal armory. That was simply an extra room where he stored all of his weapons.

"What're you doin' up already?" Yachiru asked sleepily as she walked into the room.

"We have company comin' kiddo. Seems there's some trouble so stick close," he told her as he continued loading his automatic rifles.

"Ooo, exciting!" Yachiru exclaimed perking up a bit. Kenpachi simply nodded giving that wicked grin then handed Yachiru a few pistol magazines to load to keep her occupied. They quickly finished up and then he went outside to watch at the gate for SoiFon.

The property where Kenpachi's house was had long ago been a small prison and sheriff's office. He spent a few years converting so that it would be habitable for Yachiru and him. It was almost an eerie sort of place. The fence around the property was still gated and had barbed wire at the top. The building appeared much the same on the outside with old stone walls and large wooden doors at the entry. But then on the end where the prison exercise yard would have been was a playground that he had built for Yachiru.

"This is kinda boring…" Yachiru said with a dramatic yawn.

"It'll get interesting soon enough," he replied hearing the screech of tires skidding at the end of the street. He pushed the gate open as he saw the headlights of SoiFon's car and aimed his AK-47 in that direction as he saw the tailing car. As soon as they turned in he opened fire on the other vehicle laughing hysterically all the while.

"Yeah! Get 'em!" Yachiru cheered gleefully. The car that was chasing SoiFon had no chance against his firepower and was quickly thrown in reverse and they spun around retreating. "Why'd they run away?"

"I'm sure they'll be back. Apparently they didn't come prepared for this party," Kenpachi said still grinning. Kenpachi closed the gate and walked up to SoiFon's car with Yachiru in tow.

"Thanks for helping us out," Yoruichi told him as they all got out of the car. Kenpachi just nodded and looked over at Ulquiorra.

"What was it that made them chase you guys?" Kenpachi asked still pointedly looking at Ulquiorra.

"The most likely scenario is that Aizen has put out a contract on me," Ulquiorra replied calmly.

"At least things will be getting interesting now…" Kenpachi said with a grin.

"There will be more fights?" Yachiru asked giddily.

"I can pretty much guarantee it kiddo, c'mon, let's go in the house…" Kenpachi said with a wave. Yoruichi looked seeing what the "house" apparently was and gave a slightly questioning glance. SoiFon shrugged slightly. They all walked inside and Kenpachi flipped on the lights. They were surprised at how almost normal the place looked on the inside. "So, what's the plan?"

"I'm going to have to report to Yamamoto. I'm sure who ever that was will probably be going to go back to Aizen," SoiFon said.

"Or they're just going to regroup and come back here to attempt to finish the job," Kenpachi said sounding almost happy about the idea.

"Either way I need to report in," she told him as she pulled out her phone and began to dial. She walked away from the group speaking in a hushed voice.

"Who do you think Aizen hired?" Yoruichi asked Ulquiorra.

"Usually when he feels the need to 'clean house' he hires Luis Barragan," Ulquiorra replied.

"The old mobster's still alive eh?" Kenpachi asked with a smirk.

"From what I hear he does quite well for himself," Ulquiorra told him.

"Of course he does. His job success rates are nearly perfect," Kenpachi replied. Yoruichi looked at him curiously as he seemed to have an amused inflection on the word nearly.

"I take it you've run into his crew before?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Yeah, back when I was doing some street fighting that old man approached me. First he tries to tell me that I should take a dive in my fight. Then after I won he tried to recruit me…" Kenpachi said with a laugh.

"Did you ever end up working for him?" Ulquiorra asked hoping he might have some insight.

"Nah, I told him to take a hike, wasn't looking to get into becoming one of his errand boys. You wanna fight me, great, but I'm not about to break some guys legs just because he owes ya a couple bucks," Kenpachi replied.

"How noble of you…" Ulquiorra said in a sarcastic tone.

"You guys are really boring…" Yachiru said with a loud yawn.

"You should probably get back to bed," Kenpachi told her. She gave an unenthused gaze as she sat down on the couch. "Better not complain about being tired tomorrow then…" She nodded but when he looked away she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, Yamamoto says we should put the plan in action now. He's going to contact Kurotsuchi to make sure he'll be at the office when we arrive. Zaraki, he wants you to come with us now," SoiFon told them after she got off the phone.

"What about the child?" Ulquiorra asked.

"My name's Yachiru! And I can take care of myself," she responded before anyone else had a chance.

"What exactly is the 'plan'?" Kenpachi asked.

"Retrieval of a subject. Alive," she stressed seeing a smile on his face. He gave a disappointed look but nodded that he would go along.

"We should probably take my truck. It'll be easier to contain who ever this is. Alright squirt, looks like we're going out," Kenpachi said and looked over at Yachiru at the end.

"I get to help?" Yachiru said excitedly.

"You can be the warden when we pick up this scumbag," Kenpachi told her. She excitedly ran off to get dressed.

"Are you certain that's a wise idea?" Ulquiorra asked.

"The kid's tough as nails. Besides, if the four of us aren't enough to easily take this piece of trash down we've got more problems than just her safety," Kenpachi replied.

"Ready!" Yachiru yelled as she came back in the room clad in black with two small black butterfly hair clips on either side of her head holding her hair back from her face.

"You certainly look ready," Yoruichi replied giving a thumb up.

"Do you think he'll still be at that bar?" SoiFon asked Ulquiorra.

"Most likely, yes. He usually doesn't leave that place until they close," Ulquiorra replied.

"Sounds like we should get going then," Yoruichi interjected.

"I'll call Madarame and make sure we have a couple guards set at the office," Kenpachi told them as they went to leave.

* * *

"The mall is about to close, what should we do now?" Mariko asked Yumichika as they walked out of a department store.

"Do you remember that little yogurt shop in the Kapa plaza?" Yumichika asked curiously.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't thought about that place in so long. They had the best black cherry parfait. Do you think they're still open?" Mariko asked in a hopeful tone.

"It's worth trying. Granted I'll certainly have to put in extra time at the gym with all we ate tonight," Yumichika replied as he looked at himself in the mirrored glass on one of the stores and sighed.

"Stop it, you don't even need to go to the gym," she said rolling her eyes at him.

"You know you might want to think about going," he teased with a smirk.

"Excuse me!" she questioned loudly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You must be quite comfortable with Kuchika… You seem to have gained a few pounds," he continued as he quickened his pace.

"I'm going to kill you!" she said chasing after him out to the parking lot. She finally caught up to him grabbing his shirt with both her hands. They both laughed but then the silence came as they looked at each other. Time seemed to slow as their eyes met. Both of them seemed to be holding their breath, waiting, wondering what the other was thinking. Mariko suddenly released Yumichika and took a step back, her lavender hair falling across her face in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Come on, there's no time to waste if we want to get to the yogurt shop," Yumichika said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her off to the car as if nothing had occurred. He knew that there might be awkward moments like these. It wasn't as though they didn't have any feelings for each other. And as much as part of him would like to take advantage of the situation he knew she was right, they would always end up right back where they were before.

"Right, of course," she replied quietly as she got into the car. She sat staring out the window, she couldn't help wondering if she was making the right decision. The ride was quiet until they got to the yogurt shop which sat directly next to a dojo.

"Now I remember why I don't usually come here anymore…" Yumichika mutter as he saw the glow of Ikkaku's bald head exiting the dojo.

"Isn't that your friend Ikkaku from work?" Mariko asked curiously as they got out. Yumichika sighed slightly in response saying nothing. While they were good friends he knew that Ikkaku would probably make a big deal about seeing the two of them together. Mariko saw his slight unease and smiled to herself. When she got out of the car she waved to the bald man calling him over.

"Oh that's a good idea…" Yumichika mumbled with a dramatic sigh.

"Well what are you two doing out so late?" Ikkaku asked with a grin.

"Just out to get some yogurt. Care to join us?" Mariko asked in reply.

"I wouldn't want to _intrude_ on your time together," Ikkaku replied with a smirk.

"Don't be silly, come on," Mariko told him waving for them to follow as she went toward the yogurt shop.

"So, how's it going?" Ikkaku whispered curiously.

"How is what going?" Yumichika questioned in reply shaking his head.

"Getting her back…" Ikkaku told him rolling his eyes.

"That's not going to happen, we're just friends," Yumichika said firmly.

"Come on you guys, they won't be open much longer, stop dawdling," she said as she turned seeing the two whispering to each other. They nodded and caught up to her. They went in and placed their orders then moved to wait for them to come up at another counter.

"So Mariko…" Ikkaku started with a slight smirk. Yumichika rolled his eyes slightly giving a droll look wondering what it was that Ikkaku was up to.

"Yes?" she questioned curiously looking over at him.

"Have you ever thought about getting back to.." Ikkaku began but was quickly silenced by Yumichika.

"What? Come on Yumi, let him talk," Mariko said with a frown.

"It's best that he doesn't…" Yumichika replied giving Ikkaku a glaring look. Just as Ikkaku was about to continue his phone began to ring.

"Well that's weird…" he mumbled as he looked at his phone. "Hello? What? But I'm… Alright, you got it boss. Yes sir."

"What's going on?" Mariko asked seeing an overly serious look come over Ikkaku's face.

"I gotta go to the office. So it looks like I have to take my dessert to go," he said as he picked up his yogurt and went to leave.

"But it's so late, is everything alright?" Mariko questioned with some concern.

"It's fine, just need to take care of something. Have a _good night_ you two," he replied with a smirk then hurried out to his car.

"That was unusual… I wonder if everything is alright at the office," she said in a pondering voice as she and Yumichika picked up their yogurts and went to sit at a table.

"I'm sure it will be fine, don't worry so much…" Yumichika told her, though truthfully he was curious himself. Things had seemed strange for a while now and he knew that she wasn't yet aware of everything that went on in the company so he didn't want to alarm her.

They finished up their yogurts and went out to a table that was outside of the shop to sit and eat. Mariko couldn't help the curious look that came to her face as she still wondered what Ikkaku was going to ask her. "What are you thinking about?" Yumichika asked her.

"Oh nothing," she replied as she stared off stabbing at her yogurt with her spoon. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised knowing she wasn't telling the truth. "You know I hate it when you look at me like that." She told him but then laughed quietly.

"How could you hate a face like this?" he asked with a curious gaze. She looked over at him shaking her head and giving a slight laugh. "So… what are you thinking?"

"I was just wondering what Ikkaku was going to ask," she replied and an immediate sigh came in response. "What's wrong? Was it that bad?"

"He just doesn't know when to leave well enough alone…" Yumichika told her. She gave a confused look, not certain what he meant by that. Yumichika looked down at his watch wanting to find any excuse to end this conversation. "My it's getting late. I should probably get you home." Her eyes narrowed on him as her arms crossed and she gave a suspicious look. "It is though, look." He quickly put his watch in her face and she flinched slightly.

"You're acting weird Yumi…" she said with some concern. His jaw tensed slightly, this was the last thing he wanted to talk about, because a part of him would always want her back, even if he knew they weren't good for each other. Mariko frowned as it started to sink in what Ikkaku must have been talking about… She wasn't sure what to say to console him though. She didn't want to say or do something that might give him the wrong impression. She could only hope this awkwardness would pass one day so they could be normal friends. "This is really good, isn't it?" she asked attempting to change the subject as she started to eat her yogurt again.

His eyes softened and he nodded his agreement, just glad that she didn't want to talk about the matter either. After a while the mood became calm again and they talked about various frivolous topics. Eventually it truly was getting late, Yumichika looked at his watch thinking that not that much time had passed but the shop they sat in front of had long since closed and the streets were very quiet.

"We should probably be going," he told her as he stood and went to throw away his empty bowl. She followed after him throwing hers away as well.

"I didn't realize it had already gotten so late," she said as she looked at her own watch. The two went back toward the car and Yumichika drove Mariko back home. He pulled into her driveway and they sat talking a bit more before Mariko began yawning from being overly tired. "Okay, I really have to get going. It was nice spending time with you tonight Yumi. I'll see you at work!" Then thoughtlessly kissed his cheek and left the car going up to the house.

"Yes… See you…" he mumbled putting a hand to his cheek. He let out a deep sigh shaking his head as he backed out of the driveway and began driving home.

* * *

Jyuushiro and Nemu sat quietly watching a film together when Nemu's cell phone began to ring. She picked it up and looked at it curiously. What would he be calling so late for?

"Who is it?" Jyuushiro asked with a questioning gaze.

"Mayuri.. I'll be right back," she told him as she got up going into another room to take the call. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, fine. But we have work to do," he told her hurriedly. He sounded like he was rushing about getting ready to leave the house, but it was the middle of the night. What could they possibly need to work on?

"Work?" she echoed in a confused tone.

"They're bringing the first subject for the hogyoku to Seireitei tonight," he told her and she could hear the sound of his car starting, he was serious… Why would this be so rushed though? What was it that was going on behind the scenes in all of this…

"Alright… I have to get ready and I'll need to ask Jyuushiro to give me a ride…" she replied hesitantly. She knew he would have questions that she didn't have any answers for.

"Never mind that, I'll come get you," he told her. She hated to admit it to herself but she was slightly relieved at his offer. She was certain the car ride to the office would have been rather awkward with Jyuushiro.

"Okay, thank you. I'll see you soon," she said and they said their good byes hanging up.

"What's going on Nemu?" Jyuushiro asked from behind her startling her.

"I have to go to the office," she told him avoiding looking in his eyes. She knew that a majority of the company had no idea exactly what the hogyoku program did, and moreover that this program was probably the very anti-thesis of Jyuushiro's moral code.

"Is everything alright? What happened?" he asked with concern.

"Everything will be fine. We just have to finish a project," she told him.

"Nemu… What aren't you telling me? There's no need to go into the office in the middle of the night just to finish a project. Yamamoto isn't that stringent," he said his brow furrowing in further worry.

"It's alright, don't worry Jyuushiro…" she told him still not directly looking at him.

"I am worried Nemu… Please, tell me what is going on…" he pleaded. The sound of a car horn blared in the silence between them.

"I have to go," she told him without explanation as she went for the door.

"Nemu, wait!" he called going after her.

"I'll be back Jyuushiro, please don't follow me," she told him as she slipped out the door. She couldn't get him involved in whatever might happen. She had an aching feeling that something was very wrong with this situation and she didn't want to see him get hurt. She ran down the driveway to the car and quickly got in. "Hurry, let's go.." Mayuri looked at her with slight confusion but quickly drove off.

"There's nothing to be concerned about you know," he said keeping his eyes on the road. "We've run through the program various times, everything will go smoothly."

"But is it really the right thing to do?" she asked looking over at him.

"The morality of the project is not our concern. We have a job to do, that is our only focus," he told her, still not looking at her.

"Mayuri… We don't have to do this…" she said quietly.

"That's enough! There's no backing out now. Not after all that we've put into this project," he commanded letting a stern glance pass her way. Her eyes quickly darted away from his. This was one of the things that was good and bad about Mayuri, once he had his mind set to something, there was almost no changing his course.

They got to the office and everything was dark and quiet. Nemu could feel the little hairs on the back of her neck pricking up, but couldn't figure out why she was so unnerved. They walked up and went inside then continued toward the laboratory.

The halls were only lit by emergency lighting, which was standard practice in the middle of the night in their office but something still felt unusual about it. She kept repeating in her mind that after this was over everything would be fine. That there was no reason to be so afraid., or was there?...


	25. Chapter 24

**AN:** _Wow, it's been a while again guys! Hopefully you can forgive me for my sporadic posting of chapters. It's just been a crazy year.. Or a crazy life.. Who knows! At any rate, I hope you're all doing great and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thanks for stopping by._

*****DISCLAIMER TIME: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.*****

Gin was driving back toward his apartment when he spotted a familiar car in front of his building. He shook his head sighing to himself. Aizen was already looking for him. But at least Aizen had sent one of the least competent men Gin ever met, Grimmjow.

He turned on a side street before his building. He knew Grimmjow was most likely trashing his apartment as he drove. But he couldn't chance going in and getting caught up in some sort of fight where his chatty neighbors would see them. He also knew that this meant he probably wouldn't be able to go back to that apartment because they would have surveillance on it.

The next question was where he should go. Once he had joined up with Aizen he had attempted to pretty much live off grid. Everything was cash and even the car he drove wasn't registered to his name but rather a shell corporation. _Damn, I have to get rid of this thing too…_ Gin thought to himself realizing that it was one of Aizen's shell companies and he could most likely easily put out some sort of search for this car.

He ditched the car a few blocks up leaving his cell phone in the car since the gps device in it might be able to help them track him as well and started walking. He had finally asked the love of his life to marry him and now the rest of his life was unraveling. Would he really be able to protect her? What would happen if in an attempt to get to him they went after Toshiro? Rangiku would never forgive him if something happened to Toshiro.

The first thought he had was to disappear, but the vision of Rangiku's face with utter disappointment in her eyes wouldn't leave his thoughts. But what would he do next? How could he possibly hope to keep them safe when there were so many variables? Her address was listed plainly in the phone book, Aizen knows where she worked, and he may even know the school Toshiro attends… The easiest thing would be for all of them to disappear and create a new life. But would Rangiku be willing to pick up and leave everything behind? He shook his head knowing she wouldn't leave this town, her friends, her career…

There were only two options and he didn't like either one… Completely take down the Arrancar organization or secretly go back to working with them… He knew it wouldn't be right to start his life with Rangiku living a lie, so that brought it down to one choice, cut the head off the snake… Aizen would have to die. Even then he wasn't sure if that would be enough to stop Arrancar, but it would certainly slow them down. But in the meantime, what exactly would he tell Rangiku… His best shot at keeping them safe would be to stay with them.

How could he possibly explain all of this without frightening her away? He needed to think more about what to say and do next. Who could he turn to for advice though? _He's the only one that would know…_ Gin thought to himself knowing that the only person who knew Rangiku almost as well as he did was Shunsui as much as he didn't want to admit that to himself. He would have to set aside his pride for now and talk to him…

* * *

Orihime sat quietly on the couch in Ichigo's apartment, Ulquiorra was still gone. There hadn't been any word from him since she left the house and the minutes seemed to keep going more slowly every time she looked at her phone. Even when Ichigo had put on her favorite film it didn't seem to hold her interest as much as it usually would have. She let a quiet sigh escape her lips. She had tried to put on a happy face all night while they were out but her mind kept wandering, worrying about what Ulquiorra might be up against.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ichigo asked with a look of concern. He wished there were something he could do to keep her mind off things but he had run out of ideas.

"Oh, of course I'm fine," she told him with a smile. "It's getting so late, isn't it? Maybe I should get going…"

"You're staying right her Orihime. I'll go make up the guest room for you," he told her as he went into the other room.

Orihime looked at the door for a moment. Part of her wanted to go and search for the others, maybe it didn't make sense and maybe there was nothing much she could do, but she wanted to help. She couldn't stand sitting idly by while who knows what was happening to someone she cared about.

She sat listening to see if Ichigo would be a bit and he was still rustling around in the second bedroom. She bit her lip nervously, feeling some momentary guilt about leaving without telling Ichigo anything... But she just had to do something. She nodded to herself and stood then tip-toed out of the apartment quickly making her way down the stairs and out to the street.

As she walked she pondered, just what would he be up to…? Where would he go? The memory floated into her mind of when she saw him going through those dive bars on the other side of town. She didn't know why but something told her it might be connected. He had seemed so evasive about it that night and so adamant about her not going with him. Clearly he wasn't trying to find someone he considered a friend.

She hailed a cab and was on her way to the darker side of town…

* * *

Kenpachi and the group were parked waiting for Ulquiorra to signal on the comm link whether Grimmjow was at this location. They had been through three of his haunts already with no luck. Kenpachi was beginning to get impatient.

"This is sooo boring…" Yachiru whined slumping down in her seat.

"I gotta agree with ya kiddo… This wasn't the night I had in mind…" Kenpachi replied still staring out the window waiting.

"Be patient you two, I'm sure it will get interesting soon…" Yoruichi chastised but was honestly a bit bored herself.

"We may have a problem…" Ulquiorra's voice came over the comm.

"What's going on in there?" SoiFon asked as she went to get out of the truck.

"He's got a couple of people with him… The only thing concerning me about them is if they'll go crying back to Aizen when we take Jaegerjaquez," he replied.

"Why the hell would we leave them alive?" Kenpachi groused.

"I doubt Yamamoto wants to deal with a murder cover-up…" Ulquiorra told him.

"He won't want to deal with snitches either…" Kenpachi retorted.

"Just get him out here, we'll deal with the others if need be," SoiFon ordered getting sick of this debate.

Ulquiorra moved out of the shadowed area that he had been watching from and made certain to make eye contact with Grimmjow. Grimmjow gazed with a curious grin, he then proceeded to lean over to Nnoitora who sat next to him and looked to be plotting something. Ulquiorra couldn't help rolling his eyes as he began to walk out hoping that Grimmjow would want to settle things himself.

"Cifer," Nnoitora called out. Ulquiorra looked back with his usual unimpressed gaze and simply waved for them to follow him. "Oh come back here you twit, why are you running away? You just got here, come have a drink with us… For old time's sake…"

Ulquiorra looked around a bit more, his gaze becoming more serious the more he noticed various Arrancar employees around. Was this more of a trap than he anticipated?... He saw Zommari Leroux sitting in another corner of the bar. He scanned the room, looking for the one face he didn't want to see… He was sure Aizen wouldn't be in a place like this… And he wasn't… But Barragan was.

"Damnit.." Ulquiorra muttered under his breath. If Barragan was there that meant his little hoods would be there as well...

"What's going on in there?" Yoruichi's voice came through the comm with some concern after he still hadn't come out.

"If you have any sense, scrub this mission for tonight and get out of here," he said quietly as he walked toward Nnoitora and Grimmjow.

"We're not leaving you behind, how many are there?" Yoruichi asked him as they all got out of the truck and went toward the bar.

"Enough to make a mess of things…" he replied quietly.

"Finally, this is going to be interesting," Kenpachi said as they opened the door and headed inside.

* * *

Nemu sat waiting, they had everything prepared but it seemed to be taking longer than anticipated for the team that went out to retrieve the subject, which gave her time to sit in her own uneasy thoughts. Granted she couldn't deny that a part of her wanted to see this man reprogrammed for what he had done to her. Another part of her never wanted to see his face again. And yet another part was beginning to think that this project just wasn't right at all. To change people against their will…

Who were they to actually do something like this to another human being? Then again, would some people be better off for it? Perhaps they could start their lives anew... Without certain memories or capabilities, maybe they would be able to be more helpful in society. It could be the mercy some people needed, the ability to have a second chance at life, to have a better life. She looked over at Mayuri who seemed to be lost in thought as well and she couldn't help wondering if he was having the same feelings.

_I was prepared to use this program on myself, so why am I having doubts now?_ Mayuri thought as they had nothing to do but wait for the test subject to arrive. _Aside all of that, this subject was the man who hurt Nemu, I should be feeling ecstatic to perform this experiment on him… What the hell is wrong with me? _His thoughts continued and a mix of anger and confusion lined his face._ After it's done, then I'll be satisfied… I'm certain…_ He reassured himself.

"Damn those ignoramuses, do they think our time is so worthless that they can freely waste it," Mayuri growled wanting to get on with this already before his mind wandered further.

"You don't want to do it either, do you?" Nemu asked hesitantly seeing the varied emotions on his face when he was lost in his thoughts. He narrowed his gaze on her, there was no way he could actually vocalize that, and moreover, how could she know?

"I _need_ to do this. The program must be tested and verified," he replied plainly as he stood and went to double check all the settings still wondering what was taking so long for the subject to arrive. He couldn't afford to waiver. He was a scientist; emotions should not rein his thoughts.

* * *

Jyuushiro sat alone, confused on his couch still looking at the door where Nemu hurriedly left from. Something had to be horribly wrong, he just knew it. He couldn't sit idly by if this situation was as grave as he thought it might be. Though he didn't know at all what it might be about. The R & D department had been very secretive about the latest project.

He was hoping everything would be able to get back to normal, she had only recently gotten out of the hospital and he was feeling better as well from his episode. Why did it always seem as though right when something was going well in his life it began to crumble. He shook his head firmly; this was no time to feel sorry for himself. He had to do something for Nemu, but what? She had told him not to follow her, but with all this cryptic talk there wasn't any way he would be able to leave this well enough alone.

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled then he stood going to get his keys. He had no idea just yet what he would do or say, he could only hope that she wouldn't be upset with him for not acquiescing to her request.


	26. Chapter 25

_**AN:**__ Hi all, hopefully you are well. Things aren't that great for me lately, but writing helps sort out my thoughts… At any rate, let's get this going! Thanks to Eldar-Melda for your kind review._

***DISCLAIMER TIME: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.***

Ulquiorra was certain there was no way out of this situation. He asked the group from Seireitei to leave him behind, but it was clear in Yoruichi's voice that wouldn't be happening. Though he honestly didn't know what they would do. If they just waltz in through the front door there would be a blood bath in this bar.

"So, are you going to join us for that drink?" Nnoitra asked again regaining Ulquiorra's attention. Grimmjow sat with his usual devilish smile waiting for Ulquiorra's reply. As Ulquiorra scanned the room again, he momentarily saw Soifon moving in the shadows of the back of the bar. Ulquiorra's gaze was still cool as he simply nodded and went toward them.

"It's quite convenient…" Barragan said from his table.

"What's that?" Ulquiorra questioned as he took the drink Nnoitra handed him. Part of him was curious if it would be poisoned but he was fairly certain that they would want him to suffer more than that.

"You've made my job so much easier showing up this way," Barragan replied as he waved one of his men on to take Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra didn't even bother to set his drink down as he blocked the man's attack and swiftly punched him in the throat dropping him to the floor leaving him choking and spitting.

"Perhaps not as simple as you had thought?" Ulquiorra asked and a smirk made its way momentarily to his face before his placid gaze returned.

"I knew you would be a challenge, you don't think I would take on a contract without more information, do you?" Barragan said and Ulquiorra notice Barragan's hand waving forward again one of the men nodded and then walked over to a false wall opening it and pulling a restrained Orihime from the closet sized space. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed on the man who held Orihime, a sorrowful and apologetic look painted itself on her face. Why hadn't Ichigo been keeping her safe? Without a second thought he quickly pulled a handgun from his back and shot the man holding Orihime directly in the head.

The room filled with chaos as Ulquiorra ran over to Orihime getting her out of the line of fire as the rest of the team flew in dropping much of Barragan's crew. Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Barragan had managed somehow to escape in the midst of everything going on.

"Well that was a little fun," Kenpachi remarked with a satisfied look at the bodies on the floor. Yoruichi shook her head stating that with all the gun fire they needed to move quickly before the police arrived. Everyone agreed and all accept Orihime and Ulquiorra went to leave. "C'mon you love birds will have time to hash things out later. We gotta get outta here!" Kenpachi said gruffly.

"What happened?" Ulquiorra asked calmly.

Orihime was frozen staring at Ulquiorra, he just killed a man and he seemed perfectly levelheaded. Was this who he really was?... Orihime didn't want to admit to herself that it scared her that he could take a life so quickly. Even though the situation was perilous there had to be a way for everyone to come out without dying… She wanted to believe that. Her nature made her never want to see that sort of harm come to others, even when they hurt her.

"Are you hurt?" Ulquiorra's voice was soft as were his hands on her arms as he looked over her to see if she was injured.

"Did it have to happen that way…?" she asked quietly as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Ulquiorra frowned slightly and a muscle in his jaw twitched. He hated seeing her cry.

"I had no other choice… I couldn't let them harm you… I've already caused you to suffer an inordinate amount since I've met you… Perhaps it would be best if…" he had trouble bringing the words out, as much as he didn't want to be without her it seemed more and more she might be better off without him. He couldn't stand thinking about if she became victim to his life as his wife had. He had to care enough to let her go, for her to be safe.

Without a second thought she silenced him by wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tightly. As much as she disliked the idea of killing she sympathized that this must have been difficult for him. She didn't want him to lose the kind person she knew he was. And so she would stay, no matter what might come, she couldn't let him go down a lonely path. "Don't you dare say that… I won't leave you. You're stuck with me."

"Orihime…" Ulquiorra whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and a single tear slowly slid down his cheek falling onto her shoulder.

* * *

Shunsui sat on the back deck of his house that was on the water enjoying some tea in silence as he watched the sun rise. Nanao was in the house making them breakfast. He was really enjoying these moments, with everything being so hectic at work it had been nice to come home with her and it was nice that she wasn't pushing him away anymore. He closed his eyes listening to the waves crashing in the background and was pulled from his enjoyment when a shadow loomed over him. He lazily opened one eye looking at the one who was blocking the sun.

"And what is it that you're doing here?" Shunsui questioned now opening both eyes waiting for Gin to respond. Gin sat down in the chair next to Shunsui and stared out at the rising sun.

"I need your help…" he admitted finally. Shunsui raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. Gin finally looked over at him; Gin's eyes were not their usual mischievous slits.

"You're worried about retribution I take it…" Shunsui said calmly, if Gin intended to keep Rangiku safe he would do anything necessary to help.

"I saw one of Aizen's people at my apartment the other day… Ditched my car and my phone… I need to find a place to keep Ran and Toshiro safe until this ends… If I could I'd take them far away from all of this, but I know she's not going to want to uproot Toshiro or leave her job," Gin's voice betrayed the concern he felt. Gin took a deep breath looking down, "I don't know if I can protect her…" he finally admitted what he could have gone his whole life not saying.

"I have a place in the country… If you can convince her, I'll let you use it for a safe house for them while we take care of this," Shunsui told him taking a sip of his tea.

"You know… I asked her to marry me. For what it's worth, I really do love her… I'd die for Rangiku, if that's what it takes," Gin said staring out over the water.

"You really shouldn't be so willing to rush into death," Shunsui remarked as he pulled out another cup pouring some tea and handing it to Gin.

"That's not it. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to die. I'd love to live a long life and make some babies ya know…" Gin told him with a slight smirk and his gaze became serious again. "But if it took my life to protect hers I would give it with a smile on my face."

"I never realized you were such an admirable fellow," Shunsui commented with a sort of approving nod. "I'll do as much as I can; you just have to tell me what exactly you are going to do about this situation."

"About what situation?" Nanao's voice called from the door way eyeing Gin with a bit of suspicion.

"Come sit with us, Gin will tell you everything," Shunsui said as he pulled a chair over by them motioning for her to have a seat.

* * *

"This is preposterous! You made us wait this long to tell us that you don't have the subject!?" Mayuri growled at SoiFon as she relayed the story of what happened on their failed mission.

"They're lucky to be alive," Jyuushiro chimed in. He had come against Nemu's request but she had been glad to see him since Mayuri had been getting so aggravated over the hours of waiting.

"It's unacceptable is what it is. Now I've wasted hours waiting when I could have been doing something more productive," Mayuri continued his complaint.

"I don't have time for this crying; I'm going back to my office. When we get a new plan, call me," Kenpachi told the group not wanting to listen to Mayuri's rant any more.

"New plan? Are you daft?" Ulquiorra questioned. Kenpachi turned glaring at him but waited for him to continue. "What we did will be taken as a declaration of war… And not only will it be Arrancar after all of us but Barragan as well. There's not any reasonable way that we can attempt this mission again. The critical mission will need to be the eradication of both Arrancar as well as Barragan's band of thugs."

Jyuushiro couldn't help the highly concerned look that came to his face. He never in his wildest dreams would have thought that such violence could come about in the corporate world. He looked over and could see the clear concern in Nemu's eyes as well. He felt helpless given that he wasn't the same as them, he did have the sort background for this.

"I'd be happy to take them on. It will be fun," Kenpachi replied with a confident smirk.

"And you'd be willing to bet Yachiru's life on that?" Ulquiorra questioned with a dark glance.

"I can take care of myself!" Yachiru piped up happily. Ulquiorra's jaw tensed and he gave a disappointed look to Kenpachi. He still had a difficult time with the fact that Kenpachi willingly if not delightedly brought her into this chaos.

"Any one of us has more training and experience than both of those groups combined. With some preparation we'll be able to take care of everything," SoiFon said, the look in her eyes completely fearless.

"Because we did so well this time…" Ulquiorra quipped with an unenthused gaze. "You'd be better off hiding in a hut in Nicaragua than fighting this battle."

"Hiding? Who the hell would hide? I damn sure won't. If I have to take them one by one myself I'll do it," Kenpachi told him. Ulquiorra groaned in annoyance at his statement.

"Why are you all still in my laboratory?" Mayuri interjected sick of hearing them go on. They all stopped looking at him with slight surprise. "I do not care what you do. Whether you go off and get yourselves killed or run and hide, as long as you do it outside of my lab. You are all bothersome and preventing me from getting on with my work. So get out." Mayuri commanded and they all still stood looking at him. "NOW!"

They all looked at each other and filed out of the lab making their way to another area. This conversation was far from over.

* * *

Rangiku was rushing around the apartment trying to get ready for work as Toshiro calmly waited in the living room which was their usual routine. He never could understand how she could always be so scattered every morning. Just as they were about to leave Rangiku's cell phone began to ring. She motioned for Toshiro to wait as she answered the call.

"Hello?" she said uncertain of who it might be since the number wasn't a contact in her phone.

"Hey love," Gin's familiar voice came over the phone. Her brow furrowed wondering why he wasn't calling from his own phone. Toshiro gave a sideways glance at the look on her face. She only motioned for him to keep waiting.

"Is everything alright? Why aren't you calling from your phone Gin?" she questioned even something so simple gave her concern. Toshiro's gaze became more serious wondering what Gin had gotten himself into and whether he was going to end up hurting Rangiku again.

"I can explain everything. I only ask one favor… You have to trust me," Gin told her and there was an odd tone to his voice that she couldn't recognize the emotion of.

"You know I do," she said reassuringly.

"Good, is Toshiro still with you?" he asked.

"Of course, we haven't left yet," she replied becoming more confused as this conversation went on.

"Perfect, I'm outside in one of Shunsui's cars. I need you both to come with me," he told her.

"Shunsui's car? Why do you have his car? What's going on Gin?" Rangiku began and her look became further concerned.

"I'll explain everything, as I said, but I just need you to trust me and come with me," he said and there was something like pleading in the end of his sentence.

"Alright, we'll be right down," she told him and ended the call.

"What is going on?" Toshiro said a slightly angered look making its way to his face.

"I honestly don't know. But we're going with Gin this morning," she said and went to open the door. Toshiro firmly slammed it shut.

"You're just going to blindly trust him like that!?" Toshiro yelled. Rangiku suddenly realized that she never did tell him about Gin proposed to her. Apparently now was as good a time as any…

"Yes, I have to. He will be my husband one day," she told him, she had a feeling there wasn't time to mince words. The tone of Gin's voice made her worried.

"YOUR WHAT?!" Toshiro's voice went a few octaves higher and shock washed over his features.

"He proposed to me Toshiro. Now I don't know what is going on but we need to trust him, he won't let any harm come to us. So let's just go with him," she said attempting to open the door again.

"I can't believe it… You always keep me in the dark. I can take care of myself!" he shouted as he went to walk past her.

"You're not going anywhere without me Toshiro. Something is happening and while I don't know what it is staying with Gin is probably the best chance we've got," she said firmly and grabbed his arm. "I won't see you get hurt. You know I will always be here for you, so just bear with me. We'll find out the truth together."

He huffed a bit but she was stronger than she looked so he couldn't get out of her grip anyways. He calmed slightly and conceded to her request. They hurriedly went out and down the stairs going out to the car where Gin was waiting.

"What took so long?" Gin asked with some concern as they both got into the sedan. He looked over at Toshiro who was shooting daggers his way with his eyes.

"We're all going to have to have a long talk about some things Gin…" Rangiku told him as they closed the doors and he pulled away from the curb. "First and foremost, what is this all about?"

"I don't want to do this in the car… It will just be a couple hours until we get to where we need to be," Gin said and continued driving following the directions to the country house that Shunsui had told him. The silence in the car was deafening. But he had to get them safe before they could know the truth of what was happening. He wasn't sure how Rangiku would take this and he didn't want her doing anything rash. Let alone how Toshiro was sure to respond, though he was fairly certain that Toshiro's response would be full of infuriation.

"Fine, we're here, tell us what you did?" Toshiro snarled as they pulled into the drive way and Gin parked.

"Let's go inside…" Gin replied calmly. Toshiro's eyes filled with fury as he refused to get out.

"I want answers now. Isn't it enough already that you've kidnapped us?" Toshiro said defiantly.

"Please… All I'm doing is trying to keep the both of you safe," Gin told him.

"Just give him a chance Toshiro. I'm as confused as you are, but I know he'd never put us in danger," Rangiku said with a hopeful look. Toshiro's look remained despondent but he acceded to her. They got out of the car and walked up to the house and went inside. He looked around for a light switch on the wall; Shunsui hadn't mentioned this old house didn't have power running to it.

"Well that's interesting… Very him…" Gin mumbled to himself after he began to realize there wasn't anything electric around.

"Very who? Tell us what's going on Gin. I'm really worried," Rangiku said and a frown formed on her face.

"It's Shunsui's house. He's going to let us use it for a bit… I think we'll probably want to sit down for this conversation," he told her and they went into a room and sat on pillows surrounding a low table.

Gin took a deep breath letting it out slowly and began to tell them the truth of his work with Arrancar and everything that he had done since the time they last saw him before he came back. At certain points both Rangiku and Toshiro cringed at his tale. He finally got to more recent events relating that with his defiance at the warehouse he now was in danger and knowing how Aizen worked that they would also be in danger. That was how Aizen worked, if he can't get to you directly he would use those most dear to you.

"So… What will you do… To get out of this?" Toshiro asked hesitantly. After these stories it was clear that Gin was no stranger to bloodshed. He never would have imagined Gin to be so hardened.

"Whatever it takes, I won't have Aizen hurting either of you. If it comes to it I have no qualms over taking his life or anyone else's who he might send," Gin said without taking any time to think about how words like that might frighten a child rather than give comfort as he saw the look on Toshiro's face. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound so cutthroat but this is the way of the world I went into those years ago… I promise you this though, I will protect you both. No matter what may come to pass, no matter what might happen. I want you both to know that."

Toshiro simply nodded quietly. He had a completely different perspective of Gin now. He didn't know how to feel about him now that he knew the truth. He started to regret so desperately wanting to know everything…

"Are you okay Tosh?" Rangiku asked as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Toshiro replied quietly still deep in his thoughts. While he was very hesitant about all of this he decided he would trust Gin. He knew that if nothing else Gin certainly wasn't lying to them.

"Alright, I think we need to get rid of this depressing atmosphere I got going. Why don't we see if he's got something to eat around here huh?" Gin asked attempting to lighten the mood. He knew things were about to get very serious and he wasn't sure when or if he would see them again depending on how things went so he wanted to make the most of their time together.


End file.
